


Rumple's Rose

by Madeline_Canada_Williams



Series: Rumple's Rose series [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-18 05:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 40
Words: 98,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5900440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madeline_Canada_Williams/pseuds/Madeline_Canada_Williams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set before the Dark Curse. Rumpelstiltskin gets a second chance at fatherhood and battles with himself about if he deserved it. Rumbelle in future chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Rumpelstiltskin, known as The Dark One to everyone in the Enchanted Forest, was on his way home from another deal. A king called him for help. The fields were dying, they were running low on food and his people were starving. He helped them in exchange for the kingdom to stop all trade with King George. He needed him bankrupt for future reasons. Instead of just transporting himself home, he decided to walk. It was a clear and cool night and he wanted to enjoy it. He also used that time to think. He was once again thinking about his son, Baelfire. He couldn't stop thinking about that night he let him fall through that portal. He still regretted the decision. It had been 300 years since that night and not a day went by when he didn't think about his son. He would see him again one day. Each day, he was getting that much closer.

A sound brought him out of his thoughts. It sounded like crying. He searched for the source of the sound. Next to a tree, he saw a small basket and whatever was in it seemed to be moving. He slowly approached it, ready to attack if necessary. When he looked inside, he was surprised by what he saw. It was a tiny baby girl. She couldn't have been older than a month or two. She wore a white dress and was covered by a thin blanket. Rumplestiltskin was puzzled by this. Who would leave their child in the middle of the woods? She could have been found and eaten by wolves or starved or froze to death. The small child continued to cry. He knelt and lifted the child into his arms. He ran a hand softly against her rosy cheek and flinched at her chilled skin. She was on the verge of death. Who knows how long she had been there, how long since she's eaten, how long since she had been taken care of?

He could have easily just left her there to die. The Dark One in him would have, but Rumpelstiltskin couldn't abandon her like her parents had. He knew both sides of abandonment. His father abandoned him to be Peter Pan and he abandoned his son to keep his powers. He didn't know why her parents abandoned her, but he didn't care. He couldn't allow himself to just leave her there. No child, especially a baby, deserved that fate. He gently rocked her in his arms as she continued to cry.

"Shhh. There, there, sweet babe. It's okay. Everything will be okay." He took her and transported them both to his castle. She was still crying and she was still cold. He needed to warm her up. He decided to kill two birds with one stone by giving her a bath. He took her to one of his many washrooms and conjured up a bath for her. Not to hot and not to cold for her delicate and sensitive skin. He also made a small seat to hold her in the shallow water. He stripped her of her soiled clothes and placed her in the small seat. He allowed her a moment to adjust to the warmth. She had calmed down and stopped crying. She looked up at him with bright emerald eyes. He expected her to start crying again. He expected her to be afraid of him, but she wasn't. There was no fear in her eyes, only curiosity. He noticed this and smirked. "Curious, aren't we, dearie?"

She then turned her attention to the water below her and splashed it, smiling and giggling. Rumple couldn't help but chuckle at the giggling child. It warmed his heart to see the child who was alone and crying just ten minutes ago smiling and laughing and playing in the water. The child was sweet and innocent. She didn't deserve to be abandoned. She deserved to be happy with parents that loved her. If he ever found whoever left her there to die, he would inflict a punishment on them worse that death. Pushing his homicidal thoughts aside, he grabbed a small cloth and washed the child. When he was done, she was clean and smelled of vanilla. He took her out of the tub and wrapped her in a fluffy white towel.

He summoned a clean white nightgown and diaper cloth on her. She was now warmed and cleaned. He figured now that she was hungry. He took her to the kitchen to fix her a bottle. He summoned up a baby bottle and filled it with milk. He placed the bottle in a pot of boiling water to warm up. While he waited, he sat at the table and gently rocked the baby girl in his arms. She continued to look upon him with curiosity and admiration. He stared back at her with tenderness and affection. He already felt a love for the tiny child. She had awoken a part of him that he thought had died a long time ago. She awakened the loving and caring father inside of him.

"Well, if I'm going to keep you as my own, you should have a name. What should it be, dearie?" He thought and thought of what her name should be. Years before, he thought of names for a girl if he and Milah were ever to have another child. Since she ran of with a pirate before they could, those names were long forgotten. He noticed the rosy tent in her cheeks that were there when he found her. He figured they were from the cold, but they stuck around. "Rosy cheeks. How about Rose? Little Rose."

She reached up and placed a tiny hand on his nose. He almost cried, remembering that Baelfire did the same when he was first born. After a few moments of marveling the child, he got the bottle from the pot and checked the temperature. It was perfect. He took out a jar from the cabinet and placed it on the countertop. He poured a spoonful of the golden sticky substance into the bottle. It was something he did when Bae was a baby and couldn't sleep. Warm milk and honey. He placed the top on the bottle and headed upstairs to his bedroom. He produced a rocking chair by the window and sat down. He opened the curtain and let the moonlight fill the room. He slowly rocked as he fed Rose. She drank greedily from the bottle. It has been a long time since she's had anything to eat, Rumple thought.

Rose drained the bottle in minutes. He put the bottle on the floor and lifted her to his shoulder. He gently patted her on her back. After a few more pats, she burped. He chuckled at the small sound. He brought her back down into his arms and continued to rock back and forth in the chair. She drifted off to sleep after a few minutes. He held her close as she slept. He savored the moment. He was a father again. He had a second chance to do better. A small part of him thought it was all a dream. He would wake up the next morning and she would be gone, just a figment of his imagination. His guilty conscience playing tricks on him. He wanted to enjoy it while it lasted. He held for another hour or two when he felt himself growing tired. He conjured up a crib for her under the window in the moonlight. He kissed her forehead, gently placed her in the soft cushioned crib and covered her with a blanket.

"Goodnight, my little Rose. Sweet dreams." He changed into his sleep attire and climbed into bed. He laid on his side and looked over at the crib until he drifted off to sleep, hoping she would still be there when he woke up, praying she wasn't just a cruel trick his mind was playing on him.

The Next Morning

Rumple awoke to a small noise. It was a soft cooing sound. He opened his eyes and they focused on a crib by the window. He quickly got up and went over to it. He looked inside and sighed in relief. He saw the child from the previous night. She was real. His little Rose was real and staring up at him with those big emerald eyes. She smiled and cooed when she saw him. She kicked her legs and put her hands in her mouth. He laughed at the small child and reached down to pick her up.

"Good morning, my Rose. I see you slept well." He lifted her and held her up. He looked up at her like an angel. He marveled at her. She was real. She was really there with him. She continued to giggle and kick her legs. He brought her down into his arms. He used his magic to change their clothes. He wore his leather pants, boots, a light brown long sleeve shirt, and dragon hide vest. She wore a red floral dress and matching bonnet and booties. "Let's get some breakfast, shall we?"


	2. Chapter 2

Over the next three months, Rumpelstiltskin had nursed Rose to full health. She had gotten fatter and pudgy, just like any healthy baby should be. He had devoted almost all of his time to his new daughter. He started to ignore those who called his name and wanted to deal. He couldn't leave her alone in the castle. He worried what would happen if he was to leave and the Dark One couldn't be seen carrying around a baby. He then started to work on an enchantment in his tower that would take care of her when he was out. He didn't want to use magic on her. All magic comes with a price, but he had no other option. Apart of him knew and cared that his reputation as the Dark One could be tainted if he stopped making deals or carried her around with him. He needed to get back out there and make sure she would be okay without him for at least a day.

A scream broke his concentration. He ran over to Rose in her playpen where she had been taking a nap. He lifted the screaming child into his arms. She was having another night terror. She had been having them for the past month. Rumple didn't know what she was dreaming of, but it scared the living daylights out of her. Once she screamed so long that she had a sore throat. It took a week for her to recover from it. Rumple gently picked her up and held her close to him. He gently rocked and bounced her in his arms.

"Shh. Shh. It's alright, my little flower. It's okay. Papa's here. Nothing's going to hurt you." It took her a moment to hear Rumple's voice and calm down. She sniffled and whimpered as she looked up at him. He gently stroked her cheek as her whimpering died down. He was happy he could soothe her fear, but apart of him thought he caused it. He was a monster. He may have loved her and taken care of her, but he was still a monster inside and out. Anyone could see it and many have said it. She couldn't grow up with a monster as a father. Many times he thought that maybe she would be happier with a normal family. Parents that were human. Maybe even an older brother or sister or both. She could have a better life.

Rose reached up and grabbed Rumple's finger. He was pulled from his thoughts and focused on her. She had fully calmed down and was completely awake. He smiled as she played with his finger. She was still trying to figure out many things about her papa. Why was his skin rough and bumpy? Why were his eyes so big? Why was his hair funny-looking? She was never afraid of him. She never wanted to get away from him. She tried to decipher him as much as she possibly could. All she knew was that this strange man was taking care of her and protected her. She loved him. He was her papa and that's all that mattered to her.

"Still as curious as ever, I see." He sat in a chair and stood her up in his lap. She grabbed onto his hair and played in it. He let her exam and play with it. She tugged and pulled on it, but it didn't hurt him. She then went down to his forehead. She followed the rough texture down his face. He watched her as she studied him. He saw she was confused and puzzled by this. He couldn't help but smile at how adorable she was. He still couldn't believe she was in his life. Many nights he feared he would wake up the next morning to find out that she was never there, that she never even existed. He prayed every night that she would still be there the next morning and she always was and he was happy. He was even happy when she started crying in the middle of the night. That just meant she was real.

Rumple felt something from his magic barrier around the castle. Someone was coming. No one was stupid enough to try and break into the Dark Castle and no one was brave enough to come to deal. Whoever it was had to have a good reason for coming to his home. He quickly brought Rose from the tower to his bedroom and placed her in her crib. He assured her that everything was okay and he would be right back. As he turned to leave, she started whimpering. She didn't want to be alone. She didn't want to be without him. He went back over to her and tried to calm her.

"It's alright, Rose. Papa will be right back." She continued to whimper and was going to start crying. He didn't want anyone to hear her cries, but he didn't want to leave her there crying her eyes out. "I'm sorry to do this, dearie, but I can't let anyone know about you."

He used a spell on her to put her to sleep. It would last for a few hours or at least long enough for him to get rid of whoever was on his property. After making sure she was still breathing properly and sound asleep, he went downstairs to find out who was there. There was a loud knock at the door as he entered the lobby. He flicked his wrist and the doors opened. There stood a tall man with short dirty blonde hair and blue eyes dressed in fine clothing. Probably a king or someone of nobility. Beside him stood a much younger woman with long raven hair and emerald eyes. There was something familiar about her eyes, but he pushed the thought aside and greeted the guests.

"Well, well, well. You must in dire need of help if you came all the way to my castle." The tall man took a step forward.

"The Dark One hasn't been heard of in months. Some believed you to be dead." He giggled in his impish way.

"Well, obviously I'm well and alive, dearie. It's not nice to spread rumors." He giggled again. "Now, who do I have the pleasure of welcoming to my humble abode?"

"I am Edward of the Highlands. This is my daughter, Elizabeth. We come seeking your assistance."

"Obviously, otherwise you wouldn't be here, now would you?" He giggled once again.

"Can you help us?"

"Depends on what you need, dearie. And what you can give me in return."

"That shouldn't be an issue. What would you request?" He thought for a moment.

"Tell you what. You tell me what you want and I'll tell you what it's worth to me."

"Fine." They moved to next room. The nobleman took in the odd artifacts in the room from the odd puppets to the wizard's hat to the spinning wheel in the corner. The young woman did the same, but remained silent. Rumple sat in a chair and looked to his visitors.

"Now, what do you need?" Edward returned his attention to the Dark One and told his tale.

"About a year ago, my daughter was taken advantage of by one of my knights. He was executed for it, but my daughter became pregnant with his bastard child. Word of her pregnancy spread to the other kingdoms. They think of her as a common whore and none will have her as a wife. They don't believe that her story is true. We need you restore her good name and find a noble husband for her." He had many people come and deal the same thing many times before. Find a noble husband or wife. A question poked at the back of his mind.

"Certainly, but I must ask. What happened to the child?" Elizabeth finally spoke.

"Once it was born, I had my maid dispose of it. Stupid woman kept the child. I found out about it a month later and I disposed of the child myself. Left it was dinner for the wolves in the forest." There was acid in each word she spoke. It angered Rumple. He knew those eyes were familiar. Too familiar. This had to be Rose's mother. He turned to Edward.

"And you approved of that?"

"It was a bastard child. What difference did it make? The child is gone and that's all that matters. Can you help us or not?" Rumple was angered even more. Neither of them cared that the child would have died that night had he not found her. He gave them his impish grin.

"Of course I can, but I won't." The two royals stared incredulously at the dark wizard. Edward took a step towards him.

"What do you mean you won't?" Rumple stood and approached the man.

"Exactly that. I won't help you."

"And why not?" Rumple thought for a moment, then smirked.

"Why don't I show you why not." A purple cloud surrounded the three of them and they were transported to Rumple's bedroom. He placed a hand on Elizabeth's back and gestured to the crib under the window. "Why don't you take a look, dearie?"

"What is it?"

"Go see for yourself." She approached the crib and looked inside. She saw Rose sound asleep. She looked back to Rumple.

"It's a baby."

"Yes, but take a closer look at her, dearie. Very close." Elizabeth examined the small child closely. Rumple lifted the sleeping spell and Rose awoke. Elizabeth gasped as she saw the all too familiar emerald eyes.

"That...That's impossible! It can't be!" Edward went over to the crib and looked inside. He gasped seeing the same thing. He turned to the imp standing by the door.

"What sort of trick is this?!" Rumple slowly started to approach them.

"Oh no. No trick. She's real. And she's alive. I found her in the woods, hungry, soiled, and half frozen to death. And I started to think, who would leave such an innocent child to die? Now I have my answer." Elizabeth tore her eyes from the baby back to the wizard.

"Why take her? Why let her live? What could you want with this child?" He used his magic to grab their throats. They both started to gasp for air.

"You see, the better question is what gives you the right to leave a baby to the wolves? She wasn't even given a chance. Even a bastard child deserves a chance. You didn't have the right to leave her for dead. You didn't have the right to take away her chance." He started to clench more and more on their throats until he heard Rose start to whine. He released them and checked on her. They both fell to the floor, desperately gasping for every bit of air they could gather. Rumple lifted Rose in his arms and soothed her. Elizabeth looked up at the imp with the child.

"Why...Why do you care...for that child? She's just a bastard." He looked down at her.

"All children, even bastard children, deserve to be loved. And since you and your father don't seem to think that, maybe it's time you learned." Before they could respond, a purple smoke surrounded them. Rumple smirked and picked up the two new dolls. He showed them to Rose. "Look, flower. New toys."

Rose smiled and took Elizabeth in her hands. She shook the doll and stuck the head in her mouth. Usually, Rumple would pull everything from her mouth, but he allowed her this. Her mother deserved it for leaving her to die and thinking nothing of it other than "She's a bastard child." He placed the doll of Edward in her crib while she kept the doll of Elizabeth in her mouth. He brought Rose out of the room and down to the kitchen for lunch.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been two months since the incident with the Highland royals. They were still dolls for Rose and she always had at least one of them with her all the time. If only she knew, Rumple thought. Of course, she wouldn't remember that little encounter and he would never tell her who they were. He would forever let her think that they were just ordinary toys. They deserved a much worse fate, but he felt this would do for now. They would be aware of everything that was going on. They could still see, feel, and hear everything that happened to them. They both spent a lot of time in Rose's mouth and they knew it.

Rose was almost seven months old and an expert crawler. She was always on the move. Rumple had to keep an even closer eye on her. Now that she could move on her own, she wanted to explore the entire castle on her own. Many times, she almost fell down the stairs or knocked over something large enough to hurt her. Rumple was glad he finally perfected the enchantment spell on the castle. Rose was now protected and taken care of when he wasn't around. Even when it was done, he was still hesitant to leave her. She hadn't been out of his care since he found her. He finally left one day and when he returned, she was sound asleep in her crib. She had been fed and cleaned. The more he left, the less worried he became and the more he trusted his own spell.

Since Rose had explored every room in the castle multiple times, he figured she was ready for new territory. He decided to take her out into the gardens. She would enjoy the new sights and fresh warm summer air. He brought her out to the flower garden. He laid a blanket on the ground and sat down, bringing her to his lap. She took in the new sights around her from the bright, clear sky to the singing birds to the flowers that blossomed around them. Rumple also pointed out a few squirrels and rabbits that wandered about. She squealed in excitement. Everything outside was new to her. Rumple smiled and kissed her head.

"Oh, Rose. You're such a precious child. You deserve better than me. A real family. A mother and father that love you and siblings to play with. I'll just fill your life with darkness and loneliness. I don't deserve to keep you as my daughter." Rose squirmed in his arms. She wanted to be put down. She wanted to go exploring. He gently placed her on the grass and she took off. Rumple was left alone with his thoughts. He should give her to a family. Parents who could give her what he couldn't. He thought so many times that he should, but he never did. He couldn't give her up. I'm a selfish man, he thought.

He got up and walked around. He saw her crawling near the rose bushes. The enchantment would keep her from being pricked by the thorns. He approached the center of the garden where the fountain was. He sat down and sighed. Why can't I do right by her?, he thought. He knew as a parent that you should always put the needs of your child over your own. She needed a real family. She needed friends. She needed to have a normal life. She couldn't have any of those things being raised by the Dark One. He could give her all the love in the world, but he could also give her darkness, isolation, and a void in her life that could never be filled.

He was interrupted by Rose's babbling. He looked up and saw her crawling over to him. She used his leg to pull herself up and stood by him. He smiled at her as he picked her up and stood her on his lap. She looked down at him with her bright and curious emerald eyes. Rumple suddenly felt a small tinge of anger when he looked into them. He saw her mother's cold and uncaring eyes. He remembered her venomous words as she said her child was a bastard that was disposed of. It took his strong willpower not to hurt the child. He had to remember that she wasn't her mother. She wasn't anything like her and she never would be. Not if he had anything to say about it.

"Pa...Pa." Rumple's eyes widened a bit.

"What did you say?"

"Pa...Pa. Papa." No words could describe the joy and happiness he felt in that moment. Not only had she said her first word, she acknowledged him as her papa. He was her papa and she knew it. He kissed her cheek and hugged her.

"That's right, flower. I'm your papa and I always will be." He sat her in his lap and looked over her. He noticed her hand were dirty and she had grass stains on her dress. It made since she was crawling around the garden. He stood up and held her to his hip as he walked them back to the castle. "I think it's time for someone's bath."

After he bathed her, he dressed her in a dark blue dress with black buckle shoes. He knew she would be back on the ground crawling, so he put her in something that wouldn't show as much dirt. He needed some gold for a potion he was working on, so he placed her on the floor as he sat at his spinning wheel. She wandered off while he spun. He knew exactly where she was and what she was doing. The castle would take care of her in case anything happened and he wasn't quick enough to stop it. After a few minutes, he had more than enough gold for his potion. As he got up, he heard Rose scream. He immediately transported to her in the kitchen. He worried if she had been hurt and the castle's enchantment didn't catch her. The smoke around him cleared and he saw her sitting in the middle of floor. She didn't look like she was hurt or in pain. She lifted her arms to him.

"Papa. Papa." He picked her up and held her on his hip. He went to examine her closer to see if something was wrong with her that he didn't notice. She just clung onto his vest and laid her head on his shoulder. There was nothing wrong with her. She wasn't hurt. She just wanted her papa. He almost cried. This small child really loved him. She didn't see him as a monster. She didn't see the evil dark imp that others did. She saw him as her papa. That potion could wait for a while. His daughter needed him more and he wasn't going to disappoint her.


	4. Chapter 4

A year. An entire year. Rumpelstiltskin couldn't believe it. It had been a year since he found Rose in the woods and took her in as his daughter. She had said her first word and took her first crawl with him. She was very close to walking. He couldn't believe how fast she was growing. Time seemed to fly by. It felt like just yesterday she was a tiny helpless newborn. She was now close to toddling. She was growing up so fast, but she still had a long way to go. He would be there with her every step of the way.

Rumple didn't know when her exact birthday was, so he decided to celebrate the day he found her. That would be her birthday from now on. He thought back to Baelfire's first birthday. He and Milah had saved up enough gold to buy a pound of chocolate. Milah baked a cake out of it and Rumple made a shawl from his best wool. Bae kept that shawl for years. He refused to part with it. Rumple would always had to make adjustments for he could always wear it. Rumple still had the shawl. It was with the rest of Baelfire's things in one of the many rooms. He would hold onto them forever until he found him.

Rumple was going to make a cake for Rose and get her a present. He knew that she loved strawberries and figured she would love a strawberry cake. With her still being a baby, her present wouldn't have to be something extravagant and over the top. She would enjoy something simple like a new toy or a handmade blanket. He had started weaving one for her a few months prior and it was almost done. He knew she would love it. He was just finishing it when he heard her crawl into the room. He hid it from her view, knowing the gold woven into it would catch her attention. He walked over to her and lifted her into his arms.

"It's a very special day for you, flower. We're going to be celebrating the day you came into my life. The day you were given a chance at life." He sat in a chair on the opposite side of the room and sat her in his lap. He stared lovingly at the adorably pudgy child. He wondered how Baelfire would react to his new little sister if he ever got to meet her. He still didn't know when he would be reunited with his son, but he knew it would take a long time. All he knew at first was that it would require a curse that he wouldn't cast nor break. He now knew who would cast it and who would break it. It would take time and he needed to be patient. She would seek him out when she needed him.

He was brought from his thoughts by Rose grabbing his nose. He laughed and moved her hand away. She had a habit of grabbing his nose whenever she got the chance. He never understood her fascination with it, but he didn't try to. She was fascinated by a lot of things around her. He picked her up and they headed down into the kitchen. He wanted to check on the cake that was baking. Instead of placing her on the floor like usually did, he placed her in her high chair. Last time she was on the floor while he was cooking, her curiosity got the better of her and she nearly burned her hand off. Even with the enchantment on the castle, he wanted her to know that she shouldn't play with the oven.

The cake was nearly done. It would be ready in a few minutes. Once he closed the oven, he let Rose out of her chair and she took off crawling out of the kitchen. He kept an eye on her from the kitchen doorway. He watched as she crawled around and under the large table. She then pulled herself into a standing position on the chair. Rumple had seen her do this many times. She was trying to walk on her own. Rumple was teaching her to stand and walk as well. Crawling wasn't cutting it for her anymore. She was very eager to get on two feet. She wanted to walk like her papa. She stood at the chair for a while. He knew what she was going to do. She was going to try and walk again. Every time she did, she would take a step, then fall on her hands and knees. She would do this two or three times at a time before she gave up and crawled away. Rumple knew one day she would walk. She was getting closer and closer everyday. He would always encourage her to try and walk over to him. This time was no different.

"Come on, flower. Walk to papa. You can do it." He held his arms out to her. She always took any invitation to be near her papa. With one hand on the chair, she took a step. She let go of it as she took the second. She took another step, then another. She didn't stumble or fall. She took one step after another. Rumple lightly gasped. She was walking. His little Rose was walking. And she was walking towards him. She walked all the way over to him and into his arms. He picked her up and hugged and kissed her. "You did it, flower! You took your first steps! Papa is so proud of you!"

"Papa. Papa." He smiled and kissed her cheek again. He was happy. He was happy she took her first steps. He was happy she walked to him. He was happy she was in his life. He never thought he would have the chance to be a father again. Fate had finally been kind to him and he wasn't going to ruin this gift.

"Let's check on that cake, shall we?" They went back in the kitchen and Rumple took the cake out of the oven. It needed to cool before he could add the icing. He used that time to help Rose get more practice walking around the kitchen. He then put her in her chair while he iced the cake next to her. She kept reaching for the spatula in Rumple's hand, but he kept it from her. He got her a spoon, scooped up a bit of icing, and gave it to her. She stuffed the spoon into her mouth and sucked on it like it was a piece of candy. After the icing was gone, she continued to suck on it like more would magically appear. That gave Rumple enough time to fully ice the single layer cake. He wasn't a big fan of strawberry, but he knew she loved it. He produced a small candle and stuck it in the middle of the cake and lit it. "Happy birthday, Rose. Make a wish and blow."

She blew out the candle immediately. He didn't know if she actually made a wish, but it didn't matter. If she wanted it, he would get it for her. She would want for nothing for the rest of her life. He cut her a piece of cake and started to feed her. He knew she enjoyed the cake. Once she was done, she wanted more. He chuckled as she reached for the rest of the cake.

"Now, now, flower. There will be more cake tomorrow. Now, it's time for your present." He conjured up a box with a bright pink wrapper. He remembered as a child, Baelfire would love opening presents rather than be handed one. He was the same when he was younger. He figured she would enjoy it as well. And he was right. Rose tore the paper from the box excitedly. She played with the wrappers for a moment before she took the top off the box. Rumple reached inside and pulled out the completed blanket. It was light pink with a design of three roses in the middle with a gold vine wrapped around the stems. The blanket even smelled lightly of roses. "It's your new blanket, flower."

"Wose." She grabbed the blanket and covered her face with it. Rumple chuckled at the sight. She knew the rose whenever she saw and smelled it. They spent the rest of the day out in the gardens. Rose never let go of her blanket. When it was time for her bath, Rumple had a time getting it away from her for five minutes. Once she was cleaned and dressed for bed, he wrapped her in the soft blanket and placed her in her crib.

"Goodnight, my beautiful flower. Happy birthday."


	5. Chapter 5

Rumpelstiltskin stalked carefully through the gardens. He had been searching for someone wandering around. He listened for any sound that would stand out. He looked through the fruit trees and statue garden.

"I know you're there, dearie. I will find you." He heard a soft rustle in one of the flower beds. He smirked as he quietly approached it. He reached in and grabbed the hider. "There you are!"

"AHH!" He pulled out the giggling four-year-old child with long brown hair and bright emerald eyes. "You found me, Papa."

"I knew I would. So, that's five for me and three for you." He put her on the ground and she looked up at him.

"Again. Again. You hide this time." He kneeled down to eye level with her and took her soft hands in his rough ones.

"I would love to, flower, but I have some to do in my tower." She pouted.

"Please, Papa. Just one more game."

"I'm sorry, but I put off this work long enough. We'll play more when I'm done, okay?"

"You promise?"

"I promise. You can find something to do until then, can't you?" She gave him a sad look, but nodded. "I know you want to play with Papa more, but you know how important my work is."

"I know." He saw that she wanted to say more.

"What is it, flower? You can tell me." She looked at him for a moment.

"I wish you didn't leave me alone. I don't like being by myself all the time." Rumple always kind of knew she felt this way. Being the Dark One still took up a lot of his time. As she got older, he ended up leaving the castle more often. She was usually alone in the castle. If he was there, a lot of his time would be in his tower working on a potion or working on a spell. Rose took all the time she could get with her Papa. Sometimes when he came home late and was tired, he would go straight to bed. If she was still awake, she would grab her rose blanket and climb into bed with him. He would kiss her forehead and held her close until they both fell asleep. They both cherished those tender moments together.

"Oh, Rose. Come here." He stood and led her over to a bench. He sat down and pulled her into his lap. He held her hands as she rested her head on his shoulder. "Sweetheart, I know you're lonely here. I don't like leaving you here by yourself, but I can't ignore when people call me for help. I would love to stay here with you all the time, but if I did people would just come to the castle and I can't risk someone finding out about you."

"Why not?" He didn't want to have to explain this to her, especially at this age. He knew if he didn't answer her she would never let it go. She had the right to know why she couldn't leave or be seen by anyone that came to the castle.

"Because I've been doing this work long before you were even born. Over the years, I made a lot of enemies. A lot of people would do anything to hurt me. If they were to find out about you, they could hurt you to hurt me and I can't let that happen. You're too precious to me and it's my job as your papa to protect you. Do you understand?" She nodded.

"Yes, Papa." They sat there for a minute, neither saying anything. Rose then reached into her dress pocket and pulled out a piece of paper that was folded.

"What's that?" She unfolded it and showed it to him.

"It's a picture I drew." He took it and examined it. She drew the both of them holding hands, but he noticed there was an extra person in the picture. It was a woman. She was drawn with blue eyes, curly brown hair, and wore a blue dress.

"Flower, who is that woman?"

"My mama." He turned his eyes to her, but she kept her eyes on the drawing.

"What do you mean your mama?"

"If I had a mama, that's what I want her to look like." He looked at the picture again. That's what Rose really wanted and needed. A mother. He certainly wasn't going to return her real mother back to her human form. The woman wouldn't care about Rose. She certainly wouldn't love her either. A mother needed to love and want her child. The woman may have given birth to her, but she was no mother. He put the drawing down and turned back to Rose, who was now looking up at him.

"Why don't you tell me more about her. What do you want your mama to be like?"

"She would be pretty and nice and smart and would love both of us."

"She sounds wonderful."

"She is. Can you make me a mama, Papa?" Rumple's heart dropped. His daughter was missing the one thing that he could never give her. He could find a woman that would look the way Rose wanted her to. She could be pretty, nice, and smart. There was no reason for her not to learn to love Rose. The child was sweet and lovable. He could find a woman that would be all of those things, but she would never love him. No woman in her right mind would. He was a monster to everyone in the Enchanted Forest.

"I'm afraid not, flower. My magic can do many things, but I can't create a person."

"Then maybe you can find her."

"It's not that simple." She wanted to ask why, but something flying towards them caught her attention. She loved up and saw a white dove coming down.

"Look, Papa. A messenger bird." He looked up and saw the bird. It landed next to them on the bench. Rumple picked up the bird and removed the message from it's leg. He then handed Rose the bird. She petted the cooing bird while her papa read the letter. "What does it say?"

"I'm needed in Avolonea." Rose lowered her gaze to the bird in her arms. Rumple knew she was upset he was leaving again. He held her closer. "I know you don't want me to leave, but I have to. Avolonea isn't that far, so the trip shouldn't take long. I'll be back by dinner time, okay?"

"Okay." He kissed her forehead and placed her on the bench. He stood and headed into the castle, but stopped at the door. He watched his sad daughter continue to pet the dove.

"Rose, darling." She looked up to him.

"I love you." She gave him a sad smile.

"I love you too, Papa." He went inside to prepare for his journey. She sat on the bench for a little while longer still petting the bird. After a few minutes, she stood up and released the bird. She went back inside and saw Rumple as he was leaving. He motioned for her to come by him. She walked over to him as he kneeled to her eye level.

"Remember what I told you?"

"Don't step outside the castle walls. Don't let anyone in. And if someone breaks in, hide and let the castle handle it."

"Yes, but don't forget about why I'm doing this. I'm doing my very best to protect you. I know you hate being alone, but I will try to make it up to you. I promise."

"And you never break a promise." She smiled at her.

"That's right. I'll be back by dinner." He kissed and hugged her. "I love you, flower."

"I love you too, Papa." He stood and disappeared in a purple smoke.

Rose spent most of the day between the garden and her room. Even with all of the toys that she had, she preferred the two dolls that she's had as long as she could remember. They were first toys her papa gave her. She played with them the most. She played until she fell asleep on the floor on her rose blanket. She was awakened by the sound of the doors opening and closing. Her papa rarely used the doors since he could transport himself in and out of the castle all he wanted. She didn't move from her spot in case it was someone breaking in. She listened closely. She didn't hear a loud crash, slam, or screaming. No one was breaking in. Her papa was home. She left her room and headed down to greet him. She went to the main room, but didn't see him.

"Papa? Are you home?" She got no reply. Was her mind playing tricks on her? She didn't even hear the doors? Maybe she was just anxious. He said he would be home for dinner. She turned to go back to her room when she saw her papa enter the room. "Papa!"

"In the flesh." She ran to him and he picked her up. "Sorry I'm a bit late. It took a while to get my trade here."

"What was it this time?"

"It's a surprise. I'll show you after dinner." He prepared lamb stew, Rose's favorite. Rumple asked her what she did for the rest of the day. She told him about the new games she played with her doll and the pictures she drew. She kept asking him about the surprise he brought home. He told her she would have to wait for it. They finished dinner and Rumple cleaned up with a flick of the wrist.

"Okay. Can I see the surprise now? Please?" He chuckled at her impatience.

"Alright, sweetheart, but I should warn you that this new trade isn't like the others I've brought home. This one is very different." She grew worried.

"Is it bad?"

"Not at all. It's not bad or dangerous. Hopefully, it'll help make up for you having to be alone. With it, you shall never be alone in this castle ever again."

"Really?"

"Really. You stay here while I go fetch it." He rose from the table and went down into the dungeons. Rose wondered why he put it down there. If it wasn't bad or dangerous, why did it need to be in the dungeon? It was a couple of minutes before Rumple returned. He stood halfway in the doorway. "Are you ready for your surprise?"

"Yes! What is it?!" Rumple entered the room fully, but he wasn't alone. He brought with him a woman. She had bright blue eyes, long curly brown hair, and wore a elegant gold dress. Rumple led her over to Rose.

"Rose, this is Belle. She's agreed to come here with us. She's going to take care of the castle. She's going to cook and clean for us. And most importantly, she's going to take care of you when I'm not around." Rose was at a loss for words. Not only is Belle the first person she's met, but she was exactly what she wanted her mama to look like. "What do you think, flower?"

She ran to him and hugged his legs. "Thank you, Papa. I like her."

"I'm glad you do." He lifted her in his arms and turned to Belle. "Aside from the castle, your number one priority is to keep my daughter happy and attended to. If she's not, I won't hesitate punishment. Do you understand?"

"Y..Yes. I just...I didn't know you had a child."

"Then I've done a good job at keeping her secret. Now, it's near her bedtime. Prepare my tea while I put her to sleep." Belle nodded and headed towards the kitchen. Rumple took Rose to her room and prepared her for bed.

"Papa, you found her."

"Found who, flower?"

"My mama. She looks like I wanted her to." Rumple paused for a moment. He had to admit she had the same eyes, hair, and beauty that Rose wanted, but there was no way the woman would love him in anyway. He sentenced her to a life of isolation away from her family and friends. She would learn to love Rose, but not him. He wasn't looking for love, so it didn't matter. The only love he had was for his magic and his children.

"Well, let's not get ahead of ourselves. She's just the maid. I can't guarantee she'll be mother material." He tucked her in with her blanket and dolls. She yawned and started to slowly drift off.

"I think...she will be." She nodded off to sleep. He kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight, flower." He went back downstairs where Belle emerged from the kitchen with the tea tray. "I see you found everything."

"Yes. Your daughter's very cute. She seems sweet." She started to pour the tea into a cup.

"She is. And I expect you to keep her happy and safe. Neither of you are to leave the castle. Ever!" She nodded.

"I understand. Is...Is she yours by blood?"

"No. I skinned her parents and stole her from her crib as a baby." Shocked, Belle dropped the teacup she was holding. Rumple smiled wickedly at her.

"That was a quip. Not serious." He giggled at her. She let out a small laugh as she reached down up pick up the teacup.

"Oh. I'm so sorry, but it's chipped. You can hardly see it." Rumple knitted his eyebrows. Why was she getting so worked up over such a little thing.

"It's just a cup."

"Right." She placed the cup back on the tray and poured a different one. Having her there was going to be interesting for all parties.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Rose woke up at the crack of dawn as she always did. The sun was just barely risen over the horizon. She loved to watch the sunrise. It was a sign of hope for her every morning that she would spend more time with her papa. She grabbed her blanket and went downstairs. She headed out to the garden and went up to her hill. It had a perfect view of the sunrise. She laid her blanket on the ground and sat down. She watched the sun slowly rise. She had told Rumple that she did this every morning. Sometimes he would join her and they would watch it together. Other times he slept in or got up earlier to work on something in his tower. She felt a pair of hands cover her eyes.

"Guess who." She smiled.

"Papa." He removed his hands and sat down next to her on the blanket. She snuggled up next to him. They sat quietly and watched the sun. Rumple lightly stroked Rose's head and noticed the small tangles in her hair.

"Flower, you forgot to comb out your hair this morning. Again." She smiled again. She always "forgot" to comb out her hair in the morning. She pulled out a comb from her pocket and handed it to him.

"I like when you do it." He smirked as he took the comb from her and gently started to comb out the tangles in her long straight hair. Rose enjoyed this. She was old enough to do more things on her own, but she liked to have Rumple help her or do it for her. It was way of getting to spend more time with him. Rumple knew this, but he didn't mind. He loved being with her and he wanted her to know that he did love and care for her. "Papa?"

"Yes?"

"Did you bring someone home with you yesterday? Or was that a dream?" Rumple almost forgot about the woman in his dungeon. He brought her to the Dark Castle to be the new maid and Rose's caretaker. He would have to let her out later on.

"That was no dream, dearie. I did bring home a woman. She's here to take care of you." Rose turned and looked to him.

"So, I won't be by myself anymore?" His large reptilian eyes met her bright emerald ones.

"Never again. She's here just for that purpose. I don't want you to feel like you have to be alone. You will never be alone in this castle ever again."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

"And you never break your promises." He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Why don't we let out our new house guest?" He stood and helped her up. She picked up her blanket and held Rumple's hand as they headed down the hill.

"Papa? Why is she in the dungeon if she's not bad?" He carefully thought of his answer. She has lived with him her entire life, but she still didn't understand his impish ways. He was known for being a trickster and a cruel monster. Rose never saw that side of him. He tried to think of an answer that wasn't a lie. He didn't want to lie to her, but he couldn't always tell her the full truth.

"Because, flower. We still don't know if we can trust her. I want to make sure that she is somewhere where I know she can't hurt us. Until I'm sure we can trust her, that's going to be her room. Does that make sense?"

"A little. When will we know we can trust her?"

"Well, I'll let you be the judge of that." She knitted her eyebrows in confusion.

"Me?" He stopped and kneeled to eye level with her.

"Yes, you. She's going to be with you more than me. I want you to know when we can trust her. You're a very smart and observant girl, Rose. You'll know."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I trust you more than anyone. Besides, the enchantment is still on the castle, so she couldn't hurt you if she tried. She doesn't know about it, but don't tell her. If she knew, it might be harder to tell if she's trustworthy. Okay?" Rose felt a little uncomfortable. She wasn't sure she would be able to tell if she could trust this woman. She had never known another person besides her papa. She didn't know if she could do it, but if her papa believed in her, then she could give it a shot.

"Okay." He smiled at her.

"Good." He stood up and they continued into the castle. Rose put her blanket down on the table as they entered the main room. They made their way down to the dungeons. Rumple flicked his wrist and one of the doors opened. Rose saw the same woman in the gold dress lying on the make shift bed of straw. She wasn't sleeping and sat up when she saw them. "Good. You're already awake."

"It's not really comfortable down here."

"Yes, yes, I know. Today, you will prove your worth and your trustworthiness. I have errands to run and I will be gone for most of the day. You are to tend to my daughter's every need and want without question. If anything goes wrong, she will tell me about it. She will decide if you're worth keeping around, so I suggest you keep her happy. Do you understand?" She stood from the bed.

"Yes, I understand."

"Good." He kneeled to Rose. "Remember what I told you and tell me everything when I return, alright?"

"Yes, Papa." He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Good girl. I'll be back tonight around dinner time." He stood and headed up the stairs. Rose turned her attention to the woman in the gold dress. She entered the dungeon and smiled at her. She figured if she was going to see if she could trust this woman, she needed to get her to know that she could trust her.

"Hi. I'm Rose." She was hesitant to speak.

"I'm Belle."

"Hi, Belle." They stood there in awkward silence. Rose's stomach growling broke the quiet. "Can you make me breakfast?"

"Um...Yes. Of course. What do you want?"

"I like porridge with strawberries. Can you make that?"

"Yes, I can."

"Good. Come on." She turned and headed up the stairs. Belle stood where she was for a moment before following the child up the stairs. They went into the kitchen and Belle lit the stove. She started on the porridge and it needed to sit to cook. Rose then handed her a small basket.

"What's this for?"

"I said I wanted strawberries in my porridge. We gotta go pick them." Belle took the basket and followed Rose to the garden. Each fruit had its own orchard. Rose led Belle to the strawberry orchard. Belle placed the basket on the ground and started picking. She looked over and saw Rose doing the same.

"What are you doing?"

"Picking strawberries."

"I see that, but why? I'm supposed to take care of you. You shouldn't do anything you don't want to." Rose put some of the strawberries in the basket.

"But I want to. Papa and I always pick them together. He doesn't like them, but he helps me anyway." Belle was puzzled by this. This child couldn't have been more than four years of age and was living like a princess. Being the daughter of the Dark One, she could get anything her heart desired with a flick of the wrist. Belle even had to admit she was a bit of a spoiled brat when she was her age. She never had to lift a finger for anything. This child wanted to do things that servants were meant to do. That wasn't the only thing that confused the former princess. How was she the daughter of the Dark One?

"Rose, do you want to be here?"

"Yeah. I like picking fruit. It's fun."

"No, I mean here in the castle. Are you here willingly?" She gave Belle a confused look.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean...Do you want to be here with him? Have you always been here?"

"Yes. He's my papa."

"But how? You're not related by blood and you act nothing like him. How is he your papa?" Rose stopped picking and looked to Belle.

"He just is. I asked the same. My skin is different from his and he has magic. He told me that I wasn't his by blood, but he took care of me. He loves me and I love him. I know people think he's a mean monster, but he's my papa."

"And he's never told you how he came to be your papa?"

"He said he would tell me when I'm older. I don't really care. All I know is he's my papa and he loves me. I don't need to know where I came from. I just want my papa." Belle was intrigued by the small girl. She was pure and sweet, the complete opposite of her father. How did the Dark One raise such a child? Belle wanted to ask more questions, but was interrupted by said child. "Come on or the porridge will get too thick."

They went back inside with a basket full of strawberries. Belle finished the porridge and sliced up the strawberries. She served Rose her food and started to clean up. After breakfast, Rose brought Belle to her room to show her all of her stuff. She showed Belle her toys and the stories that she gave them. Saved her favorites for last. The two dolls she's had since she was a baby. Of course, she still didn't know they were her mother and grandfather, but they were still her favorite toys. The more time Belle spent with Rose, the more she saw the light in the Dark Castle. The child truly was innocent, sweet, and kind. She at first thought it was an act, but she saw the sincerity and truth in the child's eyes. She didn't have an evil bone in her body.

Hours went by and it was lunchtime. Belle prepared sandwiches for the both of them. Once they were done and the mess was cleaned up, Rose yawned. She usually took a nap after she ate her lunch.

"Belle, I want to take my nap. Will you read to me by the fireplace?"

"Um...I suppose so. Is this a normal routine?"

"If Papa's home, he would read to me by the fireplace. Can you? Please?" Belle was at a loss for words. Rose had been kind with her demands all day, but this was the first time she said please. This was the sweetest child she had ever met. They went up to Rose's room. Rose picked out a book and grabbed her blanket from the bed. They went to the den where the fireplace lit itself. Belle sat down on the small couch and opened the book to the first page. She was taken aback when Rose laid her head in her lap and snuggled herself under her blanket.

"Uh...Rose?" She looked up to Belle with her innocent emerald eyes.

"I'm ready. You can start reading now." Not knowing how to react, she turned to the book in her hand and started to read.

"The Ugly Duckling. Once upon a time, there was a peaceful pond in a peaceful forest..." Belle continued to read the story to the sleepy child. Halfway through, she heard Rose's breathing slow. She looked down and saw she was asleep. Belle closed the book and placed it on the small table beside the couch. She lightly stroked Rose's hair. Belle didn't think it was possible, but Rose looked even sweeter and more adorable she was sleeping. More and more questions flooded Belle's mind. Where did she come from? Where were her parents? How did Rumpelstiltskin get a hold of her? Why did he keep her locked up in his castle in secret? Belle started to doze off after a few minutes just realizing how tired she was after caring for a four year old all day.

Hours later, Belle woke up in the den. The fire was out and the room was very dim. She reached her hand beside her and felt nothing. Rose was gone. Belle quickly got up in search of her. She looked in her room and the kitchen. She opened the door to the garden and saw it was night. Rose wouldn't be out there this late. Belle went back into the castle and continued her search.

"Rose? Rose! Rose, where are you?!" She got no reply and grew worried. What if something happened to her? Rumpelstiltskin was going to kill her if she didn't find the young child. "Rose! Can you hear me? Where are you?!"

"Where is who?" Belle quickly turned and saw Rumple standing in the doorway. Belle's heart dropped into her stomach.

"I...I was..." He cut her off with a wave of his hand.

"Where's Rose?" Her courage seemed to be hiding from her at the moment. She had been brave when she agreed to live with him forever. She was thinking of her people and their safety. Now, she was afraid she would be killed or severely punished for losing the Dark One's daughter. She lowered her eyes.

"I...I don't know." Rumple's eyes widened. His large reptilian eyes looked even bigger.

"What do you mean you don't know?!"

"I...I don't know. She...She was taking a nap in the den. And I dozed off and when I woke up, she was gone. She couldn't have gone far if she can't leave..."

"I gave you one chance! You were to take care of my daughter and you've lost her! And for that, I..."

"Papa!" Rumple turned and saw Rose coming over to him. He sighed in relief as he picked her up and hugged.

"Rose, where have you been? I was beginning to worry."

"I was in the garden. I left my doll." She showed him the doll.

"You know better than to go out in the garden at night by yourself." He turned his attention back to Belle. "You should have been with her instead of napping. A punishment is still in order for you."

"No, Papa. Don't punish her. Please. She was good. She's really nice and I like her. She played with me and read me a story. Please don't punish her." He looked into her pleading eyes and broke under their gaze.

"Alright, flower. I'll let this one go, but don't let this happen again, okay?"

"I won't. I'm sorry."

"It's alright." He put her down and turned back to Belle. "Consider yourself lucky this time. Next time, I won't be so merciful."

"I...I understand. It won't happen again."

"Good. You can get started on dinner." She nodded and went to the kitchen. Rumple took his daughter's hand and led her to the den. "Now, flower. Why don't you tell me about your day."


	7. Chapter 7

Belle had been at the castle for two weeks. After the incident with losing Rose, Rumple kept a close eye on the two of them. When he was in his tower, he would watch them from his crystal ball. If he left, he would check in on them a charm bracelet he gave Rose. He didn't want to use mirrors because he knew the Evil Queen Regina would be watching. She was the last person he wanted to know about Rose. He knew she would use any weakness he had against him. He could easily get rid of her if he wanted to, but he needed her to cast his curse so he could find Baelfire.

Belle was enjoying taking care of Rose. The child didn't have a lot of demands. She mostly just wanted some attention. She would have Belle play with her, read to her and talk to her about anything her little mind could think of. She knew how the girl felt. She didn't see her father like she wanted to. Belle would never see her father again. She saved her people, but at a high cost to her. She would never see her family and friends again. She would never know another person besides Rose and Rumpelstiltskin. She would miss her father, her friends, and oddly enough, she would even miss Gaston. She didn't want to marry him, but they've known each other since they were kids. Thinking about it made her sad and she would cry herself to sleep every night. She cried a little too loudly for Rumple. One night, he marched down to the dungeons to confront her.

"You know, when you so eagerly agreed to work for me, I didn't expect you to miss your family quite so much." She stood and wiped her tears.

"I made my sacrifice for them. Of course I miss them, you beast!" Meanwhile, Rose had gotten out of bed and went in search of her father. She had a bad dream and wanted to stay with him. He wasn't in his room, so she went to look for him at his spinning wheel. He would spin if he couldn't sleep or was working on something. She opened the large door and saw a man, but it wasn't her father. The man held a large bow with arrows on his back and he wore a hood. Before Rose could react, he looked over at her and removed his hood.

"Hi, there. What are you doing in here, child? Is the Dark One keeping you here?" Rose didn't know what to do. Rumple always told her if she heard someone breaking in to just hide. She never came face-to-face with anyone. No one ever got past the entrance hall. The man slowly approached her. "It's okay. I won't hurt you. I can help you. I can take you away from here."

"I see that's not all you planned to take." The man looked up and saw Rumple and Belle entering. The man turned his attention to the Dark One.

"Only meant to take what I needed. Looks like I need to return someone's child. Isn't kidnapping a bit of a small time crime for the Dark One?" Rumple felt a small tinge of anger. He didn't kidnap her, he rescued her. He saved her life. No one knew that and he wasn't going to tell this thief that. He noticed the wand in the man's hand.

"Just as stealing magic is a reckless decision. It can do nasty things if you aren't careful." The man looked at the wand, then back to Rumple.

"Well then. It's best to stick to what I know then." He stuck the wand in his quiver and pulled out an arrow. "Do you know what this arrow can do to you?"

"Has to hit me first." Rumple then disappeared. The man looked around for Rumple. Rose used the opportunity to run over to Belle. She picked up the child and held her on her hip. Rumple then reappeared on the other side of the room. The man pointed his arrow at him.

"Shouldn't be a problem. A fire from this bow always finds its target. Don't you just love magic?" He pulled back the string and released it. Rumple disappeared again and reappeared behind the man. The arrow pierced Rumple's chest. Rose squealed as tears threatened to spill from her eyes. Belle brought Rose's head to her shoulder so she couldn't see the sight. The man started to walk away. "I know I do."

"As do I." Rumple appeared in front of the man and pulled the arrow out of his chest. He made with disappear and giggle. Rose pulled her head out of Belle's shoulder and saw that her papa was okay. "But you should know, dearie, that all magic comes with a price. And in your case, that's me."

The man was surrounded by a cloud of purple smoke and disappeared. He was chained up in the dungeon. Rumple walked over to Belle, who was still holding Rose in her arms.

"What have you done with him?"

"Well, I've locked him up of course. No one steals from me and gets away with it. He is to be dealt with later."

"What do you mean 'dealt with?'" He looked down at Rose, who was resting her head on Belle's shoulder. He didn't have that conversation in front of her. He could see the sleep in her eyes. He looked back up to Belle.

"Never you mind. It's late. Go back to your room and get your rest. You have a lot of work to do tomorrow and I won't have you sleeping on the job. I'll will put Rose back to sleep." Belle handed him the sleepy child. It was a lot of excitement for her in such a short amount of time and she was so overwhelmed, she was tired. Rumple dismissed Belle and she went back to the dungeon. Rumple took Rose up to her room and tucked her in. Rose looked up to him.

"I'm sorry, Papa." He looked down at her in confusion.

"Whatever for, flower?"

"Letting the man see me." He shook his head and gently stroked her hair.

"It's okay, sweetheart. You didn't know he was here. The important thing is that you're safe. He didn't hurt you and that's all that matters to me." He kissed her forehead and stood up to leave. "Now, go back to sleep."

"Can you stay with me?" He could never say no to her. He would give her any and everything she wanted, no matter how ridiculous or simple. He sat on top of the sheets and she snuggled up to him. He wrapped an arm around her and held her close. As he waited for her to fall asleep, he started thinking about the thief in the basement. He knew about Rose. Rumple never made any indication that Rose was his daughter, but he couldn't take the risk. The thief wouldn't leave this castle alive.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, Rumple went up to the hill to watch the sunrise with Rose while Belle prepared breakfast. While he combed out her hair, she asked about the man that broke into the castle the night before. He brushed it off, saying that she didn't need to worry about him. He was going to teach the thief a lesson about trying to steal from the Dark One. When Rose wasn't paying attention, Rumple waved a hand over her head and cast a spell. It would block out any noise from the dungeons. He didn't want her to know what was going on. Rose left it alone and went on to tell him about her dream that involved a fairy princess and a unicorn.

They went inside for breakfast afterwards. When they were done, he sent her off with Belle. He went down into he dungeon to deal with the intruder. Rose followed Belle around as she went about cleaning the castle. Belle was doing the laundry when the screaming started. She was startled when she first heard it. The man was screaming bloody murder. As she hung the clothes on the line, the screaming continued. She noticed that Rose wasn't bothered by the screaming. Was this something she was accustomed to? Is this what she had to live with her entire life? Belle was sweeping up when Rumple emerged from the dungeon. Rose was out playing in the garden, so she didn't see her papa enter wearing a blood-stained apron.

"I'm going to need another apron." He threw a pair of gloves on the table. She stopped sweeping and turned to him.

"They're on the line drying. It'll be some time." He removed the apron and threw it on the table as well.

"Fine, fine. Get to cleaning this one as well. I'll be back later." He headed out of the room when Belle spoke what was on her mind.

"All this because h tried to steal a magic wand?" He turned back to her.

"No, because he tried to steal from me. The Dark One. You try that, you get skinned alive. Everybody knows that."

"What about Rose? Does she know that?" Rumple's anger sparked as his eyes narrowed at her.

"What gives you the right to bring my daughter into this?"

"Because she acts like nothing is wrong. All day you've been torturing that poor man and Rose hasn't once reacted to his screaming. Have you done this so much that it doesn't even phase her?"

"How dare you?! Do you honestly believe that I would expose my four-year-old daughter to anything that involves me acting as the Dark One?! Did it ever occur to you that maybe I made it so she couldn't hear the screams?! I keep her as far away from these things as possible! If you think that I am as impulsive and uncaring as to expose her to things that she doesn't understand, then you aren't as smart as you think, dearie! And if you ever question how I raise my daughter again, it'll be your screams I'll keep her from hearing!" He turned and left. Belle stood there stunned. That would explain it. Why would she think otherwise? She had only been at the castle for a couple of week, but she knew that Rumple loved and cared for Rose more than anything. How could she think he would let Rose know about the evil things he did?

"Belle!" She was brought from her thoughts by the child's voice. She turned and saw Rose running to her. "Belle! Belle! Come see!"

"What is it?"

"Come see! Come see!" Belle put down the broom and followed the excited girl out to the garden. Rose led Belle to the rose bushes. She went over to one and pulled back the leaves. Belle looked inside and saw a bird's nest with four eggs inside.

"Bird eggs. Looks like they're going to hatch any day. How long have they been here?"

"I just found them. What kind of babies are going to hatch?"

"I don't know. We'll just have to wait and see, but you can't touch them."

"Why?"

"If the mother smells your scent on the eggs, she won't come back."

"Why?" Belle chuckled at the many questions.

"It's just animals' nature."

"Oh. Okay. I won't touch them." Rose closed the bush and she and Belle went back inside. Belle's thought went back to the thief in the dungeon. She couldn't just let him be tortured and killed. She wanted to release him, but she couldn't let Rose know. She needed to distract her.

"Rose?" The child looked up to her. "Isn't it about time for your midday snack?"

"I think so." Belle led her to the kitchen and gave her a basket.

"Why don't you go out into the garden and pick out the strawberries you want?" She smiled and took the basket.

"Okay!" She ran out of the kitchen and out to the garden. When Belle was sure she was outside, she fixed a cup of water and went down the dungeon. She gave him the water to drink and released him. He offered to take Belle and Rose with him, but she declined.

"What of the child's parents? They must miss her." Even though Belle was angry with Rumple, she wouldn't let the man know Rose was his daughter. She understood he wanted to protect her and she would help protect her.

"She's mine. I was pregnant with her when I came to serve him and he allowed her to stay. If we leave, we may survive, but the rest of my family sure won't."

"Then I can only wish the two of you luck."

"Hurry. Go." He left the dungeons. Belle followed to make sure Rose didn't see him. Once he was gone, Rose came in from the garden with a basket full of large, fresh strawberries.

"I picked a lot of big ones!" Belle smiled at her.

"That, you did. Let's get these cleaned." She took the berries into the kitchen and rinsed them off while Rose sat at the table. She took a small bowl out of the cabinet and placed it on the counter. She cut the tops off and placed the berries in the bowl. When she was done, she placed the bowl on the table in front of Rose.

"Thank you." She picked up a berry and stuck it in her mouth. Belle giggled at the sight.

"You're welcome." She cleaned up the mess and sat next to Rose. Rose pushed the bowl the Belle to share her snack. She smiled as she took one from the bowl. They sat eating the fruit and talking about random topics that Rose brought up. Belle still couldn't believe this sweet and innocent child was raised by a man who was torturing another man to death. A lot of things didn't add up and she would forever question them, but there was one thing she knew for sure; Rumple loved Rose. He would go to the ends of the earth for her. He would even die for her.

They finished off the berries and Belle cleaned up the small mess Rose made. Rose followed Belle as she finished up the last of the cleaning. Belle went in search of a book to read. She looked on the book shelf and pulled out a book titled "A Girl Named Disaster." She questioned why Rumple had such a book. It didn't look like something he would read himself and it was a bit thick and complex for a children's book. She sat on the small couch and opened the book. Before she started, she felt Rose leaning over her. She looked at the child and smiled.

"Is there something you need, Rose?"

"What are you doing?"

"I was about to read. Do you need me to get you anything?"

"Can you read this to me?" She looked at the back, then back to Rose.

"I don't think you would understand a lot of it."

"I know, but I want you to read to me." Belle wanted to say something, but it was lost. Rose just wanted to be with someone. Since Rumple was still out, Belle was the only other person there.

"Okay. Come on." Rose climbed up and sat on Belle's lap. Belle opened the book again and started to read out loud.

"'Crouched on a branch of a mukuyu tree, a girl tore open a speckled fruit. She grimaced as ants scurried over her fingers. So many! And the inside was full of worms, too.'"

"Eww." Belle chuckled at the child's reaction.

"I know. 'Even Nhamo, hungry as she was, couldn't eat it. She dropped it to the ground and searched for another cluster of figs.'" Belle continued to read, pausing to answer questions that Rose had about the story. They got through the first three short chapters when Rumple returned. Belle and Rose looked up as he entered the room.

"I have returned." Rose smiled at him.

"Hi, Papa. Belle is reading me a story."

"Is she now? Are you enjoying it?" She eagerly nodded. "Good."

"You wanna read with us?" He looked to Belle with a bit of anger from their earlier conversation, then smiled at his daughter.

"I would love to, flower, but I have some unfinished business to attend to. Perhaps another time."

"Okay, Papa." She then turned her attention to the book, trying to decipher the words she didn't understand. Rumple and Belle shared a glance for a moment, then Belle turned her attention to the book as well. Rumple headed down the dungeon. Belle saw and grew a bit nervous. She knew he would furious when he saw the thief was gone. She continued to read to Rose.

"Belle!" Both Belle and Rose jumped at the sound of Rumple yell. Belle knew that the thief was gone and she was prepared to face him. He re-entered the room and strode over to the reading pair. "Where is he?!"

"Gone. I let him go."

"What?! He was a thief!" Belle held onto Rose. She somehow felt safer with the child. Rose felt this and didn't know what to do. She had never seen her papa this way and she was a little afraid of literally being in the middle of the argument.

"That doesn't give you the right to kill him." In that moment, Rumple had forgotten that Rose was even there. He was focused solely on his anger for his maid and only saw her.

"It gives me every right! Oh, let me guess. You think he's a hero! Stealing from me for some noble cause! You read too many books, dearie!" He waved his hand over the book in her hands and it disappeared in a purple smoke. "There! Maybe that will stop filling your head with poisonous thoughts!"

"I didn't free him because of what I read in my books. I saw good in him. That man only wanted to escape with his life."

"Oh, is that what you thought? Our thief escaped with more than his life." He gestured to the empty stand where the magic wand was supposed to be. Rose and Belle saw the wand was missing. Belle stood and moved Rose from her lap to the seat beside her. She was frozen with fear. She wanted to get up and run out of the room, but she was afraid Rumple would yell at her or worse. She had never been so afraid of her papa. "You were tricked! You foolish gullible girl!"

"There must be an explanation. We don't know why he needed that wand."

"He took the wand because he wanted magic! People who steal magic never have good intentions!" Belle approached him.

"No! No! You can't tell what's in a person's heart until you truly know them!"

"Oh, we'll see what's in his heart, alright, when I shoot an arrow straight through it! And because I am a showman..." He produced the thief's bow in his hand. "It'll be with his bow! And because this is your fault, you get to come with me and watch and know as the blood drips from his caucus! It'll be you and your rags to wipe it up!"

He stormed out of the room. Rose let out a soft whimper as tears fell from her eyes. Belle turned around, remembering that she was in the room. She had just witnessed the entire ordeal. Belle rushed to her side.

"Rose..." She looked at Belle with tears heavily in her eyes.

"Papa's mad. He's gonna hurt us." Belle understood the child was frightened and was thinking the worst at this moment. She remembered when she was younger and her parents would argue in front of her. It was a scary place to be.

"No, he's not. You know he would never hurt you. He was just angry with me. He won't do anything to you."

"I'm scared." Rose threw her arms around Belle and Belle hugged her.

"It's okay. You don't need to be afraid. Your papa loves you and he would never hurt you for any reason. You know that." The child continued to cry into her shoulder. She needed to convince her that Rumple couldn't hurt her if he tried. And there was only one way to do that. She pulled Rose from her shoulder and stood up. She took the young girl's hand and helped her stand. She led her to Rumple's tower where she was sure he would be. Rose hid behind Belle as she opened the door. Like she thought, he was there re-stringing the bow. He looked up and saw her.

"What do you want?!" Belle tried to pull Rose from behind her, but the child clung tightly to her long dress. Rumple saw this and his eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"She was in the room when he had our little argument. She's afraid you're going to hurt her." He looked to his daughter and stood up.

"Rose?" She poked out her head, but stayed behind Belle. He felt hurt that she actually thought he would, that he could, hurt her. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he hurt her. "Flower, you don't have to be afraid. You know I would never hurt you."

"You were yelling."

"I was angry, but not at you. And if I were, I couldn't hurt you if I tried. It would hurt me more to know I did you any harm. Please don't be scared of me, flower. Don't be afraid of your papa." Rose slowly moved from behind Belle. She looked up at her and Belle nodded for her to go. She turned back to Rumple and walked over to him. He kneeled and held out his hand to her. She took it and looked at him. He looked her straight in the eyes. "I promise you this, flower. As long as I live, as long as I am your papa, as long as I love you, I will never, ever harm you in any way. You are my precious flower and I will only love, protect, and care for you. Don't you ever fear me."

Rose wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. Rumple sighed in relief and hugged her in return. Belle smiled at the sight and left the two of them alone. She still may have thought of him as an evil beast at times, but he was still the most loving and dedicated father she's ever seen.


	9. Chapter 9

Rumple spent the next hour calming Rose down, reassuring her that he would never do anything to her. No matter how angry he got, he could never bring himself to harm her. Rose always knew this in a way. She's never seen him angry before and when she did, it just frightened her.

"Are you gonna make Belle leave?" He looked down at the child in confusion.

"Why would I make her leave?"

"You never yelled before she got here." She was right. Before Belle was brought to the castle, he's never yelled around Rose. She only witnessed it twice, when Belle "lost" Rose and earlier when she let the thief free. He could let Belle go just for the fact that he's frightening his daughter by yelling at the new maid, but he wouldn't. He knew Rose had taken a liking to Belle and he made her a promise that she would never have to be alone in the castle ever again. Getting rid of Belle would break that promise. Even if he were to get another girl, there was no guarantee Rose would like her and that was important. He didn't want her to be watched and taken care of by someone she didn't like. He wanted her to be happy and Belle made her happy. Even if he wanted to let her go, he wouldn't for Rose's sake.

"Would you be upset if she were to leave?" She nodded. "Then I won't make her leave. If she makes you happy, she'll stay."

"Really?" She looked up at him with her hopeful emerald eyes. He smiled at her.

"Yes. Belle and I may have our differences, but as long as you are happy with her, then that's all that matters." She smiled and hugged him.

"Thank you, Papa." He hugged her back.

"Anything for you, flower." They broke apart and she looked up at him with a frown. "What's wrong?"

"You said you and Belle were leaving." Rumple then remembered the thief he planned to go after. He was taking Belle with him to teach her a lesson. He knew that meant leaving Rose by herself in the castle, something he promised she would never have to do again. He couldn't break his promise. He had already broken a promise with his son. He couldn't do the same with his daughter, but he couldn't just let the thief get away with stealing from him. There was only one thing Rumple could do in this situation and he wasn't going to like it.

"Yes, we are. And you're coming with us." Rose's eyes grew as wide as dinner plates. She had never been outside the castle before and she was surprised that he would let her.

"I am?"

"You are. I promised you that you wouldn't have to be alone in the castle again and I'm keeping that promise. You can come with us, but you have to do everything I tell you without question. Do you understand?" She eagerly nodded. She was excited that she would finally see the outside world.

"I will, Papa! Thank you!" She hugged him again. He hugged her back. He still had his doubts about it, but a promise was a promise. He broke the hug and looked at her.

"Now listen, Rose. The outside world can be dangerous. Not all people are what they seem. You have to be very careful." He stood and went over to his work table. He took some gold thread he had spun earlier and waved his hand over it. It glowed for a moment. He went back over to Rose and tied the thread around her wrist. "This will protect you from anyone who tries to hurt you. It will also block out anyone's magic except my own. Don't take this off for any reason, understand?"

"Yes, Papa."

"Good girl. Now, let's find you something more appropriate to wear for the trip." They left from the tower and went to Rose's bedroom.

Everyone was dressed and ready to go. Belle wanted to question why Rose was coming along, but after the earlier conversation of his parenting, she decided not to say anything. She also didn't want to have another argument in front of her. She was frightened enough he first time. Belle had never seen the child so sad and afraid and it broke her heart. She had only ever seen happiness and joy and slight disappointment from her and seeing her so shaken was a sight she never wanted to see again.

Rumple readied a carriage for them. He took the thief's bow and arrows and laid on the floor of the carriage while Rose petted the horses. Belle approached him.

"I think we should talk." He turned and looked at her.

"And what is it we have to talk about?"

"About earlier. The whole situation with Rose. We may not see eye-to-eye on many things, but I think we should try to get along. At least when we're around Rose." He narrowed his eyes.

"And why do you care so much of my daughter?"

"Well, I am her caretaker. I'm with her almost every minute of the day. It's hard not to feel a need to protect her. To make sure she's happy. To make sure she feels safe in her own home. That can't happen if we are constantly under each other's skin." Rumple hated to admit it, but she was right. Seeing Rose so afraid of him broke his heart to pieces. He had always feared that. He didn't want his daughter to fear him. He wanted her to feel safe with him. He had to learn to compromise with Belle, but she needed to know that he was still the Dark One and shouldn't be messed with.

"Well, if you were to be more obedient and didn't interfere with my affairs, we shouldn't have anymore problems." She glared at him for a moment. She still felt she did the right thing by letting the man go. No one should be tortured.

"Why didn't you kill me? I'm sure you could have found someone else to be your new maid and Rose's caretaker."

"The only reason I didn't is because Rose has taken a strong liking to you. Wouldn't want to disappoint her by killing the only other person she's ever known." Part of that was true. Killing Belle would have devastated Rose and that's the last thing Rumple wanted, but there was another reason. Belle knew. Of course he wouldn't admit it. "Rose! Time to go."

"Coming!" She left the horses and ran to Rumple. He picked her up and put her in the carriage. She sat down on the other side near the window. Belle climbed in next and sat across from her. Rose smiled at her and Belle couldn't help but smile back. She knew this had to be Rose's first time leaving the castle and she was clearly excited. Under the circumstances, Belle didn't share the child's excitement. They were going to track down and kill a man. Rose seemed to have forgotten that fact and Belle wasn't going to remind her. Rumple climbed in and sat beside his daughter. He looked at her and smiled.

"Are you ready?" She nodded.

"Yeah." He waved his hand and the carriage started moving. They went down the familiar pathway Rose had been down many times before. When she played outside, she would sometimes travel along the walls and wondered what it was like on the other side. She was finally going to find out. The gates opened and they first thing she saw the large trees of the forest. She sat up on her knees and stuck her head out of the window. She had never seen so many trees before and they were much taller than any of the trees in the gardens. They seemed to go forever.

As the traveled farther into the forest, Rose grew more fascinated. Even with the foggy and damp weather, she still found wonder. She saw animals she had only seen in the pictures of her book. She saw a few deer and chipmunks, and even a fox. She excitedly called out each animal she saw. Rumple smiled at his daughter's wonder. Belle saw this and smirked to herself. He had the softest spot for the little girl. She still wondered where she had come from. He had been the Dark One for centuries and the child was only four. Where had she come from? Where were her real parents? Did he get her from a deal as well? Rumple's voice broke her train of thought.

"I'm losing track of him. This forest is too thick." Bell glanced over towards Rose, who was still taking in the forest. She didn't seem to be paying them any mind. She looked back to Rumple.

"Maybe we should return home."

"What and let the thief escape? What would people think if I spared the life of someone who stole from me?"

"That there's actually a man hiding behind the beast?"

"There isn't."

"I'm sure a certain someone thinks there is." He looked over at Rose. She continued to observe her surroundings, completely oblivious of the conversation in the carriage.

"She is but a child. She doesn't know any better. She'll learn the truth in time." Belle could've sworn she heard a tinge of sadness in his voice. The last thing he wanted his daughter to know was of the beast he was. He wasn't a beast to her. He wasn't the Dark One or even Rumpelstiltskin. He was just her papa. That's who he's been her entire life. Before Belle could respond, Rose interrupted.

"Papa! Look!" Ahead of them was a man on a horse followed by a horse-drawn carriage. Rumple pulled Rose to sit down and had the horses stop.

"Stay in the carriage, Rose, and stay out of sight." She nodded as Rumple stepped out of the carriage. Belle followed him out. Rose was blocked out of the man's sight by the horses, but was able to hear what was going on.

"What are you doing in my woods?"

"Pardon the intrusion, sheriff. I'm looking for a thief. He attacked me with this bow. I traced him as far as these woods and then he vanished."

"Yes, I know exactly who you're after, but I also know who you are, Rumpelstiltskin."

"My reputation proceeds me. Excellent."

"Yes, as your pension for making deals. I'll tell you where you can find your thief, if you give me something in return." Rose was a bit intrigued by the conversation. She new that her papa made deals all the time. He had made a few with her, but she had never seen him deal with someone else. She wanted to know what her papa would trade the man for information on the thief. She peeked through the carriage over the horses. She could see the man and her papa talking while Belle stood a couple of feet behind Rumple. She could see them, but they couldn't see her.

"What do you want?"

"A night with your wench." The man pointed to Belle. What did he want with Belle? And why did he call her a wench? What was a wench? Rumple looked back at Belle, then back to the sheriff.

"She's not for sale." The man laughed and glared at Belle. Rose didn't trust the way he looked at her. She felt very unsettled about it, but she didn't know why.

"You can't part with her, for say, an hour?" Rumple just looked at the man. Rose grew even more confused. First he wanted her for a night. Now, he was asking for an hour. What could he possibly need with her caretaker? "Twenty minutes?"

"Let me think." Rose was then pulled away from the trade by a soft rustling beside the carriage. She looked over and saw a deer and a fawn grazing. She softly gasped and went to the side of the carriage to get a closer look. She watched them in silent amazement. She saw a few on the journey, but she never got to watch them that closely. The deer lifted her head suddenly and looked around. They then ran off into the forest. Rose was a bit disappointed, but loved that she got to watch them. She went to turn back to see the rest of the deal, hoping she didn't miss anything. She saw the man walking back to his horse and Rumple and Belle coming back to he carriage. She missed it. She noticed the man was playing with his tongue. She wondered why. Rumple and Belle climbed back into the carriage.

"What happened, Papa?" He looked to Belle for a moment, then back to his daughter.

"Well, the sheriff told me what I wanted to know after I made a deal he couldn't refuse."

"What was it?" He smiled at her.

"That's a story for another time." Rose knew that meant he didn't want to tell her. It was best that she left it alone. They were on their way again.


	10. Chapter 10

They rode farther into the forest until they finally stopped. They pulled over onto the side of the road. Rumple climbed out of the carriage and helped Belle out. Rose started to exit the carriage as well, but Rumple stopped her.

"Rose, you stay in the carriage." She pouted.

"Why? I wanna come."

"I know, sweetheart, but this isn't something you should witness. Stay in the carriage and don't leave for any reason. We shouldn't be long." She pouted again, but settled back into the carriage.

"Okay, Papa." Rumple stepped back and waved his hand. A purple glow surrounded it and the carriage. He approached it again.

"I've put an enchantment on the carriage. No one will be able to see it but us. It's very important that you stay inside the carriage until we return. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Papa."

"Good girl. We'll be back soon." He kissed her forehead and turned towards Belle. He gestured for her to follow him. They disappeared into the thick woods. Rose was alone in the carriage. She couldn't even leave the carriage to play with the horses. She didn't like it, but she always did what her papa said. She's never once disobeyed him and she wasn't going to start now. If she left the carriage and he found out, she feared he would never let her outside the castle walls again. She turned her attention to the doll she brought with her. The doll had long black hair and deep green eyes. It was always her favorite, but she couldn't explain why. It just was.

When she was bored of the doll, she turned her attention to the forest. She hoped to see more of the little creatures that lived there. She then saw a rabbit with brown fur hop onto the road. Rose held her breath and watched it. She knew rabbits were very timid creatures and the smallest sound would scare them off. It stood on its hind legs and sniffed the air. Rose loved the way its little nose and big ears would twitch. It quickly darted back into the woods. Rose soon heard why. It was the familiar sound of horses trotting.

Rose looked down the road and saw the source of the noise. It was a large black carriage pulled by four black horses. There was a man in black armor holding the reigns. His face was covered by a black cover. Rose was unsettled by the sight and instinctively ducked down as it passed. The carriage was followed by two more men in the same armor on two other black horses. The carriage then stopped. Rose felt nervous. She knew she was protected by the enchantment that made the carriage invisible and the gold bracelet that blocked out anyone's magic, but she couldn't help the strange feeling of dread that flooded over her when the carriage door opened. A woman stepped out of it. She wore a long red coat with black leather pants and boots. Rose felt something familiar about the woman, yet she had never seen her before. Apart of her knew she should fear this woman and not interact with her. One of her soldiers approached her.

"What is it, your majesty?" The woman approached the carriage and looked in it's direction. Rose wondered why. No one else should be able to see it.

"There's something here. Hidden with magic." Rose's eyes widened in fear. The woman knew the carriage was there. Rose suddenly felt in danger. She slid to the other side of the carriage seat to get away from the woman. Something told her to run. Jump out of the carriage and run and find her papa. She looked out to the forest. It was thick and foggy. She didn't know how she was going to find him, but she knew she needed to. She put her hood on and grabbed her doll. She looked back to the woman who was a lot closer. Without a second thought, she slipped out the other side and took off. "There! Get her!"

Rose looked back and saw two of the soldiers chasing after her. She turned back and began to run faster. Her only thought was to find her papa and Belle. Suddenly, the roots of the trees moved beneath her feet. They came alive and tried to grab her. When they got close enough to her, they were repelled by the enchantment on the bracelet she wore. No one's magic could touch her except her papa's and he didn't seem to be anywhere around. She needed to find him soon.

 

Rumple and Belle were on their way back to the carriage. Rumple didn't accomplish his task of killing the thief. He claimed he missed his shot. Belle knew the bow never missed its target and he missed on purpose. The thief, also known as Robin Hood, had a pregnant wife and Rumple wouldn't let a child go fatherless. Not like he did or his father before him. He would never admit that, of course, but Belle knew.

"So, what are you going to tell Rose?" He looked to her.

"About what?"

"You know, the thief. She knows that you came to find him. What do you plan to tell her? Are you going to let her know that her papa let him go?"

"I don't see why she should know anything of this. She's a child. She'll soon forget about this whole endeavor and move on to the next thing." Belle wanted to respond, but something caught her ear and she stopped.

"Did you hear that?" Rumple stopped and looked to the young woman.

"Hear what?" Belle heard shuffling in the woods. It didn't sound like an animal wandering. It sounded like running.

"That." Belle took off. Rumple was confused, but followed anyway. Where was she going? What did she expect to find? Belle ran until she stood upon a small hill. She listened for the running sound. She heard it right before she saw who was running. She saw it was Rose and she was being chased by two men in black armor. Belle ran as fast as she could down the hill. One of the soldiers took out his sword as he got closer to Rose. He lifted it and slashed down at the child. Just in time, Belle made it to her to pull her out of the way, but the sword cut across her back. Rose scrambled out of her arms and looked down to see it was Belle.

"Belle!" Belle hissed and writhed from the pain in her back. Rose looked over and saw red seeping through Belle's cover. The two soldiers approached the two. Rose saw one holding the sword that cut Belle. It had a red tent along the blade. The soldiers spoke to each other.

"What of the woman?"

"Kill her. The queen only wants the child." Before either of them moved, they both disappeared in a purple smoke. Rose saw Rumple running towards them. Rose ran to him.

"Papa!" He picked her up and hugged her.

"Rose!" He put her down and looked at her. "What are you doing out here? I told you to stay in the carriage!"

"There was a lady. She knew the carriage was there. I ran. I was scared and I wanted to find you." There was only two women that could sense his magic and one of them was trapped in Wonderland. And by the look of the soldiers, it had to be Regina.

"Are you okay? Did they harm you?"

"No, but Belle's hurt." She pulled him over to her fallen caretaker. Rumple took a closer look and saw she was losing blood fast. He pulled Rose into his arms and turned her away from the sight. "Papa?"

"It's alright, flower. We need to get her back to the castle." He took Belle's hand and transported them back to the Dark Castle. They appeared in the main hall, but Rose saw that Belle was gone.

"Papa? Where's Belle?" He put her down and kneeled to her eye level.

"Don't worry about it. Everything will be okay." Before she could question him, he waved a hand over her face. He eyes went blank for a moment, then they refocused on him. She looked around and saw they were back at the castle. She looked back at him with confused eyes. "Papa?"

"Yes?"

"We...We're home?"

"We are."

"But..."

"I transported us home once Belle and I finished our business." She looked around for her caretaker.

"Where is Belle?"

"She's in my tower. She and I have some things to talk about. In the meantime, do you think you can change your clothes for dinner?" She nodded. "Good. Go ahead upstairs."

"Okay, Papa." She headed up the stairs. Once she was gone, he transported himself to his tower where Belle was laying on a padded cot. He used his magic to remove her cover and stop the bleeding, but he still needed to tend to the wound. She looked up at him as he approached her.

"Is Rose alright?"

"She's fine. Thanks to you." He helped her sit up. She hissed in pain, but still sat up.

"How bad was it?" He knew what she was referring to. She knew Rose saw her get cut down. She knew she saw the blood. No child should ever see such a sight.

"She was shaken up, but she's okay. I erased it from her memory." Belle felt a bit disappointed. It was a good thing that she wouldn't remember the blood and the gash, but she wouldn't know what she did for her.

"So, she won't remember anything?"

"She'll remember being outside the castle. She will, unfortunately, remember being chased. She'll even remember you saving her life." Belle was confused.

"But you..."

"I erased what she didn't need to remember." He didn't need to explain beyond that. Belle knew what he meant and smiled to herself. "I need to tend to your wound or it'll get infected."

"Okay." He took hold of the zipper on the back her dress. He used his magic to work around where the zipper was cut from the sword. He opened it up and revealed her back. He internally flinched as he saw her smooth ivory back with a huge gash going diagonally across it. He conjured up a small wet cloth and gently slid it along the length of the gash. Belle hissed in slight pain. He was as gentle as he could be. Once he cleaned the wound, he ran his hand over it and it started to close up.

"All done. The wound is closed, but it'll leave a nasty scar. You should take it easy for the next few days for it to fully heal." She turned and looked at him.

"Thank you." He stood and looked down at her.

"It's no matter." He noticed the damage to the back of her dress. "I don't believe that dress is of much use anymore."

"I suppose so. And it is a bit difficult to do my duties in." She needed something else to wear. He conjured up a new dress for her. It was light blue with brown lacings in the bodice and a white shirt underneath. He also produced white stockings and a pair of silver shoes.

"Perhaps this will be more appropriate." She took the clothing from him.

"I think this will do fine. Thank you." He nodded at her.

"Go ahead and change. When you're done, you can come down and start on dinner."

"Okay." He started to leave, but turned back.

"Why did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"You risked your life to save Rose, a child you're forced to care for. Why?" She shrugged her shoulders.

"Because I care about her. Being here with her, I feel close to her. I feel the need to protect her no matter what. She may not be mine, but I feel that I love her as if she were." Rumple simply stared at her. She loved his daughter. It didn't know how to feel. He had kept Rose away from people her entire life. There was finally someone else in her life and she loved Rose. It had only been two weeks. Belle could see his conflict. "Is that wrong?"

"No. Not at all. I'll...uh...I'll go check on Rose. Come down when you're done." He turned and left the tower. Belle loved his daughter and he didn't have a problem with that. Rose deserved to be loved. Belle could very well be the mother Rose wanted and deserved. She was smart, beautiful, and nice. She only needed to love Rose. She didn't have to love him. Loving and caring for Rose was all he cared about and Belle was more than willing.


	11. Chapter 11

It had been a month since the incident with Robin Hood. Rose didn't question what happened to him. She was more preoccupied with Belle saving her life. Rumple altered her memory where she would remember Belle saving her, but didn't remember her back being sliced open. She didn't know about the long scar that was almost completely healed. She was able to resume her cleaning duties about the castle, but she would have to be extra careful when she was playing with Rose. Rose didn't seem to notice.

It was a rare day when everyone was in the castle. They were all in the Great Hall. Rumple was at his spinning wheel, Belle was upon a ladder by the curtain covered windows, and Rose was playing with her dolls under the table. Belle wanted to question why, but left her alone. She was content where she was and she wasn't going to mess with her. She turned her attention to Rumple at the wheel. If he wasn't up in his tower or tending to Rose, he was at the wheel. Spin, spin, spin. He does so much spinning.

"Why do you spin so much?" He stopped and slightly turned his head to her. Rose looked up and watched them. He then turned his attention back to the wheel. "Sorry. It's just...You've spun more straw into gold than you can ever spend."

"I like to what the wheel. It helps me forget."

"Forget what?" Rose wondered the same thing. She had always wondered why he spun as well, but never got up the nerve to ask. He stopped again and looked up.

"I guess it worked." He then giggled. Belle laughed too, then turned her attention back to the giant curtains. She tugged and pulled on them. Rumple stood from his wheel and walked over to her. "What are you doing?"

"Opening these. It's almost spring. We should let some light in." The curtains were only ever opened if Rose asked Rumple to. Most of the time, they stayed closed because she would be outside. Belle pulled harder on the curtains, but they wouldn't budge. "What did you do? Nail them down?"

"Yes." She shook her head and tugged on the curtains again. She gave it one last hard pull. She fell from the ladder as the curtains came loose. Rose gasped in shock. The next thing she saw was Rumple holding Belle in his arms. They looked at each other for a moment. The sight before her reminded Rose of one of her stories. A prince rescuing a damsel in distress. She saw the way the looked at each other. There was something between them. Rose could see it. Something big was going to happen to them. Belle found her voice again.

"Um...Thank you." He looked at her for another moment before he dropped her to her feet and released her. "Thank you."

"It's no matter." He started to walk back over to his wheel.

"I'll, uh, put the curtains back up." He stopped and turned back to her.

"Uh...There's no need. I'll get used to it." He walked back over to the wheel. Rose saw the look on his face. She knew that look. He sometimes had that look with her when she tells him that he's not a monster to her. He was conflicted about something. He needed to think about things. Rose had a feeling what he would have to think about. She was too young to understand her father, but she knew a thing or two about love. Not only from her stories, but also from him. He loved her and she loved him. Maybe he was starting to love Belle and maybe Belle was starting to love him. She looked over to Belle and saw her smiling. Maybe she was thinking the same thing. Belle turned to pick up the curtains when Rose noticed something odd. She crawled from under the table and walked over to Belle.

"Belle?" She looked down at the girl.

"Yes?"

"Why is your dress turning red?" Rumple turned his attention to them. Belle looked down at her dress.

"Where, sweetheart?"

"On your back." Rumple went over to Belle and looked at the back of her dress. Her wound must have opened when he caught her. Rumple looked down to Rose.

"It's nothing, flower. Belle just has a little cut. I can fix that." Rose had many questions. When did she get it? How did she get it? Why was it on her back? Rumple saw she wanted to ask many questions. He kneeled down to her eye level. "Sweetheart, why don't you go out to the garden and pick some strawberries? It's nearly your snack time."

"Okay." He conjured up a basket for her. She took it and went outside to the garden. He stood and turned to Belle. He gestured for her to turn around. She turned and pulled her hair to the side. He pulled the zipper on her dress.

"I'm sorry about this. I shouldn't have messed with the curtains." He pulled the dress open and examined her wound.

"No need to apologize, dearie. I suppose you can't help being naturally clumsy." She chuckled at his quip. She knew he was referring to when she chipped his teacup her first day there. He conjured up a wet cloth and ran it down the length of the scar. She winced in slight pain. When he finished, he lightly touched the scar and used his magic to close it again. Belle closed her eyes and bit back a moan as she leaned into his touch. His hands were calloused and rough, but his touch tingled and enticed her. Rumple noticed her move closer. He was puzzled by this. He was a grotesque monster, yet she seemed to invite his touch. Why would she want him to touch her? He finished with her wound and it was closed again. His fingers lingered for a moment, taking in her smooth ivory skin. They traveled up her back to her shoulder. Her breath hitched and she held back another moan. He immediately pulled his hand away. She looked back at him.

"Sorry. That was...I shouldn't have done that." She blinked and found her voice again.

"It's...It's fine. Um...Are you..." He zipped her dress back up. While he did, he removed the blood stain.

"Yes. Your back is fine. Try not to fall off of any more ladders." She giggled and turned to him.

"I'll try." They stood in awkward silence until Rose ran back in the room.

"I got berries!" They turned their attention to the small child running in with a basket full of bright red strawberries. Belle smiled at her.

"I see. And they're very pretty berries. Let's go wash them off." She took Rose's hand and led her to the kitchen. Rumple stood where he was for a moment, trying to figure out what just happened between him and Belle. She seemed to enjoy him touching her. He couldn't understand why. Before became the Dark One, his own wife Milah never reacted to his touch the way Belle did. He shook his thoughts and returned to his spinning wheel.

 

After they had dinner, Belle was preparing Rose for bed. She had given the child a bath and dressed her in her night clothes. Rumple came into Rose's room as Belle was tucking her in.

"All ready for bed, flower?" She smiled up at him.

"Yes, Papa." He smiled as he walked over to her. Belle moved out of his way and stood by the door. He sat on the edge of the bed and gently stroked her hair.

"Good. Sweet dreams, Rose." He kissed her forehead and stood up. "Goodnight."

"Night, Papa." He headed towards Belle. He gestured for her to follow him out the door. She turned towards Rose for a moment.

"Goodnight, Rose."

"Night, Belle." Rumple and Belle exited the room and closed the door behind them. They walked down the hall together.

"Belle, I must speak with you about something."

"If it's about earlier, it's fine. We'll just act like it didn't happen." He didn't want to pretend it didn't happen. She didn't either, but they knew it was probably for the best. Things would only get more awkward between them if they didn't.

"That's not what I meant. I have to leave for an important trip tomorrow."

"Okay. You'll be back by dinner as usual?"

"No. I'll be gone for much longer. Three days at most." Belle was surprised. Since she's been there, he's never left for more than a day. She figured he's never left Rose for more than a day either.

"Oh. I see."

"Yes, and while I am gone, I want you to take the bedroom next to Rose's. You need to keep stay close to her at all times, especially at night." Belle was confused by this.

"What happens at night?" They both stopped. He sighed and looked at her.

"Ever since she was a baby, Rose has been prone to night terrors. She has them every few months. She'll wake up in the middle of the night screaming, crying, and afraid. I want you to be close to her in case she has one so she won't have to go to the dungeon looking for you." Belle was surprised by this. She never knew Rose had night terrors. Other than missing her papa, she's never seen Rose upset about anything. She never would've guessed she had night terrors.

"I...I didn't know that. Is there something you usually do when she has them?"

"Hold her and comfort her. Once she calms down and stops crying, stay and talk to her until she falls back asleep. She'll be out for the rest of the night, but still keep an ear out in case she wakes up again. Got it?" She nodded.

"Yes."

"Good. This will be your room." He gestured to the door they were standing in front of. "You can stay here tonight, if you wish."

"I can?"

"Unless you would prefer the dungeon."

"No. I'll stay here. Thank you."

"Yes, yes, but listen in on Rose. I'll be in my tower working for some time."

"Of course. Well, goodnight, Rumpelstiltskin."

"Goodnight, Belle." She nodded and went into the room, closing the door behind her. She took in the room. It was twice the size of the dungeon. She saw the large plush bed in the middle of the room. She sat on it and felt how much more comfortable it was than the straw bed she had. She hadn't slept in a decent bed since she left her home. She was going to enjoy the bed while she had it. Once he returned from his trip, he would put her back in the dungeon. She removed her shoes and stockings and crawled under the warm plush covers. It wasn't long until she slipped into a sound sleep.

She didn't know how long she was asleep before she awoke to screaming. She rose from her bed and went to Rose's room. The young girl was screaming and writhing in her bed. Belle quickly rushed to her and gentle shook her.

"Rose. Rose, sweetheart. Wake up." Rose's eyes popped open. Her usually bright emerald eyes were bloodshot and filled with fear. Belle saw how terrified she was.

"Belle!" She wrapped her arms around her caretaker's waist. Belle held her close and gently stroked her hair as she continued to cry.

"Shhh. Shhh. It's okay, Rose. Everything's alright." She continued to whisper comforting words to the trembling girl. Rose had calmed down and stopped crying. Belle felt her relax, but she still had her arms around her waist. Belle remembered what Rumple told her to do. After she calmed down, stay and talk to her until she falls asleep. "Do you feel better?"

"A little."

"Do you want to talk about your dream?" She looked up at Belle and frantically shook her head.

"No!" Belle saw she was starting to tear up again.

"Okay, okay. We don't have to talk about it." Rose rubbed her eyes free of the tears that started. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Do you love Papa?" Belle was taken aback by the question. Why would she ask such a thing? Belle didn't know how to answer. She was conflicted about how she felt about Rumpelstiltskin. She didn't hate him, yet she couldn't quite say she loved him.

"Why do you ask?" She shrugged her shoulders.

"Just asking."

"Well, I don't know. I might, but I might not. I'm not sure." Rose yawned.

"Why?" She chuckled at the sleepy child.

"It's complicated."

"I think...*yawn*...you should." She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. Belle looked down at the child. She felt Belle should be in love with her father. From Rose's point of view, she saw why she would think that. She knew Rumple's softer side. She knew the true love in his heart. She was the love in his heart. If Rose was able to open his heart to love, maybe he could be willing to let himself love another. Belle carefully slipped out of Rose's arms and lifted herself from the bed. She bent over and kissed Rose's forehead.

"Goodnight, Rose." She yawned and cracked open her eyes a bit.

"Goodnight, Mama." She turned over and closed her eyes again. Belle's heart stopped. Rose had just called her "mama." After almost two months of taking care of Rose, Belle had felt as close connection and a strong love for her. She even thought of herself as her mother, but she didn't Rose felt that way about her. She wanted to cry. She left the room and quietly closed the door. She turned and was met with a pair of reptilian eyes. She jumped and gasped. She caught her breath when she saw it was Rumple.

"You startled me. I thought you were in your tower."

"I was, but I thought I heard Rose."

"Oh, yeah. She had another terror. She's asleep now."

"Really. I see you handled it well." She avoided his gaze.

"Yes." He noticed this and narrowed his eyes.

"What? What happened?"

"She...uh..."

"What?!"

"She...She called 'mama.'" Rumple's eyes widened. Rose thought of Belle as her mother. He didn't know how to feel. He should be angry. She had no right to even consider herself Rose's mother, but Rose thought of her as her mother. Rose finally had the one thing she's always wanted and needed. Why shouldn't Belle be Rose's mother? She was everything Rose wants in her mama. Belle proved that she would do anything for Rose. Her dedication to care for her proved she would do anything to keep her happy. The scar on her back proved that she would protect her no matter what.

"Well...I suppose that you've proven yourself a worthy mother to her. I can't change how she feels about you." Belle didn't know how to feel about the whole situation.

"Should...Should we say something to her? I mean...Do you approve of her calling me that?"

"It doesn't matter to me. She'll think of you how she wants. What she calls you is completely up to you. The question is do you approve of her calling you that?"

"I'm...not sure."

"Sleep on it, but you two will need to talk about it soon. It's up to you what she calls you." He turned and went to check on Rose. Belle returned to her room, still thinking about the situation with Rose. Rumple looked down at Rose's sleeping form. He kneeled down and gently stroked her hair. He noticed the doll she was holding. It was the one of her birth mother. He still remember the day he turned her and her father into the dolls. She didn't want anything to do with her own flesh and blood. Belle was more of a mother than her birth mother. He looked back to his daughter. "You have a real mother now, flower. Belle is your mother now."


	12. Chapter 12

Belle woke up the next morning thinking about the night before. Rose had called her "mama" and she didn't know how to feel about it. She also thought about when Rose asked her if she loved Rumple. She didn't know how she felt about him. He was the Dark One. He took her away from her family and friends. She would never see them again because of him. He condemned her to a life of servitude to him and Rose. She should hate him, but she didn't. She should want to get away from him and go back home, but she didn't. She shouldn't care about Rose, but she did. Rose should be nothing more to her than a responsibility and a chore, but she wasn't. Rose shouldn't think of her as anything more than her nanny, but she didn't. Belle loved Rose, and it was obvious that Rose loved her back. She would have to talk to Rose about the whole "mama" situation sooner or later and sooner would be better.

Belle got up and fixed the sheets on her temporary bed. She then slipped on her stockings and shoes and headed downstairs. She knew that Rumple tended to Rose on the mornings before he left for a trip. She wasn't sure how early they woke, but they would be in the garden when she got up to prepare breakfast. She didn't know what they did in the gardens every morning, but she never asked. It was private time Rose had with her papa and Belle could respect that. She was heading to the kitchen when they came in from the gardens. Rose had her blanket in one hand and Rumple's hand in the other. Rumple looked up from his daughter to Belle.

"Ah, good morning, Belle." She nodded at him.

"Good morning, Rumpelstiltskin. Good morning, Rose."

"Morning...Belle." She noticed she hesitated. She must have remembered last night as well. She was half asleep when it happened. Belle figured it was as good a time as any to have their little discussion. She looked to Rumple.

"I, uh, I believe it's time for Rose and I to have that little talk. If it's alright with you." Rose looked up at him and he smiled at her and gently stroked her hair to reassure that she wasn't in trouble. He then turned his attention back to Belle.

"It's fine. I still have a few preparations to make for my journey." He walked Rose over to Belle and released her hand. "I'll be in my tower if you need me. I'll be departing in an hour, so make it quick."

"Alright. This shouldn't take too long." He nodded and headed for his tower. Belle looked down to Rose. "Sweetheart, we need to talk about something important."

"What?" Belle held her hand out to her and she took it. She led the child over to the table and lifted her up to sit on it. She sat next to her. It took her a moment to figure out how to start.

"Last night, after you had your bad dream, we talked a little bit. Before you fell asleep, you...you called me 'mama.' Do you remember that?" She nodded.

"Yeah. Was that wrong?" There was no definite answer for that. Rumple didn't think anything of it and said it was Belle's decision. She didn't know if he really didn't care or if he just didn't say anything. He was letting her have more of a say when it came to Rose. In the beginning, he would make the rules and restrictions of taking care of her. After a while, he let her make decisions of what she thought was best. Was he really going to let her decided if his daughter should think of her as her mother?

"Well...That's what we need to talk about. Do you feel that...I could be your mother?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Why?" Rose grew quiet and looked down at her blanket. Belle felt that she upset the girl. She took her tiny hand in hers. "It's okay, Rose. You can tell me how you feel."

"Because...you are my mama." Before Belle could question her, Rose pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket and gave it to Belle. Belle unfolded it and saw a picture drawn on it. It was a little girl with brown hair and green eyes standing between a man and a woman. The man had green skin and eyes and brown hair. She figured it was Rumple. The woman had blue eyes and long brown curly hair. It looked like Belle. They were both holding one of Rose's hands.

"Is this all of us?" Rose nodded. Belle looked at the picture again. They looked like a happy family. Was this how Rose saw them? As a family? "When did you draw this?"

"Before Papa came home with you." Belle looked at Rose in surprise. Had she known Belle was coming? She couldn't have. She remembered when she first met Rose. The child was genuinely surprised to see Belle. She had never met another person before she got there.

"You...Did you know about me?" She shook her head.

"I had a dream about a lady being my mama. I saw her eyes and her hair and her dress." Belle noticed the woman in the picture she even wore the exact dress she was wearing. "She was pretty and nice and smart and loved me and Papa. Like you."

"Rose, I..." She was at a loss for words. Belle was kind, smart, and beautiful. There was no doubt that she loved Rose. There was a possibility that she could even love Rumple. Rose knew about her before she even came into her life. How could that even be possible? She would have to talk to Rumple about this. Could he have known? Belle knew that Rumple had the power to see into the future. Could Rose have it too? She wasn't his by blood and she didn't show any signs of having any magical abilities. She would need to sort a lot of that later. She turned her attention back to Rose. "Do you really believe this is me? That I'm the woman from your dreams?"

"Yeah. You don't wanna be my mama?" Belle's eyes widened.

"Oh, sweetheart. I'm not saying that at all. It's just..." Belle took a breath. "I've never been anyone mother before. It's new to me."

"So, you will be my mama?" Belle saw how her emerald eyes lit up in hope. She couldn't say no even if she wanted to. She smiled at her.

"Do you want me to be?" She nodded. "Then I don't see why not."

"Really?!"

"Yes." Rose smiled and wrapped her arms around Belle's torso. Belle chuckled as she hugged her back. Rose broke the hug and looked up at her.

"Do I still call you Belle?" Belle thought for a moment. She just accepted the title of Rose's mother. It would take some getting used to.

"You can call me whatever you wish." Rose smiled and hugged Belle again. Belle was no longer just Rose's caretaker. She was now her mother. She still felt awkward about the situation. Rose had a papa and now a mama. She now had two parents, but they weren't married. They weren't even in love. Rose wouldn't know the difference, but Belle would. It was odd, but she was there forever. She would get used to it sooner or later. For now, they both shared a love for Rose and that was all that mattered. Rose pulled away from the hug.

"Can we tell Papa?" He would find out anyway. Might as well tell him now.

"Of course, but why don't we wait until he comes down from the tower?"

"Okay."

"Until then, I should get started on breakfast." She hopped down from the table and helped Rose down.

"Can I help?" She smiled at her new "daughter."

"Why of course you can." They headed to the kitchen to get started. They had just finished a pan of biscuits when Rumple entered the kitchen. Rose saw him and excitedly ran to him.

"Papa! Papa! Guess what!" He caught her and lifted her into his arms.

"What is it, flower?"

"Belle is my mama now!" Rumple looked over to Belle.

"Is that right?" Belle nodded.

"I thought about it a lot. I remembered what you said about it being my decision and not being able to change her opinion about me. And, I couldn't find a reason to say no. Rose obviously thinks I'm an adequate mother. Who am I to argue with her?" Rumple smirked.

"I see you've excepted your new role quite easily."

"It'll take some getting used to, but I think I can manage." Rumple looked to Rose.

"Are you sure you're happy with this, flower?" She nodded.

"I have a mama. I'm happy." He smiled at her.

"Good. As long as you're happy." He kissed her cheek and placed her back on the floor. She took his hand and pulled him over to the table.

"Come on. We made biscuits." Belle had already prepared two plates with two biscuits each cut open. Rumple took his with honey while Rose took hers with strawberry jam. She served them with two cups of fresh squeezed orange juice. After everyone ate and the kitchen was cleaned up, Rumple was about to depart. Rose and Belle were with him in the Great Hall as he readied to leave.

"Alright. I'm leaving." He kneeled to eye level with Rose. "I'll be back in a few days. It'll be just like any other time I leave. You listen to Belle and do everything she tells you."

"I will, Papa."

"Good girl." He kissed her forehead and stood to look to Belle. "You know your duty. Tend to her, protect her, be with her at all times. You're her mother now. Don't take that title lightly."

"I don't. I promise everything will be fine."

"Good. I should be no longer than three days. When I return..."

"Things should be just as you left them. No leaving the castle and no going into your tower. We know." Rumple narrowed his eyes at Belle. He wanted to scold her for interrupting him, but he knew that might start an argument and that's the last thing he wanted, especially with Rose in the room. He'll never make that mistake again.

"Right. I'll take my leave now." With that, he disappeared in a purple smoke. Belle looked down to Rose.

"Well, there's no cooking or cleaning to be done at the moment. What do you want to do?" Rose smiled and tapped Belle's leg.

"Tag! You're it!" She took off towards the garden. Belle smiled and chased after the small child. They played Tag, Hide and Seek, and many other games until it was lunchtime. They both ate sandwiches. They also picked some apples to go with them. Belle would use the rest of the apples for a pie after dinner. After they ate, Belle read to Rose by the fireplace in the den. Rose snuggled up to Belle and cuddled her beloved rose blanket. She fell asleep after two stories. Belle carefully slipped from under her and went off to start some of her chores. She now knew how long all of her naps were. Her after lunch nap was two hours. Her after playtime nap was an hour. Her garden nap was around forty-five minutes.

Once Belle finished her cleaning, she still another hour until Rose woke up. She grabbed a book and went back to the den. She saw Rose still asleep on the small couch. She sat in the chair next to the couch and opened her book. The only sounds were the fire crackling and Rose's soft breathing. It was otherwise quiet. Belle then thought about how empty the castle really was. It would be like that for the next few days without Rumple. Even when it was that quiet, she knew that Rumple was up in his tower or at his spinning wheel or at least returning home later that night. It will be three days without him. Three days of just her and Rose. It relaxed her knowing that he wouldn't be constantly hovering over her when she was with Rose. It also frightened her. She was truly on her own with Rose for the next few days. She worried for if something were to happen that only Rumple could fix. She was Rose's "mother" now. Realization hit her that now Rose would look to her a lot more now. She was brought from her thoughts by Rose stirring. She was waking up. She sat up and stretched her arms, letting her blanket fall from her shoulders. Belle closed her book and stood up. Rose saw her and smiled sleepily at her. Belle smiled back.

"Hey there, sleepy head. Did you have a nice nap?" She nodded and yawned. Belle couldn't help but giggle at the adorable child rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Belle picked up her blanket and started to fold it up. "So, what do you wish to do now?"

"Ha bok." She spoke through a yawn. Belle giggled again.

"I'm sorry. What was that?" Rose looked up at her after blinking a few times.

"The book. About the girl and the nasty bugs and the fruit."

"You want to finish it?" She nodded. "Okay. We can do that. We can read it out in the garden if you'd like."

"Okay." She stood up and stretched again. She picked up her doll. It was the woman with green eyes and black hair. "I want my other doll. He likes the story."

"Does he now? I didn't know that." She didn't even know she had given the dolls personalities. She mostly just had them with her.

"Yeah. He likes to read. She likes to play." Belle smiled at her.

"Well, why don't we go get him so he can know how the story ends." She took Rose's hand and led her upstairs. Belle stopped at Rose's door, but Rose kept pulling her. "Sweetheart, your room is here."

"I know. He's in Papa's room." Belle was unsure about going into Rumple's room. He didn't specifically say they weren't allowed in there, but she felt it was somewhere they weren't supposed to go.

"I don't think we should go in your father's room when he's not here."

"But I always go in Papa's room." Belle didn't want her in there, but she wanted her doll.

"Alright, but only to get your doll. Don't touch anything else, okay?"

"Okay." They walked over to Rumple's room. Rose opened the door and went in. Belle followed closely behind her. Rumple's room was dark and uninviting. The heavy curtains covered the windows blocking outside world. He had a large king sized bed in the middle of the room with a nightstand and a dresser. Rose placed her girl doll on the nightstand and pulled open the curtains. Belle helped her and the room flooded with light from the sun. With more light, Belle could see that he kept his room very clean. Nothing was on the floor that wasn't supposed to be. She figured since Rose had her night terrors, she would probably go in his room in the middle of the night and he didn't want her to trip over anything.

"Rose, I don't see your doll anywhere. Are you sure he's in here?"

"Yeah. He likes to hide." Before Belle could question it, Rose dove under the bed. Rose saw her doll and grabbed him. "Found him!"

"Good. Now let's go." As she backed from under the bed, she knocked against the nightstand, knocking over her doll and a vial that was next to it. The vial broke and the contents spilled on her doll. Rose moved and stood up to see her doll shimmer with a light blue light. Belle saw it too and her eyes widened. "Rose, what did you do?"

"I didn't mean to!" They backed away from the doll when it started to change size. It grew and it flashed. When the light cleared, they looked down and saw the doll was no longer a doll. It was now a real woman. The woman stood up and looked at herself.

"I'm back. I'm back!" Belle held Rose behind her. The woman turned around and faced them. Belle narrowed her eyes, then widened them. "Elizabeth?"

"Belle? It is you!" Rose stayed quiet and clung to Belle's dress. She didn't know what else to do.

"Yes. But...you. What happened to you? You and your father went missing. Many believe you to be dead."

"After my fate of the last four years, I would have welcomed death." Belle was confused.

"But...wait. Why were you a doll?"

"After my father and I came to see the Dark One for his assistance, he denied us and turned us both to dolls." Elizabeth looked down and noticed Rose hiding behind Belle and became furious. "Because of her!"

"What?" Belle looked down to Rose, then back to Elizabeth. "What do you mean because of her?"

"Do you not see that resemblance? She's my child." Rose's eyes widened. This was her mama. Her real mama. She stepped from behind her.

"Mama?" She stepped over and looked up at her. "Are you my mama?"

"I just said that." Rose smiled and hugged her legs.

"Mama." Belle was slightly hurt. She had just became Rose's mother and now she found her real one. She's had her real mother with her the entire time and she never knew. Elizabeth scoffed at the small child.

"Get off of me, you bastard child!" She pushed Rose on the ground. Belle quickly went to her and picked her up.

"Elizabeth!" Belle held Rose as she started to cry. "How could you do that? She's your daughter!"

"A bastard daughter I never wanted! That's why the Dark One turned me and my father to dolls! He found her in the forest where I left her to die! He said he was teaching us a lesson!"

"And you've obviously learned nothing over the years!" Elizabeth stared at Belle in disbelief as she tried to soothe the crying child.

"Are you saying you care for that child? She is a bastard. You of all people should know how unacceptable that is. And then she was raised by the Dark One. She is nothing but a waste of space!" Rose squirmed her way out of Belle's arms and ran out of the room crying.

"Rose!" Belle turned to the princess. "Do you see what you've done? You hurt the feelings of your own daughter!"

"A daughter that should never have existed." She noticed the doll of her father on the ground and picked it up. "Return my father to his human self so that we may go."

"I don't know how, nor would I. After what you just did, you think you're just going to walk out?"

"Yes. And we will send our army to kill the Dark One and that bastard child he adopted. If you help me, I can return you home to your family." Belle was in disbelief. She had known Elizabeth since childhood. This was not the same person she grew up with.

"What has happened to you? You were never like this when you were younger."

"It's called growing up, Belle. I know my duties and responsibilities and raising a filthy blooded child isn't one of them! And if you won't help me, I'll find someone who will." She started to walk out of the room. Belle was beyond furious. Not only did she disown her daughter and spoke rudely of her in front of her, she also threatened to kill her and Rumple. Without thinking, she grabbed an empty bottle from the nightstand and brought it to the back of Elizabeth's head. The glass smashed and Elizabeth fell to the ground unconscious. Belle could see that she was still alive. She couldn't let her leave. Rumple wouldn't be happy that she's returned to her human form. He could deal with her when he returned from his trip. Belle grabbed Elizabeth and brought her down the two flights of stairs to the dungeon where Robin Hood was once held. She chained her up and left her there. She then went to find Rose. She knew she would be in the garden. Belle found her under one of the apple trees still crying her eyes out. Belle went and sat next to her. She pulled her into a loving embrace.

"Rose..." Rose wrapped her arms around Belle as she continued to cry.

"My...mama...doesn't...love...me." She started to cry even harder. Belle heart broke to see Rose that upset. Belle would usually think the worst of Rumple when he did something like that to people, but this time she could understand. They didn't care about Rose. Her own flesh and blood. They wanted her gone. If it wasn't for Rumple finding her, she would've died a long time ago and they wouldn't have cared. Belle held Rose tighter.

"That's not true, Rose." She looked up through teary eyes.

"But...she..."

"I'm your mama now, remember?"

"But...she..."

"I know. She may be your birth mother, but that doesn't make her your mama." Rose tilted her head in confusion. "A mother is defined as a woman who gives birth to a child. A real mother, or a mama, is woman who loves and cares for their child. A mama protects their child and does everything to make sure that their child has what they need to be healthy and happy and safe no matter what. A mama is willing to trade her own life for their child's. Now, which would you rather have? A mother or a mama."

"Mama."

"And that's exactly what you have with me. I may not have given birth to you, but that doesn't make me love you any less. The same for your papa. He may not be your birth father, but that doesn't make him treat you as anything other than his. You should be happy that you have a mama and papa that love you as much as we do." Belle wiped the tears from Rose's eyes and smiled at her. "No matter what happens, don't you ever forget that. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Good." She hugged the child close to her. "I love you, Rose."

"I love you, Mama." Belle smiled and kissed Rose's head. They sat there for a moment in silence. "Mama?"

"Yes?"

"Where do babies come from?" Belle nervously laughed.

"Uh, that's a talk for when you're older. Much older."


	13. Chapter 13

Belle was able to make Rose forget about her mother for the rest of the day and put her to sleep. Once she was down, Belle went down to the dungeon with a bowl of soup and a cup of water. She may have been angry at the woman for what she did to Rose, but she wouldn't let her starve. She opened the door and she Elizabeth sitting against the wall fully conscious. She looked up at her former friends with her cold emerald eyes.

"What do you want?"

"I brought you something to eat. You must be hungry." She placed the bowl and cup in front of her.

"I'm not." Belle looked at her in confusion and anger.

"I'm only trying to help. You've been a doll for the past four years. You need to restore your strength."

"Why? So the Dark One can kill me? If you really wanted to help me, you would let me go so I may return home."

"You know I can't do that. And he won't kill you. I won't allow that."

"Because he would listen to you, his maid. His property. What makes you think you can stop him from doing what he does best?" Belle knew why she would think that way. Rumple was known torture and kill those who wronged him. She saw that with Robin Hood and the wand. She was only able to convince him not to kill him because he stole for a good reason. He wanted to save his pregnant wife. She could defend the thief. Belle didn't know how to defend Elizabeth. She got rid of Rose to protect her good name. She had no other reason. It would be difficult to find a reason for him not to harm her.

"He may not listen to me. He never really does. Looks like your only chance is the daughter you tried to have killed."

"You expect that bastard to save me?" Belle had enough of her referring to Rose as a mere bastard child.

"Her name is Rose and she is a wonderful, sweet, and beautiful child! You would know that if you actually raised her and loved her instead of trying to get rid of her! Of course, who knows how she would've turned out being raised by someone like you! She could have turned out just as cold hearted and cruel! It really says something when the bloody Dark One is a better parent than you'll ever be! All she's ever wanted was a mother to love her and care for her and want her and that will never be you!" Elizabeth was a bit shocked at the former princess's outburst. She then narrowed her eyes at her.

"And I suppose you're her mother now? You've taken ownership of her? How do you think that looks for you to take in someone else's child? If your association with the Dark One wasn't bad enough, this will tarnish your reputation."

"And I could care less. I'm never allowed to leave this castle, so it makes no difference to me. Even if I were to leave, I still wouldn't care because I love Rose. She's my daughter now and all I care about is her. You will never understand that sort of love and commitment." Belle turned and left the dungeon, slamming the door behind her and locking it. She stood against the wall and took a breath. Elizabeth could never understand loving a child. She could never understand love. They were both raised to believe that marriage and childbearing was all there was to a royal woman's life. There was no room for passion or love. All they were meant to do was bear sons and make their husbands look good. Belle never believed that, but Elizabeth always did what she was told.

Belle left the dungeon and returned upstairs. She decided to check on Rose to make sure she was okay and not having another one of her night terrors. She quietly cracked open her door and peaked inside. Rose was sound asleep in her bed. She wasn't stirring or whimpering. She was okay. Belle still couldn't believe someone as cold and heartless as Elizabeth could give birth to such a wonderful and sweet child. They were nothing alike and Belle was thankful for that. She closed the door back and went on to finish up the last of her chores. She cleaned up the kitchen and the dishes and wiped down the table. She swept the Great Hall and dusted Rumple's collection of strange artifacts. Once she was finished, she went to check on Rose one last time before retiring. Rose was still peacefully asleep. Belle then went to her new bedroom and went to sleep.

 

The next morning, Belle woke up earlier than usual. The sun had not risen over the horizon yet. She felt something warm next to her. She looked over and saw Rose cuddled up in her blanket. When did she get there? Belle figured she must have had another bad dream and climbed into bed with her. She gently stroked her hair from her face and her eyes popped open. Belle lightly gasped, then smiled.

"Good morning, Rose."

"Morning, Mama." Belle was still getting used to that.

"It's a bit early. The sun hasn't come out yet." Rose started to climb out of the bed.

"I know. Come on or we're gonna miss it." Belle sat up.

"Miss what?"

"The sun. Me and Papa watch the sun every morning." So that's what they did in the garden. They were watching the sunrise together. Belle thought it was sweet.

"And you want me to watch it with you?" She nodded. Belle smiled and stood from the bed. "Alright. I'll go with you."

"Yay!" She smiled at the child again. She left off her stockings and put her shoes on. She then took Rose's hand and she led them out to the garden. They climbed up the hill and Rose put down her blanket. She and Belle both sat on it and watched as the sun started to peak over the horizon. Rose leaned over to Belle's side and Belle put her arm around her. She noticed that Rose's normally straight hair was messy and slightly tangled.

"Rose, your hair is a mess. We'll need to brush it out." Rose went in her pocket and took out her silver comb and handed it to Belle.

"Here." Belle smirked as she took the comb. That must have been something else she did with Rumple. Watching the sunrise as he combed out her hair. She still couldn't believe that the Dark One could be such a dedicated and caring father. This was the same man that was a ruthless dealmaker. The same man that took her from her kingdom forever. The man was a complete mystery. Pushing those thoughts aside, Belle started to gently comb out the young girl's hair. It was long and silky and beautiful. Belle had only seen it straight down her back. Being raised by a single father, they probably never experimented with different styles. Belle remembered that her mother and maids would have her with a different hair style every few weeks. Belle preferred to keep it in her natural curls.

"Rose? Why don't we try something different with your hair? It's very long and we could do many things with it." Rose looked up at her.

"Like what?" Belle thought about it for a moment. Rose was a very active child. A lot of times when she ran around playing, her hair would get in her face and eyes.

"Why don't we try a braid?" Belle finished combing out her hair, then began to braid it down her back. It took a few minutes, but Belle completed the single long braid. She removed the hair tie from her hair and wrapped it around the end of the braid. She placed the braid over Rose's shoulder. "There. All done."

"Wow." Rose picked up her newly braided hair and saw how different it looked.

"Do you like it?"

"Yeah. It's pretty." Belle smiled.

"Good. I'm glad you do. We can always try something new with your hair every few weeks. Would you like that?" She looked up and smiled at her.

"Yes, Mama." Rose leaned into Belle's embrace and they both continued to watch the sunrise. After an hour, the sun was halfway in the sky. Belle brought Rose back inside to start on breakfast. She started a batter for muffins and sent Rose to the garden to pick blueberries. Belle sorted through the good and bad ones. There were rarely any bad ones. Rose had a keen eye for picking fruit. It was one of her favorite hobbies with her father. Once the muffins were in the oven, Rose helped Belle clean up the mess and wash the dishes. After they ate, Belle went on to her chores. Rose followed her and helped where she could. Without her dolls, she didn't have anything to keep her occupied while Belle cleaned. Her grandfather was still a doll, but knowing that he was a person, Rose didn't feel comfortable playing with him anymore. He was still on the floor in her papa's room and that's where he would stay. Once Belle was finished cleaning, she and Rose went up to her library. Rumple built it for her after the Robin Hood incident. It was full of books from top to bottom. More than she could ever read in a lifetime.

"Alright, Rose. Why don't you pick out a book for us to read?"

"Okay." Rose went over to one of the shelves and looked at each book. Some of the titles were in different languages that she couldn't read. She then came across a book that caught her attention. She pulled it out and looked at the cover. It had a picture of a mouse holding a needle with a red thread. She brought it over to Belle.

"This one. It has a mouse on it." Belle took the book and examined it.

"I know this book. 'The Tale of Despereaux.' This was my favorite story. I used to read this back home with my mother." Belle thought back to the days when she was a child. Her mother would read to her in their large library by the fireplace. They would read and read for hours. Belle would sometimes ask her mother to read the same book to her more than once. She missed her mother dearly.

"And you can read it to me." Belle smiled at the sweet child.

"Yes. And now I can read it to you." They went over to the couch. Belle laid down and Rose laid on her chest. Belle opened the book to the cover page. "'The Tale of Despereaux being the story of a mouse, a princess, some soup, and a spool of thread. Chapter One, The Last One. This story begins within the walls of a castle, with the birth of a mouse.'"

They read for hours and hours. Belle stopped every few pages to answer the questions Rose had. She was very curious about the nature of the book and Belle could understand that. She questioned the book a lot when she was younger. The more questions she had, the more she loved the story. They ended up reading the entire book. They were so caught up in the story, they had missed lunch and it was nearing dinnertime. Rose then yawned and relaxed into Belle's chest. Belle knew she was about to fall asleep. She started to slowly get up, but Rose wrapped her arms around Belle's torso.

"No."

"Sweetheart, I need to start cooking." She buried her face in Belle's chest and held her tighter.

"No." Belle couldn't help but smile at the sleepy child. She did not want her to move. Belle honestly didn't feel like moving and was feeling a bit tired herself. She placed the book on the table beside her. She reached her Rose's blanket on the back of the sofa and draped it over them. Belle gently stroked Rose's hair until they both fell asleep.

The Tale of Despereaux by Kate DiCamillo


	14. Chapter 14

The next three days were spent almost the same way each day. Belle would wake up with Rose in her bed and they would both go out to watch the sunrise. Belle unbraided, combed, and re-braided Rose's hair. Then, they went in for breakfast. After they cleaned up the kitchen, Belle would go about her chores with Rose on her heels. They would then play in the garden until lunchtime. When Rose took her nap, Belle brought some food to Elizabeth, who was still in the dungeon. Rose seemed to have forgotten that she was even in the castle. When Rose woke up, they would play some more, then they would pick out a book to read in Belle's library. They were in the middle of reading when Rose interrupted Belle.

"When is Papa coming home?" Belle couldn't answer that. Rumple said he would be gone for no more than three days. It was the third day and he still hadn't returned. It was early in the evening and had plenty of time before the day ended for him to come back. In all honesty, Belle missed him as well. The castle felt empty without his impish flare around. She enjoyed being alone with Rose and having more bonding time with her, but she wanted him to return soon.

"I don't know, sweetheart. I'm sure he'll be back sometime today. We'll just have to wait and see." A purple smoke emerged in front of them.

"Well, your wait is over, for I have returned." Rose jumped out of Belle's lap and ran to hug him.

"Papa!" He picked her up and hugged her. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, flower." Belle closed the book and stood. Rose pulled her braid up.

"Look at my hair!" He smiled as he felt the braid.

"I see. It's very nice. Did Belle do that?"

"Yeah. She said we can do more." Rumple looked to Belle.

"If that's okay with you, Rumple."

"It's fine with me. As long as Rose enjoys it, then by all means, style her hair. As long as she keeps all of it." Belle giggled.

"I promise she will have every hair." She smiled at him and he smiled back as he placed Rose back on the ground.

"Oh. I almost forgot. I come bearing gifts." He waved his hand and a red box appeared. He handed the box to Rose. "This one is for you, flower."

"What is it?"

"Open it." She took the box and opened it. She reached in and pulled out a new doll. It had brown eyes and blonde hair. It wore a pink play dress and black shoes. Rose smiled at it in amazement, then frowned. Rumple saw this and was confused. "What's the matter, flower?"

"Who is this?" Rumple's brow knitted in confusion while Belle's eyes widened in shock.

"What do you mean?" Before Rose could answer, Belle stepped in.

"Actually, that was something I wanted to talk to you about when you returned. A while after you left, we had...a bit of a mishap." His eyes narrowed.

"What sort of mishap?" Rose heard the angry tone in his voice and backed up into Belle. She looked down at her, then back to Rumple. He calmed down a bit, then looked down at her. "Rose, darling. Why don't you go out to the garden while Belle and I talk? We won't be long."

"Are you gonna yell at her?" Rumple couldn't promise that he wouldn't. He didn't know what the mishap was, but he knew what she was really afraid of. She was afraid that he would hurt Belle or her if he got angry enough.

"I will try not to. Don't worry. We'll get everything sorted out and things will be fine. Go on." She was still unsure, but she headed out of the library, taking her new doll with her. Once she was gone, Rumple turned back to Belle. "Now, what was this little mishap?"

"Well, Rose and I were going to read a book out in the garden after I finished cleaning. She wanted to get one of her dolls, but it was in your bed chambers. Rose insisted on having the doll, so we went into to get it. She brought along her other doll with her and she...we accidently knocked over a vial on your nightstand. She vial broke and whatever was inside of it spilled onto the doll." His eyes widened. He didn't know what to be angrier about. That they went into his bed chambers without him there or that they restored one of the prisoner dolls to their human form. He narrowed his eyes again.

"Which doll?" Belle took a breath.

"Elizabeth." Rumple's eyes widened once again. The woman who abandoned Rose and left her for dead was walking around somewhere alive and in her human form.

"And let me guess. You set her free because you saw the good in her?" Belle's anger flared, but not for him accusing her of freeing the princess. She remembered the horrible things the woman said about Rose, her own daughter. She couldn't find any good in her. The Elizabeth that she grew up with and was friends with was not the same woman locked up in the dungeon.

"No, I didn't." Rumple looked at her in confusion. He expected her to say yes and list reasons why, but she said no. She didn't release someone that he had punished.

"Really? Then what happened?" Belle bit her tongue for she had many choice words of the woman.

"After she returned to herself, she told me what happened with Rose. That she abandoned her in the forest as a baby and how she wished that she had died." Rumple remembered how she said the same to him. Four years of being with Rose in doll form and she still hated the child. He then thought of something.

"Where was Rose during this?" Belle lowered her gaze as she remembered the pain and hurt in Rose's eyes. It took all of her might to hold back her tears. Rumple noticed this and knew. "She was in the room, wasn't she?"

"Right in front of her. When Rose found out it was her mother, she was happy. She hugged her and called her 'mama.'"

"And what did she do?" Belle looked up and met his gaze with anger in her eyes.

"She pushed her off and called her a bastard. She told her to her face how she never should have existed and that she should've died! Rose was devastated and ran out the room crying! Her own child! Who is that heartless?! She..." She began to pace back and forth as she struggled for her words. Rumple saw how upset and flustered Belle was about the situation. He had never seen her like that. So angry. So passionate. So frustrated. She really cared about Rose. To see her get that upset over someone speaking badly of Rose and to know what happened to her, Rumple knew without a doubt that Belle truly loved and cared for his daughter. He stopped her and held her in place.

"Belle, calm down. Breathe." She took a deep breath and calmed down a bit. "What happened after that?"

"She wanted to leave to restore her father and return home. She threatened to send an army to kill you and Rose. I couldn't just let her do that, so I snapped. I grabbed a bottle and struck her with it. Then I locked her in the dungeon and she's still down there now." Rumple was happy to know she wasn't released. He was also happy that it was Belle that put her down there. Ever since she got there, she had gone on about being a hero and saving people and whatnot. It was somewhat amusing to know that his little maid assaulted someone and then locked them away in a dungeon. He would applaud her for it later.

"And what of Rose? What happened?" Belle calmed down more.

"She was so upset. She was crying her eyes out in the garden. She had just found out that her birth mother didn't love her and it crushed her. She just wants a mother that loves her."

"And what did you do?" She gave a little smile.

"I let her know that she had a mother that loves her now. She wanted me to be her mother, and I am. I love her, I care for her, I would do anything for her. And she knows that now. Elizabeth may not appreciate that beauty and wonder of Rose, but I always will. I reassured her that as long as I'm around, she will always have a mother." Rumple was touched that Belle was so passionate about being a mother to his daughter. She would be the light in her life.

"Well, I would say you handled things quite well on your own. You took care of my daughter, you comforted her, and you handled an unwanted guest. Perhaps I should leave for longer next time." Belle giggled at his quip.

"I wouldn't do that. I think Rose would miss you too much."

"Perhaps. Things are quite boring without me, aren't they?" She giggled again.

"Yes. Your dramatic flare is missed." He simply smiled at her. "So, what are you going to do about Elizabeth?"

"I'll deal with her later. For now, I must convince my daughter that her new doll is not a real person." Belle nodded.

"And also that you didn't get angry with me?" He wasn't thinking about that, but he might as well. Rose did get worried when he and Belle talked alone. She always thought they were going to argue. They haven't had an argument since the Robin Hood incident, but she was still on edge sometimes.

"I suppose. That might go better if we're both there to tell her the same thing." She nodded again.

"I agree." They left the library and went to look for Rose in the garden. They found her under one of the apple trees. She was examining her new doll, trying to figure out if it was real or not.

"Rose." She looked up and saw them approaching her. Rumple sat down on one side of her and Belle sat on the other. "We need to have a talk, flower."

"Are you mad?" He put his arm around her.

"No. I'm not mad. Belle told me what happened with your doll and I know it was an accident. No one's in trouble." Rose was happy that he wasn't angry at her or Belle, but she still thought about her birth mother. All the mean things she said about her. She couldn't understand why. She never did anything to her. Why did she hate her so much? She also wondered where she was. She hadn't thought about her since that day. Now that the subject has resurfaced, she wondered what Belle did with her. Did she let her go? Is she back home with her family?

"Where is she?" Rumple and Belle looked at one another. She wanted to know what became of her. Rumple didn't know if he wanted to tell her. He's never lied to her before and he didn't want to unless necessary. He didn't want to risk it. She would find out eventually that she was still in the castle.

"She's down in the dungeon. She can't hurt you." She wasn't worried about that. She knew that as long as Rumple was around, nothing would hurt her. And now that Belle was there, she would protect her as well. She wasn't worried about her safety at the moment.

"I wanna see her." Rumple and Belle looked at her in shock. Why did she want to see the woman that wanted her dead? The woman that told her to her face that she never should've existed. The woman that left her in the forest for the wolves to have at her.

"I don't think that's a good idea, flower."

"But you said if I want something, I can have it. You promised." Rumple cursed himself. He never broke a promise with her. Had he known she would ask for something like this, he never would've made that promise. He couldn't go back on his word. She would never trust him again if he did.

"And I always keep my promises, don't I?" Belle's eyes widened in shock. Was he seriously going to let her see that woman?

"Rumpelstiltskin, I don't think..." He raised his hand to stop her. He knew exactly what she was thinking. He was thinking the same thing.

"I know what you're going to say, dearie, and I agree, but I made a deal. And Rumpelstiltskin never breaks a deal." Rose looked to Belle and held her hand.

"It's okay. You're still my mama." Belle smiled at her. That wasn't even her concern. She knew Rose would always look at her as her mother. And she would always look at her as her daughter. She was more worried about Elizabeth and the things she would say to Rose. She's already told her that she didn't want her and wanted her to die. What more could she possibly say that could hurt the child more? Belle squeezed Rose's hand.

"I know, sweetheart. And you're still my daughter." Rose smiled and looked back to Rumple.

"So, can I see her?" Rumple didn't want her to, but a promise was a promise.

"Yes, but not now. It's getting late and it's almost dinner time. Perhaps in the morning." Rose nodded.

"Okay, Papa."

"Good." Belle still had her doubts about the situation, but Rumple had already made up his mind. She was going to be there when they went to see Elizabeth. If Rumple got angry enough, there's no telling what he would do to her in front of Rose. With the matter said and done, Belle began to stand.

"Well, I better go start on dinner." Rose jumped up.

"Can I help?" Belle smiled. She always wanted to help with everything. Who was Belle to say no to her?

"Of course you can." Rose took Belle's hand in her own. They headed inside, followed by Rumple. Once they were inside, Belle and Rose headed for the kitchen while Rumple lingered in the doorway. He looked towards the dungeons. Rose noticed he stopped.

"Papa?" He looked back to her. "Are you coming?"

"In a moment, flower. I need to get settled. The past few days have been very long. You go ahead. I'll be down for dinner."

"Okay." Rose pulled Belle into the kitchen. Rumple went down into the dungeon. He found the room where Elizabeth was. He went in and internally smiled as he saw her chained up to the wall. He felt somewhat proud of Belle for not only locking her up, but also chaining her up. She looked up and flinched as she saw him.

"Dark One." He closed and locked the door behind him.

"Let's have a talk, shall we, dearie?"


	15. Chapter 15

When Rumple came up from the dungeon, Belle and Rose had finished making dinner. While they ate, Rumple told them about his journey to different kingdoms. He told them about the sights he saw and the interesting attractions. Rose asked many questions about the people and animals and everything in between. Belle was happy to see her so vivid and interactive. She may have loved being with Belle, but she missed her father a lot. After dinner, Rumple helped Rose to get ready for bed while Belle cleaned up. He helped Rose change into her night clothes and tucked her in.

"Goodnight, flower." He kissed her forehead.

"Night, Papa." He stood and started to leave. "Papa?"

"Yes?" He turned back to her.

"I can see her tomorrow?" He knew who she meant. She wanted to see her mother. He still didn't understand why, but he made her a promise to give her anything she wished for.

"You can. Tomorrow morning, just like I said."

"Okay. Night, Papa."

"Goodnight, Rose." He exited the room and closed the door behind him. He was not looking forward to the next morning. He hoped that after his little "talk" with Elizabeth, things would go a bit easier. He went to the kitchen and saw Belle washing up the dishes. She saw him and smiled.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Is Rose down for the night?"

"She is."

"Good." She turned her attention back to the dishes. He approached her and pulled her away from the sink.

"No more of that tonight. You deserve a break." He waved his hand and the dishes and the rest of the kitchen was clean. Another wave and a kettle was placed on the stove to warm water for tea. Belle was a bit surprised. He had been tolerate of her, but this time he was being nice to her. Even when he gave her the library, he tried to cover it up as just another room for her to clean rather than an act of kindness. He was finally warming up to her.

"Really? What's the occasion?" They sat at the table and waited for the tea to heat.

"Think of it as a reward for caring for Rose while I was away. And dealing with our...guest...in a way that didn't scar my daughter any worse. I think we both know I would have handled the situation...quite differently." Belle knew this to be true. Had it been Rumple, he probably would have beat her or killed her right then and there. Belle had more control over her temper than he.

"Yes, I believe you would have. I guess it was better that I was here to deal with her." And Rumple was glad she was there. Had Rose been by herself, there's no telling what would have happened. Elizabeth could've hurt or killed Rose if given the chance. She would've returned to her kingdom and returned with an army to try to kill him. Of course, it would be in vain. No mortal weapon could harm him. The only thing that could kill him was in his own possession and that's where it would stay.

"Why did you lock her away?" Belle tilted her head in confusion.

"I don't understand what you mean."

"You could've released her and let her return home to her family. Or you could have killed her. What did you hope to accomplish by locking her away?" Belle hadn't really thought about it. She couldn't just let her leave, but she didn't have it in her to kill her. What was the purpose of locking her away?

"I guess I didn't really think about it. I mean, I didn't want her to die, but I couldn't let her get out with a vendetta against you and Rose. I suppose I just more concerned about Rose at the moment. I just put her away so I could comfort Rose. I...honestly didn't have a plan. I knew that once you returned, you would want to torture or kill her."

"And you would be correct."

"But...I guess...I guess the real decision of what happens to her goes to Rose." Rumple's eyes narrowed in confusion.

"And what exactly do you mean by that?" Belle could tell a bit of anger sparked within him.

"I mean...She knows that she exists. She knows that she's here. She wouldn't want you to kill her. And we both know that you would do anything Rose wants. If she wishes for her to live, you wouldn't kill her. And I don't see why Rose would want you to kill anyone. She's only a child." Rumple couldn't deny it if he wanted to. He would bend over backwards to please his daughter. She wouldn't want the death of anyone, even if it was the woman that left her for dead as a baby. She would see the good in the situation, which was him finding her. Had he never found her, she wouldn't be alive and have a new mother that loves and wants her. Rumple knew that if it wasn't for the woman, he wouldn't have Rose in his life.

"And what, pray tell, do you suppose she'll want to do with her?" Belle shrugged her shoulders.

"I suppose we'll have to find out tomorrow." The kettle on the stove started to whistle. Belle started to get up, but Rumple stopped her.

"Allow me." He waved his hand and the kettle lifted from the stove. He conjured up a tea set on the table in front of them. He poured the tea from the kettle to the pot. It was rare for Rumple to use magic around Belle and she enjoyed watching him. Once the tea was in the pot, the kettle disappeared in a purple smoke. He picked up the teapot and began to pour her a cup.

"So, what is this brew?"

"It's a special tea I picked up on my journey. It supposed to help one relax. We've both had a long day. Seems more than appropriate." He then poured himself a cup. Belle mixed her tea with cream and a sugar cube. Rumple had his with two sugars and honey. Belle took a sip of the warm liquid and hummed in delight.

"It's delicious."

"Good, because I haven't tried it myself." She narrowed her eyes playfully.

"So, I was an unsuspecting test subject?"

"I'd say more of a guinea pig, but whatever makes you feel better." She giggled and took another sip. He lifted his cup to taste the new tea. He found that it was delicious like she said. She noticed the cup he was using.

"You, uh, you're using the cup I chipped." He placed the cup down and looked at it as if he didn't notice it was that particular cup.

"It appears I am."

"I thought you would've thrown it away."

"Just because it's chipped doesn't mean it's lost it's purpose." She narrowed her eyes again.

"I suppose not." They finished off the tea and cleaned up after themselves. Belle began to stand from the table, but her legs gave out. Before she fell, Rumple was beside her holding her up.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes. I suppose the tea relaxed me a bit too much." She tried to stand again, but her legs wouldn't agree with her. She yelped in surprise as she found herself in Rumple's arms. He had picked her up bridal style and took her out of the kitchen.

"I believe that is a sign for you to retire to bed." She expected him to bring her back to "her room" in the dungeon. She was only to stay in the bedroom while he was away to be near Rose at night. Instead, he brought her upstairs instead of downstairs.

"Where...Where are you taking me?" He remembered when she asked him that when she first arrived at the Dark Castle. He smirked and gave her the same answer.

"Let's call it...your room." He brought her to the bedroom she had been staying in for the past few days and sat her on the bed.

"My room? I can stay in here?"

"It's yours if you want it. Unless you prefer your straw bed in the dungeon."

"No. Um, thank you." Two kind acts in the same night. She could only enjoy them while they last. He suddenly kneeled down and began to unbuckle her shoes. She couldn't say or do anything. She just sat there as he helped her out of her shoes. Why was he being so kind to her? Was it because of what she did to Elizabeth? Was it to thank her for caring for Rose while he was away? Or was it just out of the kindness of his heart? Whatever the reason, Belle liked to see this side of him. She had only seen his kind heart directed at Rose. After he removed her shoes, he placed them on the side of the bed. Belle found her voice again. "I...Thank you, Rumple."

"No matter. Just making sure you're..." He lifted himself up, but stopped suddenly when he was eye to eye with Belle. They stared at each her. His green reptilian eyes met her bright blue ones. He didn't know what prompted him to stare so intently into them, but he was caught and trapped. He couldn't look away and neither could she. There was no fear or disgust in her eyes and there was no anger and bloodlust in his. There was curiosity and understanding and something else. Neither of them knew what it was. It was a puzzle and they both had each other's missing pieces.

"Mama? Papa?" They were both brought from their daze by the small voice. They looked over and saw Rose standing in the doorway rubbing her eyes. Rumple stood up and addressed her.

"What are you doing out of bed, flower? Did you have another bad dream?" She shook her head.

"I can't sleep." Rumple knew sometimes when he left for a trip and took longer than he said he would. He had been gone for three days. He could understand that she wanted to stay with someone for the night. Belle thought the same.

"Do you want to stay in here with me tonight?" She walked over and climbed in the bed. Belle gently smiled as she snuggled under the covers. Rumple smiled as well.

"Well, goodnight to the both of you. Pleasant dreams." He started to leave the room.

"Can you stay, Papa?" He stopped and turned back to her. He locked eyes with Belle for a moment, then faced his daughter.

"I don't think that..."

"Please?" He didn't want to deny her what she wanted, especially when she said please. He looked to Belle again. She surely would've had her doubts about sharing a bed with him, even if Rose was between them.

"I don't see why not. The bed is big enough for the three of us. And if it helps Rose sleep, we should be able to compromise for the night. Don't you think so, Rumple?" She was right. Even if Rose wasn't there, the bed was big enough for them not to touch each other. Besides, he could always slip out once Rose fell asleep.

"I suppose so." He removed his coat and his boots and climbed on the other side of the bed. Belle slipped under the covers and laid down beside Rose while Rumple laid on the opposite side. Rose smiled at them both and they couldn't help but smile back. She turned to Belle first.

"Night, Mama."

"Goodnight, Rose." She then turned to Rumple.

"Night, Papa."

"Goodnight, flower." She settled herself and closed her eyes. Belle and Rumple locked eyes again, but not in the same trance they were in before. They couldn't explain why it happened before. They didn't know what that moment held, but whatever it is, it was something that neither of them had ever experienced before. Belle gently smiled at him.

"Goodnight, Rumple." He gave her a soft smile. Not his impish grin, but a genuine smile.

"Goodnight, Belle." Her eyes slowly closed. Rumple looked at Rose and Belle together. He saw his daughter with her mother. In a normal situation, it would be his daughter and his wife. This wasn't a normal situation and Belle wasn't his wife. She didn't love him. She just barely tolerated him. He knew she could never love the monster that stole her from the only life, family, and friends she's ever known. She would never love him. She would always love Rose, but never him. Before he knew it, his eyes grew heavy and drifted off to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Rumple was awakened the next morning by beams of sunlight. As he opened his large reptilian eyes, he noticed that he wasn't in his own room. He remembered the Rose wanted to stay with him and Belle the previous night so she could sleep. He dozed off before he was able to slip out after she fell asleep. His eyes focused on the woman sleeping near him. She was a lot closer than she was last night. She was actually snuggled up against him. He then noticed that their arms were wrapped around one another. They both must have thought they were holding Rose while in deep sleep. He knew he should wake her and release himself from her embrace, but he didn't. He enjoyed her warmth. He took in her sweet honey scent and sighed in content. It had been years since he had a woman this close to him in bed. He looked down at her in a peaceful sleep. She had a slight smile on her ruby red lips. The morning sunlight illuminated her features. If it were possible, he thought she looked even beautiful. He marveled at her until she started to stir. Her eyes slowly opened. She felt something warm wrapped around her. She looked up and met his eyes. He expected her to be mortified. He expected her to break away and run from the room. She simply smiled at him.

"Good morning, Rumple." He was still in a trance, but her voice brought him from his thoughts.

"Good morning, Belle." She looked down and noticed that they were entwined with each other. She should've moved away, but she couldn't. She felt warm and somewhat safe in his arms. He wasn't pulling away from her and she didn't want to pull away from him. She wanted to stay there forever. She wanted to breathe in his spicy musk everyday for the rest of her life. She wanted to always be in his presence. She couldn't believe it. She was falling for the man that basically kidnapped her. She was always an odd girl. She has been since she was a child. Falling in love with the Dark One could be the oddest thing about her, but she would be the only one to know that. She knew the only love he had was for his magic and his daughter. Remembering Rose, Belle noticed that she wasn't in the bed with them.

"Where's Rose?" Rumple looked around and noticed she wasn't with them.

"She must have went to the hill to watch the sunrise. She does it every morning."

"I know. She brought me up there while you were away. She told me it was something you two did. I think it's very sweet that you have a little tradition with her. I didn't think you were that sort of parent."

"I don't know if you've noticed, dearie, but I'm anything but traditional. But when it comes to my daughter, nothing is off limits to make her happy. You'll learn that in years to come now that you're her mother." Belle knew he was right. She knew a good bit about caring for Rose. She knew about being a caretaker, but she knew next to nothing about being a mother. Her own mother had to juggle being a mother and being a queen. Her duties got in the way of her caring for Belle. Belle was mostly kept by her maids, but she cherished the few moments she did have with her.

"I want to thank you."

"For what?"

"When I agreed to come here with you forever, I knew I sacrificed a lot of things I wanted to do. One of which was to be a mother. Since I was a little girl, I had always imagined myself as a mother. Caring for a child of my own. Feeding them and changing diapers when they were babies. Watching them grow as they learn to crawl, walk, and talk. I may not have the chance to care for a baby, but I'm glad I get to care for Rose. She's wonderful and I know I'll only love her more as each day passes." Rumple looked down at the young woman in amazement. He could believe someone that was there against her will could still be so hopeful and happy and wonderful. She loved Rose with all her heart, but she still had to deal with him. That would put a damper on anyone's day. She was always so positive and bright. And he would get to enjoy it for the rest of her life.

"Belle..." Before he could continue, a small voice interrupted him.

"Mama? Papa?" They both looked up and saw Rose standing in the doorway holding her blanket. She must have just come down from the hill. Rumple and Belle noticed that they were still entwined together. They quickly released one another and sat up. They returned their attention to the small child who was now standing at the foot of the bed.

"Why didn't you wake us, flower? We would've watched the sunrise with you." She climbed onto the bed and sat between them.

"I tried, but you and Mama didn't wake up." Belle and Rumple looked at one another, then Belle chuckled.

"It must have been that tea you brought home." He smirked.

"That's the last time I bring home that tea." Belle giggled, then back to Rose.

"Well, next time, we'll both watch the sunrise with you. For now, why don't we get started on breakfast? Do you think you can go down to the garden and pick some berries?"

"What kind?"

"Any ones you want. Surprise me."

"Okay!" She jumped out of the bed and ran off. Rumple and Belle chuckled at the excited child as they both rose from the bed. Rumple waved his hand and the bed was fixed and they were both fully dressed.

"Thank you."

"It's no matter."

"I should start preparing breakfast while Rose is out picking fruit." Belle headed out the door, Rumple close behind her.

"And what can I do to help?" Belle stopped and looked at him in shock. He had never offered to help her with anything. Of his few acts of kindness, helping was never one of them. She always did everything on her own or with Rose's help.

"You wish to help?"

"Unless you wish to do it alone."

"No! I mean...Your help will be greatly appreciated." They both went down to the kitchen and started on a batter for pancakes. Rose came in from the garden with a basket full of strawberries, blueberries, and raspberries. Belle noticed that Rose had a flower in her hair. "Rose, you put a lily in your hair?"

"I saw it and thought it was pretty." She giggled at her.

"It is very pretty. Now, let's get these berries cleaned." Belle washed off the berries and started to cut them up. They were then added to the pancake batter. While Belle worked on the pancakes, Rumple worked on squeezing oranges for juice. He could've easily used his magic, but he felt like using his hands. Rose helped by holding a strainer over the pitcher to catch the seeds and pulp. Once everything was finished, they sat down at the kitchen table and ate together. Rose kept up the conversations by talking about her dreams and the books she and Belle read and asking questions about both. Rose was happier than she's ever been. She felt like she had a real family now. She knew Rumple and Belle weren't her biological parents, but she didn't care. They both loved her and proved it everyday. That's all she's ever wanted. After they finished eating, they cleaned up the dishes and the rest of the mess. As they left the kitchen, Rumple looked to Rose.

"Well, flower, what do you wish to do next? We have all day to do whatever you want." There was so much Rose wanted to do with both her father and her new mother. There were so many games they could play and many books to read. The possibilities were endless, but there was one thing she wanted to do at that moment.

"I wanna see my other mama." Rumple and Belle looked at one another. They both knew this was coming. She wanted to see Elizabeth. He promised her that she could see her that morning. He had to keep his promise. He kneeled to eye level with her.

"Rose, sweetheart. I know you wish to see her, but why do you want to?" She shrugged her shoulders.

"I wanna talk to her." What could she possibly want to talk to her about? She pretty much knew why she didn't want her and what she did to make sure she wouldn't have to deal with her. What's left to talk about?

"You should know she won't be nice, flower. She may say hurtful things to you. Are you sure you want to do this?" She thought about it for a moment. She was hurt the first time she met her mother. She knew how Elizabeth thought of her. There was nothing left to say that could hurt her anymore than it did last time. She finally nodded.

"Yes." Rumple didn't feel comfortable with it, but a promise was a promise. And he would be right there in case anything went wrong.

"Alright." He stood and took her hand in his as he led her to the dungeon. Belle followed behind them. She wanted to be there and know what it was the Rose wanted from her birth mother. They went down the staircase and approached the room where Elizabeth was being held. With a flick of the wrist, Rumple opened the door. Elizabeth looked up and saw Rumple. Even after the "talk" they had the previous day, she didn't flinch at the sight of him. She glared at him in hatred.

"What do you want now? Have you come to finally kill me?"

"As tempting as that sounds, no." Rose entered, then Belle behind her. Elizabeth glared at Rose, then back up to Rumple.

"Do you expect me to apologize to the child? You're wasting your time." It took all of his willpower not to kill her right then and there.

"We're not here to force an apology out of you. It would be a waste of my magic and my time. She has requested to see you. She wishes to speak with you." Elizabeth turned her attention to her child.

"I have nothing to say to you." Rose released Rumple's hand and slowly walked toward the chained up woman. Rumple didn't feel comfortable to have Rose in the same room with Elizabeth, let alone having her get close to her. Even with the enchantment that protected her and with Elizabeth chained up, he was still a bit on edge, but he let her go. Rose got close enough to touch her face. Elizabeth lifted her arms to push her away. "Don't you touch me!"

Before her hands reached her, they were pushed away by an invisible force. Rumple didn't lift a finger. The enchantment did it for him. It was amplified in the dungeon in case Rose ever went down there. Rose continued to feel her mother's smooth skin. Rumple and Belle were puzzled by this, but allowed her to do so. Rose then looked into her emerald eyes that were similar to her own. The only difference was that Elizabeth's eyes were filled with anger, disgust, and hatred. Rose had never seen someone so angry and bitter. Even when he father was mad, he never had that sort of strong emotion in his eyes.

"I think you're pretty." Elizabeth was puzzled for a moment. This child knew she hated her and never wanted her. Why complement her? Rumple and Belle wondered the same. Elizabeth kept her guard up regardless.

"Yes. I'm beautiful." Rose's hands continued to her thick black hair. She usually brushed it out when she was a doll. After the altercation with Belle and being locked away for a few days, it hasn't been done. It was starting tangle and go astray. Rose went over to Rumple and gestured him to kneel down. He did as she wanted and she whispered something in his ear. He looked at her in confusion for a moment. He then waved his hand and a hair brush appeared in Rose's hand. She then back to Elizabeth. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I wanna brush your hair." Elizabeth couldn't stop her. Her hands were constricted and if she tried to harm her, the enchantment wouldn't allow her. Rose started to gently brush out her hair. "Who was my papa?"

"What?"

"My other papa. Who was he?" Rumple felt a tinge of jealousy. He was her papa. He always has been. Why was she worried about her birth father? Elizabeth looked to Rumple. He gave her a threatening look that told her to answer the question. She straightened up.

"He was knight in my father's court."

"What's his name?" Elizabeth was curious to why she was asking her questions while brushing her hair. What did she hope to gain from this? With Rumple standing at the door watching so intensely, she had no choice but to answer her questions.

"His name was Aaron." Belle gasped. Everyone turned their attention to her. Elizabeth smirked. "I take it you remember him, Belle."

"I do, the ogre." Rumple heard her whisper the last part.

"Belle?" She leaned close to whisper to him.

"He was the most dishonorable knight I've ever met. Arrogant and appalling. He forced himself on women and tried to bed both of us multiple times. Her father never believed us and kept him because he was one of the best fighters in his army." Rumple couldn't believe it. Rose, sweet little Rose, was born from a hateful woman and an arrogant sexual predator. This child was born unloved and unwanted. And now she was the most precious and important person to Rumpelstiltskin, the Dark One. If only she knew how messed up that was.

"Mama?" Belle looked back over to Rose.

"Don't worry about it, sweetheart." Rose wanted to question it, but she had many other questions for her mother. She returned to brushing out her hair.

"Where is he?" She smirked.

"He's dead. After my father found out I was with child, he was executed. He's gone forever. And he's never coming back." Rose wanted to feel sad, but she couldn't. She didn't know the man. He may have been her father, but he wasn't her papa. She couldn't feel sad over his death. She couldn't miss him since she never met him.

"I'm sorry." Elizabeth looked at the child in confusion.

"Why are you sorry?"

"You loved him. And he's gone." She scoffed at the child.

"And what makes you think I loved him?"

"You are my mama and he was my papa. And mamas and papas love each other." Elizabeth brought her gaze to Rumple and Belle and smirked.

"Really? Is that what they taught you?" They both knew what she was implying. Rumple and Belle were still confused about their feelings for each other. Belle felt that she could love Rumple, but she didn't know if he would let her into his heart. Rumple felt the same way. He was still a monster and no one could love a monster. Rose was only the exception since she had been with her since she was a baby. She grew up knowing who he was and what he looked like.

"I think mamas and papas should love each other so they can be happy." Rose finished brushing out Elizabeth's hair. She put the brush on the ground. She took the lily from her hair and went to put it in Elizabeth's, but she backed away.

"Get that away from me!" Rose jumped back at her yelling. She was confused until Belle spoke up.

"Oh, Rose. She's allergic to lilies." Rose tilted her head in confusion.

"What does that mean?"

"It means she can't touch them or she'll get a rash."

"Oh." She put the lily back in her own hair and reached into her pocket. She took out a gold thread that was tied together at the ends. She placed the thread on Elizabeth's head and it made a band around her head. Why was she doing this? She brushed out her hair, then accessorized it. What was she trying to do? "All done!"

"What?"

"Your hair is pretty again." She narrowed her eyes.

"Why? Why are you being nice to me? What are you trying to do? What do you want from me?" Rose didn't respond. Instead, she hugged her. This threw everyone off. Why was she hugging a woman that hated her just to hate her?

"I'm sorry, Mama." She broke away from the hug and looked at her mother. Elizabeth was more confused than ever.

"What are you sorry for?"

"For what I did to make you not love me." Elizabeth's eyes went as wide as dinner plates. She abandoned her and left her for dead and she was apologizing to her. Rose didn't want her to hate her. She had Belle as her mama. Belle loved her with everything she had, but Rose still wanted the love and approval of her birth mother. She may never get it, but it didn't hurt to try and earn it. Elizabeth looked Rose dead in the eyes.

"You may apologize all you want, but you can't be unborn. You were born a bastard and that's all you'll ever be. Nothing will ever change that. And you can play sweet and innocent until the end of time, but I will never claim you. And I will never love you." Elizabeth was suddenly sent back to the wall and was knocked unconscious by the impact. Belle looked over and saw Rumple's hand was still raised. His eyes were flaming with anger. Belle took his hand and lowered it.

"Rumple." He looked into her eyes and calmed down. Rose wasn't phased by what happened. She was still in disbelief. She had been nothing but nice to her mother. She talked to her and fixed her hair and, in a way, kept her alive. If she hadn't asked to see her, Rumple surely would've killed her by now. He tried to warn her that this would happen. She should've listened to him. The flood gates opened and Rose broke out in tears. She turned and ran over to Belle.

"Mama!" Belle picked her up and held her. She buried her face in Belle's shoulder and cried.

"Shh. It's alright, Rose." Rumpled gently stroked her hair. She brought her face from Belle's shoulder and looked at him.

"I'm sorry, Papa." His heart broke to see her so upset.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, flower. You did nothing wrong."

"That's right. Nothing is your fault. She may not love you, but we do and we always will. Nothing will ever change that." Rose wiped away her tears. She knew she was loved by them and she always would be. She didn't have to earn their love. They just gave it. And she did everything in her power to return it. She laid her head on Belle's shoulder and clung tightly to her. Belle took her from the room, but Rumple stayed behind. Rose saw this.

"Papa?" Belle turned around and saw him still standing in the doorway. He looked from the unconscious prisoner to them.

"Aren't you coming, Rumple?"

"I'll be up in a moment." Belle didn't trust the way he said that. Rose was thinking the same thing.

"Papa, please." He looked to his daughter. "Don't hurt her."

"But she..."

"Please." He was conflicted. He wanted to torture the life out of the woman who hurt his daughter, but said daughter didn't want him to.

"She's not worth the effort, Rumple. Rose needs you right now." She was right. Rose was highly upset right now and him torturing Elizabeth wasn't going to help her. He flicked his wrist and the door to the dungeon closed and locked.

"I'm coming." Belle resumed her walk up the stairs. He made the right choice. Once they were up the stairs, Belle placed Rose back on the ground. Her eyes were still bloodshot, but she had stopped crying. Rumple and Belle could tell she was still upset, so they decided to try and take her mind off of what happened in the dungeon. "What do you wish to do now, flower? We still have all day to do what you want."

"Can we play a game?"

"Of course. What should we play first?" She smiled her adorable smile that Rumple and Belle loved so much.

"Hide and Seek!"


	17. Chapter 17

Months have passed since the incident with Elizabeth. Per Rose's request, Rumple kept her alive. Rose may have been upset with her, but she didn't want her to die. Rumple would hope that with time, Rose would forget that she was even in the castle. When that day came, he would do as he pleased with the woman. Since then, he's made an effort to stay home more often. Not only for Rose, but also for Belle. He had the strange feeling to be near her more. He couldn't stand to be away from her for longer than a day, yet at the same time, he was in agony in her presence. He had strong feelings for her and not all of them were bad. She was beautiful, smart, brave, and caring. She wasn't frightened of him and she stood up to him. If it were anyone else, he would've snapped their necks or worse. He couldn't hurt her if he tried. Part of it was because she was Rose's mother and Rose would never forgive him if he did Belle any harm. The other part was his own personal reason.

It was a bright day in the Dark Castle. They had finished eating lunch and Belle read Rose a story in front of the fireplace as she usually did. She was napping peacefully in the den wrapped in her beloved rose blanket. Belle carefully slipped from under the sleeping child and slid a pillow under her head. She quietly slipped out of the room and headed to the Great Hall. She saw that Rumple was spinning at his wheel. He had been there since she went to read to Rose. It was a rare moment where they had some alone time without Rose attached to one of their hip. If she wanted to talk to him, she had to get his attention. She went to the kitchen and started some tea. Once it was finished, she brought it to back to the Great Hall with his favorite tea set with her chipped cup. She still didn't understand why he insisted on using that cup, but she didn't mind. She thought it was sweet in a way. She placed the set down on the table. The sound brought Rumple's attention to her.

"I made tea. I thought you might like some." He gave her an odd look as he stood from his wheel. Belle usually didn't make him tea without him asking her, or rather commanding her. What was she up to?

"Thank you, Belle." He walked over to the table and prepared his tea. As predicted, he used the chipped cup. Belle smiled to herself as she saw this. Rumple noticed her smile and grew curious. What was she smiling about? She rounded the table and pulled herself upon it, something she had done many times before. He didn't seem to mind when she sat on the table, so she continued to do so. She then eyed him curiously.

"Why did you want me here?"

"I thought it was rather obvious. Rose needed a caretaker." She narrowed her eyes in suspicion as he sipped his tea. Of course he would use Rose as an excuse. Whether it may or may not be true, that couldn't be the only reason. He was hiding something and she was going to find out what.

"I think you were lonely. Even with a child to love and care for, any man would be lonely." She was right. Any man would be lonely.

"I'm not a man." He leaned against the table next to her. Belle knew that he saw himself as a monster. She saw him as a man who was flawed. A man that would make a lot of reckless decisions. A man that hurt people and never gave it a second thought. She also saw a man that took in an abandoned child. A man that loved that child more than anything. A man that would go to any and all lengths just to make her happy. Only a man with a heart could do such a thing. He may not have been the perfect man, but he was a man nonetheless. She decided to change to subject.

"So, I've had a couple of months to look around, you know. And upstairs, there's clothing, small. Much different from Rose's clothes. Is it for another child? Was it yours? Or was there a son?" Rumple shuddered. He knew what clothing she was talking about. Even though he was gone, he kept Baelfire's things. He kept everything Baelfire's had since he was a baby. Rumple still thought of his long lost son every now and again. It was the memories of Baelfire that made Rumple want to be a better parent to Rose. When he found his son, he will do better and be a better parent to both of his children. He turned his attention back to Belle.

"There was. Their was a son. I lost him. As I did his mother." Remembering his wife Milah didn't upset him as much. She left him for a pirate. He remembered when she called him a coward. When she said she wished he had fought and died in the Ogre's War. When she told him she never loved him. She left him and Baelfire because she loved a pirate. She was only thinking of herself. From the day Baelfire was born, Rumple always put his son before his own wants and needs. He even went as far as to take the Dark One's powers to save him from having to fight in the Ogre's War. Belle never knew any of that.

"I'm...I'm sorry. So, you were a man once. An ordinary man." He didn't look at her or respond. "If I'm never going to know another person in my whole life, can't I at least know you?"

"Perhaps." He stood and placed his teacup on the table. "Perhaps you just want to learn the monster's weaknesses?"

Belle only smiled at him as he waved his finger in her face. "You're not a monster. You think you're uglier than you are. That's why you cover all the mirrors up, isn't it? Besides, I know that Rose is your biggest weakness. Had I wanted to hurt you, I would've used her to do it."

"Clever girl." There was a loud banging on the door. Rumple excused himself from the room to see who was there. He flicked his wrist and the large doors opened. There stood a tall man brown hair and brown eyes holding out a sword.

"I am Sir Gaston. And you beast have taken..." Before he could continue, Rumple snapped his fingers and the man the surrounded by purple smoke. When the smoke cleared, the man had disappeared and in his place was a single rose. Rumple smiled at his handy work as he picked up the rose and returned to the Great Hall. Belle had gotten down from the table and was looking out the window. She turned her attention to him as he entered the room.

"Who was that?" He wasn't going to tell her that her betrothed came to rescue her. And he certainly wouldn't tell her what he did to him.

"Just an old woman selling flowers." He lifted the rose from behind his back and presented it to her. She gasped in surprise. "Here. If you'll have it."

"Why thank you." She smiled as she accepted the flower. She then curtsied to him and he bowed back in his dramatic way. She giggled as she smelled the rose. She went to put the rose in a vase. Rumple wondered many things of this young woman. She was a royal. She had everything she could've ever asked for and more. All of that was gone because she was stuck in the Dark Castle with him. Why was she so willing to give all of that up so easily?

"You had a life, Belle, before...this. Friends. Family. What made you choose to come here with me?" Belle knew why he asked this. Anyone else would've stayed home with their family and friends and kingdom. No one would volunteer to be the Dark One's slave for any reason. Most people weren't that selfless.

"Heroism. Sacrifice. You know, there aren't a lot of opportunities for women in this land to show what they can do. To see the world. To be heroes. So, when you arrived, that was my chance. I always wanted to be brave. I figured do the brave thing and bravery would follow."

"And is it everything you hoped?" She set the rose, now in a vase, in the center of the table. She then climbed up and sat on it once again.

"Well, uh, I did want to see the world. That part didn't really work out. But I did save my village." She did save her village, including her husband-to-be. He seemed like the handsome knight in shining armor that she would want.

"And what about your...betrothed?" Belle rolled her eyes, remembering Gaston. That was another good thing that came out of her leaving. She wouldn't have to marry him. She didn't hate him, but she didn't love him either. And she couldn't be with someone didn't love.

"It was an arranged marriage. Honestly, I never really cared much for Gaston." He smiled at hearing this. She wasn't in love with the tall, handsome knight. How interesting. "To me love is...love is layered. Love is a mystery to be uncovered. I could never truly give my heart to someone as superficial as he."

Rumple agreed with her. Love, true love, is more than just being with someone. It was about trust, loyalty, honesty, sacrifice and everything in between. His past experience with love didn't have many of those things. His first love hated him and left him. His second love ripped out her own heart for power. Love would hurt sometimes, but it should never hurt in that way. He always tried to keep himself from loving anyone else. That was until Rose came along. He knew the love of a partner and the love of a child. He was hesitant to love her, but it was impossible not to. She had always loved him, so he had no reason not to love her back. Loving a woman had only brought Rumple pain. Both of his past loves betrayed him. If he were to love another, who was to say it wouldn't happen again? Could Belle be the one to break the vicious cycle of love and pain for him? He wouldn't dare find out. She may not see him as a monster or be afraid of him, but she still was stuck with him forever. If he were to express his feelings and she didn't return them, things between them would be awkward. He couldn't risk it. Her voice brought him from his thoughts.

"But, um, you were going to tell me about your son." He was, wasn't he? Could he trust her with the tale of his lost son? It was time to see if he could still fully trust her at all.

"I'll tell you what. I'll make you a deal. Rose's birthday is coming up in the next month. Perhaps you'll like to get her a present. Go to town and find something you think she might like. When you return, I'll share my tale." Rose's birthday? She wondered when that was. Belle had been in the castle for almost five months. Rose was almost five years old, but that wasn't the first thing on Belle' mind.

"Town?" He nodded. She wasn't allowed to leave the castle ever. She's only left once and that was when they were hunting Robin Hood to kill. "You trust me to come back?"

"Oh, no. I trust I'll never see you again." Belle knew why. He was basically letting her go. She could leave and return home to her family. She could see her father and her friends again. She would be free from the Dark One forever. She would no longer be in servitude for him. Did she really want that? She felt that she was close to forming a bond with him. She was falling in love with him. She didn't want to leave him. Before she could respond, a small voice interrupted.

"Mama? Papa?" They looked and saw Rose entering the Great Hall holding her blanket and rubbing her eyes. Rumple stood from his chair.

"Looks like someone's up from their nap. I shall tend to her. In the meantime, you should prepare for your journey." He left her and went over to Rose. He lifted her in his arms. "Did you have a nice nap, flower?"

"Yeah. And I had a funny dream."

"Really? Why don't you tell me all about it." He carried her out of the Great Hall and into the gardens. Belle watched after them. That was another reason she didn't want to leave. Rose would miss her terribly and she would miss Rose. She was her mother now. She couldn't just abandon her, especially when she knew her real mother didn't love her and wished her dead. If she were to leave and never return, Rose would be devastated. She would've lost both of her mothers. She couldn't do that to her. Belle didn't know what to do. Return to her family or stay with her new one? She would have plenty of time to think on her way. She finally jumped from the table and went to prepare for her trip. When she entered her room, she saw a cloak and a small leather pouch sitting on the bed. The pouch was filled with gold coins. It was more than she would need to buy a suitable gift for Rose. It was enough to travel all around the Enchanted Forest if she wanted to. Rumple really didn't think she would come back. He was truly giving her a way out. The only question was would she take it?

 

"And then candle had the dishes singing and dancing and it was fun." Rumple smiled as Rose spun her tale about her dream of the objects in the castle coming to life and putting on shows. He could only marvel and listen to her creative mind.

"Well, that is a very interesting dream, flower. How do you come up with these things?" She shrugged.

"I dunno." He smiled at her again. "Can we play a game?"

"Of course. Anything you want." She stood up from his lap.

"I'm gonna get Mama and we can play together." Rumple knew that Belle was gone. He felt when she stepped beyond the magic barrier. She left long ago. He took Rose's hand to stop her.

"Uh, sweetheart. Mama's not here." Rose looked at him in confusion. How was she gone if she wasn't allowed to leave the castle?

"Where is she?" Who knows where she was. She could be on her way back to Avolonea. Back to her family. Her real family.

"I sent her to town to get some things."

"When is she coming back?" Rumple held back his emotions. It would break Rose's heart if she knew Belle would probably never come back. Even he didn't know if Belle would return to them. He couldn't bring himself to tell her.

"I'm not sure. She doesn't have magic, so it may take her longer than it would me. She may not be back for some time." It wasn't a lie. She still could come back. If she did, it would be for Rose. She had always gone on and on about how much she loved the child. Perhaps Rose would be the one to bring her back. He could be wrong, but only time would tell.

"Oh. Can we still play?" He smiled once again.

"Of course we can. What do you want to play first?"

As the hours passed, it soon became night and Belle still hadn't returned. Rumple was convinced that she made he choice and wasn't coming back. He gave her enough gold for any previsions she would need. The cloak he gave her had an enchantment that would protect her as long as she had it in her possession. He was actually a bit upset that she didn't return. She had made a place in his heart. He didn't realize it until she was gone. He was now met with something worse he had to deal with: explaining to his daughter that Belle was probably gone forever. He had prepared dinner for the two of them for the night. He would have to get accustomed to doing that again. After dinner and Rose's bath, it was her bedtime. Rumple helped her into her night clothes and tucked her into bed.

"Papa, where's Mama?" He cursed himself. He hoped that she would at least wait until morning to wonder where Belle was. That would've given him more time to figure out a way to break the news to her. He still didn't have it in him to tell her.

"I'm not sure, flower. I told you it may take her a long time. She may not have been able to find what she needed."

"Can't you make it for her?" He couldn't help but smile. He loved how adorably naïve she was sometimes.

"It's not that simple."

"Why?" He couldn't really explain why. He technically sent Belle to find a present for Rose. Rumple could simply conjure up anything she wanted to give her, but even she didn't know what to get her. She didn't even know Rose's birthday was coming up. He simply smiled and kissed her forehead.

"No more questions tonight. Get some sleep. I love you, flower." She yawned.

"I love you, Papa." He stood and exited the room, closing the door behind him. He went up to his tower to think. They were alone now. It was just him and Rose again. Belle had changed a lot in the months she's been there. There seemed to be more light in the Dark Castle. A new flame was ignited in him because of her. He felt a sort of love for her. He cursed himself for allowing himself to love her. Love had only brought him pain and he allowed himself to fall for it's allure. He looked out of the window and looked down at the large gardens below. He remembered when he would work in his tower and he would hear Belle and Rose playing some game Rose came up with. He would miss those sounds. He would miss Rose being happy with a mother. He broke his promise to her. Now that Belle was gone, she would be alone again. He continued to curse himself until he felt a shift in his magic barrier. He looked down and saw someone walking up the path. He recognized the cloak the person was wearing. It was the same one he gave Belle. She came back. She actually came back. Without a second thought, he ran down the stairs down the Great Hall. He sat at his wheel and made himself look busy as she entered. He looked up at her and gave a slight smirk as she approached him.

"Back already? Good. Good thing. Rose was beginning to worry." She gave him a suspicious eye. Was Rose the only one beginning to worry?

"Come on. You're happy I'm back." He looked at her through his wheel.

"I'm not unhappy." He noticed that she had an extra bag with her. "And what's in the bag?"

"Rose's birthday present. That is why you sent me out, right?" He sent her out as a way to see if he could trust her to come back and she did. He knew she probably contemplated returning to her village. Rose had to be the only reason she returned.

"Of course. And what did you find, dearie?" She looked around.

"Is she asleep?"

"I put her down about an hour ago."

"Good." She reached in her bag and pulled out a stuffed white unicorn. "I know Rose dreams about unicorns a lot and I saw this, so I thought it would be perfect for her. What do you think?"

"I think she'll love it. She's been wanting me to get her a real unicorn for a long time. Perhaps this will calm her down for a while." Belle giggled as she reached into the bag again and pulled out a small embroidered patch that was in the shape of a rose.

"I also saw this. I wanted to add this to it. Maybe sew it on with a gold thread." Rumple thought the gift was thoughtful. She really paid attention to Rose's interests. A rose was her favorite flower and not because it was her name. She loved it bright red color, it's unique sweet scent, and the beauty of the flower in general.

"That's very thoughtful of you, Belle." She put the unicorn and the rose back in her bag and placed it on the floor. She walked behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"And I believe you promised me a story."

"Did I?" He almost forgot about the deal they made. He said he would tell her about Baelfire when she returned. He was so worried that she wouldn't return, he forgot about what he would do if she did. She took the thread from his hand and sat on the wheel.

"Tell me about your son." The memory was still painful for him to relive. He let him go. He made a deal with his son and he broke it so he could keep his powers. He allowed his only son to fall through a portal to another world. He was a coward back then and he still was.

"I lost him. There's nothing really to tell." Belle could see the pain and hurt in his eyes. He didn't want to say anymore than that and she wouldn't push it. Whatever happened was painful enough. Having to recall it and tell someone about it would only hurt more. He knew what happened. She didn't need the whole story.

"And before Rose, you loved no one and no one loved you?" Why did she care so much? Why was it so important to her to know who loves him and who he loves? He looked her in the eyes.

"Why did you come back?"

"I wasn't going to, but...something changed my mind." Their faces started to get closer to each other. Their lips brushed against each other and almost pressed together.

"Mama!" They jerked away from each other as they heard the voice. They looked up and saw Rose standing in the doorway. She ran over to them and hugged Belle. "You're back!"

"Yes. I'm sorry I took so long. We're you worried about me?"

"Yes." Belle didn't realize that Rose would worry so much. Then again, she hasn't left her since she got there. It was normal for her to get a little worried. Belle gently stroked her hair.

"I'm sorry, but it's alright now. I'm back and I won't ever leave you again." Rose looked up at her with her hopeful emerald eyes.

"You promise?" Belle looked at Rumple for a moment and smiled as she looked back to the child in her arms.

"I promise." Rose smiled and hugged her again. Belle picked her up and looked back down to Rumple. "I suppose I should put her back to bed."

"Yes. Uh, you should."

"Alright. Good night, Rumple."

"Good night, Belle." She took Rose and brought her back up to her room. Rumple stayed at his wheel and tried to figure out what had just happened. Was Belle about to kiss him? Did she really come back for him as well as Rose? Did she really love him? She couldn't love him. No one could love him, but she was willing to kiss him. It didn't make any sense. Why would a beautiful, smart, and kind woman like her love a cold-hearted and cruel monster like him? It wasn't possible. Was it?


	18. Chapter 18

A week had passed since Belle left the castle. Rumple thought about that night she returned. She almost kissed him before Rose interrupted them. Since then, things have been a bit different between them. They spent more time together when Rose wasn't around. They talked more intimately and shared more stories of both their past lives. He shared more about his life than anyone ever knew. He told her about his father and how he abandoned him. He told her how he was raised by spinners after he left him. She told him about her life back in Avolonea. She told him about her parents and her friends. She told him about her favorite books to read and her other favorite past times of playing pranks on her maids and butlers with her friends as a child. They never talked about what happened, or what almost happened, that night. It was obvious that they had feelings for each other and it showed. She almost kissed him and he was more than willing to return it. They were in love, but they wouldn't admit it out loud. After they put Rose to bed, they talked as they walked down the hall.

"All your chores are done for the night. I suppose you'll turn in?" Belle could've turned in. She was very exhausted from the long day, but she didn't want to be away from him just yet. She then remembered the present she bought for Rose.

"Actually, I thought I would work on Rose's unicorn. I still have yet to add the rose to it." He remembered the gift she brought home with her.

"Ah, yes. And if I recall, you wanted to add it with a golden thread."

"Yes, I did. Do you suppose you could help me with that?" He smirked at her.

"Well, is there some other sorcerer you know that can spin gold?" She giggled at him.

"No."

"Then I can help." She smiled at him.

"Great. I'll go get what I'll need and come meet you down in the Great Hall."

"And I will start spinning your thread." She went to her bedroom while he headed to the Great Hall. He sat at his wheel and started to spin. He would usually spin gold by thinking of his most painful and hateful memories. It was anything from his father abandoning him to become Peter Pan to his wife leaving him and Baelfire to be a pirate's wife. He even started thinking of Elizabeth being cold and hateful towards Rose. He would mostly think of one memory in particular; he was forced to kiss a man's boot in front of his son. He would then imagine all the terrible things he would do to the man from breaking his bones one by one to slowly crushing his heart in his hands. Tonight, none of those memories came to his mind. All he thought about was Belle. He thought about her smile, her laugh, her voice, her beauty. He thought about the kiss they almost shared. While he thought, he involuntarily started to spin. He continued to think about the things he loved most about Belle. He thought about her passion for reading, her wishing to be a hero, her love for Rose. He thought of all the things that made Belle, well, Belle. He barely heard when she entered the room. She sat down next to him and watched him spin. She looked at the gold and gasped.

"Rumple." He stopped and looked at her. Her gaze was on the gold he had just spun. She picked it up from the basket and examined it. He noticed that it was different from the gold he usually spun. It was brighter and shinier. Belle turned her gaze to her. "I've never seen you spin gold like this."

"Neither have I." He never had spun gold that bright and pure in all his years of spinning. All of his gold had been dark and a bit dingey, but it was still gold.

"What was different this time?" Rumple knew exactly what was different. The gold wasn't spun with anger and hate. It was spun with joy and love. He wasn't thinking about his selfish father or his unfaithful wife or a disgraceful soldier. He was thinking about her. And while he thought of her, he thought of Rose. He thought of how they were together when they laughed and played and were happy. He thought of his family. His new family that seemed to love and accepted him. Despite him being a monster, they never tried to leave him. Even when Belle left, she came back, not only for Rose, but for him as well. Before he became the Dark One, any family he had left him; his father, his wife, even his son. As the Dark One, no one wanted to be near him. It took him over 300 years to finally find people that actually wanted to be with him. He turned to her and looked in her eyes. He couldn't tell her this. Not yet.

"I've no idea." She knew he was lying, but she left it alone. She wasn't going to make a big deal out of it. Not yet.

"Well, whatever it is, this is the most beautiful gold I've ever seen. This will be perfect."

"Good. Good." He began to spin again and continued to think about nothing but Belle and Rose. He occasionally glanced over at her as she watched him spin. She was so flawless, so kind, so beautiful. How could she love someone like him? How could she stand to be in the same room with him? How could she act like he was like any other person? She should hate him. She should've left when he gave her the chance. She should be back home with her real family and her friends. She shouldn't be forced to stay with him. Neither should Rose. They should both be free from him. He loved them both, but they deserve better than him. Belle placed a hand on his arm.

"Rumple." He stopped and looked at her. She glanced down at the gold he spun. He looked down and saw it returned to it's darker tone. He must have let his mind wander too far. He didn't look at her.

"I'm sorry." She gave him a sad smile.

"It's okay. That should be enough to stitch in." She measured out the gold and cut where the bright met the dark. She took the thread and started to string it through a needle from her sewing kit. She then began to sew the embroidered rose to the unicorn's flank. While she sewed, she decided to strike up another conversation with him. "So, uh, you were told me about your father. I don't believe you've told me of your mother."

"I haven't."

"Well, perhaps you could tell me about her." Rumple had very vague memories of his mother. He could almost say that he didn't have a mother.

"There's not much to tell, really. She died when I was very young. After that, it was just me and my father."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Do you have any memories of her?" Rumple hadn't thought about his mother. All he really knew was his selfish and cowardly father. He didn't remember much of her. He could barely remember what she looked like. Now that he thought of it, all he remembers is her having the most beautiful and brightest blue eyes in all the realms.

"Any memories of her were of her and my father arguing. They always fought over money and my father's gambling. Nothing good to remember from my childhood."

"Surely there was something good that remember of her." There was. There was one memory that he had of his mother that he held on to. He slightly smiled.

"There is. I remember when I was quite young, I fell ill. My mother was at my bedside almost all the time. She comforted me and told me stories so I wouldn't think about how unwell I felt. My father went from town to town to find a cure for me. He returned days later with a healing tonic from an ancient apothecary. It took a day for the tonic to take effect. Neither of my parents left my side until I was well again. It was the only time I ever saw them get along. It was the first time that I felt...loved." Belle was taken by the story. She loved hearing of his mortal days. That's how she knew he was just like anyone else. He just got dealt a bad hand in life. Belle was so distracted that she pricked her finger on the needle. She gave a small yelp and dropped the unicorn as she held her finger. Rumple slightly jumped and examined her. "Are you alright?"

"Yes. I just pricked the needle." He took her hand in his.

"Here. Let me see." There was a small bead of blood on the tip of her finger. He wiped the blood away with his finger and healed hers.

"Thank you." She went to pull her hand away, but he took hold of it. She looked down at their hands. His rough green skin contrasted with her smooth ivory skin. He brushed his thumb across the back of her hand. They then looked at each other. Their eyes locked together once again. They searched each other for a sign of what to do next. Neither of them moved. Something then sparked inside of Rumple. He couldn't hold back his feelings anymore. In a flash, he grabbed her and kissed her. She was taken off guard for a moment, then melted into his embrace. The kiss was filled with such passion and love, it nearly made him cry. He then broke away and looked into her eyes once again. Her bright blue eyes widened. "Rumple! You're changing!"

"What?" He looked at his hands and noticed they were losing their green color. "No. No!"

"Rumple?" She reached for him, but he slapped her hand away and stood up.

"NO!" He saw his hand return green and bumpy. He examined himself in confusion. Why was this happening? He had kissed Rose many times before. Why did this only happen when he kissed Belle? He looked to her. "You!"

"Me?"

"This was you! You tried to take my powers and weaken me! You mean to get rid of me!" Belle stood up.

"I most certainly am not! Had I wanted to be rid of you, I never would've returned! And, you kissed me!" Belle then stopped for a moment. "You kissed me. True Love's kiss."

"What?" She remembered her encounter with the woman she met on the road when she left the castle. She told her how True Love's kiss would break any curse. She felt that she shouldn't trust the woman. The guards she had were dressed the same way of the ones that tried to kill Rose. Even with that, Belle knew a thing or two about magic. Some of the books in her library had stories and facts of magic and those who wield it. She remembered reading that True Love was the world's most powerful magic. With that, she knew the woman was telling the truth. Besides, there was no way for her to know that she was speaking of Rumple as her master/lover. Either way, she wasn't going to tell him of her encounter with the woman.

"I...I've read about True Love's kiss being powerful enough to break any curse." She smiled. "This is True Love. It has to be!"

"No! That's impossible!" She frowned and grew angry.

"Why?! Why is it so impossible?! Why don't you believe that I can love you?!" He grabbed her and pinned her to the wall. He held her wrists on either side of her head and looked into her eyes.

"Because no one can ever love a monster." She looked back at him without fear.

"I don't love a monster. I love you, Rumpelstiltskin."

"One and the same, dearie. Despite what you might think, I'm one and the same." She narrowed her eyes at him.

"And despite what you might think, the only person in this castle that thinks you're a monster is you. As for being loved, if you know that sweet little girl upstairs can love you with all her heart, why can't you believe I can as well?" He scanned her eyes for deception and hatred, but he found none. He only found truth and passion. She loved him. She was his True Love. He then released her wrists and back away from her. Her eyes never left his.

"Why?" With that simple word, she knew what he was asking. Why did she love him? Why did she fall for a monster like him?

"Because I see the man that you really are. You're not perfect. You have a tortured past and because of it, you sometimes make wrong decisions. Because of it, you don't trust people. You believe everyone will hurt you because it's happened before. You're hesitant to love because all the people you loved before have left you. You see yourself as a monster because others say you are. You're not a perfect man, but you still are a man. And that's the man I love." She took his hand in hers. He shook his head in disbelief.

"Belle..." She placed her hand on his chest.

"You have to trust me, Rumple. You should know that I would never hurt you nor would I try. You need to open your heart and accept that someone loves you. I know it's hard for you, but you must trust and believe that I would never break your heart. Know that I am your True Love and you are mine. Know that when I decided to come back, it wasn't just because of Rose." He knew that she meant every word. There was a woman that would love him. He could trust her. She's never given him a reason not to. He could love her. He had for a while. They were finally admitting it. He squeezed her hand.

"Oh Belle. I do love you. I truly do, but we can't do this." She frowned.

"Why not?"

"Because I need to keep my powers. I can't risk losing them every time we kiss."

"But why do you need your powers? If you still see yourself as a monster because of them, why do you need to keep them?" Rumple contemplated telling her the reason. He knew he could trust her, but he's never told anyone of his plan to find his long lost son. If he lost his powers, he would lose any chance of being reunited with him. Belle could see the internal conflict he was facing. She squeezed his hand to get his full attention. "Hey, it's okay. If you don't want to tell me now, it's okay, but we can still have this. We don't have to kiss. There are other ways to show our affections, but don't take this away. We can have this...if you want it as well."

He did want it. He wanted to be with her more than anything. He wanted to love again and be loved. Truly loved. Belle could love him in a way his past lovers never could. She really loved him. There was nothing and no one to take her from him. He could have her if he allowed himself to be happy and loved. He went through the same turmoil when he found Rose. He allowed him to love her and she has given him a feeling of love in his heart that no amount of strong magic could ever give him. Belle could give him even more. He could feel more complete with her. He gently kissed her forehead. She watched him and saw that he didn't change. His powers weren't fading away. She smiled and laid her head on his shoulder. He held her close. They would give it a try, but one thing still remained. How would they explain this to Rose?


	19. Chapter 19

After finally admitting their love and sharing a kiss, they needed to figure out how to deal with the things would change and they will change. They were no longer just master and servant. They were lovers. They were also parents. This would also change how they were around Rose. They didn't have to hide their feelings anymore. They could finally show their affections for one another, but not too much affection. They couldn't kiss without the risk of Rumple losing his powers. He still needed them to find his son. He loved Belle, but he also loved his son and he couldn't lose his powers when he was so close to being reunited with him. He found that as long as they didn't kiss on the lips, he would be fine. Belle was fine with it. All she cared about was being with him, loving him and being able to show it. They finally left the Great Hall and headed off to bed. They ascended the stairs arm in arm with Bell resting her head on his shoulder. Belle loved being close to him without fear of him rejecting her. Rumple felt the same way. He broke the silence between them.

"So, how are we going to tell Rose about...us?" She rose her head from his shoulder and looked up at him. He wasn't very tall, but he still had a few inches on her.

"I don't think it'll be very hard. I mean...she's basically been wanting us to be together for who knows how long." He looked back at her in surprise.

"She has?" Belle gave a slight giggle.

"Yes. Have you never noticed?"

"No, I haven't. I don't believe she's ever mentioned it to me."

"Well, she has to me. More than once. Back when she had that night terror, she asked me if I loved you. At the time I wasn't sure and I told her. She said that I should love you." Rumple should've known. When Rose described her perfect mother, one of her traits was that she loved both her and him. Rose loved Belle and accepted her as her mother already. He figured that she thought if Belle would love him as well as her, Belle would be the perfect mother. He smiled at the thought.

"And now you're perfect for her." Belle narrowed her eyes in confusion.

"What do you mean?" He proceeded to tell her of the first time Rose brought up wanting a mother. The day he brought her to the Dark Castle. He told her how Rose wanted her mother to be smart, kind, beautiful, and would love the both of them. Belle had displayed everything Rose wanted except for loving her papa. That was the only thing missing. Belle nodded in understanding. "I see. Is that why you chose me?"

"I'm not sure what you mean."

"Why you brought me instead of some other woman. Did you chose me because you thought I would be the perfect mother for her?" Rumple thought for a moment. He did, but he really didn't. When he went to Avolonea that day, he didn't know what to expect. He knew Belle was the one that sent him the letter asking for his help. He thought that if she was so desperate to ask him for help, then maybe she would make the ultimate sacrifice of leaving her family. He didn't know what she would look like or how she would act. He also had the intention of killing her had Rose not approved of her. He didn't know what would happen when he brought her into his home.

"Honestly, I never brought you here to be Rose's mother. You were merely her caretaker. Someone to watch her while I was away so she wouldn't have to be alone. It was a mere coincidence that she told me of her mother the same day you came along." Belle nodded again. She never intended to be Rose's mother when she agreed to leave with Rumple. She also never intended to fall in love with him.

"Really? Was it a mere coincidence that she dreamed of me?" His eyes flashed to hers.

"What?"

"When we had our talk about me becoming her mother, she showed me the picture she drew. She told me that she had a dream of her mother. In her dream, there was a woman that...was basically me. She saw my eyes, my hair, my dress. She saw me. Who I was." Rumple was at a loss. Could it be a mere coincidence? Rose couldn't have possibly known about Belle before she arrived. It was just a dream. Rose had been longing a mother. It was only natural that she would dream of her what her mother would be like.

"My flower is a very creative and imaginative child. She saw what she wanted in a mother. You just happened to fit her profile. It's debatable that she specifically saw you. Now that you're here, things have been different and she's happy. As am I." She smiled at him. He smiled back and kissed her forehead. She opened her mouth to speak again, but a scream interrupted her. The scream came from Rose's room. She must've been having another night terror. They immediately ran to her room. They flung open and ran to either side of her. They gently shook her and coax her awake.

"Rose, sweetheart. Wake up." Her emerald eyes flew open and she sat up. Once her eyes focused, she noticed both Rumple and Belle were there. She looked over at Rumple and cried.

"Papa! You're okay!" She flung her arms around his neck and held him tightly as she sobbed. He was taken aback for a moment before he wrapped his arms around her and held her close. Why was she worried that he wasn't okay?

"It's alright, flower. I'm here." He looked to Belle, who was gently stroking Rose's hair. Was her bad dream about him? What did she see? Once she stopped crying, Rumple sat her back on the bed. "Are you okay?"

"Are you?" He and Belle looked to each other in confusion. She was the one who had a horrible dream. Why was she worried about him? He turned his attention back to his shaken up daughter.

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" She fell silent. She's never shared her night terrors. Talking about them only frightened her more. Rumple tried to refrain from asking her of her dreams. He gently stroked her hair. "It's fine, flower. You don't have to share anything you don't want to. Just know that I am well. Nothing has happened to me."

"Okay. Can you stay anyway?" He chuckled at her.

"Don't I always?" She smiled at him and looked over to Belle.

"You can stay too, Mama." Belle smiled at the small child.

"Of course I will." Rumple and Belle made themselves comfortable on Rose's full size bed. Rose snuggled up to Rumple and clung to him like her life depended on it. She must have dreamed something horrible to fear for Rumple like that. He didn't know what it was that frightened her so, but he wanted to get her mind off of it. He looked to Belle.

"Belle, I believe it's time we told Rose the good news." Rose perked up in curiosity.

"What good news?" Belle looked to Rumple.

"I thought you'd want to wait until morning. Are you sure you want to tell now?"

"No time like the present." Rose grew impatient.

"What good news?! Tell me!" They chuckled at the anxious child.

"Well, you started this, Rumple. Might as well tell her."

"Tell me what?!" Rumple looked down at his young daughter.

"Flower, you know that Belle and I love you very much, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, what if I told you that we also loved each other?" She smiled widely up at him.

"Are you getting married?" They both chuckled at her. Belle gently stroked her hair.

"We're nowhere near that, sweetheart, but we are going to be more affectionate towards each other. We are lovers now."

"Are you gonna hug and kiss a lot?"

"Sometimes, but not all the time." Rose smiled at Belle.

"I knew you loved Papa." Belle smiled at her. She had told her that she should love Rumple, but she never gave any reason why she should or why she wanted her to love him. It must be just as Rumple said; if she were to love him, Rose would see her as the perfect mother. Rumple had Rose turn back to him.

"Flower, are you okay with this?"

"Are you happy, Papa?" He looked up at Belle and smiled. She smiled back at him.

"I am." He looked back to Rose to see her smiling at him.

"Then I am too." He kissed her cheek. They laid there in silence for a while. Rose wanted to ask more questions about their new relationship, but she grew tired and her brain didn't process them enough for them to come out of her mouth. She relaxed more and more in Rumple's warm embrace. When he heard her breathing slow, he knew she was asleep. He carefully released himself from her grip and climbed out of the bed. Belle followed him and they both silently crept out of the room closing the door behind them. Belle looked to Rumple and smiled.

"Now that wasn't so hard, was it? I told you she wanted us together." He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"That's the last time I don't listen to you." She giggled at him. They both knew full well that there will be many more times when he won't listen to her about certain subjects.

"Well, it's rather late. I should turn in." Rumple didn't want to let her go just yet, but he knew that the next day would have the promise of more time with her. He had no important work to do. He had no potions to create, no deals to make, no place to be. He would spend the day with his daughter and his new lover.

"Very well then. Good night, Belle."

"Good night, Rumple." He kissed her on the cheek before releasing her. He wished that he could kiss her lips. He wished he could claim them like he did earlier, but he knew what would happen if he did. He couldn't risk it. Belle gave him a small smile and went to her room. She wished she could kiss him as well. She didn't understand why he really needed his powers. He's seen as a monster to all, including himself, because of them. Why not rid himself of them as soon as possible? She didn't know any of this, but she trusted him. Whatever he needed his powers for must be greatly important to him and worth the trouble that comes with being the Dark One. She went in her room and began to prepare for bed.


	20. Chapter 20

Weeks went by and things in the castle were a bit different. Rumple and Belle seemed nicer to each other, much to Rose's joy. She knew if they were kind to each other, they wouldn't fight. The days were filled with soft touches and terms of endearment, mostly from Rumple. Belle never knew how affectionate and loving he really could be. When he wasn't tending to Rose, he was with her. He would help her with some of her chores or use his magic to do it for her so they would have some alone time. They would talk about various subjects from what books she had read to the different kingdoms and realms he visited during the day. At night, they would cuddle together in Belle's library while she read out loud. He enjoyed hearing her voice. When he would leave for his trips, he would return with a new book from the kingdom he visited and something for Rose as well. Things weren't so dark in the Dark Castle anymore.

Rose's fifth birthday was approaching. Rumple told Belle of her past birthdays. He would always bake her a strawberry cake and give her whatever gift she asked for. With him being the Dark One, he could give her anything her heart desired. She never asked for anything extravagant or ridiculous. She would ask for simple things like new clothes for her dolls or a new dress or even just to stay home with her and read to her. Belle thought it was sweet and couldn't wait to celebrate it. She was finishing the last few stitching on the stuffed toy. She still remembered the day she got it. A traveling toy maker was in town and would be there for a few days. She spoke with the vendor about his work and his travels. It was all very fascinating that he traveled from town to town selling his hand-made toys with his family. He had a wife and two sons that would help him. She also remembered something else that he told her. Something that could make Rose's birthday even more special. After she finished the stitching, she went in search of Rumple. When she saw he wasn't at his wheel, in his room, or with Rose in the garden, she figured he was in his workroom in his tower. She knew she was never to go up there, but this was important and hoped he wouldn't mind. She went up to the tower and knocked on the door.

"Rumple? Are you in there?" She heard a quiet shuffling. He was in there. After a moment, the door opened and he stood before her.

"Belle, darling."

"I'm sorry to bother you. Is this a bad time?"

"No. Not at all. Come in." He stepped aside and she entered the room. She saw it had tables scattered with vials and odd ingredients he would use for potions. There was a shelves filled with books. Not as many as in her library, but enough for him. She figured they were filled with magic incantations and spells and whatever other magic references. She also saw a cabinet with finished potions that were each labels with a symbol. It appeared fully stocked except for one empty spot. She noticed the symbol under it was a heart. What could that have been? She knew it was none of her business, so she wouldn't ask.

"So, this is where you disappear to trying to get away from me."

"Well, being around you for a long time can become tedious." She laughed at his quip. He loved seeing her smile and hearing her laugh.

"I'll bet." He took a seat at his desk.

"So, what is it you need?" She walked over and stood in front of the desk.

"I was hoping to talk to you about something. Well, more like ask."

"What is it?"

"It's about Rose's birthday in a few days." He leaned back in his chair and brought his hands together in front of him.

"Huh."

"What?"

"I know you, dear, and I know you want to ask about something I wouldn't normally approve of." She narrowed her eyes at him.

"You already know, don't you? You saw that I would come up here."

"That, I did, but I didn't see what you wanted to ask me. I would like you to ask me yourself." Belle gave a little smirk. She had always managed to surprise him and he hated him in the beginning. Now, he wanted to be surprised by her. "Now, what about Rose's birthday?"

"Well, I know that you would do the cake and the present with her and I think that's great. I thought that we can still do that, but wait until later in the evening or at night." He narrowed his eyes at her.

"And what, pray tell, would we do during the day, my dear?" Belle nervously bit her lip. She knew her suggestion would get a rise out of him that could lead to an argument, but she had Rose in mind. It was her birthday after all.

"Now, before I tell you, can you promise you'll at least hear me out before you reject it?" He already felt that he wouldn't like the idea, but he would give her a chance.

"I can't give you any guarantees, but I will try to see your side of the matter." She knew that's as much as she could get from him at the moment.

"Okay. Well, when I was in town last month, I had a conversation with the toy maker that sold me Rose's unicorn. He told me that his brother has a traveling fair. It has games, hayrides, face paintings, puppet shows, all things that children enjoy. They'll be in town for the rest of the week and Rose's birthday is the last day for it."

"And you want to take her to it."

"Well, I was hoping we could both take her, but..."

"No."

"But Rumple..." He stood from his chair and lifted his hand to silence her.

"I'm sorry, Belle. I know I said I would hear you out, but I'm not letting Rose out of this castle again."

"I know last time things got a bit out of hand..."

"A bit out of hand? Belle, you and Rose both were almost killed! You still have the scar on your back!" Belle remembered the mark across her back. It was a reminder of what she did for Rose. What she did for her daughter. Rumple sighed as he walked around the desk to her and ran the back of his hand gently down her cheek. "I can't risk losing her again. Or you. Both of you are too important to me. I don't know what I would do if something were to happen to you."

"That's why you should come with us. Who better to protect us than the most powerful wizard in all the realms?" He softly chuckled.

"It's a conflict when I'm also the most feared being in all the realms. I know you mean well, darling, but we can't." She took his hand in hers.

"Rumple, I know that you want to protect Rose. Every parent wants their child to be safe, but keeping her from the outside world completely isn't the way. If you keep her locked up, she'll start sneaking out on her own when she gets older. I should know." He smirked at her.

"You snuck out of your home? I knew you were rebellious, but I never took you for the sneaky type." She giggled.

"Surely you don't think I found out about you from staying in my castle like a good little princess?" He smirked.

"I suppose not."

"And I did my research on you and your abilities and I know that one of them is the ability to change your appearance. You could come with us as someone completely different if you're worried about appearing as the Dark One. We can go, have a great time, and give Rose the best birthday she's ever had." Rumple sighed. He did have the power to change his appearance. He could look like his old self or someone else. He would protect Rose and Belle at all costs. And he knew that Belle was right about keeping Rose locked away. He did the same with Baelfire. He lost one child. He couldn't lose another. Maybe he was being a bit overprotective of Rose, but that didn't mean he could let people know she was his daughter. If anyone to ever find out, who knows what they would do. Regina being the one person he saw as a real threat. She had seen Rose once. If she knew she was his daughter, there's no telling what she could do. Bell squeezed his hand to get his attention. "Rumple, do you trust me?"

"What?"

"Do you trust me?" He did trust her. She earned his trust when he let her go and she came back. He let her leave the castle many times after that and she always returned. He knew he could trust her. It was himself he didn't trust.

"Of course I do."

"Then trust me when I say that everything will be fine. If you're there with us, nothing can harm us. We will be perfectly safe with you. I believe in you and I trust your abilities. You've saved us before. I know you can again." He knew he could, and he would, protect them. He may not have trusted himself, but he trusted her.

"I'll think about it. Once I've gathered my thoughts, I'll give you my answer tonight in the library. Do you think you can wait that long? I know how impatient you can be." She chuckled.

"I think I can manage. Take all the time you need."

"That's all I ask." He kissed her forehead.

"Well, in the meantime, I suppose I should check on Rose."

"Yes. Where is my little flower?" She walked over to the window.

"Out in the garden. You can see her from here." He went over to the window and looked down. Rose was sitting in the shade under a tree. She had a circle of freshly picked flowers surrounding her. She picked up one of the flowers and tried to wrap the stem around a circular item in her hand. Rumple's eyebrows knitted in confusion.

"What on earth is she doing?" Belle giggled.

"She's trying to make a flower crown. She's been at it for the past hour and she won't allow me to help. She's determined to do it herself." Rumple smiled. Rose has always been a curious and determined child. When she saw something done, she wanted to learn to do it herself. She wanted to know how everything works and why they did what they did.

"Well, I know that she will figure it out eventually. It doesn't help to give her a little nudge in the right direction without giving it away."

"Hm. I'll remember that. Well, I'll leave you to your thoughts and work. Will I see you at dinner?"

"Yes. I shall be done by then." She nodded and exited the tower. He looked down at Rose in the garden. His sweet, innocent, precious daughter. She was a treasure to him and that's how he treated her. A priceless treasure that was locked away from the public and highly protected. He couldn't keep her locked up forever. She's going to grow up eventually. And when she does, she'll want to leave and make a life for herself. She may want to get married and start a family. She may want to travel and see the world. Whatever she wanted to do, he knew she wouldn't want to stay locked away from the rest of the world. She'll resent him. She'll hate him. She'll want to get away from him. Just like Baelfire, he thought. He'll have to let her go one day. For now, baby steps.


	21. Chapter 21

Rumple spent the rest of the afternoon in his tower. He had some work to finish up, but he was also thinking about Belle's suggestion for Rose's birthday. Rose would enjoy going to a fair. She would get to leave the castle and have some fun. She'll get to see new and exciting things. It would be her best birthday thus far. He still worried a bit about letting her out. Things got a bit hairy last time when Regina discovered her. There was no way for her to know that Rose was his daughter, but there was no telling what she knew. The woman was truly evil. The Evil Queen. He was more powerful than her. He taught her almost everything he knew. No matter how hard she tried, she could never defeat him. It was impossible. If they were to cross paths again, he could protect Rose and Belle. He would never let any harm come to them.

It was nearly dusk when he finished his work. Dinner would be in less than an hour. Knowing Rose, she would be in the kitchen helping Belle cook. He had some time to kill. He decided to work on his own present for Rose. He had decided that he would make her a special locket. He spun the bright and pure gold that Belle had used on her unicorn to make the string. He opened a drawer and pulled out the string, the heart-shaped locket, a small bottle with a glowing purple potion inside, and the Dark One's dagger. He had always kept the dagger in his own possession. The Dark One in someone else's control could be dangerous, but if the Dark One had full control of his own will, that was even ore dangerous. He was about to do the one thing he never thought he would ever do; give someone else his dagger. He knew Rose would never want to hurt him. She didn't even know the dagger existed. Many people didn't. Anyone who ever heard of it thought it was nothing more than a myth and Rumple wanted to keep it that way. Rumple popped open the potion and dropped a small drop on the dagger's blade. A tiny drop was all that was needed for the potion was the one thing he was never able to bottle before; true love. He was able to form this potion from strands of Snow White and Prince Charming's hair. They had the truest love in all the realms, which made the potion that much more powerful. He waved his hand over the dagger and a purple smoke surrounded it. The smoke shrunk and floated to the heart-shaped locket. The locket opened and the smoke landed inside and the locket closed. The locket then glowed for a moment. The dagger was locked away in the locket and it would stay there. The magic would maintain as long as the wearer of the locket had love in their hearts for something other than themselves. Rose had more love in her heart than anyone Rumple's ever met. She even loves her birth mother who wanted her dead. He knew Rose would maintain the magic in the locket for years to come. If only she knew how much he trusted her and loved her enough to willingly give her this. He strung the locket onto the gold string and placed the gift in a velvet box on his desk. The box would maintain the magic in the locket until he gave it to Rose. Once he put everything back in it's place, he left his tower and went down for dinner. He saw Rose and Belle setting the table.

"It appears I'm right on time." Rose smiled and ran to him.

"Papa!" He caught her and picked her up. He noticed the crown of flowers on her head.

"I see you managed to finish your crown, flower."

"Yeah. I made one for Mama too." He then saw that Belle also wore a crown of flowers upon her head. He smiled at the sight.

"I see. And you both look lovely." Belle smiled at him.

"Thank you. You know, she wanted to make one for you, but I told her you wouldn't wear it."

"And you'd be correct." Rose pouted a bit.

"But Papa..."

"Sorry, flower. I'll do many things for you, but not that."

"Fine." He chuckled at her and kissed her cheek as he placed her on the floor. They sat at the table and ate dinner. Rose went on about the different flowers that she used to make her flower crowns and how long it took her to finally make one. She then went on about an odd dream she had about baby elephant that used his abnormally large ears to fly with a talking mouse. After dinner and everything was cleaned up, Rumple and Belle put Rose to bed. They kissed her goodnight and headed for the library where they would rendezvous every night. As soon as they entered, Belle turned to him.

"So, what did you decide?" He chuckled.

"A bit anxious, aren't we, dearie?"

"I just want to know what you decided, because..." He raised his hand to stop her.

"I know. You made your point very clear this morning. And, yes. I have made my decision."

"Alright. What is it?" Belle held her breath in anticipation. She still had a feeling that he would say no. She tried not to get her hopes up too high, but she really wanted this for Rose. Surely he would do it for her.

"I've thought about this all day and I've examined the situation from each angle. And..." He paused. Why did he pause?

"And? What?" He smirked at her as he turned away.

"Perhaps this can wait until morning. I don't believe your frail heart could take it." She grabbed his arm and turned him back towards her.

"Rumpelstiltskin, you tell me right now!" He held back his laugh. He loved putting her on edge like that. Her reactions were priceless. It was even funnier when she would call him by his full name. He placed his hands on her upper arms and kissed her forehead.

"Calm yourself, love, for my answer...is yes." Her eyes widened.

"Yes?"

"Yes. You were right. I can't keep Rose locked away forever just for her to sneak out on her own. The last thing I need is for her to turn out like you." He chuckled at his quip.

"And what, exactly, would be wrong with her turning out like me?"

"Well, for one thing, look who you fell in love with. She may come home with an ogre." She placed a hand softly on his cheek.

"You are far better than any ogre, Rumple. Besides, they say that a lot of girls fall for men that remind them of their fathers. However their fathers treat them, they will look for a man that will treat them just as well. With what I've seen of how you are with her, I think she'll be just fine." He could only hope. "But in all seriousness, I'm glad you've decided to let her go. I think she'll enjoy that fair a lot."

"It isn't just about the fair, Belle." He sat down on the couch. She sat down next to him.

"Then, what is it?" Rumple took a moment to gather his words.

"I love Rose. She's my daughter and I want to protect her. And since I found her, I protected her by confining her to this castle. I've trapped her. Just like..." He turned his gaze down from her eyes, but she understood.

"Like your son." He nodded.

"I only wanted to protect him from harm. I held on too tight and now...now he's gone. He was miserable and he left. I don't want the same to happen with Rose. I don't want to lose her the way I lost Baelfire." Belle had never seen him so upset. He's never really talked about what happened to his son. All he ever said was that he was gone and lost. He's never even mentioned his name before then. Rumpelstiltskin was always known as the Dark One. A monster with a heart colder than ice. Belle saw who he really was. He was just a man who lost everything in a past life. A man who only took on the burden of being the Dark One to protect the only person he had left in his life. A man who was corrupted and tempted by the dark powers he possessed. A man who had nothing left to lose. A man who got a second chance at being a father and being in love. If people only knew half of those things, they wouldn't think of him as a monster. Belle lifted his chin and had him look her in the eyes.

"You won't lose her, Rumple. I may not know what happened with your son, but I can tell you it wasn't your fault. You did what you could to be a good father. Not everyone knows what to do as a parent. Even I'm not sure I'm doing a lot of things right with Rose, but I do what I think it right and that's all you can do. As long as you have your child's best interests at heart, you're being the best parent you can be. Things won't be perfect and bad things will happen, like losing your son. Even you have said that you would find him and see him again. When that day comes, you'll have your chance to do better and you won't ever have to worry about losing him again. And with Rose, she'll never leave you. She loves you much too much. She may venture out on her own from time to time, but in the end, she'll always come back to you." He looked deep into her eyes.

"How can you be certain of this?" She smiled at him.

"I knew there was good in you and I was right about that. I'm right about everything." He couldn't help but chuckle. She giggled. She was glad her little quip was enough to lift him from his funk. "But in all seriousness, you don't have to worry about Rose. She'll love you until the end of time and she'll never truly leave you. This outing will be good for the both of you. The first step to keeping her in is letting her out."

"And just when did you become a riddler?" She smirked.

"When you're in love with the King of Riddles, you tend to pick up a few things after a while." He gave her his impish grin.

"Well then, dearie, let's see if you can solve this next riddle. They can attack their unsuspecting victim, day or night, but their assault is always welcomed by the right one." Belle was thrown off by his new riddle. It seemed like a difficult one, but all of them do. He would usually come up with difficult riddles that had very simple answers. She thought about it for a moment as his smirked at her.

"I don't under...Oh!" In a blink of an eye, Rumple's lips were attached to Belle's neck, kissing, licking, and sucking. She couldn't hold back her surprised moan. He grinned against her neck.

"I believe...you just figured it out." Her words were caught in her throat and refused to come out of her mouth. All she could do was nod and pray to the gods that he wouldn't stop. "Do you agree...that the attack is welcomed?"

"Mmm." His grin grew wider.

"I'll take that as a yes." He continued to assault her neck.


	22. Chapter 22

Rose awoke early as she did everyday, but this time was different. It was her birthday and she was turning five years old. This was a special birthday for the young child. It would be her first birthday with a mother. Rose had always dreamed of the day she could celebrate a birthday with her father and her mother. Now that she could, she was excited. She knew they most likely wouldn't leave the castle, but she didn't care. As long as she got to spend her birthday with both of her parents, she was happy. She jumped out of bed, grabbed her rose blanket, and left her room. The first thing she wanted to do was watch the sunrise with them. She had always watched it with Rumple or Belle, but never at the same time. Either Rumple was working when she watched with Belle or Belle would sleep in when she watched with Rumple. She wanted all three of them to watch it together as a family. She first went to Belle's room to wake her. She opened the door, but noticed that Belle's bed was empty. Rose thought it was odd. Belle was never awake before she was. She then went to Rumple's room, but found that his bed was empty as well. Rose figured he was working again. She grew disappointed, but she went out into the garden anyway. When she reached her hill, she gasped at the sight before her. She saw both Rumple and Belle were already there. They had a huge blanket spread out on the ground with a picnic basket. They smiled at her.

"Happy birthday, Rose!" She smiled as she ran to hug them. Rumple picked her up and she wrapped her arms around both of them.

"Thank you!" They broke away from each other. "I though you forgot."

"We would never forget your birthday, flower. This is the most important day of your life. We wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Especially since this is the first time I'm here for it. This is a very special day for all of us." Rose smiled and hugged them again. She knew this would be her best birthday ever. They all sat down on the blanket and Rumple opened the picnic basket.

"Alright, flower. What would you like for breakfast? This basket will give you anything you want. Just think about it and take it out." Rose thought for a moment. What was she in the mood for? Fruit? Muffins? Pancakes? After a moment, she reached into the basket and pulled out a plate of warm, fresh biscuits. She smiled and giggled.

"It works!" Rumple and Belle chuckled at the child.

"Well, of course it works, dearie. I made it." Belle playfully rolled her eyes at him. Always praising his own accomplishments. Rose reached in the basket again and pulled out a jar of strawberry jam. Belle never did understand the child's strong love for strawberries, but everyone had their food weakness. She herself could never resist a warm fudgy brownie. When she was younger, she would sneak them from the kitchens before they even got a chance to cool. Her cooks would often scold her for it, but she always felt it was worth it. She then reached into the basket herself to pull out her breakfast, but she pulled out a plate of brownies instead. Rumple gave her a quizzical look. "A bit early for sweets, darling."

"Oh, sorry. I guess I was thinking about brownies." Belle placed the plate on the blanket next to her. Rose eyed the chocolatey treats.

"Ooh. Can I have one?" Belle bit her lip in thought. She didn't want her to have one, half because it was too early for them and half because she didn't want to share.

"Well..." She looked to Rumple for his input. Even though she was dubbed Rose's mother, she still had him confirm whether certain things were okay with him. He gave her a single nod. She looked back to Rose. "Since it's your birthday, I suppose one wouldn't hurt, but only one."

"Yay!" She picked up the top brownie and stuffed it in her mouth. It was warm and gooey and thick. Belle and Rumple smiled at how adorable she looked with her chocolate-filled cheeks puffed out. Rumple conjured up a small cloth and a glass of milk for her. She put the brownie down and took the items from his hand. She drunk down half the milk, then wiped her face with the cloth. Rumple couldn't help but chuckle.

"How is it, flower?"

"It's really good!"

"That's great, but perhaps we should save these for another time." He took the plate of brownies and placed it back in the basket. He would save those for when he and Belle were alone. He then pulled out two blueberry muffins and gave one to Belle. They ate together as they watched the sunrise. Rose told them about one of her infamous dreams. This one involved a little boy, a talking owl, and a wizard with a long white beard. After they finished eating, Rumple cleaned up their mess with a flick of his wrist. Rose looked between her parents.

"What are we doing this year for my birthday?" Belle and Rumple looked to each other, then back to Rose.

"Well, flower, your mother actually had a great idea for your birthday." That sparked excitement in her.

"Really? What?" Rumple looked to Belle.

"Would you like to tell her?" Belle smiled at him.

"Why, yes I would."

"Tell me what? What is it?!" Belle giggled at her.

"Well, I found out that there was going to be a fair in town today. It has games, puppet shows, hayrides, and other fun things. Your father and I talked about it, and after much deliberation, we decided that it would be a great way to spend your birthday." Rose was speechless. She was going to leave the castle! And for a fair! She had never been to a fair before. She didn't even know what a fair was, but Belle said it would be fun. She jumped up and hugged both of them.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! This is the best birthday ever!" Rumple and Belle hugged her back. They loved to she her so happy and excited. She broke away from the hug and sat in Rumple's lap as she started asking questions about what exactly a fair was and what all they could do. Rumple remembered a few times when his father would take him to a fair to swindle people out of their money, but he would wander off to watch the puppet shows and see the side attractions. Belle was never allowed out much, but when she snuck out with her friends at night, she saw and watched the side shows and fireworks. Rose was looking forward to all of it.

"But before we go anywhere, I would like to present you with your first present." He waved his hand and a small box appeared. Rose took the box and shook it.

"What is it?"

"Open it and find out." She tore the wrapper from the box and opened it. She gasped as she reached inside and pulled out the heart-shaped locket.

"It's pretty." He took the locket from her and put it around her neck. When he snapped the clasp, the locket glowed and the heart turned from gold to pink. She lifted it and examined it. "Wow! Why did it do that?"

"Yes, Rumple. Why did it do that?" He gave her his impish smirk, then turned back to Rose with a smile.

"Because you love, flower." He could tell that she was confused. "This locket was made with the most powerful of all magic; true love. As long as you wear this locket and have love in your heart for something greater than yourself, it will protect you and your loved ones. And you love more than anyone I've ever known and you have the truest heart, so I know that you will be able to keep the magic in this locket alive for a very long time."

"So, all I have to do is think about who I love and the locket will protect them?"

"You don't have to think at all. Your heart will know." Rose smiled and hugged him. Belle smiled at them. She loved watching their tender father-daughter moments. It reminded her that he was a man. And he was a man that loved his daughter. They broke apart and Rose looked to Belle.

"Did you get me a present too, Mama?" She smiled at the child.

"I did, but I think it's best we save that for when we return from the fair. Speaking of which, we should start getting ready if we want to get there for the early shows." They gathered up the blanket and basket and headed down the hill. Once they were inside, Rose pulled Belle to her room so they could find something for her to wear. Rumple went up to his tower while they searched. He would need to use the Glamor Spell to change his appearance if he was to go with them. The Dark One couldn't be seen at a fair with a child and a lover. He could look like his old self. No one would recognize him since everyone he ever knew was gone after three centuries. No one would recognize the son of a coward or the coward that injured himself to run away from the first Ogre's War. He waved a hand over himself and cast the spell. He watched his hands as the bumpy green-gold skin faded away. He felt his face was now smooth and his hair was straight. He couldn't risk looking in the mirror. He knew Regina was always watching. He would have to trust that he looked normal. Downstairs, Belle and Rose waited for Rumple. Rose decided to wear one of her play dresses so she could risk getting it dirty.

"Where's Papa? We're gonna miss the fair!" Belle giggled at the impatient child.

"Calm down, Rose. The fair is going to be all day long. And I'm sure your father is about ready." As soon as she said it, they heard footsteps coming down the stairs. As he appeared, Belle and Rose gasped in shock. They didn't see the man with green-gold skin, large reptilian eyes, and scruffy hair. They saw a man with pale skin, deep chocolate brown eyes and straight hair. Rose hid behind Belle, for she didn't recognize the man. Belle immediately knew it was Rumple. She had seen those same brown eyes when she kissed him and his curse was breaking. "Rumple?"

"What do you think?" Rose peeked from behind Belle.

"Papa? Why do you look like that?"

"I had to change how I look so I can go with you to the fair, flower. Many people fear me and I don't want anything to ruin your special day." Rose didn't fully understand, but she didn't care much. She was just happy that they all were going out together. They were finally ready to head out. They loaded into the carriage and made their way to town.

 

They left the carriage a mile away from town and Rumple cloaked it so no one would find it. As they walked, Rose grew more and more excited. She couldn't wait to finally see what a fair had to offer. What kind of shows would it have? What kind of animals would be there? What kind of people could she meet? Maybe she could even make a friend. When they finally reached town, Rose's eyes brightened and grew wide. It was still early, but the fair was full of people and other children. She saw so many things that she couldn't keep up with everything. There were puppets shows on one side, face paintings on another, food vendors on another, animals on another, it was just so much.

"Wow! This looks like so much fun!" Rumple smiled at his daughter.

"And you have all day to enjoy it, flower. What would you like to do first?" There was so much to choose from. She first went to a pen with a bunch of animals. There were kids inside the pens petting and feeding sheep, goats, pigs, and other small animals. There was a portly man with a beard and a black hat supervising the kids. He saw Rose run up to the pens and smiled a large welcoming smile.

"Hello there, little girl! Would you like to feed the animals? Only one gold coin for a bag of feed!" Rose turned to Rumple.

"Can I, Papa?" He smiled at her.

"Of course." He took out a small pouch of coins and gave the man one. The man took it and handed a bag of feed to Rose. He opened the pen and Rose entered. Rumple and Belle watched as she fed and petted the animals. Belle looked up to Rumple.

"See? I told you she would love it."

"I know. You were right, as usual. Perhaps I should let you plan all of her birthdays from now on. Although, I don't think you'll be able to top this one." She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Is that a challenge?" He smirked at her.

"Only if you choose to accept it." She smiled at him.

"Well then. I suppose I should start planning for next year. Perhaps a ball." He chuckled.

"Let's see how well that works out, my dear." After Rose finished with the animals, they went to each stand to see what was there. Halfway through the day, they had been to almost every stand and attraction. Before they reached the next one, there was a sound that echoed through the fair that sounded like a pipe. Everyone looked up and saw a strange looking man in a jester's outfit playing a pipe sitting on a post.

"Come little ones, for I shall take you for a hayride. Give your parents time to relax and unwind. Children ages three through twelve, follow your old friend Clopin!" He played his pipe and jumped down from the post. All the children started to follow him. Rose looked up to Rumple and Belle.

"Can I go? Please?" Rumple wasn't sure. He didn't trust to let her out of his sight. Belle placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a small nod. He needed to learn to let her go. Besides, she had her locket to keep her safe.

"Well...alright, but be careful."

"I will!" She then ran off with the other children. Rumple watched after her. He was still a bit on edge about letting her go, but he knew he needed to. Belle squeezed his hand.

"Don't worry, Rumple. She'll be fine. She's protected."

"I know. I'm still a bit nervous."

"It'll be okay. Come on. How about we try one of those funnel cake things?" While they went back to the food stands, Rose followed the jester and other children to the hay rides. There were rides set up for each age group. Before she could climb onto the cart, the jester jumped in front of her.

"Hello there, little lady. A little birdy told me that today is your birthday!" She smiled.

"Yeah. I'm turning five."

"Five?! That's a very important age!"

"Why?"

"Because you're halfway to ten! And because it's your birthday, you get to wear the Crown of Honor!" He waved his hand and a gold crown appeared in his hand. Rose gasped as she saw it. She never saw anyone but her papa use magic. He placed the crown on her head. "And as a special treat, you get to ride up front with the driver and help him steer!"

"Really?!"

"Yes, really! It's your very special day!" He lead her to the front of the carriage and helped her up to sit next to the driver. He was a short, portly man with gray eyes and short blonde hair. "Hugo, this is our guest of honor! The birthday girl!"

"Birthday? Well, happy birthday to you! How old are you today?"

"Five!"

"Five?! That's the best age to be! Not a child, but not yet a kid! Best time to be both!" Rose giggled at him. She liked the funny man. The jester was suddenly on the other side of the carriage next to Hugo.

"Now, take care of our honored guest! We wouldn't want to ruin her special day!" He then disappeared and the line of carriages started moving. During the ride, Hugo told Rose about life on the road with a traveling fair. He told her about his older brother and sister Victor and Laverne. They were with him at the fair. Victor ran a food stand and sells what he calls a funnel cake. It's an odd looking treat, but it's delicious. Laverne was a fortune-teller. He told her about how they all loved traveling from place to place and meeting new people. He mostly liked the different foods.

"It sounds like fun! And everyone is so nice to everyone."

"Yep. It's pretty great. And just wait until the big finale tonight. We always do a huge blowout our last day in a town."

"What is it?"

"If I told you, it would ruin the surprise and we can't have that! Stick around 'til the end of the night to find out!" Rose was a bit disappointed, but she was mostly excited. She wondered what the huge surprise could be. After the hayride, the jester appeared in of the front of the kids.

"Welcome back, children! I hope you all had a fun time because it's time for even more fun! Follow me and I'll take you to our next show! Follow your old friend Clopin!" He took out his pipe and started playing it again. The kids laughed, skipped, and danced after him. While on the way, something caught Rose's eye. She saw a cloaked figure disappear around the tents. Curious, she broke away from the crowd of kids and followed it. She then saw the figure go into one of the smaller tents. She didn't know what prompted her to go after the stranger, but she followed it into the tent. She saw the figure remove the cloak and place it on a small table in front of him, but his back was to her. She walked over to him.

"Hi!" He jumped in surprise, but never turned around.

"What are you doing in here?"

"I dunno. I saw you and I followed you." He kept his back to her. She noticed it was oddly hunched and she couldn't see his head from that angle. "I'm behind you, mister."

"I know. I...I wouldn't want to frighten you." Her eyebrows knitted in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"I...I'm a monster. I always frighten people." Rose didn't understand. What did he mean by that? She wasn't afraid of him. Why would anyone else be? He seemed nice enough. She got closer and tried to see him. He saw her and turned away from her. He didn't want her to see him and run off screaming in fear. She tried to look at him again, but he turned his head again. Rose took this as a game. She would play a similar game like this at home with Rumple and she always won. She looked towards him again and he turned his head once again. She tried to look at him from the other side and just as he turned his head to avoid her, she turned again and he was met with her eyes.

"Gotcha! I win!" She then took a moment to get a good look at him. She first noticed that he had dark green eyes and short red hair. She then noticed that his eyes were uneven and one was half closed on account of an unusual circular hump on top of it. She also noticed that his nose was large and almost pig-like. His clothes were tattered and worn down like he had worn the same long green shirt and brown tights and shoes for years. He was a shocking sight to behold. Anyone else would've screamed or run away from him, but not Rose. She could see he was different, but she wasn't afraid of him. The man saw that she didn't flinch, scream, or run. She just stood there with a smile on her face, satisfied that she won her little game. The man was confused by this.

"You...You're not afraid of me?" She shook her head.

"No. Why?"

"Most people are. I...I mean look at me. Are you blind?"

"No. I can see just fine. I don't think you're a monster." The man couldn't understand this. Why wasn't the child afraid of him? He didn't want her to be, but he was curious as to why she wasn't. She was a young child, no more than five or six years old. How could she look at him and not see a hideous and disgusting monster like everyone did? "What's your name?"

"What?"

"Your name. What is it?"

"It's...uh...It might be hard for you to remember." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Try me." He couldn't help but smile at the adorably confident child. He had a lop-sided smile with two uneven buck teeth.

"Quasimodo. My name is Quasimodo."

"Qua...si...modo. That's not that hard. It's easier than my papa's name."

"What's your papa's name?" She opened her mouth to answer, but stopped herself. She remembered that no one was suppose to know that she was his daughter. She couldn't tell anyone who he was.

"I...can't tell you. It's a secret."

"Oh. Well, what about you? What's your name?" Before she could answer, the tent opened and another man entered. He wore a long black robe with purple and red accents and a large hat to match. He was an older man with silver gray hair. Rose was suddenly frightened of the tall man, more frightened than she ever could be of Quasimodo. Quasimodo himself was afraid of the man for he lowered his head at the sight of him. "Master Frollo."

"Quasimodo, who is this child?"

"She...She wandered in from the fair. She was just curious." The man approached Rose. She was rooted where she was. She didn't know what to do. When he was close enough, he tapped the crown on her head.

"I hope you wished her a happy birthday. It would be rude for you not to." He didn't wish her a happy birthday. He was trying to fathom why she didn't fear him to notice that she was even wearing the birthday crown.

"No. I...I didn't." The older man narrowed his eyes at Quasimodo that made Rose feel even more uncomfortable.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" He turned his attention to Rose.

"Happy birthday, little girl. I hope you enjoy the fair on your very special day."

"As do I. Now, run along. I'm sure your parents will be worried if you don't return with the other children." Rose looked back to Quasimodo for a moment. She was worried for him. Who was this man? What would he do to him for not wishing her a happy birthday. She then looked back up to the older man before running out of the tent. Quasi looked out after the young child. He never got the chance to learn her name. He didn't even know if he would see her again. He could give her a name for himself to call her. She would be Esmeralda for her bright emerald eyes. Quasi then turned his attention back to his master. "Now, Quasimodo. It seems we need to review your manners."

"Yes, Master."


	23. Chapter 23

While Rose went off on the hayride with the other children, Rumple and Belle went to get a snack. They passed a food vendor that sold something called a funnel cake. Rumple was skeptical of the treat, but Belle was curious and eager to try one. The stand was run by a tall skinny man with dark blonde hair and blue eyes. He greeted the couple with a large smile.

"Hello, special guests. My name is Victor and I hope that you are enjoying the fair. Would you like to try a funnel cake? They are quite delicious." Belle's eyes widened in curiosity as she saw the oddly twisted pastry.

"What exactly are they?"

"They are cakes made with a special batter that are fried in a cooking oil of my own making and sprinkled with a sugary topping. They are of my own creation and many other kingdoms have enjoyed them. Won't you try one?" Belle looked up to Rumple with her bright blue eyes wide and pleading.

"Can we?" Rumple was taken aback for a moment. He had never seen her use that look before. It was so innocent and almost looked as if she was begging him. As long as he had known her, she had never been one for begging or pleading. She was always headstrong and straight forward with anything she wanted. He found himself unable to resist the look. He gave her a soft smile.

"Of course, darling." He paid Victor a gold coin and Victor gave them a freshly made funnel cake.

"Enjoy, you lovebirds." They sat down at one of the many tables set up near the vendors. Belle was first to taste the funnel cake. It was crisp and sweet and delicious. She pushed the plate towards Rumple.

"You must try it, Rumple. It's very good."

"No thank you. I don't think I would enjoy that." She gave him her pleading look again.

"Please?"

"Where did you learn to do that?" Her eyebrows knitted in confusion.

"Do what?"

"That look. It's so...innocent...and pitiful. I've never seen you look like that before." She giggled a bit.

"Because I've never used it around you. Actually, I haven't use it in years. I would use it on my father when I really wanted something or on the servants when I got in trouble. I haven't had much of a use for it in a long time." He smirked at her.

"And you found this situation necessary for it? To have me try a new treat?" She smirked.

"Perhaps I wanted to see if it still worked. To see if even the Dark One would fall under the spell of innocence. And it appears that it worked." He chuckled lightly.

"Well, don't go spreading that around. My reputation would be in shambles if that were to get out." She giggled again.

"It'll be our secret." She looked back to the funnel cake and tore another piece off. "You should still try it. It's lovely."

"If I don't, are you going to make that face again? It is quite an unfair advantage." She slightly tilted her head to the side.

"Says the king of unfair advantages."

"I thought I was the king of riddles."

"You are the king of a lot of things, including deals. How about we make one right now?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"You wish to make a deal with me? You saw how the last one turned out." She smiled.

"It turned out wonderfully. Besides, this one will be in your best interest. If you at least try the cake, I promise not to teach Rose my look. She's younger and more adorable. One could only imagine the things she could get you to do if she looked at you that way." He fake gasped.

"Perish the thought!" She giggled and held her hand out to him to shake.

"Do we have a deal?" He took her hand and kissed it.

"Deal." He chuckled as a soft blush covered her cheeks. He tore a piece from the cake and popped it in his mouth. Belle watched him and waited for a reaction. He savored the sweet treat and found that he liked it. It was a bit too sweet for his taste, but he enjoyed it nonetheless. He noticed Belle's bright blue eyes watching him so intently. He chuckled at her.

"Well? How is it?"

"My dear, it's delicious." She smiled.

"See? I told you it was good. When will you stop doubting me?"

"I never doubted you that it was good. I simply thought it wasn't necessarily my sort of sweet." She playfully rolled her eyes.

"Well, you held up your end of the bargain, so I'll hold up mine. I won't teach Rose my look. Although, I could only imagine how she would pull it off. She's so cute! I swear she is the most adorable and precious child I've ever met." Rumple smiled because he knew it was true. In all the centuries he's lived, he had never seen or met a child sweeter, nicer, or more adorable than Rose. She was like a rare price gem. There was only one of her in all the realms and there will only ever be one. He couldn't imagine any other child being anything like her.

"Yes. She is truly a special child. And to think that we were lucky enough to be her parents."

"I know. It's amazing. I hope she's enjoying her birthday here." He took her hand in his.

"She is. She's happy and enjoying herself and that's all that matters." They continued to talk and finished up the funnel cake. Once they were done, they decided to walk around until the hayrides returned with the children. They passed many more food vendors, games, and attractions. They walked over to a stage set up where a man in a long dark robe with stars and a tall hat stood. The sign above him read "Marvin the Magnificent."

"Is that a magic show?"

"That it is." Rumple and Belle turned to the owner of the voice. A man with silver hair wearing a long black robe stood behind them. "Hello. I hope you two are enjoying the fair."

"We are, sir."

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Lord Frollo. I am the cleric for this group." Belle raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Forgive me, but what does a fair need a cleric for?"

"Well, I tend to one of their...attractions. I am somewhat of a mentor and disciplinarian for him. His show starts once the children return. I presume you will be in attendance?" Belle looked up to Rumple.

"If my daughter wishes. We are here for her birthday."

"Ah, yes. The birthday girl. She is your daughter. Well, I look forward to meeting her. Oh, my apologies. I don't believe you've told me who you are." Belle grew nervous. They didn't talk about what his alias would be. He couldn't go around telling people his real name. Rumple was calm and answered without missing a beat.

"I am Rupert. And this is my lovely Belle." He took Belle's hand and kissed it.

"Belle. Such a beautiful name for a beautiful young woman." Belle blushed in embarrassment. She had been called beautiful her entire life, but something about the way he said it put her off guard. She gently pulled her hand away from his.

"Thank you, sir."

"Well, I must go. I have some business to attend to. I hope you enjoy the rest of your day and your daughter has a good birthday." He nodded to them and walked off. Belle let out a heavy breath didn't even know she was holding. Rumple noticed.

"What is it, love?"

"I don't know. Honestly, I've never really liked clerics, but there was something off about him. I can't put my finger on it." He softly chuckled at her.

"And here I thought I was the paranoid one." She narrowed her eyes at him.

"I'm not paranoid. I just...don't trust that man."

"Don't worry. I felt something odd about him too, but don't look to much into it. After today, he won't be our problem. Now, let's go see this so-called 'magic show.'" They went over to the show and took a seat on one of the benches towards the back. The man on the stage got everyone's attention.

"Ladies and gentlemen, prepare to be amazed! I, Marvin the Magnificent, will show you the wonder and mystery of magic! For my first miracle, I shall need a volunteer from the audience." Many of the teenagers eagerly raised their hands. Rumple huffed.

"This man has as much magical ability as a toad." Belle nudged him.

"Behave, Rumple. Besides, it's not about the magic. It's about the entertainment." He gave an impish smirk.

"Entertainment, huh?" Belle didn't get the chance to respond before Marvin spoke again.

"So many to choose from. To make it easier, I shall have a dove make the choice." He reached into his long sleeve and pulled out a live dove. The crowd gasped in amazement. Rumple and Belle weren't as amazed. Rumple could do much more than pull out a dove from his sleeve and Belle has seen him do many magnificent and magical things back at the castle. This didn't even scratch the surface. Marvin released the dove and it flew around the crowd. After circling around a few times, the dove landed on Belle's head. Belle gasped and Rumple chuckled.

"Looks like you've been chosen, dearie."

"Rumple..."

"We have a winner! The young lady in the back!" The dove flew back to the magician. Belle looked to Rumple, who wore an amused expression.

"Go on, dearie. It's about the entertainment, remember?" She rolled her eyes at him and stood. She made her way up to the stage. The magician helped her up.

"Hello, young lady. What's your name?"

"Belle."

"Belle. That's a lovely name for a lovely lady. Now, for my first trick, I'll need you to remove your cloak."

"I'm sorry?"

"The cloak. The trick won't work while you're wearing it." Belle didn't feel comfortable for some reason, but she removed her cloak anyway and handed it to him. "Thank you, my dear. It'll be right here waiting for you."

He tossed the cloak to the side and it hung in midair. The crowd gasped in amazement. Rumple rolled his eyes. People were too easily amazed. The magician circled around Belle. "My, my. That is a lovely dress. It really brings out your beautiful eyes."

"Why, thank you." Rumple scowled at the man complementing Belle, his Belle. He had never really been the jealous type, but was always protective of those he loved. He had only ever loved a few people in his life. He loved his mother, or from what he could remember of her. He loved the spinners that raised him after his father abandoned him. He loved Milah and Cora, but they didn't return his affections. He, of course, loved his children, Baelfire and Rose. And he loved Belle. His loved for Belle was stronger than it was for his past wife and lover. He knew Belle loved him as much as he loved her. Seeing someone else complementing her didn't sit well with him.

"But you know what you would look even lovelier in? Something a little more...festive." He reached into his sleeve and pulled out a small black pebble. He threw it at Belle's feet and it exploded in a white smoke. The whole crowd, including Rumple, jumped at the sight. When the smoke cleared, Belle wore a completely different dress. She now wore white off the shoulder top with puffy elbow length sleeves, a teal bodice with this gold vertical stripes, and a lavender skirt with a gold border and tassels. She also wore a pink ribbon in her hair, a golden bangle on her left wrist, matching bracelet and anklet on both her right hand and right ankle and black flat shoes. Rumple was stunned. Belle looked lovely in the new dress. The crowd gasped and applauded. The magician bowed, then turned back to Belle. "What do you think, my dear?"

"I love it. It's beautiful."

"Yes, but how about something with a little more flare!" He took out about pebbled and threw it at her feet. It exploded and surrounded Belle in a red smoke. When it cleared, she was wearing yet another dress. This one was bright red with a gold collar, a purple sash that wrapped around her waist, and light purple sleeves. She also wore a golden crown with a red stone in the center and a gold head chain with a red stone in the center. She had a transparent purple scarf with gold stars on her shoulders. The crowd cheered again. In all her life, Belle had never worn something so extravagant yet simple.

"This is amazing."

"Why, thank you my dear. And thank you for helping me. Wasn't she wonderful, ladies and gentlemen?" The crowd applauded once again. Rumple couldn't help but smile at a blush that was spreading across her features as she waved and curtsied to the crowd. She could be so adorable sometimes.

"Thank you. I was happy to help." The magician took out a large metal hoop and placed it on the ground in front of her.

"Please step into the circle, my dear." She took a step and stood in the center of the circle. He then picked up the hoop and lifted it over her head to reveal she was once again wearing her own blue dress. The crowd applauded once again. "You may return to your seat, Ms. Belle. Thank you for your assistance."

"Of course." She stepped down from the stage and went back to sit next to Rumple. He smirked at her.

"Enjoy yourself, dearie?"

"I actually did. It was interesting to be apart of the act. We should come to the fair more often." He smiled.

"If you wish, perhaps we could get out a bit more. Rose seems to be enjoying herself and so are you."

"And what about you? Are you enjoying yourself?"

"As long as you and Rose are happy, so am I." He kissed her forehead.

 

After the magic show was over, the children were returning from the hayrides. While they looked for Rose, Belle was scolding Rumple for his behavior.

"I can't believe you did that, Rumple! It was completely uncalled for."

"It's not like I seriously harmed him."

"You had his own animals attack him! I'm pretty sure one of those doves tried to peck his eyes out."

"But they didn't, did they?"

"That's not the point. I know you're the Dark One and all, but that doesn't mean you have to create chaos for your enjoyment."

"It wasn't just for my enjoyment. The rest of the crowd seemed to enjoy it. And I know I heard you giggle. No matter how hard to tried to hide it, I know your lovely laugh anywhere." She tried to keep a straight face, but failed. The sight of the magician running from usually harmless creatures was amusing.

"Anyway, do you think you can go the rest of the day without tormenting the fair folk?" He smiled and kissed her temple.

"I will try for you, my dear."

"Thank you. Now, where is Rose? The next show will be starting soon." They continued to search for their daughter. Most of the children had returned to their parents, but the child was no where in sight. Rumple started to get worried, but tried to remain calm for Belle's sake.

"I'm not sure, but we must find her. She couldn't have gone too far from..."

"Mama! Papa!" They then saw the small child run up to them. They both breathed out a sigh of relief. She ran into Rumple's awaiting arms.

"There you are, flower. Why weren't you with the other children?"

"I was, but I saw someone sneaking around and I followed him. He's with the fair and he's really nice and his name is..." Before she could continue, the jester played his pipe loudly and got everyone's attention.

"Come one! Come all! For our next show is beginning! You do not wish to miss it!" The crowd started to make their way to the next show.

"Perhaps you can tell us later, flower. Why don't we go see the show?"


	24. Chapter 24

After they gathered together again, Rumple, Belle and Rose followed the jester to the next show. Rose was eager to tell her parents of the nice strange man she met and the creepy old guy, but she decided to wait until after the next show. They still had plenty of time for everything. A large crowd had gathered around the stage. They took a seat on the second row of benches per Rose's request. She didn't want to miss a thing. A red smoke cloud exploded onstage and revealed the odd jester.

"Welcome, welcome welcome! I do hope you have all enjoyed our fair, especially the little ones. Speaking of, we have a birthday girl among us and she is our guest of honor! Where is our little birthday princess?" Rose smiled and stood up excitedly.

"Here I am!" The jester smiled as he saw her.

"There she is! Come on up, my dear!" She looked up at Rumple.

"Can I, Papa?" Like he would ever deny her what she wanted.

"Of course, sweetheart. Go ahead." She smiled even wider and made her way to the stage.

"Here she is! This is Rose and she is five-years-old today!" The crowd cheered and applauded. Two men appeared from either side of the stage. One draped a purple robe on her shoulders, the other gave her a golden staff. Rumple had never seen his daughter so happy. She was enjoying herself being at the fair and surrounded by people helping to celebrate her birthday. She was born for this. She was meant to live life as a princess. She was supposed to be loved and adored by an entire kingdom. Her birthday was supposed to be celebrated with a huge ball every year. This was the closest she would get to any of that life. If only her mother...

"Rumple?" He was pulled from his thoughts by Belle's voice. "Are you alright? You seem distressed."

"Nothing, my dear. Just...lost in thought." She was still skeptical, but she decided to let it go for now. It wasn't the time nor the place to have a discussion like that. They returned their attention to their daughter on the stage. Two other men carried something large with a red cover over it to the stage.

"And since you wear the Crown of Honor, you must also have your throne! You shall have the best seat for the show!" Clopin removed the cover and revealed a teal throne with gold designs and armrests. He held out a hand to her and she took it. He led her to the throne and she sat on the cushioned seat. It took her a moment to get comfortable.

"I love it!" The crowd cheered again. Rose felt like a princess. She wondered if that was what it was like.

"Fantastic, my dear! And now, with your permission, we shall start the main show!" She raised her staff and swung it in a circle.

"On with it, jester!" A few chuckles could be heard throughout the crowd. Clopin turned his attention to the crowd.

"Oh, you laugh now, but you won't when you see what we have in store. I warn anyone with a weak heart to leave at this moment, for what you are about to see shall terrify, shock, and amaze you. This beast was found many years ago when it was just a babe. Years later and he is even more terrifying and gruesome. He is scary enough to give even the Dark One nightmares." Rumple huffed at that comment.

"I seriously doubt that." Belle elbowed him.

"Behave." He rolled his eyes and continued to listen to the jester.

"But do not fret. We have him tamed and his soul cleansed with the help of Lord Claude Frollo, the gentleman over here with the black robe." They noticed Frollo standing of to the side of the stage. Rose and Belle both shuddered at the sight of him. While Belle thought of him as merely unsettling, Rose found him just plain scary. "Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you the beast of Notre Dame, Quasimodo!"

The curtain opened and revealed Quasimodo with two men who were holding onto the ropes around his neck and wrists. The entire audience gasped at the sight of him. Even Rumple was surprised by the sight of the man. He even felt a tinge of pity for him. He was obviously human, but his features were beastly, so people treat him as one. He could relate the to poor man.

"Though he is tame, we keep him restrained for reassurance." Rose's heart broke at the sight. She saw the same nice man she met in the tent, but he had a bruise on the side of his face. One of his arm hung looser than usual like his shoulder was popped out of its socket. He was limping on his left ankle. The man had been beaten since she last saw him. She figured it was the man in the black robe. A random voice from the crowd was heard.

"BEAST? MORE LIKE A FREAK OF NATURE!" The crowd exploded with laughter, with the exception of Rumple and Belle. They found nothing funny about the situation. Rose didn't laugh either. They were being mean and hurtful towards him. She saw his head lower and his eyes close. This was his life. It's all he's ever known, yet it still pains him every time. To make matters worse, the jester jumped up and landed on his hunch with a hand stand. She could see the pain in Quasi's face. He was struggling just to stand. She couldn't take it anymore as she rose from her throne.

"STOP!" The crowd was suddenly quiet. They were shocked at the loud voice that erupted from the small child. Belle grabbed Rumple's arm.

"Rumple..."

"Wait a moment." Rose walked over to Clopin, who was still on Quasi's hunch.

"Get off! You're hurting him!"

"I..."

"GET OFF!" He jumped down immediately. Never had he been intimidated by a child. Even the men holding the ropes released them and backed away. Quasi's eyes met Rose's. She reached to untie his restraints when a voice interrupted her.

"Young lady, do not touch the beast!" She saw Frollo climb the stairs to the stage. "He is a monster and he's dangerous."

"He's not a monster! You are!" The crowd gasped.

"How dare you..."

"You hurt him! You hurt his face and his arm and his leg!"

"I discipline him. Something your parents obviously don't do with you." That struck a nerve for Rumple. Belle sensed his anger and tension and squeezed his arm.

"Don't. It won't solve anything." Before he could respond, Rose spoke again.

"Don't talk about my mama and papa!" She took her staff and swung at him. Not paying attention to where she was swinging, she hit him in his crotch. He doubled over and fell to the ground. Every man in the audience felt his pain, including Rumple.

"That could not have been pleasant." Ignoring him, Rose returned to Quasi and untie his ropes. He looked at her with gratitude and tenderness.

"No one has...ever stood up for me like that. Thank you, my Esmeralda."

"No one should be made fun of." She noticed the large bruise of the side of his face. She reached out to touch it, but he flinched away from her.

"Please. Don't."

"I won't hurt you." She laid her hand gently over his bruise and slid down to his cheek. Even through the slight pain, he felt tenderness in her touch. All his life, he had been treated horrible. His master beat him and told him he was an abomination on a daily basis. The rest of the fair ignored him and did everything to avoid him. Rose was the first one to ever see him as a person and not a monster. The crowd looked on at the scene. Rumple couldn't help but feel proud of his daughter. She truly had a gift of seeing people for who they truly are. She was able to see the man behind the monster with him and now she could with Quasimodo. Quasi leaned into her soft touch.

"I will never understand how you aren't afraid of me." She smiled sweetly at him.

"It's easy. But it's a secret." He chuckled at her and she was happy to see him smile. She had finally made her first friend. He was unusual, but still a friend. Quasi noticed something odd.

"Your...Your necklace." She looked down and saw her necklace was glowing. Before she could wonder why, she felt a tingling going up her arms. She moved her hand from Quasi's face and examined them. She could feel the tingling move to her hands to her fingertips. She didn't know how to feel. She didn't know what was happening. Then, a stream of pink sparkles emerge from her fingers and circled Quasi. The crowd watched in amazement. Rumple and Belle watched in curiosity. The sparkles surrounded him and he felt odd. Rose noticed the bruise from his face shrinking until it disappeared. His arm went back to it's original place and his ankle was fixed. The sparkles then disappeared. Quasi noticed he wasn't in pain anymore. He looked down at her. "You healed me."

"I did?" He smiled.

"Yes. You're magic." Frollo was able to regain his posture.

"She must be a witch." Before Rumple to do anything, Quasi stood in front of Rose in defense.

"She is not a witch. She is kind and merciful unlike you. My whole life you told me the world was a dark, cruel place. But now I see the only thing dark and cruel about it are people like you! You abused me and called me an abomination since the day I was born! I would've been better off with the Dark One!" Rumple scoffed.

"It's like I'm not even here." Belle rolled her eyes at him.

"You're not, Rupert."

"Ah, that's right. The Glamour Spell." They continued to watch the scene on stage unfold. Frollo kept himself composed.

"Clearly the witch has gotten into your head. Cast her evil spell on you. You don't know what you're thinking." Rose picked up her staff again and walked in front of Quasi.

"Hey! I'm not a witch!" She swung her staff and purposely hit him harder in the crouch. He fell over again in pain. She stood over him. "And Quasi is nice! He's not a abamation."

"Abomination."

"That too! And if he was raised by the Dark One, he would be like me because I was!" Rose suddenly realized her mistake too late. She slapped her hand over her mouth. The crowd was in shock. Rumple and Belle looked at each other in panic. They never thought Rose would tell anyone, let alone the entire fair. Frollo was able to bring himself to his feet.

"The daughter of the Dark One! She must be pure evil! No one would dare lie of it!" Rose raised her hands in defense.

"No! I'm not evil! I didn't mean to..." Someone in the crowd stood up.

"If she's the Dark One's daughter, who's to say she won't kill us?!" Another person stood.

"GET HER!" The crowd was whipped into a frenzy. Men made their way to the stage while the women led their children away. Rumple and Belle tried to make it through the commotion. Before anyone got to her, Quasi grabbed Rose and put her on his back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held on as he climbed up the tent. He then jumped from tent to tent to get away from the crowd. Quasi was very agile despite his physical attributes. He was able to make it to the trees of the forest, the crowd following them. Rumple and Belle were left at the stage. He then cursed himself, then turned to Belle.

"You see, Belle? This is why I never let her leave the castle! I knew something like this would happen! I kept her there to keep her safe!"

"I'm sorry. I didn't know this would happen. I just wanted her to have a good birthday."

"And now my daughter is as much as a pariah as I am!"

"We don't have time to argue about this, Rumple! We need to find them and bring her home!" Frollo finally stood on the stage.

"You! You are the Dark One!" He turned to the cleric.

"And you are a dead man." With a flick of his wrist, Frollo's neck snapped and he fell dead on the stage.

"Rumple..."

"You can nag at me later, dearie. For now, I want my daughter back."


	25. Chapter 25

Quasimodo swung from tree to tree with Rose holding on to him for dear life. The town now knew she was the daughter of Rumpelstiltskin, the Dark One. They thought she was a witch. They thought she was evil. They wanted to kill her. He wouldn't let that happen. She had been kind to him. She treated him as a person. She wasn't afraid of him or his master. She stood up to Frollo. Quasimodo could never muster up the courage to do so. Once they were far enough, he climbed higher up a large tree and rested. Moments later, he saw the townspeople run right under them and kept going. Quasi sighed in relief. They didn't see them. He tried to take Rose from his back, but she clung tightly to him.

"It's okay. They're gone. You're safe." She loosened her grip enough for him to remove her from his back and set her on a sturdy branch. She held on to the trunk of the tree to make sure she didn't fall. Quasi could see that she was still shaken up and frightened and she had every right to be. He decided to try and take her mind off of things. There were now so many questions he wanted to ask her. He started with the big one. "So, you're the Dark One's daughter?"

"Yeah." He could see she was still a bit distant, so he pushed on.

"Does that mean he's married? Is your mother his wife?"

"No. It's...a long story." He gave her a gentle smile.

"Well, we have plenty of time. Why don't you tell me?" She returned a smile.

"It all started when I was a baby..."

 

Rumple and Belle were back at the Dark Castle. Rumple transported them there by magic and wasted no time. The second he was there, he went straight to his tower. Belle followed him. She knew he was angry with her. It was her idea to bring Rose to the fair. He was against it from the beginning and she pushed him. Now, his daughter was being hunted down by the townspeople. When he reached his tower, he immediately started to rummage through his cabinets and drawers in search of something important. As Belle entered the tower, she saw him tearing the place apart.

"Rumple? Rumple, what are you doing?!" He ignored her and continued to search. Before Belle could ask again, he found the item he was searching for. It was a small vial with a clear liquid inside. He then headed out of the tower and down the stairs. Belle hurriedly followed him. "What is that?"

"A locator potion." She followed him to the Great Hall. He waved his hand and Rose's blanket appeared on the table.

"You can find Rose."

"Yes! That is what a locator potion is for, dearie!" She would usually be irritated by him snapping at her, but this time she let it go. His daughter was missing and he was in a panic. She was out there being chased by angry townspeople. She was probably scared out of her mind.

"How does it work?" He uncorked the vial.

"I pour it on something of hers and it will lead me to her." He dumped the contents of the bottle on the rose blanket. It glowed and started to float up. It floated towards the door. He started to follow it, with Belle right behind him. He turned and stopped her. "Oh no, no, dearie. You're staying here."

"What? I want to help find her."

"I believe you've done enough for today. You will stay here while I find my daughter."

"Our daughter, Rumple. We are both her parents and we are both to love and protect her! And I want to help find her and bring her home!"

"Had we never left in the first place, we wouldn't be in this predicament, now would we? I kept her here in secret so this wouldn't happen! I did that for her protection! Soon, the entire realm will know of her existence and she will now forever be in danger because she is my daughter!"

"I didn't know she would blurt out to entire town she was your daughter! No one could have seen that coming! And I won't apologize for trying to be a good mother!"

"Well, perhaps you need to try harder, dearie, because you're shaping up to be a pretty bad one!" She gasped and her eyes widened in shock. He was too angry to notice the hurt in her eyes. He turned and continued to follow Rose's blanket. She heard the door open and slam close. She didn't move from her spot. He called her a bad mother. She could admit she wasn't the best mother in the world. She barely knew anything about being a mother. She was learning from taking care of Rose. She would never think of herself as a bad mother and she knew Rose wouldn't either. Why would he say such a hurtful thing? Even his anger and worry wasn't an excuse. She wouldn't let him get away with that one.

 

"...and that's when we came to the fair." Rose had told Quasimodo her whole life story, or at least what she knew of it. She told him about everything from her life with Rumple to Belle becoming her mother to the situation with her birth mother. He listened intently and hung onto every word. He still couldn't understand it. He had always heard stories of the Dark One. He was a ruthless deal maker, an evil sorcerer, a heartless imp. How could someone like that raise a child like Rose? Even though she wasn't his biological daughter, he still raised her and taught her and took care of her. Perhaps he was never the Dark One around her. He was who she saw him as; her father. He was the man that loved her and protected her. He was the man that cared for her and did anything for her. He was all she had.

"Wow. That's amazing. I never would've guessed that the Dark One would be that kind of father. I never would've guessed he was a father. And he's kept you locked away in that castle your whole life?" She nodded.

"Yeah. He said he was protecting me. I know from what now."

"Yeah. And since you have magic, that was even more of a reason to keep you hidden, huh?" Rose looked at her hands.

"I didn't know I had magic. I see Papa use it, but I never could." Quasi was confused.

"So, you've never used magic before today?" She shook her head.

"No." He looked to her locket.

"What about your locket? It was glowing when you healed me." Rose looked at her locket and lifted the pink heart in her hand.

"Papa gave it to me today. I was my present."

"Well, it must have magic in it." Rose thought for a moment, then gasped.

"It does! Papa said it had True Love in it! He said if I love, the magic will be strong!"

"So, as long as you love someone, you'll have magic?"

"I don't know. I can ask Papa when I go home." She looked below her, then back to Quasi. "When can I go home?"

"Well, I think the townspeople are gone. We can head down now and I can take you home. We'll have to be careful in case anyone finds us." He picked her up and placed her on his back again. She held on to him by his neck. He carefully made his way down the tree. Halfway down, he took one last look to make sure no one was around. When he was sure the coast was clear, he climbed the rest of the way down. When they reached the ground, he picked Rose up and placed her on the ground. Since they didn't know exactly where to go, they headed back the way they came towards the fair. Rose took Quasi's hand in her own as they walked. He looked down at her and she smiled at him.

"I like holding hands. I always hold Papa's hand when I walk with him." He simply nodded, not knowing how else to respond. As they continued to walk, Rose kept up conversation with questions for him. "What about you?"

"What about me?"

"What's your story? I told you mine. What's yours?" Quasi hated recalling his past. It was just a reminder of how bad his life was. And he knew his future wouldn't me any better.

"I...uh...My story isn't as happy as yours. Mine is a bit...darker. I don't think you want to know about it."

"Yeah I do. Tell me, but just leave out the bad parts." He scoffed at her.

"All of it is the bad part. I just...I can't tell you." Her face slightly fell. She imagined his life was a very sad one. She felt there was a lot of pain and sorrow.

"Well, can I tell you our story?" His eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"Our story?"

"Yeah. Our story." He couldn't understand what she meant or how she was going to tell his story when she knew nothing of him. He was curious.

"Okay. Tell me our story."

"Once upon a time, there was a princess and a pleasant..."

"You mean a peasant?"

"Sure. The princess's papa was a king that everyone thought was evil and mean. The princess knew the king was really nice and loved her a lot. The king wanted to protect the princess, so he kept her in the castle and never let her leave. No one knew there was a princess and he wanted it that way. The princess was happy, but she didn't have any friends. The king didn't let her leave, so she never made one."

"Oh. That's sad."

"Shh! I'm telling a story!" He chuckled.

"I'm sorry. Go on."

"Thank you. Now, the pleasant. He wasn't like other people because he was different. He looked different and people called him a scary monster. He had a papa that everyone thought was nice, but was really mean. He hurt the pleasant a lot. The pleasant didn't have any friends because people were scared of him. All he ever wanted was a friend."

"Yeah. A friend would be nice." She glared up at him. He couldn't help but chuckle at her sour expression. "I'm sorry for the interruption, your highness. Please continue."

"Where was I? Oh, yeah. So, one day, the king took the princess to a fair for her birthday. She was happy to get to leave the castle. The pleasant didn't like the fair because he was in the fair. People came to make fun of him and call him mean names. He was in his tent when the princess came in. He was scared she would be mean to him too, but she was nice to him. And she knew he was nice too. Before the pleasant got to know her name, his mean papa came him and made her leave. The man hurt the pleasant really bad. Then, the pleasant went on stage and people made fun of him again." He stopped her again.

"I think I know the rest of this. Can I tell it?" She smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. What happened next?"

"The princess didn't like that people were being mean to the peasant and she knew she had to stop it. She went up on the stage and made it stop. When the peasant's papa tried to stop her, she stood up to him. In the process, she accidentally revealed that she was the mean king's daughter. Enraged, the people wanted to kill her. The peasant helped the princess escape the angry village and they got really far away. While the peasant took the princess back home, they both realized that they had finally made a friend. Though they were a very unlikely pair, they still excepted each other and made each other happy." Rose smiled up at him.

"And they lived happily ever after. The end."

"I think that is the best story I've ever heard."

"Me too." Quasi suddenly stopped when he heard a faint noise in the distance. It sounded like footsteps. They were coming closer to them.

"Someone's coming." She tensed up and squeezed his hand.

"What do we do?" He noticed some large bushes near them.

"Come. We'll hide here." He brought her over to the bushes and they hid behind them. They heard the footsteps approach even closer to them. They stayed as quiet as they could. They suddenly saw a shadow approach them and was puzzled by it. The shadow didn't appear to be human nor animal. As it got closer, it appeared to be a blanket. There a figure followed the floating blanket. They didn't make any sudden moves. The blanket then started to approach them. They kept their heads down. The blanket was then hovering above Rose's head. She looked up and recognized the design that she had seen since she was a baby.

"Hey. That's my blanket."

"Rose?" She knew that voice anywhere. She looked through the bush and saw the familiar green-gold skin and scruffy hair. She jumped from behind the bush and ran to the man.

"Papa!" Rumple picked up and hugged his small daughter.

"Rose! My darling flower! Are you alright? Are you hurt?" She pulled away from the hug and looked into his large reptilian eyes that she had grown accustom to.

"I'm okay, Papa. Quasi helped me." Quasi emerged from behind the bush with Rose's blanket in his hand. Despite what Rose had told him about Rumple, he was still the Dark One and meant to be feared. Rumple could practically feel his fear. His expression softened.

"Many thanks, hunchback. You saved my daughter's life."

"Of course. She helped me. It's only right that I return the favor." He handed Rose her blanket and she took it.

"Thank you, Quasi." He smiled at her.

"I should be thanking you. Without you, I would probably be stuck with Frollo at the fair." Rumple would've been more than happy to inform him that the cleric was dead, but he didn't want to speak of it in front of Rose.

"What will you do now, hunchback? Surely you won't return to the fair."

"Of course not. I...I'm not sure what to do. That fair is all I've ever known." Rumple felt a tinge of pity for the man. He had been used and abused for years. People saw him as a monster because of his physical appearance. Rumple could relate. He cleared his throat.

"Perhaps you can stay in my castle until you figure out what to do." Rose's face lit up. She would love for someone else to be in the castle with them. Quasi was unsure.

"I...I don't know. I wouldn't want to be an inconvenience."

"Come on, Quasi. It'll be fun! Please?" Quasi find that he couldn't resist her innocent emerald eyes and smiled.

"What kind of pleasant would I be if I didn't obey my princess?" She laughed. Rumple was confused by the exchange, but knew better than to question his daughter. Knowing her, there was an odd story behind it that she would tell him later. Quasimodo followed the Dark One and his daughter back to the Dark Castle.


	26. Chapter 26

Belle anxiously paced back and forth in the Great Hall. She was angry at Rumpelstiltskin for what he said, but she was also worried about Rose. What if something had happened to her? What if the people caught her? She tried not to think the worst. She also tried not to think about Rumple. She was furious with him. Even if he was worried for Rose, telling her she was a bad mother was not something to say out of anger. He wasn't going to get away with that. She was trying her best to be a mother and he knew that. He knew she was doing her best. He shouldn't have said that. Belle knew she shouldn't be as angry as she was, but she couldn't help it. Her emotions were running wild. She really didn't know how to feel. She suddenly heard the front doors open. He was back. She hoped he wasn't empty-handed. The Great Hall door opened and she saw him holding Rose in his arms. She sighed in relief and ran over to them.

"Rose!" Rumple put Rose down and she ran into Belle's arms.

"Mama!" Belle hugged her tightly and kissed her.

"Oh, Rose. Are you okay? Did anyone hurt you?" She pulled away from the hug and eagerly checked over the child.

"I'm okay, Mama. Quasi helped me." Belle looked up and noticed the hunchback a few feet behind Rumple. He looked nervous. It was understandable since he was in the Dark Castle, home of the Dark One. He had every right to be on edge. Belle smiled at him.

"Thank you, sir. We owe you a lot."

"It was not a problem, ma'am." Rose tugged on Belle's arm.

"Papa said he can stay with us. Can he?" She looked up to Rumple. Her face was neutral, but he knew she was furious with him. It would be a long time until she would forgive him. She smiled down to Rose.

"If your papa says he can, then he can." She turned her attention to Quasi. "It would be an honor to have you stay with us."

"Thank you for your kindness, miss."

"You can call me Belle." He smiled at her. She was just as kind as Rose. He still didn't understand it since they were both living with the Dark One.

"Thank you, Belle." She nodded to him. Rose jumped up and down excitedly.

"Can I show Quasi my room?" Belle looked over to Rumple again. She tried to keep her voice calm.

"Ask your father." Rose looked over to Rumple.

"Can I, Papa? Please?" After what had happened, he didn't want to let her out of his sight, but he knew he needed to talk to Belle. The longer it waited, the worse it would get.

"Of course, flower, but only your room."

"Okay!" She went over to Quasi and started to pull on his arm. "Come on, Quasi! This way!"

"Alright. I'm coming." She pulled him out of the Great Hall and up the stairs. Once they were gone, Rumple turned his attention to Belle. She looked back to him with her piercing blue eyes full of fiery anger. She turned and went to the kitchen without a word. He really messed up. He followed her.

"Belle, we need to talk about this."

"You said what you felt. I don't think there's anything to talk about." They made it to the kitchen where she had already started on dinner. She started lamb stew since it was Rose's favorite. She also had a fresh loaf of bread baking.

"I know what I said, but I didn't mean it. I was upset and angry. I never meant to hurt you like that. I don't think you're a bad mother at all." She finally turned to face him.

"That's no excuse, Rumple! You know how hard I've been trying to be a good mother for Rose! I love her and I treat her as my own! You know I would never tell you that you were a bad father no matter how angry I am!"

"I know that and it was stupid of me to tell you that you were a bad mother. You're a great mother to Rose. She's been much happier since you came here. She thinks you're a wonderful mother and so do I." She calmed down a bit, but she was still hurt and angry. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"That doesn't make it right, Rumple." He slowly approached her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed her forehead and looked into her eyes.

"I know, and I know it'll be a long time until you forgive me. I was in the wrong. I know you only wanted to do something nice for Rose for her birthday. I was beyond worried and took my frustration out on you. I can only try to earn your forgiveness and I hope you can find it in your beautiful heart to do so." She tried to keep a straight face, but her smile failed her. He smiled back at her.

"Don't let this smile fool you, Rumple. I am still very upset with you."

"I know. I'm just glad to see you smile again. I want to enjoy it while it lasts." She uncrossed her arms and slowly snaked them around his neck.

"Well, perhaps it'll stay for the rest of the night since it's still Rose's birthday and I wouldn't want her to know that I'm upset with you. After that, I can't make any promises. It'll be apart of your punishment for upsetting me."

"Not being able to see your beautiful smile everyday? I say that's a bad enough punishment. Can't we leave it at that, love?" His voice was low and husky. It sent shivers down her spine, but she knew he was trying to charm her.

"Nice try, but no. I'll think of something worse later. Until then, let's just make sure Rose enjoys the last of her birthday." She pulled away from him and went over to the stove. He stood where he was for a moment. This woman is going to be the death of me, he thought. Once he recollected himself, he went to help her finish dinner. "So, what do you plan to do about Rose's new abilities?"

"Oh, that. Well, it seems that her birthday present has given her magic."

"And I take it that wasn't on purpose?"

"Of course not. She's only a child. She wouldn't know what to do with that much power."

"So, what are you going to do?"

"I'm not sure. When I made the necklace, I made it so that it would only come off if she removes it willingly. It's supposed to protect her and anyone she cares for. Now that she has it and knows what it can do, I don't think she'll be removing it anytime soon."

"But you're the Dark One and you made it. Can't you remove it?"

"I can't. It's made with True Love, the most powerful magic of all. With that locket as the source of her new magic, she's actually more powerful than me."

"That's a problem."

"Yes. And, even if she removes the locket, she'll still have her powers." Belle was confused by this.

"How is that possible? The locket is the source. Why wouldn't she be powerless without it?"

"It's the way the magic works. A person can have powers without a material source like a locket or amulet. If they were to gain one and wear it, all of their magic would be concentrated into that object. If it were to be removed after a long period of time, they would be powerless without it. In Rose's case, she never had powers to begin with and the locket gave her the power to use magic. Once she uses it for the first time, whether she's wearing the locket or not, she still has her magic. The only difference would be that her magic is stronger with the locket than without."

"So even if she removes the locket, her magic will stay?"

"Yes."

"Is there anyway to...remove her magic?" Rumple remembered the magician's hat that he had. It would strip anyone of their magic, but it would also wipe them from existence. Even if Rose was more powerful than him, he knew she wasn't a threat to him. She was his daughter. She would never hurt him.

"Nothing that won't kill her. I'd like to keep my daughter."

"So, there's really nothing you can do?"

"All I can do is to try to help her keep them under control. We don't need her casting spells all over the place." Belle nodded in understanding. She wanted to ask why he wouldn't teach her how to use her magic, but she knew why. He had dark magic. Since Rose's magic was from True Love, they probably wouldn't mix well. She also remembered when he told her about his past pupils, Cora and Regina. He created monsters. That was the last thing he would want to become of his sweet innocent daughter.

"Well, dinner is just about ready. We should go get Rose and her new friend." They left the kitchen and went up to Rose's room. "I think it was nice of you to offer Quasimodo a place to stay. I can't imagine what he must have went through at that fair."

"Well, he did save Rose's life. I felt it was only appropriate. Of course, it won't be forever. Only until he figures out what he plans to do."

"As long as you don't kick him out before he's ready." He smirked at her.

"Oh, I don't think that will be possible. Knowing Rose, she'll want to keep him around for as long as possible. He is her first friend." She smirked at him.

"I thought I was her first friend." He chuckled.

"Oh, my dear. Let's be honest. She saw you as more than a friend since the moment she saw you. She knew you were her mother, even if you didn't." She thought on this. She remembered when Rose showed her the picture of them before she even got there. She knew she would have a mother. She knew Belle would be her mother. Belle still wondered how. Did Rose truly know about Belle? Or was it just the wish of a child? Either way, Belle was her mother now. They were the family that Rose always wanted. They made it to Rose's room and opened the door. They saw Rose and Quasi sitting on the floor talking. It seemed that Rose was telling him some elaborate story.

"...and then she lost all her powers and we won!" Quasi looked in shock. Whatever story Rose told him must have been a doozy.

"Wow. That was some dream."

"I know!" They finally noticed Rumple and Belle standing in the doorway. "Mama, Papa, you wanna hear the story I told Quasi?"

"It sounds interesting, flower, but it's time for dinner. Perhaps you can tell us then."

"Okay! Come on, Quasi." She stood up and went towards the door, but stopped when she saw that he didn't move from his spot. "Quasi, aren't you coming?"

"I...uh...I think I'll stay here. I wouldn't want to interrupt." Rose was confused by this, but Rumple and Belle knew what was going on. He wasn't accustomed to eating with other people. He was always alone. Frollo had treated him so badly, he was probably afraid to interact with others. Belle spoke to him.

"It's alright, Quasi. You're a guest here and you are more than welcome to join us."

"Yes. No need to be shy, hunchback. You may come along." Rose went over to him and pulled him to stand. She smiled to reassure him that he was welcome. He returned the smile as she pulled him along.


	27. Chapter 27

Everyone ate dinner in the Great Hall that night. Quasimodo was enjoying the hot lamb stew and fresh baked bread. Frollo had only fed him under-cooked meat and stale bread. At night, he would sometimes go through the trash buckets for any scraps people wouldn't eat. Even then, he would go to sleep hungry. This was the first time he ever had a good home-cooked meal. He barely talked through the dinner. It wasn't a problem since Rose did most of the talking. She went to tell them about the hayride she went on earlier that day. She went on like nothing bad had even happened that day. She acted as if she didn't get chased out of town by the homicidal natives. Quasi was curious of this, but said nothing. She was happy and that's all that mattered. After dinner was finished, Rumple cleared the table with a flick of his wrist.

"Can we have cake now, Papa?"

"Not yet, flower. I believe your mother still hasn't given you her present." Rose turned to Belle.

"That's right. Let me get it." She went over to the corner by Rumple's prized spinning wheel. She shuffled around the heap of gold and pulled a box from under it of the same color. She knew Rose knew better than to play around Rumple's wheel, so it was the perfect hiding spot for it. Belle returned to the table and placed the box in front of her. Rose picked up the box and shook it.

"What is it?"

"Open it." She ripped the wrapper from the box and removed the top. She looked inside and gasped. She took out the white stuffed unicorn and held it up. She admired the red rose sown onto it. She hugged her new stuffed animal.

"It's a unicorn! I love it, Mama!" Belle smiled.

"I'm glad you do, sweetheart. Happy birthday." Rose hugged Belle.

"Thank you." Quasi smiled at the scene before him, but suddenly felt sad. She had been nothing but nice to him all day. She stood up to his abusive master and freed him from the fair. She made him happier than he's ever been in his entire life, yet he had nothing to offer her for a birthday present. Rumple sensed his sadness and addressed him.

"Something is troubling you, hunchback. What is it?" Rose and Belle turned their attention to him.

"Well, it's just...Rose has done so much for me today alone. I feel bad that I can't repay her. I don't have anything to give her for her birthday." Rose placed a hand on his.

"It's okay, Quasi. You already gave me a present." Everyone was confused by her statement.

"What do you mean?"

"You're my first friend. Now, I have my papa, a new mama, and a best friend. I have my family and I'm happy." Quasi smiled at the young child. He had never made someone happy that didn't end with him being hurt. The girl was an angel. He could travel to every realm in existence and he would never find anyone even close to her. He owed her so much, yet all she wanted was his friendship. She smiled and hugged him. He gladly returned the gesture.

"Then I promise to be the best friend ever." Rumple smiled. His daughter was truly happy. For years, he had always done his best to keep her happy, but she was never this happy. She had finally gotten what she truly wanted. She now had a mother to love and care for her and a friend she could talk to and play with. He wasn't a child, but Rose had a way of bringing out the kid in people. They broke away from each other and Rose looked up to her new friend.

"Have you ever had strawberry cake?" He chuckled.

"No, I haven't."

"Papa makes the best strawberry cake in the world! He makes it every year on my birthday." Rumple chuckled.

"And you always try to eat the icing before it makes it on the cake every year."

"It's almost as good as the cake!" Everyone laughed at the child's exclamation.

"Well, your mother and I both made the cake this time." He snapped his fingers and the cake appeared on the table. Quasi knew it would take a while before he got used to Rumple's magic. He produced a two-layer strawberry cake with strawberry icing and the words "Happy Birthday Rose" written in red icing on top. He arranged five candles under the words to make a smiley face and lit them. "Make a wish, flower."

"I don't need to. I got everything I wanted." She turned to Quasi. "You make a wish, Quasi."

"Oh, no. I couldn't..."

"Come on! If you wish for something hard enough, it'll come true! All my wishes came true. Yours can too." Quasi wished for many things and he got a lot of them that day. He was free from his master, he was free from the fair, and most of all, he found a friend that didn't treat him like a monster. She accepted him right away.

"You've made most of my wishes come true already, but there is one thing that I still want."

"Don't say it out loud! It won't come true if you do!"

"Alright. Will you blow the candles with me?" She smiled and nodded. Quasi closed his eyes, made his wish, and they both blew out the candles. All he wanted was for people to treat him the way Rose did. He wanted to be seen as a normal person. He didn't want to feel like a monster. In that castle, with those people, he wasn't. Once the candles were out, Belle helped Rose cut the cake. Rose gave everyone a big slice expect Rumple. He still didn't care much for strawberry, so he only took a small slice. Once everyone had their slice, they dug into it. Quasi had to admit that the cake was very good. He would go as far as to say it was the best sweet he had ever tasted. He knew he would enjoy his stay at the Dark Castle.

After everyone finished their cake, Belle took it back to the kitchen and put it in the glass container. She then returned to the Great Hall and took Rose for a bath. Quasi was left alone with Rumple and he felt very nervous. He at least felt better when Rose was around with him, but facing the Dark One alone would scare anyone. He had heard the tales of his past deeds and deals when the fair first came to the Enchanted Forest. He heard of him being ruthless, heartless, and demented. Even knowing that he was a dedicated father and tender lover, that didn't change who he was or what he could do. He could still be just as cruel as Frollo, maybe even crueler. Rumple felt his nervousness and understood.

"I know what you're thinking, hunchback. You know of the tales told about me and you feel threatened, correct?"

"I...uh...well..." Rumple raised his hand to stop him.

"Thought so." He rose from his chair. "Well, I can assure you don't have to worry about me harming you."

"I...I don't?" Rumple gestured for him to stand and he rose from his chair as well. He then led him from the room to the hallway.

"No. Not only did you save my daughter's life today, you are also her first and only friend. She would never forgive me if I did something to you. The last thing I want to do is upset her."

"Oh. I...Thank you, master." Rumple raised his hand again.

"No, no. I'm not your master and you will not address me as such. You are a free man now. You may leave whenever you please." They ascended a set of stairs and walked down another hallway.

"Of course. I'm sorry. I promise not to overstay my welcome. I will leave as soon as I can."

"No rush. Rose would love to have you here as long as possible. Belle wouldn't mind having someone else around either, but you cannot stay forever."

"I understand. Once I know what I want to do, I'll leave." They stopped in front of a door.

"Good. This will be where you'll be staying for the time being." He flicked his wrist and the door opened. Quasi looked inside and was in shock. It was a large bedroom with a wooden dresser and nightstand. The was a king-sized bed in the middle of the room next to a large window covered by heavy drapes. There was a door on each side of the room. One led to the bathroom, the other was a closet. Quasi had never seen a bedroom so magnificent. He couldn't believe it was where he would stay. He always slept on a makeshift bed of straw and hay with a thin blanket. This was a drastic change. "Will this suffice?"

"Oh, of course! This is...amazing. I've never had a room anywhere near this nice before. I've...never had a room before." Rumple heard the sadness in his voice. The man had a terrible past and he had no intention of going back. Rumple cleared his throat.

"Well, you know where you stay. I have work to do in my tower, which is off limits."

"Of course."

"If you need anything, just ask the castle and it'll provide it for you. Feel free to have a look around the castle. All restricted areas have spells to keep people out. Do NOT try to enter them or you'll end up a pile of ashes. Do you understand?" That last statement struck fear into Quasi's heart.

"Yes. I understand."

"Good." With that, he disappeared in a purple smoke. Quasi went into his new room and sat on the bed. It was the softest bed he ever felt. He knew he would love it there. He figured he would tour around the castle the next day for he was too tired that night. Even then, there was one thing he wanted to see. He went over to the window and opened it. He climbed out and climbed up the rafters to the roof. He sat down and looked up at the night sky. It was the one thing he could enjoy while he was with the fair. The sky was so clear, he could see every star. He would look at them and make pictures from them. He would sometimes even make up stories for them. It was like watching a play. Being on top of a castle, he felt closer to them. He wished he could reach out and grab one to keep with him forever. Quasi's life was changing and he was hoping with was for the better.


	28. Chapter 28

Over the next month, Quasimodo had the best time of his life. He spent everyday playing and talking with Rose. He was able to learn more about her and she learned more about him. Quasi enjoyed not having to get up early in the morning to do shows for the fair or o sit through one of Frollo's lessons. Even though he was cruel to Quasi, he did teach him how to speak, read, and write. Quasi somewhat enjoyed learning, but he didn't like the punishments for if he were to answer a question wrong or didn't understand a subject. Aside from the bad, he was very eager to learn new things. Some nights, he would go over the day's lessons if he couldn't fall asleep. While he loved playing with Rose and spending time with her, he craved more of an education. He was still too afraid to talk to Rumpelstiltskin whether Rose was around or not. The only other person in the castle was Belle.

He had taken a liking to Belle. She was kind, smart, and beautiful. Quasi made sure to keep his distance when Rumple was around. He noticed that he was very protective and possessive of her. When he wasn't around, Quasi and Belle barely had any time to talk since Rose was always eager to do something every second of the day. When she would settle down for her naps, he was too exhausted to do anything but nap with her. He wondered if Belle would even consider becoming his new teacher. There was only one way to find out. When Rose was down for her afternoon nap, he went to find Belle. He found her in the Great Hall wiping the large table. Rumple was out, so he figured now was as good a time as any.

"Uh...Excuse me? Miss Belle?" She turned and smiled at him.

"Quasi. You know you can just call me Belle. You don't have to be so formal."

"Of course. I'm sorry."

"It's alright. Is Rose taking her nap?"

"Yes. She's in the den."

"Thank you. It's nice to have someone else around to help with her. I love her, but she can be a handful sometimes."

"Yes, but she's wonderful."

"She is. Well, was there something you wanted?"

"Oh...uh...Yes. I wanted to...ask something of you." She put the rag on the table and gave him her full attention.

"What is it?" He lowered his head and nervously rubbed his knuckles.

"Well, I've noticed that...you're a very smart woman...and well educated...and...and..." She placed a hand gently on his shoulder. He looked up into her kind blue eyes.

"It's okay, Quasi. You don't have to be nervous. Just ask your question. I won't bite your head off." He gave a nervous chuckle. "What is it you want, Quasi?"

"I was wondering...if you would consider...becoming my new teacher." Belle's eyes widened in shock. He asked her become his teacher.

"I...uh...Why do you want me as your teacher?" He rubbed his knuckles again.

"Well, like I said, you're very smart and you seem to know a lot. And...and with your library I bet you learn new things everyday. I've always loved learning and since I left the fair, I haven't had any lessons. Not that I'm complaining! I love being here! It's wonderful here. I just..."

"You miss the learning." He smiled.

"Yes, I do." She gave him a warm smile.

"Well, I would be honored to teach you, Quasi. And hey, we can have our own little fun. Rumple is teaching Rose how to control her new powers, so I can teach you any and everything you want to know for the rest of your stay here."

"Oh thank you, Belle! I promise I will be a dedicated student and I will hang onto to every word of the lessons."

"Good. We can start tomorrow while Rose is having her lessons with Rumple." Quasi was happy Belle agreed to teach him. He imagined learning with her would be much better than with Frollo. While he was cruel and crude, she was kind and fair. He would only hope he didn't anger her the way he angered Frollo. Quasi had never seen Belle angry. He saw her when she was upset with Rumple, but never angry. That was something that puzzled Quasi. Belle was so kind and caring and beautiful. How did she become the Dark One's mistress?

"Thank you, Belle." He rubbed his knuckles again. "Belle? May I ask you a personal question?"

"I suppose so."

"And...of course, if I cross the line, you don't have to answer."

"What is your question, Quasi?"

"Well...I was wondering...you're a smart, kind, beautiful young woman. How did you..." He paused, not knowing how to phrase the rest of his question without crossing some kind of boundary. Belle didn't need to hear the rest of the question. She knew what he wanted to know.

"Become the Dark One's love interest?"

"I...uh..." She giggled.

"It's okay. You're the first to know, but you won't be the last to question it. I can see where you would get confused."

"So, how?" She pulled out a chair and sat down at the table. She gestured for him to take a seat next to her and he did.

"I'll tell you, it wasn't easy in the beginning. Before I met him, I heard the stories of him and his evil ways and deeds. I researched him in every book I could find and I found nothing but bad things about him. I honestly was afraid to summon him."

"You summoned him?"

"Yes. My village was under attack by ogres and our troops couldn't hold them off. I convinced my father that we needed his help to save our people. He agreed and we summoned him. When he showed up, he was nothing like I imagined him. The books and stories referred to his as a beast with scaly skin, sharp claws, and large reptilian eyes that could bare into your soul. When I saw him, I saw a man. He was just different."

"So, what happened when you summoned him?"

"He agreed to help us with the ogres for a price. And in this case, the price was me."

"And you agreed?"

"I had to. I made my sacrifice so my family and my village would survive. So I came here with him. He wanted me as a maid to tend to the castle and a caretaker for Rose. He always tried to be a monster around me, but I saw his softer side with Rose. He was gentle and kind with her. Over time, as I got closer with Rose, I got closer with him. He appreciated that I kept Rose happy when he wasn't around. After a while, Rose wanted me to become her mother and he was fine with it as long as it made Rose happy. He always claimed that Rose was the only reason he kept me around after some of the things I did."

"Like what?" She chuckled as she remembered the incident with Robin Hood.

"That's a story for another time. But like I said, it was really Rose that brought us together. She wanted so much for me to love him. Of course in the beginning, I didn't think it possible since he was being a bit of a beast with me. After a while, we got used to each other and were content. A few months ago, he gave me a chance to leave. He sent me to town to get a present for Rose's birthday. He gave me a way out. He left me with enough provisions so that I could make it back home."

"But you didn't go home. You came back."

"I did. I wasn't going to, but..."

"But what?"

"If I tell you, will you promise to keep it secret? I never told Rumple because I feared he would get angry."

"Of course. I won't say a word."

"Alright, well I met this woman on the road. She knew I was running away from someone. She guessed it was my master and lover. At the time, I felt that I could love Rumple, but the evil root inside of him was keeping us apart. She said it sounded like he was under a curse. Of course he is, the Dark One's curse. She said that a kiss of True Love could break any curse."

"She tried to get you to kiss him to break his curse?"

"That what I assumed, but I didn't trust the woman. I still don't, but she was telling the truth. When Rumple and I first kissed, his curse started breaking. He, of course, thought I was trying to break his curse so I could kill him."

"But if you wanted to get rid of him, you would've just left when he let you go."

"That's what I told him, but that wasn't the important part. The important part was that the kiss worked. We were meant to be each other's True Love. I saw the man behind the monster that he claims to be. He's made some wrong decisions in his life. His life before he was the Dark One wasn't great either. He has so much pain and grief in his heart. That's why he's the way he is with Rose. He doesn't want her to ever go through what he went through. He wants her to be loved and know that she is loved. She's lucky to have him as a father."

"Seems to me that he's the lucky one."

"What do you mean?"

"Isn't it obvious? He has a sweet and caring daughter like Rose and a smart and beautiful woman like you. He's the Dark One and he has what others would kill for. Something that can't be bought or won. He has people in his life that love him. Others aren't that lucky." Belle felt sorry for Quasi. His whole life has been pain and misery. He didn't have anyone that loved him or cared about him. He was stuck with a man that treated him like he was nothing.

"Hey. You will have that too one day."

"I doubt it. Look at me. I'm a monster. No one would want me." She placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"That's not true. Everyone finds love in the most unlikely places. I mean look at Rumple. He's the most feared and dangerous wizard in all the realms and he has me. If someone like him can find love, so can you." Quasi smiled at her. She was so kind to him. If Rumpelstiltskin could find love with someone like her, why couldn't he find love? Of course, he would have to find a woman who was okay with how he looked. He had yet to meet a woman who didn't care about looks.

"Thanks, Belle. I hope you're right." She returned a smile. They rose from the table as Rose excitedly ran into the room with her stuffed unicorn in her arms.

"Mama! Quasi! Look!" She stopped in front of them.

"What is it, sweetheart?" She put the toy on the table.

"My unicorn is alive!" They saw the stuffed animals stand prance around the table. Belle and Quasi gasped. Since Rose acquired her new powers, she had been casting spells left and right. They ranged anywhere from lighting candles to moving things to bringing items to life. The unicorn wasn't the first. She brought furniture, dishes, utensils, and even fruits to life. Rumple had been trying to teach her to control her magic. Magic is connected to one's emotions, which meant mood could trigger her powers. Most incidents happened when she was asleep, which was when she was most vulnerable and was least in control. She would wake up to a talking nightstand and a singing candlestick. "Can I keep her like this? Please?"

"I don't know. I don't think Rumple would another live thing in the castle. After the incident with his spinning wheel, I think he's had about enough of it."

"I think she's right, Rose. We wouldn't want to upset him again."

"But it's so cute! Please, please, please, please, please, please..." As she continued with her pleases, a purple smoke cloud appeared behind her. Belle and Quasi saw this, but he gestured them to be quiet. While she continued to beg, he grabbed her from behind and lifted her into his arms. "Ahh! Papa!"

"Couldn't resist, flower. Now, what is it that you're begging for?"

"Can I keep my unicorn alive?" He looked at the table and saw the toy unicorn prancing around. He sighed.

"Rose, did you do that on purpose?"

"No. I woke up and she was alive. Can I please keep her like that? Please, Papa."

"I'm sorry, flower, but no. We can't have everything coming to life." He put her down and saw the sad look on her face. He hated saying no to her, but he had to put his foot down on the matter. He was still upset over the spinning wheel incident. The unicorn trotted over to her and she started to pet it's mane. She really wanted to keep her new toy alive. He couldn't stand to see her upset. "How about this, flower? I'm going to offer you a deal."

"What kinda deal?"

"If you can reverse the spell and make your unicorn a toy again, you can bring it back to life." Her eyes lit up.

"Really?"

"Yes, but under one condition: you can only bring it to life when you are playing in your room. If I see it wandering around the castle or gardens, no more unicorn. Do we have a deal?" She didn't give it a second thought.

"Yes!"

"Okay. Undo the spell." She turned to the unicorn and tried to concentrate. Rumple told her that her magic draws from her emotions. Her heart knows what it wants. She just needs to lead her magic in the right direction. This was her first time reversing a spell and she was nervous. She was worried she would do something wrong. Quasi saw that she was struggling and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You can do it, Rose. I know you can." She smiled at him and went back to the unicorn. She reached out and touched it's head. She closed her eyes and thought of and felt what she wanted. Her locket glowed and she could feel the magic through her arms to her fingers. A pink glow engulfed the animal and returned it to it's toy self. Rumple smiled at his daughter.

"You did it, flower." She opened her eyes and saw the unicorn was no longer alive. She smiled and looked up to Rumple.

"I did it!"

"And, per our agreement, you may bring it to life whenever you please as long as you remember the guidelines."

"Yes, Papa."

"Good. Now, why don't you run to the garden and pick some berries for your snack. I shall join you after I attend to some work in my tower."

"Okay." He vanished in a smoke cloud. "Quasi, do you want to come with me?"

"Oh, I probably shouldn't. I think I'm allergic to something around the berry bushes. I think I'll stay inside this time."

"Okay. More fun for me!" She ran to the kitchen and grabbed a basket. She then went out to the garden to the berry bushes and started to pick the biggest and brightest berries she could find. After a while, Rose felt someone's presence. Since had her powers, she was able to sense people's presence around her. Rumple was only able to surprise her because she wasn't paying attention. This time, she was. She looked around, but she didn't see anyone. She thought it was an animal until she heard a voice.

"So it is true." She looked up and found the source of the voice. She saw a small woman in blue with wings and a wand floating down to her. "The Dark One does have a child."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Rhuel Ghorm. Most know me as the Blue Fairy." Rose gasped and smiled.

"You're a fairy?" The fairy smiled as well.

"Yes, I am."

"You're very pretty." She giggled.

"Why thank you. And you are very sweet. I had heard rumors of you, child. There were whispers of the Dark One having a little girl. I didn't believe it until now." Rose suddenly grew worried.

"Are you one of the people that wanna hurt him?"

"Hurt him? I'm more worried about him hurting you. You're not safe with him. I've felt your magic and it's very strong. It's much stronger than his. He may know this and he may plan you destroy you for it."

"No. My papa won't hurt me!" The small fairy was surprised at this.

"You claim him as your father?"

"He is. He loves me and I love him. He found me and took care of me. He's my papa." Rhuel Ghorm noticed Rose's locket start to glow. She knew that had to be the source of her powers.

"Calm yourself, child. I mean you nor him no harm. I want to help."

"Help?"

"Yes. You possess light magic, the strongest I've ever felt. He can't teach you how to use it for good. His magic is dark and he would only corrupt you. I teach you how to use it and control it. I wish to help you like I helped his last child." Rose was confused by this. What last child?

"I'm his only child."

"He's never told you? He had a son many many years ago named Baelfire. He wanted my help to rid the Dark One of his powers." Rose shook her head.

"No! That's not true! Papa would tell me!"

"Of course he wouldn't. He drove him away because he chose his power over his own son. He will do the same to you, especially since you aren't his blood child. You are much more powerful than him and he will get rid of you so he can be the most powerful being. I only want to help you."

"No! Papa loves me! He does. He can't hurt me."

"You know what he's capable of. You've lived with him. You know the power he possesses and he knows the power you possess. When given the chance, he will hurt you. Let me help you." Rose was confused. Rumple had told her that he had made many enemies and a lot of them would do anything to hurt him. Maybe it was because he was hurting other people. What if the fairy was telling the truth? What reason would a fairy have to lie? If he chose his power of his son, who's to say it wouldn't happen to her? But he didn't act any different with her since she got her powers. If he wanted to get rid of her, he would've by now. "I know it's confusing, but I can help you more than he could."

"I...I don't know." The fairy held out her hand to her.

"Come with me. We can sort this out together." Rose thought about going with her, but that would mean leaving behind the only life she's ever known. She would leave her mama who has only been in a life for a few months. She would leave her new friend that she's only known for a month. Most of all, she would leave her papa who has loved her and cared for her since he found her in the woods that cool autumn night. She couldn't. She didn't think he would hurt her. She's known him her whole life. He would never hurt her.

"I can't. My papa won't hurt me. He can't hurt me. He loves me." Before the fairy could reply, she found herself inside of a red bubble. Rose looked behind her and saw Rumple standing there with his hand out.

"And I don't take kindly to having those I love taken from me." The fairy glared at him.

"You are not capable of love, Dark One. You chose power over your own son. And you will corrupt this child with your influence."

"Well, believe it or not, I have no intention of corrupting her nor am I letting you take her from me. And because I'm in a particularly good mood and I don't wish to traumatize my daughter, I'm going to let you live. If you come anywhere near her again, I won't be so merciful." He released her from the bubble. With one last look to Rose, she floated away. Rumple kneeled down to Rose. "Are you alright, flower? What did she say to you?"

"Papa, who's Baelfire?" Rumple's eyes widened. The fairy mentioned his long lost son to his daughter? He wished he had ripped her wings off and mounted them on his wall in his tower. He picked her up and headed inside.

"I think we need to have a talk, flower."


	29. Chapter 29

Rumple brought Rose up to his tower where they could talk and wouldn't be interrupted. Belle and Quasi knew never to enter his tower unless allowed by him. For now, he needed some time alone to explain some things to his young daughter. He sat her down on the couch and sat next to her. He had no idea where to start. Since that nosy fairy talked to Rose, there was a lot he needed to tell her. She had a lot of questions to ask.

"Papa, is it true what the fairy said?" He figured that was a good place to start.

"I don't want you talking to anymore fairies, flower. They claim to be good, but they are not to be trusted. Do you understand me?" Rose was confused. Why weren't fairies to be trusted? She had been told many stories where fairies were good and helped people. Why didn't he like fairies? She would wonder all she wanted, but she knew better than to question her father when he got all serious.

"Yes, Papa." Now that it was out of the way, he could continue.

"And yes, she was telling the truth. I did have a son."

"When? Where is he? How come I never met him? How old is he?" He couldn't help but chuckle at her many questions. He raised his hand to silence her.

"Patience, flower. I will explain everything, but it's quite a long story."

"Okay. I like long stories." He chuckled again.

"Alright. It started many years ago, before I was the Dark One. I was a spinner. I was raised by spinsters and I had a natural gift for it."

"And that's why you still spin?"

"Yes. I enjoy it very much. Anyway, back then, I was married. My wife's name was Milah."

"Was she pretty?" Rumple hadn't thought about Milah in a positive way in a long time. Recalling her, he could admit she had her attributes.

"Yes, she was."

"Prettier than Mama?" He laughed at the thought. Milah could never match the beauty and grace of Belle. Her name did mean beauty after all. No woman would be more beautiful than his Belle.

"No, but she was attractive. We were married for, perhaps, a year or two when I got a summons. It was for the Ogre's War. I was called to the front to train to fight. We were both excited for it, but when I was there, I saw horrible things. Things I won't tell you about. A seer told me that Milah was pregnant with my son and that my actions on the battlefield would leave him fatherless." Rose gasped.

"Did that mean that if you fighted, you would die?"

"I thought so at the time. I needed to be with my son, so I did something cowardly. I injured myself so that I would be sent home. I was labeled a coward throughout my village, but I didn't care."

"Because you wanted to be with him?" He smiled. For one so young, she understood.

"Yes. He needed his father and I wasn't going to leave him. I returned home and found that Milah had the baby. She named him Baelfire and he was perfect, but life after that wasn't. Down the line, Milah grew angry and bitter. She wasn't happy with our marriage or her life. She didn't want to be the wife of the village coward. When Baelfire was eight, she left us. She went on to start a new life with a pirate."

"What's a pirate?" He could go on a rant about how a pirate was a low life scoundrel. How a pirate was a filthy ingrate who sailed around on a ship stealing and pillaging, but she was too young to hear any of that. Without anyone to stop him, he would go even farther than that and probably traumatize the poor child.

"Someone you never want to associate your self with. You can't trust them."

"I thought you said you couldn't trust fairies."

"Well, pirates are much worse than fairies and neither are to be trusted."

"Okay, but why would she leave? If I had a son, I would never ever ever leave him!" Rumple smiled. Of course she wouldn't. She loved too much.

"I'm sure you'll make a great mother some day, flower."

"I hope so. So what happened next?"

"Well, Bae and I were on our own. I made us money by selling the wool I would spin. More trouble started when Bae was almost fourteen. With the war still going on, they needed soldiers to fight. The Duke of the Frontlands sent summons all around the village for any able bodied citizens. We were losing people everyday. The Duke started to lower the age of people who were to be sent out. He ended up lowering the age to fourteen. Children were being taken from their parents and sent to the battlefields."

"Why did they go? Why didn't they stay home?"

"They didn't have a choice. It was the law. I saw what the war did to grown men. I couldn't imagine that happening to a child. When the age was lowered to fourteen, Bae was approaching his next birthday. They would've taken him away from me. He was all I had left and I couldn't let them take him. We decided to leave before they found him, but we were stopped by soldiers and had to return home. On the way, I met an old beggar that told me that there was a way to keep the soldiers from taking Bae. He told a story..."

"Another story? A story in a story! This is fun!" He couldn't help but chuckle. Only she could find the silliness in a serious situation.

"Please try to stay focused, flower." She giggled.

"Sorry, Papa."

"It's alright. Now, where was I?"

"A beggar and a story."

"Of course. He told me about the Dark One..."

"I thought you were the Dark One."

"There is more than one Dark One. There were many before me. He told me about a magical dagger that controlled the Dark One and the Duke of the Frontlands had it. He had the Dark One do his bidding for him. He said if I had the dagger, I would control him. If I were to..." He saw her big curious emerald eyes staring at him. He couldn't tell her that he killed a man. She wasn't ready to hear that just yet. "Let's just say I ended up taking his powers and became the Dark One myself. With them, I was able to not only protect Baelfire from the war, but ending the war all together. I was able to bring all the children back home to their families."

"Wow."

"Yes, wow. Things were good, but Baelfire wasn't happy. He thought my magic had changed me and turned me into something I never was. He wanted me to get rid of my powers, but there is no way to rid me of my powers. He believed there was a way. All I wanted was for him to be happy, so we made a deal that if he could find a way to rid me of my magic I would do it."

"Why? I like your magic, Papa. It's fun."

"Well, he didn't see it that way. He went to see a fairy, the very fairy you spoke with you earlier. She gave him a magic bean that could take him to any other world he wanted. He wanted us to go to a world without magic."

"Are those real?"

"Yes. There are many worlds that don't have magic and that's where he wanted us to be. When we used the bean and opened a portal, I was afraid of what would happen when we got there. Without my magic, I wouldn't be able to protect him. I would be weak and powerless. I tried to hold onto him before we fell through, but I let him slip. He went through the portal without me. And now he's lost, because of me."

"So, where is he?"

"I don't know, but I know he's alive. The seer that told me of my fate said that I would be reunited with him, but it would be many many years until then. And when I am reunited with him, I will do everything I can to right the wrongs. I will have my son back." Rose saw the hope in his eyes. He missed his son so much and he wanted him back badly. He would be happy then. Rose's face slowly fell.

"Then you won't want me anymore." Rumple looked to her in shock.

"What would ever make you think that, flower?"

"In stories, the papas always like the boys better than the girls. And he was first and he's the only boy, so you like him even more. I won't be your flower anymore." Rumple couldn't believe what was coming from his five-year-old daughter. Did she honestly believe that he wouldn't love her once Baelfire was back in the picture? He didn't even know it was possible for her to think such a way about his love for her.

"Hey, don't say that." He pulled her into his lap. "Just because Baelfire is my only son doesn't mean I won't love you anymore. You will always be my little flower no matter what. I don't love him more than you and I don't love you more than him. I love you both equally the same because you are my children. Nothing can ever change that."

"But he's your real son. You found me. He's better than me."

"No, no, no, flower. No one is better than anyone. He is my son and you are my daughter. Had you been my birth daughter and he'd been found in the woods, it wouldn't make a difference. I would not prefer one over the other. I love you both the same." She stayed quiet, but her emotions were going crazy. She partly believed him, but she still had her doubts. He held her closer to him. "Did I ever tell you...about the night I found you?"

"No."

"Well, it's a night I can never forget. I remember it was autumn and it was a very cool night, almost cold. I decided to walk home that night. I didn't know why, but I did. I was lost in my thoughts. I was thinking of the night I lost Bae. I was regretting letting him go. I was thinking that nothing would ever ease the pain I felt for my lost child. Then I heard a sound. A pained sound, like it was crying out for help. I then found a small basket by a large tree. Do you know what was inside it?"

"What?"

"I saw a small child wailing and crying. She was no more than a month old. I remember thinking 'Who would leave their child in the middle of the forest?' I picked her up and examined her. Her bright red cheeks were cold to the touch and she looked like she hadn't been cared for in days. It was a miracle she was still alive. I brought the fragile babe here to the castle. When I gave her a bath, she had stopped crying and I saw she had the brightest and most curious emerald eyes I had ever seen. Not only that, but she wasn't afraid of me. She looked up at me and just starred as if she was trying to solve a puzzle. After her bath, I fed her and gave her a comfortable warm crib to sleep in under the light of the moon. As I put her down, I said to her, 'Goodnight, my little Rose. Sweet dreams.'"

"The baby was me!" He smiled.

"Yes. The baby was you. This is about the night I found you after all. After that, I had feared that you weren't real. That my mind was playing tricks on me because of what happened to Baelfire. I thought I couldn't possibly be giving a second chance to be a better father. I thought that one day I would wake up and realize you were nothing but a dream. I was fearful of that, but everyday I woke up, I found you in your crib under the window. You don't realize what you mean to me, flower. I was unhappy ever since I lost Bae. When I found you, I was happy again. Of course I still miss Bae, but he's not my only child anymore. I now have a responsibility to both you and him. It will still be a long time until I find Baelfire, but until then I still have you to care for and love. And once I find Bae, we can all be a family. You, me, Baelfire, and Belle. All of us will be completely happy." She looked up at him.

"You promise?" He smiled.

"I promise. And I will never, ever break that promise." She smiled and hugged him. He hugged her back tightly. "I love you, flower."

"I love you too, Papa." They broke apart and sat there for a moment. Rose was now convinced that Baelfire wouldn't replace her. She was now happy of the idea of an older brother. She had never had a sibling before and she felt it could be fun. "Papa?"

"Yes, flower?"

"What does Baelfire look like?" He knew exactly what he looked like. He thought about his son everyday to remember ever little detail about him.

"Well, he has short brown hair and brown eyes. He was a bit on the tall side for a fourteen year old boy. Five feet and four inches and he was very playful. He didn't have many friends, but he would always go out and kick around his favorite leather ball." Rumple still had that ball locked up with the rest of Bae's things. He waved his hand and a brown cloth appeared in his hand. He gave it to Rose. "Here."

"What is it?"

"Your brother." She unfolded it and saw there was a picture drawn onto it. It was a young boy with brown hair, brown eyes and a hood on. Rose studied the picture and grew confused.

"Papa, I think I know him. I saw him before." Now Rumple was confused. Baelfire had been gone for over 300 years. How could she possibly have seen him before?

"That's impossible, sweetheart. You couldn't have seen him before. He's been gone since before you were born."

"But I know him." She touched the picture of his face and random images started to flash into her mind. She saw Baelfire holding a ball, then she saw him falling into a green vortex, then she saw him flying through the sky. The next image was of a much older man with brown hair and eyes. He was with a woman. She couldn't see her face, but she saw the woman had blonde hair. The next image was of him by an window overlooking an odd looking city. The last image she saw what of the word 'Broken.' Rose jerked her hand away from the picture and was breathing hard. The images had stopped, but she couldn't make sense of anything she saw. She heard Rumple's voice near her.

"Rose! Are you alright?" She blinked a few times to clear the stars in her eyes. She remembered she was with her papa in his tower. They were just talking about her brother. She looked up to Rumple.

"Did you see that, Papa?" His eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"See what, flower?"

"I saw Baelfire. He was holding a ball, then he was falling in a green hole in the ground and then he was flying."

"Sweetheart, what are you talking about?"

"It's like my dreams. That's where I saw him. I dream about him sometimes." Rumple was intrigued and confused by this. She dreamed of Baelfire before she even knew who he was? It didn't make any sense.

"Flower, how often do you dream about Baelfire?"

"Not a lot. I have dreams about a lot of people. I dream about you and Mama and that Snow White lady that came here and that mean lady that chased me and that prince and a lady with green skin..." He stopped her before she continued her list.

"Hold on, flower. A woman with green skin?"

"Yeah. I hope she's not real." He wished she wasn't real. The only green woman she could possibly be talking about was Zelena, the Wicked Witch from Oz. He still wanted to ask.

"Why not?" Rose didn't want to talk about it, but he really wanted to know.

"Because I have bad dreams about her. Sometimes you don't look like you. You look like you did when we went to the fair." Rumple took note of that. If his hunch was correct, that would be once the curse hit.

"Go on. What else? What happens in these dreams?" She shut her eyes and tried not to cry.

"She keeps hurting you. One time, she had you in a cage...in the Great Hall. She had a long curvy knife with her. She always waved it in your face. She wouldn't let you out and she keeps laughing at you. She laughs and laughs and I can't make her stop. She won't stop!" Rose's eyes were full of tears and she held her hands over her ears as if trying to block out the laughing she heard in her head. Rumple held her close and tried to soothe her.

"Shh, shh, it's alright, flower. It's okay. It was only a dream." Rumple now saw why she never wanted to talk about her night terrors. She saw unspeakable things and it made his hunch worse. She dreamed about a woman she had never met or seen before. That wasn't possible unless she had the power of foresight. He could only imagine what else she would see when she closed her eyes at night.


	30. Chapter 30

After their talk, Rumple walked Rose from his tower to the kitchen where Belle had prepared her berries and was starting on dinner with Quasi's help. Rumple went back up to his tower to get some more work done. He was also going to strengthen the protection spell around the castle. He didn't know how that fairy got through the first time, but he was going to make sure it didn't happen again. After dinner, Rumple had to pop out for a quick errand. Rose, Belle, and Quasi cleaned up the table and the kitchen. When Rumple later returned, he didn't see anyone. He automatically knew where Belle was. With a thought, he appeared in her library. Just as he thought, she was there going through the books. He quietly walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Planning another night of late reading, my dear?" She jumped and gasped.

"Rumple! You startled me!" He softly chuckled.

"Sorry. Couldn't resist." He kissed her cheek and she smiled.

"Well, if you must know, I thought I'd do a bit of re-shelfing and re-organizing."

"Really? And what's wrong with the way they were already organized?"

"Nothing. I just thought I'd like to have my own system. Is that okay with you?" He chuckled again and kissed her neck.

"It's your library, dearie. You may do whatever you wish to it." He planted soft kisses along her neck and shoulder. Her eyes closed as she moaned. She tilted her head to the side so he would have more access to her neck. He wished he could turn her and capture her soft, ruby red lips, but he couldn't. It would break his curse and he couldn't allow that. He still needed his powers to find his son. Perhaps they could kiss once the curse has been cast. They will be in a land without magic. He wouldn't have to worry about losing something he didn't have. He knew Regina would cast the curse within the next year. He would have to wait until then. He was brought from his thoughts by Belle tugging on his hair to pull him closer.

"Rumple..." He smirked as he pulled away from her neck. She groaned in protest and he chuckled.

"Ah, ah. Can't be leaving marks on you, my dear. Especially since he have another person in the castle." She turned to face him and pouted.

"Why must you tease me so?"

"Because it's fun." She rolled her eyes.

"Of course you would find it funny." He smiled and kissed her forehead. He took the small stack of books from her hands and placed them on a nearby table.

"You can reorganize later. For now, I would like to spend some time with you. If you'll have me?" She smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I'd be happy to spend some time with my true love."

"Good." A purple smoke surrounded them both and they appeared in the garden. They were at Rose's hill, to be exact. When the smoke cleared, Belle gasped at her sights. There was a blanket laid out with candles, a bottle of wine, two glasses and a picnic basket.

"What's all this?" He led her over to the blanket.

"I thought we'd have some alone time and I couldn't think of a better way to spend it. Some wine under the moon and stars." Her smile widened. She knew Rumple was a romantic, but she had never seen anything like this from him. They sat on the blanket and Rumple opened the bottle of wine. He poured the two glasses and handed one to Belle.

"Rumple, this is beautiful. When did have time to set this up?"

"Magic, my dear. Took no time at all. Of course, I didn't have everything, so I picked them up after dinner."

"When you went to run your errands that you said were a matter of life or death?"

"Yes. If you weren't satisfied, it would kill me." She giggled.

"You can be so dramatic."

"But of course. Would you expect me to any other way than I am?"

"Of course not and I would want you to be any other way." He smiled at her.

"Taste your wine." She raised the glass to her lips and tasted the dark red liquid. It had a familiar taste. The tartness of the grapes collided with a sweet raspberry taste. It had a very definite taste. "Well? How is it?"

"It's good, but it taste familiar. Have you brought this home before?"

"Never. This is the first time." He drank from his own glass.

"Then what..."

"Perhaps I found the wine dealer that sells to the Avolonean royals and made him an offer he couldn't refuse." Belle's eyes widened as she placed her glass down.

"You...went to Avolonea? Just for this wine?"

"Oh no. Not just for the wine. I also brought back something special." He reached into the basket and pulled out a plate of brownies. She laughed as she saw the plate. She remembered when she accidentally thought of brownies on Rose's birthday and pulled out a plate for breakfast.

"Brownies?" He picked one up and held it up to her.

"Yes. Taste them." She took the brownie and took a bite out of it. The gooey treat melted in her mouth. She tasted the semi-sweet chocolate, the sweet sticky caramel and just a hint of hazelnut. She knew the taste of the brownies. They were a special recipe that one of her favorite bakers would always make for her.

"Rumple..."

"It wasn't easy tracking her down, but I found her and she made this batch special for you."

"I hope you didn't threaten her."

"Of course not, dearie. We made a deal. She made the brownies and, in return, all she wanted was for you to be happy and safe. Since you already are, I offered to protect her family instead." She smiled.

"That was very nice of you."

"Don't go spreading that around." She giggled as she placed the brownie back on the plate.

"Oh Rumple. I can't believe you went through all of this trouble just for me."

"It was no trouble at all. For you, I'd do anything to make you happy. I'm the luckiest man in the world to have you and I will do whatever it takes to keep you." Her heart ached at his words. Others had no idea what he was really like. He was the sweetest man who just wanted to be loved. She was able to do the impossible and love him. He had told her about his past wife Milah and she thought her as a fool. She didn't love him and it was her loss. She had a wonderful man and she gave him up for a pirate. She scooted closer to him and climbed in his lap. He held her close as they looked into each other's eyes.

"I'm the lucky one, Rumple. You're a wonderful man. Any woman to have ever turned to down was a fool, but had they taken you, I wouldn't have you. After everything you've gone through, I'm glad that I can help you forget it."

"You do, Belle. You make everything do away. You are the first woman to ever truly love me and I don't want to lose you. I couldn't bear the thought."

"And you won't have to. You will never lose me. We may have our bad times, but at the end of the day, I will still be by your side because I love you." He pulled her closer until their foreheads touched.

"How did I ever come to obtain your heart?" She smiled.

"We made a deal for me to be yours, remember? It's forever, dearie." He chuckled at her imitation of him.

"Forever. Will you love me forever?" She smirked.

"I don't know. Ask me when forever ends." They both chuckled. "Of course I will. And long after that."

"And I will love you until the end of time. And even beyond that." She sighed in content. She had never felt so happy. She was glad she made that deal with him. Of course she missed her home, but what was there for her to look forward to? She would be forced to marry Gaston. He never supported her reading. He only wanted her to bear his sons and make him look better. She didn't want that life. She wanted love. She wanted free will. She wanted adventure and Rumpelstiltskin gave her all of that. He loved her with all his heart and she loved him back. He didn't try to control her and she had her fair share of adventures with him. He even gave her an entire library. He encouraged her love of reading and learning. She may have missed her old life, but there was nowhere she'd rather be. "Belle, my love?"

"Yes, Rumple."

"There is something very important I must ask you."

"What is it?"

"Since the day you came here, you've made everything better. My daughter is the happiest she's ever been. You took the time to look into my heart and love every part of it, even the less desirable parts. No one has ever made me feel as happy as you make me feel. Will you do one last thing to make me the happiest man in all the realms?"

"Of course. Anything." He waved his hand and a small box appeared.

"Will you marry me?" He opened the box and she gasped. It was a gold band ring with large diamond in the center and smaller diamonds on each side. On the side, the words My True Love were engraved. Belle was speechless. She had always dreaded marriage because she wouldn't get the chance to choose. Now, the man she was in love with was proposing to her. She eagerly nodded.

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes! Yes, I will marry you!" She hugged him as tears fell from her eyes. Rumple could hardly believe it himself. He half expected her to say no. He was so happy she said yes. Belle pulled away from the hug and cheek the corner of his mouth. She wished she could kiss his lips, but she knew what would happen if she did and she didn't want to ruin the moment. He took the ring from the box and slid it onto her finger. She examined the ring closer and admired the way the diamond glittered in the moonlight. "It's beautiful, Rumple."

"I hoped you would love it."

"I do. And I love you, my future husband." He chuckled and kissed her cheek.

"I love you too, my future wife."


	31. Chapter 31

Rumple and Belle spent the rest of the night on the hill talking, drinking, and laughing. Rumple truly felt happy. Belle agreed to marry him. He would finally be with a woman who actually loved him and wanted to be in his life. Everything would finally be perfect. They went on to talking about their wedding. Belle told him of her dream wedding. She wanted a spring wedding in the most beautiful garden. She never wanted a huge and public wedding where half the realm's royals and nobility were in attendance. She wanted a small wedding with her closest friends and family. Rumple was saddened that she wouldn't have everything she wanted. Anyone she knew would reject her marrying the Dark One and they certainly wouldn't show up to the Dark Castle under any circumstances. She said it was alright, but he knew it wasn't. He knew she would at least have liked to have her father there, but he would disapprove more than anyone. He wanted to give her the world, but there are things even he can't do.

The rest of the night was filled with light laughing, soft kisses, and true love. They eventually laid down on the blanket and watched the stars above. The night sky was so clear and bright. They stayed there for hours before they both drifted off into a gentle slumber. A light breeze across her cheek rose Belle from her sleep. She opened her eyes and saw that they were still in the garden. She then felt something warm around her waist and against her back. She looked over her shoulder and saw Rumple's reptilian eyes staring back at her. He smiled.

"Good morning, my love." She giggled as she turned in his arms to face him.

"Good morning, darling." She kissed his cheek.

"It appears that we fell asleep under the stars." She lightly hummed.

"Sounds romantic."

"Indeed, but not nearly as romantic as what happened before that,..." He lifted her hand and thumbed her engagement ring. "...my future wife."

"Hmm. Me. The bride-to-be of the Dark One. That's quite the title."

"Not as impressive as wife of the Dark One. That will fit you even better, my dear." Her eyes went to her ring. The words My True Love glowed from the ring. She looked back up to Rumple.

"This is really happening? We're getting married?"

"Yes, we are. Unless you're having second thoughts." She placed a hand on his cheek and had him look her straight in the eyes.

"Never. I wouldn't dream of passing up the opportunity to be with my one true love. I chose to marry you and that's the best part. I'm not being forced to marry someone I don't love like I was with Gaston. You, Rumpelstiltskin, are the one I wish to be with. And I will never turn away from you nor will I leave you. I will be the most loving, caring, and loyal wife I can be for you because that's what you deserve." Rumple's heart swelled with love and joy. He still couldn't believe someone as wonderful as Belle wanted to be with him. He truly didn't deserve her. She could have any man in the realm and she chose him. He ran a gentle hand down her rosy cheek.

"How you came to fall for me will forever be a mystery, Belle, but I wouldn't have it any other way. I know you will be the most amazing wife."

"I would hope so. And, maybe down the line, a mother to another child." Rumple's eyes widened at this.

"Another child? Belle, you would bear my child?"

"Of course. I will be your wife soon. Why wouldn't I want that?"

"But..." She placed a finger to his lips to silence him.

"Rumple, that is what I wish. Rose is a wonderful child and I'm sure Baelfire will be too. I love them both as if they were my own, but I may actually want to have my own child some day. A child that we will create together. Don't you want that?"

"Of course I do, but I didn't think..."

"You didn't think I would want to bear your offspring? Rumple, you will be my husband. Bearing your children will be one of my duties as your wife that I will be happy to carry out. Besides, I don't think Rose will want to just be a little sister forever. She could have someone else to play with and mentor. And maybe Baelfire will enjoy his extended family. It won't just be us forever." Rumple was surprised that she wanted to have his children. He remembered her telling him that if she had married Gaston, she would've just been a "brooding mare" for his sons. She didn't want to be forced to have a man's children. This was different. She wanted to have his children. He would never force for to have his offspring. He could only imagine her carrying his child within her. Her large swollen belly as a sign of their love. He marveled at the thought of her bearing him a beautiful child. He smiled at her.

"Well, who am I to deny you of what you want? When the time is right and whenever you feel ready, we may have a child of our own. With Rose, Baelfire, and possibly others, our lives will be wonderful." She smiled, but before she could respond, she heard another voice.

"Come on, Quasi! We're gonna miss it!" They then remembered where they were. They were on the hill where Rose would watch the sunrise each morning. And this time she was bringing Quasimodo. Belle giggled.

"Looks like someone's awake." They both sat up and stretched their limbs they didn't realize were sore.

"Yes, well, at least there's something we can look forward to on our honeymoon."

"What's that?"

"No interruptions." She giggled again and saw Rose and Quasi walking up the hill. She turned back to Rumple.

"I suppose that will be nice. I love Rose, but she has the worst timing." He chuckled.

"That, she does."

"So, where is our honeymoon going to be?"

"That, my dear, is to be a surprise." She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Well, Rumple, you seem to be full of surprises today."

"I'm full of surprises everyday, dearie." She rolled her eyes as Rose and Quasi made it to the top of the hill.

"Mama! Papa! You're here!" Belle smiled as she pulled the child into her lap. Quasi sat next to her. "You weren't in your rooms."

"We've been here, sweetheart. Nothing to worry about. And now we can all watch the sunrise together." Rose noticed something shiny on her mother's finger. She lifted up her hand and saw the ring.

"Ooo. Your ring is pretty, Mama. Did Papa give it to you?" Belle looked to Rumple and he shrugged.

"I suppose now is as good a time as any to make our little announcement." Rose's eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"What? What's going on now?" Rumple took Belle's hand in his.

"Well, Belle has agreed to be my wife. We're getting married." Rose's eyes widened and shined like two large emerald gemstones. Quasi smiled.

"That's amazing. Congratulations."

"Yeah. When's the wedding? Can I be in it? Can I be your flower girl? What's your dress gonna look like?" Rumple paused her many questions.

"Calm down, flower. I only just proposed last night. There is plenty of time to plan everything and your input will considered during that time." Rose couldn't stop smiling. Her parents were getting married. She didn't know much about marriage, but from her stories, people are always happier when they get married. She hope Rumple and Belle would be happier once they're married too.

After watching the sunrise and Rose's mass amount of questions, everyone returned inside for breakfast. After that, Rose and Quasi went to play in the garden while Belle and Rumple stayed inside. He sat at his wheel and started to spin for a spell he was working on. Belle went on cleaning. Rumple had been trying to convince her that she was no longer a maid and didn't have to do any chores, but she insisted on keeping busy. Plus, since Quasi got there, she hadn't had to watch Rose as much. After she finished up with the kitchen, she went on to dusting his collection of antiques. As she dusted, she could feel Rumple's eyes on her. He had a habit of watching her when she cleaned. He did this since she first got there. She smirked to herself as she dusted.

"You know, Rumple, it amazes me that you ever got work done while staring at me." Rumple was stunned. Did she see him? She never turned around.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean, my dear." She playfully rolled her eyes as she turned to face him.

"You don't have to hide it. You're always staring me down. Am I truly that mesmerizing to you?" He smirked at her.

"Mesmerizing is only the tip of the iceberg, my dear, but no one word can describe wonder that is you." Belle felt her cheek burn with a bright blush.

"Well, aren't you quite the Romeo?" He scoffed.

"Romeo wishes he was that romantic." She giggled as she sat beside him.

"I take it you don't enjoy the tale of Romeo and Juliet?"

"Had you met them, you'd wish you hadn't." She raised an eyebrow.

"You've met Romeo and Juliet?"

"Do you think a simple friar could create a potion that would slow one's heartbeat and breath to appear dead? She would've died the second she drank it." Belle thought on this. Romeo and Juliet had always been one of her favorite stories to read and now Rumple is telling her it happened differently.

"So if you gave her the potion, what did she trade you for it? You never do something for nothing."

"Nothing extravagant. I simply asked for the pendant from her deceased cousin."

"What did want with that?"

"I had my reasons."

"Well, perhaps that's a story you can tell me sometime." He smiled.

"Perhaps I will, but for now, I need a favor from you." She narrowed her eyes at him.

"What sort of favor?" He chuckled.

"It's a fairly simple favor, my dear. I'm running out of straw. Will you be a dear and a fetch me some more from the shed in the garden?"

"Really, Rumple? Couldn't you just use your magic to make appear to you?"

"I could, but you insist on keeping busy. This a simple thing I ask of you, my dear. Would you mind?" She had the feeling he wanted her out of the room for something, but she couldn't even being to guess what. He could be a very complicated man.

"Alright, since you asked so nicely." He smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you, love." She stood and headed out of the room. As soon as she left, the doors to the Great Hall opened. Rumple looked from his wheel to his guest. "Ah, Regina. Uninvited, as usual."

"And here I thought you'd be happy to see me. I have a deal to discuss. A certain...mermaid."

"Well, unfortunately for you, I'm not dealing with you today."

"Are you angry with me? What is it this time?" He was still angry with her. He didn't forget when she had her knights almost kill Rose and Belle. Because of her, Belle had a scar that would never go away and Rose feared her. At the moment, he wasn't thinking about any of that.

"On the contrary, dearie, I just happen to be a particularly good mood and I don't need you ruining it." She raised an eyebrow.

"And what, pray tell, has you in such a good mood?" He stood from his wheel and faced her.

"That's my own business. And your business with this mermaid doesn't concern me. I'm sure you can handle her on your own."

"Well, I never thought I'd see the day Rumpelstiltskin turns down a deal."

"You can marvel at it all you'd like, dearie, but you must do it on your way out of my castle."

"Alright, I'll go, but first there is something I must know."

"And what might that be?"

"Rumors have been spreading around the kingdom. Something about the Daughter of the Dark One. She's said to have powers as well. Care to respond to that?" He knew the rumors. They had spread all over and everyone knew, but not many believed the rumor. There was no way he was going to admit to Regina that she's real.

"You shouldn't believe everything you hear, dearie. You've known me a long time and have been in and out of this castle many times. Have you ever once seen a child here?" She narrowed her eyes at him.

"No. I suppose I haven't."

"Then why question such a silly thing?"

"Hmm. Well, I suppose I should just take your word for it, then."

"You're going to have to. Now, while things are still pleasant, I will ask you once more to leave." She eyed him for a moment.

"Fine. I'll go, but I shall return about this mermaid."

"Looking forward to it, dearie." With that, she turned and left. He felt her leave through the magic barrier. Moments later, Belle returned carrying a basket of straw.

"Here is your straw." He smiled at her as he took the basket.

"Thank you, my dear. This will be more than enough to finish my work."

"Good. Was someone here? I thought I heard talking." He didn't want to lie to her, but he didn't want her asking too many questions about Regina. With any luck, she will never have to meet the evil queen.

"Just thinking out loud. It helps me gather my thoughts better." She narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"Really? I've never heard you think out loud before."

"Most is done in my tower. Rose tends to stick her nose where it doesn't belong and question what she shouldn't. Much like her mother." He tapped her nose once and she giggled.

"Alright." They both sat back down at the spinning wheel. "So, what other pieces of classic literature have been told wrong?"

"Well, are you familiar with Macbeth?"


	32. Chapter 32

Over the two months, much went on in the Dark Castle. Belle had been teaching Quasi everyday after Rose was taking a nap and when she was with Rumple. Quasi enjoyed being taught by Belle. She was very patient with him and didn't yell at him if he didn't understand something. She did her best to explain things in a way he would understand. The more he learned, the more he craved. He had learned of far off places and their cultures. He wished he could see and explore them for himself. They sounded all too fascinating. As Belle and Quasi had their lessons, Rose and Rumple had a few of their own. They always had their lessons in the garden in case something went wrong. Rumple found it difficult to teach Rose. It wasn't that she was a bad student. In fact, she was very bright and a quick learner. He wasn't accustomed to teaching someone without wanting to darken their hearts. He didn't want to corrupt his little flower in anyway. He wouldn't teach her how to rip out someone's heart and control them or kill them. He only wanted her to gain control over her magic, which proved more difficult than he anticipated. It also didn't help that, being a five-year-old, she easily got distracted.

"Flower, you're not paying attention. You need to focus."

"I'm sorry, Papa. I'm really trying."

"Alright. Now, let's try it again. And this time, don't let your mind wander. Your control over your powers are slipping. You need to learn how to undo your own spells."

"I know, Papa, but it's hard."

"It isn't if you keep your focus. You've undone a spell before because you concentrated. If you continue to practice that, it'll come easier to you. Soon, you'll be able to perform magic with a snap of your fingers."

"Okay, but why can't we keep her?" She gestured to the white-fur bunny tied to the tree. Rose accidentally cast a spell on it that made it the size of a horse. Of course, Rose wanted to keep the giant fluffy bunny, but Rumple wouldn't have it.

"Because rabbits don't need to be that big, flower. And they're very timid creatures. If something were to startle it, who knows what sort of damage it could cause." Rose scratched the bunny behind her big floppy ears and sighed. She really wanted to keep the bunny and Rumple knew it. He hated saying no to her, but she sometimes she couldn't get what she wanted and he hated to see her sad over it. He thought for a moment, then spoke again. "And besides, what about her family?"

"She has a family?"

"Well, of course she does. Everyone, even small creatures, have families. And rabbits have rather large families. She may have babies back in her burrow. You wouldn't want to keep a mother from her children, now would you?" She shook her head.

"No." She looked back to her large animal. As much as she wanted to keep the giant bunny, she knew she had to do the right thing. She took a step back and closed her eyes.

"Remember, flower. Magic is based on emotion. Don't think. You need to put your heart into your spell. Know what you want to happen and make it happen." She lifted her hands towards the bunny and concentrated. She could almost see a litter of bunnies cuddled together. Their little noses and whiskers were twitching in different directions, as if looking for something or someone. They wanted their mother. She saw the bunny back to her normal size and comforting her small children. They missed her and she missed them. Rose was happy to see them back together. Her locket began to glow and she felt her magic through her veins. She opened her eyes and cast her counter-spell. A pink smoke surrounded the rabbit. When it cleared, the rabbit was small once again. No longer attached to the tree, she hopped away. Rose smiled and laughed.

"I did it." Rumple smiled, proud of his young daughter.

"Of course you did. You concentrated and you put your heart into your magic. I'm confident you'll be able to reverse any of your spells, but you still need better control so they won't happen in the first place."

"Okay, but..." Before she could continue, she groaned in pain as she grabbed her head and shut her eyes tightly. Rumple saw this and ran to his daughter, who had dropped to her knees.

"Flower, what's wrong? What's going on?" Many visions assaulted Rose's mind. The first was a vision of Rumple and Belle yelling at each other. Their voices were muffled, so she could make out any words. She then saw Rumple storm out of the castle. Next, she saw Rumple in a dark cave with pointed rocks coming from the ground and ceiling, blocking him from leaving. She then saw Belle walking around in the forest. She was alone when the evil queen came out of nowhere and captured Belle. She was screaming for something, but Rose couldn't make out any words. She finally saw herself crying alone in the castle. Rumple was gone. Belle was gone. Even Quasimodo was gone. She was completely alone. She was crying out for her mama and papa, who never came. Her visions brought tears to her eyes and she started to cry out, just as she saw herself doing in her vision.

"MAMA! PAPA! WHERE ARE YOU?! MAMA! PAPA!" Rumple held her and tried to bring her back.

"Rose! Rose, I'm right here! Open your eyes, flower! Open your eyes!" Her eyes snapped open and she looked around. She then remembered where she was. She was in the garden with Rumple. She was practicing her magic. She looked up and saw Rumple's worried expression. He saw that her usually bright and curious emerald eyes were bloodshot and full of fear and pain. She buried her face in his chest and cried as she clung to him for dear life.

"Papa!" She was shaking in fear. He held her closer and gently stroked her hair, comforting her the best he could.

"Shh. It's alright, flower. I'm here. I'm right here. Everything is alright." He was worried and confused. Had she had another vision? It wasn't normal for her to have a vision when she was awake. Most of her visions happened while she was asleep. If she had another vision, what could she have possibly seen that would make her react in such a way? And with such a reaction, there was no way he would get her to talk about it. It was the same when he thought they were just bad dreams. Talking about them only frightened her more. He wished he knew what she saw. Since her powers greatly surpassed his, there was a chance that she could see things that he couldn't. There was a limit of what he could see. There was no telling what she could see with the most powerful magic in all the realms as her source of power.

After a while, he felt her shaking stop and her crying cease. She didn't move, but her grip on him vest loosened. He gently pulled her face from his chest and saw her eyes were closed. She had fallen asleep. He used his magic to transport them to her room. He gently laid her on her bed and covered her with her rose blanket. He saw something move out of the corner of his eye. He turned and saw her stuffed unicorn running about. She had obeyed the rule about keeping it in her room, but she seemed to have forgotten to undo the spell. He undid the spell himself and placed the toy in her arms. He sat next to her and looked over her. He cheek were still puffed and tear-stained. He couldn't imagine what visions plagued her mind and frightened her. He wanted nothing more than to take the burden from her, but he knew it was impossible. He hated that there was nothing he could do to ease her pain. One positive thing about the upcoming curse would be there would be no magic. Without magic, she won't have her visions. She would no longer have to wake up in the middle of the night screaming in fear. He kissed her forehead and left her room. He then went off to find Belle. He knew she would be in the library with Quasimodo. He had agreed never to interrupt their lessons, but this was an important matter. He entered the library and saw them sitting together on the couch. Belle looked up from the book she was reading to Quasi and saw Rumple enter.

"Rumple? What are you doing in here? You know I'm mentoring Quasi right now."

"I know, but I need to speak with you."

"Rumple..."

"It's about Rose." Belle didn't need anymore. When it came to Rose, she would drop everything. She turned to Quasi, but he stopped her before she spoke.

"It's alright. I understand. I...uh...I can finish reading the chapter on my own."

"Okay, here." She marked the page and handed him the book. "I will quiz you on this tomorrow, so make sure you read it closely."

"Yes, ma'am." He took the book and left the library. Once the door closed behind him, Belle turned to Rumple.

"What's wrong? Her lessons aren't going well?" He walked over and sat next to her.

"It's not that. I think her visions are getting worse." Rumple had explained Rose's foresight to Belle after the encounter with the blue fairy. They both knew what Rose saw were more than just bad dreams.

"Well, what happened? What did she see this time?"

"I have no idea. After her lesson, she broke down. She started crying and screaming. She was calling for us, asking where we were. Whatever she saw, it involved us not being around her."

"You think she saw us abandoning her? That would never happen. It won't happen."

"I don't know what she saw, but it frightened her. She's never liked being alone and when you came along, she knew she would never be alone again. She fears being alone again. And if she had a vision that ended in her being alone, it would be her worst nightmare come true."

"But we don't know if that's what she saw. And even if she did, what are the chances of us both leaving her? When you leave for your deals, you always come back. You would never leave her and I can't leave the castle. But, as I said, we don't know what she saw. We can't go jumping to conclusions." Rumple thought of this. She was right. He would never abandon his daughter and neither would Belle. That still doesn't tell them what she saw. Rumple would give anything to see some of the things she saw. He didn't want her to suffer through any of that. He was brought from his thoughts by Belle taking hold of his hand. "Where is she now?"

"She fell asleep. She's in her room."

"Perhaps later, when she's feeling better, we can both talk to her. Maybe she'll tell us what she saw and we can help her through it. Show her that no matter what, we will always be there for her and she doesn't have to be afraid." He lightly squeezed her hand and smiled at her. He was so glad to have her in his life. If she hadn't been there, he wouldn't know how to handle this on his own. He kissed her hand.

"You are a saint, you know that?" She giggled.

"I try." He chuckled. "No matter what happens, we'll deal with this together. I love you."

"And I love you too."

Hours later, Rose awoke from her dreamless sleep. She looked out of her window and saw that it was sunset. She then remembered what happened before she fell asleep. She was in the garden with Rumple. She saw horrible visions. Remembering them, she ran from her room in search of her parents. She was relieved when she found them in the kitchen preparing dinner. They weren't arguing. They weren't locked away. They didn't leave her alone. She also saw Quasi setting the table and she started to help him. Rumple and Belle knew they should wait to talk to Rose about her vision. She needed some time until she would feel comfortable to talk about it. Things were unusually quiet at dinner. Rose was usually the one to start and keep up the conversation. She just sat there and poked at her food. Belle lightened the mood by bringing up wedding plans. Rose lit up instantly and went on about how she imagined the wedding. They were glad to see her happy again. When dinner was nearly finished, Quasi got everyone's attention.

"Excuse me, but I would like a make an announcement, if that's okay?" He was looking at Rumple.

"Of course, hunchback. You have the floor."

"Well, living here has been amazing and I could never thank you enough for allowing me to stay here. In the past two months, I have learned so much from you, Belle, I thank you for that." Belle smiled at him.

"You're quite welcome, Quasi."

"Yes, and learning all these amazing things have made me want to learn even more. So, that's what I plan to do. At the end of the month, I'm leaving to travel the realm so I learn more hands on." Belle smiled. She came to learn that Quasi was always eager to learn new things any chance he got. Traveling would be the best way for him to learn more about different cultures and customs of different places. It would be much more than she could ever teach him.

"I think that's great, Quasi. I'm glad you know what you want to do now."

"As am I, hunchback. Now, you can leave my castle." During his time there, Quasi had grown accustomed to Rumple's quips. He chuckled.

"Yes. I'll finally be out of your hair." He turned to Rose. "Rose?"

"Will you come visit?" He smiled.

"If it's okay with your parents." She turned to them.

"Can he?" Belle and Rumple looked to each other and smile. Rumple turned to the child.

"Of course he can. As long as you write first. I don't like surprises." Belle rolled her eyes.

"And of course you are welcome to the wedding." Rose's eyes lit up.

"Will you come to the wedding, Quasi? Will you?" He chuckled at the energetic child.

"Yes, I will come to the wedding. And I'll try to stay in touch. Once I have my own messenger bird, we can send letters to each other."

"That sounds like fun! I really don't want you to leave, but I'm happy you know what you want to do. I hope you'll be happy." He smiled.

"I hope so, too, but it'll be a while until I leave. At least another three weeks."

"We can still have a lot of fun in three weeks!" She went on to list the many things they could still do before he left. Rumple and Belle were happy to see her out of her funk. Unfortunately, they knew there would be a time to talk about her vision. Until then, they would allow her the moment to be happy and content.


	33. Chapter 33

After dinner, Quasimodo went straight up to bed. Rumple was glad that he would finally be leaving. It would just be him and his girls once again. Even though he wanted him gone, he had to admit that he would miss him a bit. It was actually nice having another man around. It rarely happened, but when they were alone with each other, they were able to have nice conversations. Quasi was very intelligent and they were able to trade stories of the many places they've been to. Quasi had only limited exposure to new lands he went with the fair and Rumple was able to fill in the blanks. Rumple figured that could be another reason Quasi wanted to travel the world. There were many things he would be exposed to and worth experiencing hands on.

Rumple and Belle both decided to give Rose a bath that night. They still worried about the vision she saw. They still didn't know what it was she saw, but they could only guess it involved her being alone without them. They wanted to comfort her and make sure she knew they would never leave her. After her bath, they helped her prepare for bed and tucked her in. It was too late to talk to her the vision, so they decided it would be best to wait until the next morning. Belle gave Rose her stuffed unicorn and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight, Rose."

"Night, Mama." Rumple kissed her too.

"Goodnight, flower."

"Night, Papa." Rumple dimmed the candles and opened the curtains, allowing the moonlight pour in. With that, they turned to leave. Rose suddenly sat back up in her bed. "Wait."

They stopped and turned back to their daughter. "What is it, flower?"

"Don't leave. I wanna show you something." They looked to each other with an amused look. Rose always wanted to show them things, especially since she's gotten her new powers. Though it was late, they would always humor her. They went back to her and sat on either side of her bed.

"Alright, flower. What is it?"

"I know you want to know what I saw earlier." They looked to each other in shock. They hadn't mentioned the vision to her since she had it. They didn't want to upset her and talk about it before she was ready. Belle placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Sweetheart, you don't have to talk about it now. It can wait until morning."

"No, it can't. And I don't want to talk about it. I want to show you what happened and why I was crying." Rumple was confused by this.

"What do you mean you want to show us, flower?"

"You told me that I should practice to control my magic and I am, but I wanted to do more than control it. I found one of your books about magic and it had a lot of spells and stuff in it."

"Flower, you know better than to go into my tower. It's dangerous in there."

"I didn't go in your tower. I found it in Mama's library. It was hiding behind a book shelf. I couldn't really read all of it, but it had a lot of pictures." Rumple knew the book she meant and cursed himself for leaving it there. It was an ancient spell book he stole from an old bog witch. It contained old spells that haven't been cast in centuries. They were illegal, difficult, extremely dangerous, or altogether impossible to perform. Rumple had tried many of them himself, failed to perform one successfully.

"Flower, those are very dangerous spells. Tell me you haven't been practicing them." Rose suddenly felt sheepish. She had read through most of the book and many of them she thought would be fun to practice. She now knew she shouldn't try them.

"Just one, but I did it right! I practiced a lot and I tried it and it worked." Rumple was fearful. He couldn't imagine what spell his all-powerful daughter cast and perfected that he couldn't.

"And which one was it?" Instead of telling them, she decided to show them. Closed her eyes and concentrated. Her locket and her hands both started to glow. Rumple wanted to stop her, but he knew it would be too dangerous to interrupt her, especially when he didn't know what she was doing. She then grabbed his hand and Belle's hand. They felt Rose's magic flow through them. The magic then surrounded them and they felt themselves being transported somewhere, but it was different. Rumple had transported himself many times, but it felt nothing like that. It was almost other-worldly. When the pink smoke cleared, they were all standing in the Great Hall, but something wasn't right. A dim light shown though the windows, appearing that it was early evening instead of night. Rumple looked down to his daughter, who was still holding his and Belle's hands. "Flower, what's going on?"

"It's the spell. You're in my mind." Rumple and Belle were both in shock. How had Rose been able to transport them into her mind? Rumple had tried that with some unwilling test subjects. It ended with either their minds broken and shattered or their death. Neither were good.

"Rose, that is a very dangerous spell! Do you know what can happen if this went wrong?" Rose knew she was in real trouble. He only called her by her name when he was worried or if she was in trouble. Other times, he only called her flower.

"I know, but it worked. I tried it before."

"On yourself?"

"No! I tried on some of the animals in the garden." That didn't make it any better. Belle was thinking the same.

"Rose, it could have different effects on animals than humans." Rose felt sheepish again.

"I know, so I tried it on one." Both their eyes widened. Belle had a horrid thought.

"Rose? Did you try this spell on Quasimodo?" Rose was appalled at the thought. She knew the spell was dangerous. She would never risk hurting Quasi.

"No! Quasi is my friend. I didn't want to hurt him if it didn't work." Rumple and Belle were confused. It was only them in the castle and she didn't try it on them. She wouldn't be able to leave the castle without Rumple knowing about it, so that option was out.

"Then who did you try it on?"

"That doesn't matter. This is about what I saw earlier. I want you to see what happened." The doors burst open and Rumple and Belle entered. It seemed like they were arguing.

"Rumple, you can't do that!" Rose was surprised when she heard it. In her visions, the words were muffled and distorted. She couldn't understand what they were saying.

"Of course, I can. She made a deal and now she has to hold up her end. If she didn't want to pay the price, she shouldn't have made the deal."

"You didn't tell her what the price was!"

"She said anything and, therefore, any and everything was on the table."

"You can't seriously be going through with this?"

"I am and nothing you can say will make me change my mind, Belle! This is what I do! You should used to it by now, dearie!" No one knew what the argument was about. What could Rumple have possibly done that caused such an argument?

"You've never done anything like this! And you've gone through that sort of pain before! Why condemn another to the same sadness and heartbreak?!" Something Rumple had been through? That could be anything. He's had a few lifetimes worth of pain and heartbreak. Even Rumple was drawn a blank to this.

"Because, dearie, all magic comes with a price! If she wants to keep her happily ever after, she has to give me what I want!" Vision Belle's eyes narrowed at him.

"You truly are a heartless beast!"

"Glad to see you've finally seen the truth! Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go be the Dark One once again!" He turned to leave.

"Rumpelstiltskin, if you do this, I will never forgive you for it!" He looked over his shoulder at her and spoke in his impish voice.

"I think I'll live." With that, he walked out. The vision Belle groaned in frustration and stormed out, slamming the door behind her. Rumple and Belle were both in shock. They had never had an argument that bad. What could Rumple do that could cause that? Before they could think on it much longer, the room around them melted away and changed. They now stood in a dark cave. Two torches were lit on both walls.

"Flower, where are we?"

"I don't know. This is the place I saw next."

"But why?" She pointed behind them. They turned and saw Rumple behind the rock bars that protruded from the floor and ceiling of the cave. He looked absolutely miserable. Neither Rose nor Belle had seen him in such despair and misery. He looked to the gold ring around his finger. Rumple and Belle figured they were married by that point.

"Oh, my darling Belle. Why didn't I listen to you?" Rumple looked at himself and felt ashamed. He didn't listen to his wife and he would end up like that. Locked away and kept from his family. He wished he had known what they argued about. Maybe then, he could prevent the vision from happening. Their surroundings changed once again. They found themselves in the woods. A horse was tied to a nearby tree. They then saw Belle sitting by a fire. Rumple was confused by this.

"Belle, why would you be out in the woods?" She wondered this herself.

"Maybe, after you didn't return home, I went looking for you. I know you wouldn't leave us." Rumple knew she was right. No matter how angry he was with her, he would never leave and not come back. They needed him and he needed them. He could never abandon them. The vision Belle twirled her wedding ring on her finger.

"Oh, Rumple. Where are you?" She then looked up at the sky. "It's getting late. Rose will be worried."

As she put out the fire, she heard the approach of horses and a carriage. She didn't waste a moment to see who it was. She quickly untied the horse and mounted it. She instantly took off. The horse drawn carriage followed her, only it wasn't a carriage. It was a cage. The horse drawn cage was led by Regina. Rumple growled as he saw the witch. The vision quickly changed to Belle being caught by Regina and thrown into the cage. The queen approached the cage.

"Well, never thought I'd see you again." Belle glowered at the woman.

"What have you done with him?" Regina pretended to be offended.

"And what makes you think I had anything to do with your missing love? Had you kissed him and broken his curse, perhaps he wouldn't be where he is now." Belle's eyes widened in realization.

"You knew? You knew the whole time!"

"Well, of course I did. I always do my research on Rumpelstiltskin. I knew he felt something for you. Why else would he prevent me from ever seeing you when I visited? He obviously cares about you. While I did nothing to him, that doesn't mean I still can't hurt him. Now that I have you, that daughter of his is next." Before anymore could be said, the vision changed once again. They were again standing in the Great Hall. It was early morning as the sun had just risen.

"This was the last thing I saw.

"Where are you, flower?" She pointed to herself sitting on the bench by Rumple's wheel with her blanket and unicorn, the two things that meant the most to her. They were both the first things Rumple and Belle ever gave her that she cared for the most. She was staring at the doors of the Great Hall, as if waiting for them to open. They noticed her eyes were red, as if she hadn't been to sleep.

"I waited for Mama. She was suppose to come back, but she didn't. Both of you were gone." The vision Rose then started crying. She felt alone and abandoned. Both of her parents were gone and she didn't know if they were ever coming back. It saddened Rose to see herself like that since she feared it would be her future. It broke Rumple's and Belle's heart to think that this could possibly happen. Suddenly, there was a loud crash, as if the front doors of the castle had be slammed open. Afraid, Rose disappeared in a pink smoke. As she disappeared, vision changed. She reappeared in Rumple's tower. While it was the most dangerous place in the castle, it was also the safest. If someone were to enter, there was a chance of them getting severely injured if they didn't know the room. Thought Rose was never allowed in the tower, she knew it like the back of her hand. She hid beneath Rumple's desk and held her knees to her chest. The crashing and loud thuds continued below her. She covered her ears to try and block out the loud sounds. She started crying even more.

"MAMA! PAPA! WHERE ARE YOU? MAMA! PAPA!" She continued to scream as the vision faded out. There was a bright flash that made them shield their eyes. When they opened them again, they found themselves in a white abyss. There was nothing except them.

"Flower, where are we?"

"Something called the void. The book said it's a place where I can see anything I want from my memories one last time before I leave my mind." Rumple and Belle went back to the visions that she saw. They were very unsettling. It started with an argument, then both Rumple and Belle were captured and locked away, leaving Rose all alone in the castle. The attack on the castle could have only been carried out by Regina. She must have broken the protection spell he placed on the castle. Belle knelt down to Rose and picked her up in her arms.

"My gods, Rose. I can see why they frightened you. It's just terrible."

"I know and I know it'll happen." Belle looked to Rumple. She was worried for this vision as well as he. He hadn't seen any of the things Rose had seen. He would've dismissed it as a bad dream had she had it while she was asleep, but she didn't. It was broad daylight and she was wide awake. It had to have been a vision of the future, but he couldn't let it happen.

"No, it won't."

"But..."

"No buts, flower. It won't happen. Do you wish to know why?" She nodded. Belle was also curious as to why it won't happen. "Because the future is always in motion. This isn't set in stone. This is just something that could happen. Many times, I have a vision and then something completely different happens. Not every vision you have is bound to happen. Variables change and the outcome is different. In this case, we know the chain of events that will happen to cause that. We need only to change a tiny thing and everything will be different."

"Like what?" He looked to Belle.

"For a start, your mother and I will not argue. Whatever argument we had led to us all being separated. To change the chain, we must start at the beginning." Rose looked to Belle.

"Mama?" Belle smiled at Rumple, then to Rose.

"If he says we won't argue, then we won't. We don't like this vision either and we don't want to see it happen. We'll get through this, Rose. Don't you worry. Your father and I will always be here." Rose smiled as she felt reassured. Now that they knew what could happen, they could stop it from happening.

"Now, flower, can you get us out of here?" Belle put Rose down.

"Yeah, but after we get out, I'll be asleep. The book said something about over-working my brain would make me sleepy." She took Belle's hand, then Rumple's. Her magic engulfed them again. When it cleared, they were back in Rose's room. They looked down and saw her fast asleep on her bed. They quietly made their way out, closing the door behind them. Once they were out, they turned to each other.

"It's worse than I thought, Belle. She saw her worst nightmare happen."

"And that's why we aren't going to let it happen. We can't allow that vision to come true."

"And it won't come true. I can promise that."


	34. Chapter 34

The next few weeks were more peaceful. Rumple and Belle had been sure to be careful about their talks to be sure they didn't lead to arguments. It wasn't hard considering there was nothing for them to argue about. Rumple also made an effort to be a bit more careful with the deals he made with people. From experience himself, he knew that the future doesn't always happen they think. By trying to change the future, it could end up worse. Rumple didn't want to think of what could be worse than what they saw. Knowing the future could be very dangerous. They would have to be extra careful of what they try to change.

It was getting close to the end of the month and Quasi was preparing for his leave. Rose was sad that he was leaving, but she knew he couldn't stay forever. She enjoyed having a friend. Quasi promised that they could always write to each other to keep in touch. She figured that either Rumple or Belle would have to write most of her letters since her handwriting wasn't completely legible. She would be sure to keep practicing so she could write her own letters. They were out playing in the garden. Quasi had planned to leave the very next day, so Rose wanted to squeeze as much fun time with Quasi into that day. She even skipped her nap to spend more time with him. After hours of running around the garden, they decided to take a break under an apple tree. Quasi picked an apple and they split it.

"I'm really gonna miss you, Quasi. It was fun having someone to play with when Mama and Papa are busy." He smiled at her.

"I'm going to miss you, too. You were my first ever friend. You've done more for me than I can ever say. You gave me a home and you gave me the childhood I never had. When I was young, I was never allowed to have this much fun. It was always either performing at the fair or lessons. Being here, I never had to think about it, all thanks to you. You're a very special girl, my Esmeralda." She gave him a quizzical look.

"I wanted to ask you, Quasi. You keep calling me that. Why?" He chuckled.

"Well, when I first met you, you never had the chance to tell me your name. The first thing I remember about you was your bright emerald eyes, so I called you Esmeralda."

"So, what does that mean?"

"Esmeralda means the emerald gemstone. Your eyes are emerald and they shine like gemstones. I've never seen any like them."

"And that's a good thing, right?" He chuckled again.

"Yes. It's a very good thing. I know that I'll never meet anyone else that is half the person you are." She smiled at him.

"Thanks, Quasi. And I know I'll never meet anyone like you either because I can't leave the castle." He laughed.

"Yeah, I figured that. After what happened last time, I don't think you'll be let out ever again."

"Maybe, but when I get older, I bet Papa will let me leave."

"Maybe, but you'll have to wait a long time for that."

"I know, but I don't care. I got Mama. I got Papa. And I got you. I don't need to leave. Everything I want is right here at home. Until you leave, but we will write to each other, right?"

"Of course. I might even send you some souvenirs from each place I visit. You could start a collection."

"That sounds like fun!"

"And I've already got my first piece." He reached into his pocket and pull out a strange necklace. It was made of two small pieces of woods tied together into an oval shape. There was a blue oval in the center made from thread and a white cross centered it. Off to the side, there was a white circle with a black X on it. "I made this for you, as sort of a late birthday present."

"Wow, neat. What is it?" He put it around her neck.

"It's a pendant that I made. It's sorta a map from my home in Notre Dame. This white cross is the Notre Dame Cathedral where I would stay when the fair was on vacation. It's in the center of the town. The blue oval is where the town market was. There was blacksmiths, bakeries, rug weavers, everything. I could see it all from the tower of the church." Rose pointed to the black X off to the side of the church.

"What's that?"

"Oh, that is a special place. They call it the Court of Miracles. It's a safe haven for the outcasts in town called gypsies. They're seen as lower class citizens and are treated worse than everyone else. I've been there once and it's amazing, but it's a secret. No one can know about. You promise not to tell anyone?"

"Who can I tell? I can't leave!" He chuckled at her.

"I know, but just promise you won't tell a soul, not even your parents. Okay." Rose thought for a moment. She told Rumple everything, but she could guess why Quasi wouldn't want to have him know. Belle, on the other hand, wouldn't be able to do anything with the information. She was stuck in the castle just as much as Rose was. Still, Quasi didn't want anyone to know and she would keep the secret.

"Okay. I promise and I won't ever break it."

"Good. Thank you."

 

The next day, Quasi was preparing to leave. He packed everything that he would need. He had clothes, water, some treats that Belle had prepared, and a few books that she let him have as reference guides for each new land he visited. Rumple gave him one of his horses and a pouch of gold that would never run out. Everyone was outside as Quasi saddled up his horse. He finished up and turned to face them with a smile.

"Well, I suppose that's everything. I must thank you again for allowing me to stay." Rumple smiled.

"No thanks needed, hunchback. It was an honor to have you stay." He nodded to him and turned to Belle.

"And Belle, thank you for opening my eyes to everything out in the world. Without your teachings, I don't think I would ever know what to do." She giggled.

"Well, I'm glad I was able to teach you. It was very nice having you as a student." He smiled and knelt to Rose.

"I think I'll miss you the most. Without you, I would still be with that fair. You set me free and I can't thank you enough for it, my Esmeralda." She smiled.

"You know, it's easier to call me Rose." He chuckled.

"I know, but to me, you'll always be my Esmeralda and I'll never forget you." She hugged him and he hugged her back.

"I won't forget you either, Quasi." They broke apart and Quasi went to mount his horse. "Quasi! Wait!"

"What is it?" She went to him.

"I got something for you." She took out a gold thread from her pocket that was tied together. It seemed to glow for a moment.

"What is it?"

"It's a bracelet. Put it on!" Not thinking anything of it, he slipped the bracelet onto his wrist. The bracelet glowed and he felt a familiar warm magic flow through him. The magic tingled and he started to feel something change. His usual unbalanced eyesight became clearer and leveled out. He saw his nose shrink to a normal size and look. He felt his hunch recede and he stood a few inches taller. His unusually large arms evened out and shrunk, but he still had his muscle. Rumple and Belle looked on in shock. The man that now stood before them was different. Quasimodo looked...normal. He looked like any average man. He looked himself over and noticed his changes.

"What...What happened?" Rose smiled at her work.

"You look like everyone else now." Rumple was both intrigued and confused.

"Flower, how were you able to do that?"

"I found the spell in that book from Mama's library." Rumple then cursed himself.

"I knew I should have taken that book from you. You shouldn't be practicing that sort of magic by yourself." Quasi was still in shock and looking himself over.

"But...How? Why?"

"Just because I'm little doesn't mean I don't know stuff. I saw how people treated you at the fair. I don't want people to do that to you. I didn't want you to be sad because people were mean to you about how you look. So, I found something that can make people see you how I see you."

"And how do you see me?" She smiled.

"Just like I see my papa. Nice and fun and...and...a big word I can't remember." Quasi knew what she wanted to say.

"And misunderstood."

"Yeah, that. You're really nice, but people won't know that if they think you're scary. I still don't know why people are scared of you." He chuckled.

"Well, you grew up with the Dark One. I suppose abnormal to others is normal to you." He looked to Rumple. "Not to be offensive."

"No offense taken." He looked back to Rose.

"Thank you for this. This is the second best gift you've given me." She was confused.

"What was the first?"

"Your friendship. I couldn't ask for a better friend than you." She smiled and hugged him again. He hugged her back tightly. They broke away and Quasi mounted his horse. He looked down at the bracelet. "How does the bracelet work?"

"If you wear it, you'll look like this. If you don't, you'll look like you again."

"So as long as I wear it, I'll look normal?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Thank you. Thank you all. I won't forget my time here."

"And remember, hunchback. You are not to breathe a word of your time here to anyone. I have a reputation to uphold." Quasi chuckled, even knowing Rumple was stone serious about it. No one could know of the Dark One's family.

"I won't tell a soul. I promise."

"Stay safe on your travels, Quasimodo." Quasi smiled at the mention of his name. Since he got to the castle, Rumple had only addressed him as "hunchback."

"Thank you. I will." Belle smiled to him.

"You'll be sure to be back for the wedding?"

"Of course. I wouldn't miss it. Just let me know when you have decided a date."

"We'll be sure to. Safe travels." He nodded to her and looked to Rose one last time.

"I'll miss you, Quasi."

"I'll miss you, too, Esmeralda. I'll send you a letter when I reach my first destination."

"Okay. Bye!"

"Bye! I'll see you." He took hold of the reigns and led the horse to the front gates. They watched as he ventured off into the forest. Once he was out of sight, they all went back into the castle. Rumple took his daughter by the hand.

"Now that we've finished with that, flower, we need to have a talk about that book of yours." Rose had a feeling that was coming. He warned her about the dangers of the spells in that book she found. So far, she's perfected two of them. Rumple himself couldn't even perfect one. It was evident that she was much more powerful than him, but she didn't care about that. She didn't regret what she did. She wanted to make Quasi happy and she did. She was ready for Rumple to scold her.


	35. Chapter 35

Quasi had been gone from the castle for almost three months. He and Rose wrote letters back and forth almost everyday. Every few weeks, Quasi was in a new place and learning what he could about them. He would tell her little facts about each place that he never knew before. As he said, he also sent her little souvenirs in the form of charms for a bracelet he sent her from his first destination in a place called Arendale. The queen there was known for having magical ice powers, so the first charm was a snowflake. He sent her a charm for each new place and she now had a total of five. Rose was just happy that Quasi was happy. He finally had the freedom to do what he wanted without anyone holding him back. With each letter, she knew just how happy he was.

Over the months, Rumple and Belle were still sorting out details of their wedding. Rumple wanted to be married before the curse hit, so he knew they needed to have it as soon as possible. Of course, he told Belle nothing of the curse. He knew she would want him to stop Regina from casting it and scold him for creating it in the first place. He didn't want her to worry about a thing. He only wanted her to be happy. He knew she wanted a spring wedding and he would give her that. He knew the curse wouldn't be cast until closer to autumn. If they had the wedding at the beginning of spring, they would have a few months before the curse. Rose and Belle would lose their memories, but he wouldn't and he wanted to have something good to remember of his marriage before his life was suppose to go to hell with the curse.

"Rumple? Are you listening?" He was pulled from his thoughts by Belle's voice. They were in her library discussing more of the wedding.

"I'm sorry, darling. What was that?" She playfully rolled her eyes at him.

"Rumpelstiltskin, we are trying to plan our wedding right now. If you still wish me to be your wife, I suggest you pay attention." He softly chuckled.

"I apologize, my dear. It is rather late, after all. Even Rose is out." He gestured to the small child asleep in his lap. They had been in the library since they finished dinner and Rose was passed out. Belle giggled at the sight of the sleeping girl.

"I suppose it is rather late. We could finish up later. And we should probably put her to bed." Before either of them moved, a messenger bird flew in through the window and landed on the side table.

"What's this, now?" Rumple picked up the bird and removed the letter from it's leg.

"It's a bit late for Quasi to be sending a letter." Rumple unfolded the letter and read it.

"It's not from the hunchback."

"It's for you, then."

"Yes. It appears a young lady that made a deal with me sometime ago wishes to see me. Says it's urgent and she wishes to meet me immediately."

"It's a bit late. What could she possibly want from you that's so important?"

"I don't know, but I guess there's only one way to find out. I shall meet with her, but first, I must get my daughter to bed." He carefully lifted Rose to his shoulder as he stood from the sofa. Belle was right behind him.

"You know, as long as I've been here, it's still a bit...odd to know that the big and bad Dark One has a sweet little daughter at home." He chuckled as they descended the stairs.

"Well, it appears that the big and bad Dark One isn't as bad as some believe, but no one must know that. I am still to be feared." She smirked. She may be the only person in the realms that will ever know of the Dark One's tenderness and soft spot.

"And, of course, I won't breathe a word of it to another living person."

"I know you won't. I'd have to skin you alive if you did." She giggled at his quip. She knew he would never harm her. He loved her too much and she loved him. It wasn't easy to love someone like him, but Belle was able to as if it was as easy as breathing. Rumple knew he would never find anyone else like her. He couldn't and wouldn't lose her. They entered Rose's room and Rumple gently laid her in her bed. He tucked her in with her rose blanket and stuffed unicorn. They both kissed her and told her goodnight and that they loved her. They quietly left and closed the door behind them.

"So, I suppose you'll be leaving now? You need to see what that poor girl wants."

"Yes, yes. She probably wishes to re-negotiate the deal. She wouldn't be the first and she probably won't be the last."

"Will you re-negotiate with her?"

"Of course not. All deals are final. No re-negotiations. Everyone knows that. That's how you got here, remember?" She giggled.

"Of course I remember. You wanted me instead of gold."

"Yes, because you are much more precious than gold." She blushed.

"You really think that?" He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Of course I do, Belle. Ever since the moment I saw you, I knew you were special. Granted, I didn't know you would be my daughter's perfect mother or my future wife, but I knew that you were something I couldn't be without. I had to have you. I didn't know why at the time, but now I do. You were what I needed to be complete. You were what Rose needed to be happy. The circumstances of how and why we met may not have been the most desirable, but I wouldn't change a thing. Everything worked out how it should have. There were rough patches along the way, but we got passed them. If you hadn't come along, I don't know what I would do. I need you more than you realize. I love you and I will never let you go." Belle was almost in tears. Of all the love and affection he'd showered her with in the past, that was the sweetest and most beautiful thing she'd ever heard from his lips. She smiled up at him.

"That was wonderful, Rumple. Were those going to be your vows?" He smiled.

"Something like that. I may have to change some things now that you've heard them." She shook her head and kissed his cheek.

"No. Don't change a word. It was perfect just the way it was and I loved it. And I love you." He kissed her forehead and held her close. They stayed where they were for a few moments. Neither of them wanted to move. They wanted to stay in each other's arms forever. After a while, it was Belle that broke the silence. "I...I believe you have a young woman waiting for you, Rumple."

"You're the only young woman I wish to be with right now." She couldn't help the blush across her cheeks.

"I know, but...you still have a duty as the Dark One. You should probably go." He looked down at her.

"Do you really want me gone that bad after that moment we had?" She giggled.

"Of course not, but you have a job to do. The quicker you finish with that, the quicker you can come home and we can continue for as long as we wish." He chuckled.

"You make quite the argument, my dear. Alright, I shall go, but I won't like it." She kissed his cheek again.

"Don't worry. You take care of your business and I'll be in your room waiting for your return." He smirked.

"And I look forward to it." He kissed her forehead one last time before finally releasing her. He took a step back and disappeared in a purple smoke cloud. Once he was gone, she went back to her library and retrieved the latest book she was reading. She didn't know how long he would be gone, so she needed to keep herself occupied until his return. She grabbed the book and went to Rumple's room. She had the castle light the fireplace as she removed her shoes and stockings and climbed into the large plush bed. It felt odd being in his bed without him, or should she say their bed. After one restless night, Belle slipped into Rumple's bed while he was still awake. They talked and talked until they fell asleep in each other's arms. It was the best night sleep she'd had in a long time. Rumple felt the same. He enjoyed sleeping with a warm body next to him. They still had their own separate rooms, but at night, they would sleep together in his bed.

They had slept together in the same bed for months now, but there was one night in particular that Belle would always remember. It was the first time they made love. The night started off innocent enough. They were laying together just talking. Belle's curiosity was unusually peaked that night in regards to Rumple's appearance. She always thought his skin was fascinating. It was rough and coarse, but he had the softest touch. She wanted to see more of him. She wanted to feel more of him. He was hesitant, but she was able to convince him to remove his shirt. She loved the feel of his chest and arms. He thought himself a monster, but she thought he was beautiful. She felt that since he showed her, she should show him. Rumple was still very hesitant, but eventually one thing led to another. They next thing they knew, they were both naked and sweaty under the silky covers. It was Belle's first time and it was amazing. She knew it wasn't proper to have sex before marriage, but she didn't care. She loved Rumple. She wanted to be her first and only. After that night, they were only for each other.

Furiously blushing at the memory, she pushed those thoughts aside and opened her book. She read and read until she lost track of time and fell asleep. Next thing she knew, it was morning. She awoke to the sun shining in her face. She sat up and stretched out her arms. She looked down beside her and saw the bed was empty. Rumple wasn't there with her. Did he come home while she was sleeping and left her alone? Did he have work to do after his meeting with that woman that summoned him? She got up and went to Rose's room. She saw that the child wasn't there and figured she was on her hill. The sun was already up and she should be be coming back inside any moment. She went up to Rumple's tower to see if he was there. She knocked on the door.

"Rumple? Rumple, are you in there?" There was no reply. No a single sound. She slowly opened the door and saw the room was empty. He wasn't there either. Belle tried to keep calm. Perhaps he's on the hill with Rose, she thought. She went downstairs and saw Rose entering from outside. Belle's heart stopped as she saw the girl was alone. Rumple wasn't with her either. Where could he be? She remained calm and smiled at Rose. "Good morning, Rose."

"Morning, Mama. Where's Papa? I went to his room, but I just saw you."

"And why didn't you wake me? I could've watched the sunrise with you."

"Papa said that if I see you sleeping with a book, I should leave you alone because you probably didn't get enough sleep." She giggled. That sounded like something Rumple would say. She still wondered where he was. Maybe his meeting took longer than they expected. She didn't want to fear the worst just yet.

"Typical Rumple. Well, he might still be out. He had to meet someone last night for a deal. I'm sure he'll be back soon. Until then, why don't we start on breakfast."


	36. Chapter 36

The first few days of Rumple's absence were nerve-wracking enough for Belle. She tried her best to convince Rose and herself that Rumple would come back any day. The next month was much worse. He had never been away from them that long. Belle worried that maybe Rose's vision was coming true. She pondered why it still happened if they didn't have a huge argument like the vision suggested. Rumple always said that not everything is as it seems when it comes to seeing the future. Things have their own way of happening in a different way than was first imagined. She cringed at the thought of Rumple being locked away in that cave with no way out. Had she really lost him? Was her future husband really gone? Had Rose really lost her father? A loud crash pulled Belle from her thoughts. She ran to the source of the sound in Rose's room.

"Rose? Rose, are you alright?" She ran into the room and saw utter chaos. Half the things in Rose's room had come to life and were running around. She closed the door so nothing could escape. The living room was destroying itself. Clothes were thrown around the room and the dresser and nightstand were knocked over. Belle saw Rose sitting on her bed. She didn't move. She sat there as if nothing was wrong. Belle walked over to her and hugged her. "Rose! Rose, come back! You've tranced yourself again! Wake up!"

"Ma...ma?" In that moment, everything in the room stopped. Everything went back to being inanimate. That wasn't the first time it happened. After the first week of Rumple's disappearance, Rose had worried so much for him. She also believed that her vision was happening. She would sometimes worry herself into a trance and her magic had a mind of it's own. She couldn't focus on controlling it when her father could be locked away somewhere. Belle gently stroked the child's hair.

"It's okay, Rose. I'm right here. Everything's alright." Rose wrapped her arms around Belle's waist. "Rose, that's the fourth time this week you've locked yourself in a trance."

"I'm sorry."

"I know you don't mean to and I know why it's happening. I'm worried about him too, but you can't keep letting yourself lose control of your magic, even for a second. You might seriously hurt yourself." Rose hugged Belle tighter.

"I just want Papa back." Belle kissed her forehead.

"I know, sweetheart. So do I."

 

Rumple's Prison

Rumple sat in the cave behind the magic barrier. He couldn't escape no matter how much he tried. He was bound with fairy magic. This only increased his hatred for the little winged creatures, mainly the blue fairy. She was the one that took his son away from him. She was the one that tried to take his daughter as well. There was no doubt in his mind that it was her that helped trap him. He also blamed himself for not being more careful with his deal making. He should have learned not to try and take someone's child. He was screwed over when he tried with Cora and he was screwed over by Ella.

She was also to blame. When making a deal with the Dark One, you should always be specific of what you want to trade with him. She said she would do anything to escape her life with her step-mother and two step-sisters. He gave her what she wanted, but she wasn't willing to give up her child. She didn't know the consequences of breaking a deal with the Dark One. She wouldn't part with her child, but she had parted with her beloved prince. Of course when Rumple drew up the contract, he put in what would happen if she didn't hold up her end of the bargain. She was too excited to even read it and signed away. If he wouldn't get the child, she wouldn't get her happy ending.

Rumple wasn't thinking about that at the moment. He was thinking about his family back home. His beautiful Belle and precious Rose. He had been away for so long. He could practically feel Rose's worry through her magic and his dagger that was still inside of her locket. Many times, he could hear her crying and begging for him to come home. He wanted nothing more than to be with her, with both of them. He didn't want to leave them all alone in the castle. He knew they would be safe as long as they didn't leave. He could only hope that Belle didn't leave to look for him. If she remembered the vision, she would stay with Rose.

 

Dark Castle

Belle had settled Rose down and she was helping clean up the Great Hall. Many times, Rose went over to Rumple's wheel and sat by it. Rumple didn't like her being near the large wheel. He always worried that it would fall on her or she would damage or break it. She saw the large pile of gold still sitting in the basket where he left it. Rose had always wondered how he spun straw into gold. She even asked if he would teach her. He said he might when she got older. Now, she didn't know if that would ever happen. Belle saw Rose by the wheel and sighed. She missed her papa and Belle could understand that. She missed her own father back in Avolonea. She had thought of inviting him to her wedding, but she knew both her father and Rumple would be against it. Her father would never accept his only daughter to marry the Dark One and Rumple never really liked her father. He never explained why, but she knew he didn't. Belle sat next to Rose.

"You're thinking about him again, aren't you?" She nodded.

"He said he might teach me to spin gold like him. He said I had to be old enough not to get hurt by the wheel. I wanted to do something that Papa could do. He liked to spin, so I wanted to spin." She looked up to Belle, tears threatening to spill from her emerald eyes. "What if Papa never comes back?"

"Oh, Rose." She held Rose close. "I can't guarantee when or if he'll come back to us, but you shouldn't lose faith. He immortal, so we know he's alive. And he's the Dark One. No one could ever hurt him. He might be locked away somewhere like you saw in your vision, but at least we can be sure that he's alive and well. I know it's not much, but at least we know that much. Doesn't that make you feel a little better?"

"I guess." Belle knew Rose wouldn't be happy until Rumple was back in the castle with them. No matter how much she would try, she couldn't bring him back. Belle hated seeing Rose so upset. Unless she could bring Rumple home, she wouldn't see the child happy again. The best she could do was try to keep her occupied so she wouldn't think about him.

"Come on, Rose. Let's get back to cleaning, then we can start on lunch."

"Okay." They stood from the wheel and continued around the room. Belle went on to the cabinet with Rumple's more important and fragile collections. Rose climbed up onto Rumple's chair to dust off the table. She climbed onto the table to reach all of it. She lifted up the small vase with a single rose and wiped under it. She put it back down and continued to the end of the table. Once she was done, she jumped down to the floor. Looking back to the table, she saw the rose covered with pink sparkles. The rose then started to shake in the vase. "Uh-oh."

"What is it?" Belle turned from the cabinet and looked to Rose. Rose pointed to the rose in the table.

"I think I did something." Belle saw the rose rise from the vase and floated from the table. It hovered a few feet from the ground and shined a bright light. When it cleared, there was a tall man with his sword drawn and pointed at them. Rose hid behind Belle as she saw him. The man let out a breath and stumbled a bit. He looked up to the woman before him and his eyes widened.

"Belle!"

"Gaston? What..."

"I came to rescue you." Belle was confused and she had so many questions.

"Gaston, what's going on? Why were a rose?" He sheathed his sword.

"Once the Dark One took you, the ogres were gone. The village was returned to its former glory. After that, your father wished to have you back. I came here to rescue you, but the Dark One trapped me as a rose." Belle sighed.

"What is with that man and turning people into objects? Well, you've been like that for months. You must be weak." Gaston looked confused.

"We have no time for that. I must return you home. Your father misses you terribly." Belle missed her father as well. She hasn't seen him in over a year. She would love to return to see her family and friends again, but she couldn't.

"No, Gaston. I can't." He was dumbfounded.

"Of course you can. I've been aware of everything. I know he's gone."

"But I can't leave." He then saw the small child standing behind Belle. He knew of the child what he saw of her. He didn't see her that often, but from what he knew of her, she had magic and was very powerful.

"Because of the child?" Belle looked to Rose behind her. She was the main reason she was staying. She couldn't be alone. Rumple was already gone. She couldn't lose her mother as well. If Rose were to leave the castle, who knows what sort of danger she could be in. She lifted the child into her arms.

"Yes. I can't leave her. She needs me now more than ever."

"She can come with us."

"No. She needs to stay here. She's safe here. We both are. If she leaves, she'll be in danger and she could cause trouble with her powers out of control. We can't risk it."

"Belle, be reasonable. You cannot stay here. I don't know what sort of spell the Dark One or the girl has over you, but you must come home. You belong in Avolonea with your father and with me."

"I am not under any spell and I belong here. This is my home now with my daughter." He was flabbergasted.

"Do you hear yourself, Belle? This child is not your daughter! She is the Dark One's and you have no ties to her anymore! And I've heard of this marriage nonsense! You cannot truly wish to marry that beast!" Rose finally found her voice again.

"Hey! My Papa's not a beast!" Her turned his frustration to the child in Belle's arms.

"Your father is an evil soul who prays on the weak!" Belle pushed him back.

"Don't you dare speak to her that way! She is a child!"

"This is ridiculous! There should be no argument about this! You must return to Avolonea! It is your duty to your people!" Before she could get another word out, all three of them were surrounded by a pink smoke. Belle know it was Rose's doing, but what was she doing? When the smoke cleared, they were standing in the middle of a throne room. Belle easily recognized it as her father's throne room. They were in Avolonea. Belle looked to Rose.

"Rose! What did you do?"

"I don't know! I got scared!" A portly man in a crown rose from the throne.

"Belle?" She looked and saw her father. She hadn't seen him in so long, yet he looked exactly the same as when she left. He slowly approached his daughter. "Belle! You've returned home!"

"Papa..." As he reached her, he then saw the small child in her arms.

"Who is the child?" Gaston approached the group.

"That is the Dark One's daughter." Maurice's eyes widened.

"So the rumors are true. The Daughter of the Dark One exists." Belle held Rose tighter.

"Yes and she's harmless." Gaston was in the king's ear.

"She was the one that transported us here. She's just as power as he is and she has no control over it. She's a danger to us all." Belle's eyes widened at this. Gaston was trying to separate her from Rose. Belle pleaded with her father.

"Don't listen to him, Papa. She's only a child. She doesn't mean anyone any harm." Maurice thought on this. His daughter was saying one thing, but his most trusted knight was saying another. He was conflicted. Belle could almost see the wheels in his head turning. "Papa..."

"I...I can't take any chances. It's obvious the child is powerful and has no control. She needs to be contained." Rose held tighter to Belle.

"Mama?" Maurice's eyes grew wide again.

"What did she call you?" Belle gently stroked the child's head to comfort her.

"She didn't have a mother. Now, I am her mother and I will not have you take her from me." Maurice sighed.

"My darling Belle, be realistic. You are not this child's mother. The Dark One had you for so long. I don't know what he's done to you, but we will undo all the damage as much as we can." She took a step back.

"I've already told Gaston this! He hasn't done anything to me! I'm not under any spell nor am I brain-washed! I voluntarily agreed to be her mother and I voluntarily agreed to marry Rumpelstiltskin!" Maurice was in pure shock.

"Marry him? What nonsense is this? You cannot marry that beast! He is a monster!" There was a loud crack and a snap. They all looked up and saw the crystal chandelier had come loose from the ceiling and was falling. Everyone jumped out the way. In the process, Belle lose her hold on Rose and she rolled a few feet away from her mother. Gaston helped Maurice to his feet.

"You see, my lord? She's dangerous! She nearly had us killed!" Rose was on her feet and went over to help Belle. Gaston was quick and pointed his sword at the child. "Back away from her!"

"Gaston!" Rose backed away. She didn't know what to do and she was afraid. Belle tried to get to her daughter, but her father held her back. "Father! Let go of me!"

"She is far too dangerous, Belle! I won't have you hurt!"

"She won't hurt me!"

"I won't take the chance! Guards!" The doors burst open and armored men ran in. They surrounded the child Gaston had his sword pointed at and pointed their weapons at her as well. Belle noticed Rose's locket glowing brighter and brighter.

"Stop this! You're scaring her! You'll only make things worse!" Maurice didn't listen.

"Seize her!"

"NO!" There was a bright flash of light and the sound of an explosion. Everyone was thrown back and almost blinded. When the light died, everyone was on the ground. Belle quickly sat up and saw Rose on her knees in the circle on knights, including Gaston, who seemed to be unconscious. Since they were closer to her when the explosion happened, they got most of the impact. Rose felt dizzy and light-headed. She stood up and looked around at the unconscious men around her. She didn't know what she did, but she was glad she did it. She then saw Belle sitting up next to her father, who was also getting up.

"You! You did this! You tried to kill us all!" Belle turned to her father.

"No, she wasn't! She was frightened and her magic did what it could to protect her! You caused this!" She stood to make her way to Rose, but her father grabbed her.

"I won't have you hurt by that witch!" As she tried to release herself from her father's grip, the knights started to come to. Rose started to become afraid again. Belle saw this and knew she needed an exit strategy. She didn't like it, but she had to do it. If she didn't, her father would tried to have Rose killed.

"Rose! Rose, look at me!" Rose turned her attention from the men to her mother.

"Mama!"

"Rose, listen to me! You need to go! It's not safe for you here!"

"But..."

"No, buts. You need to go where the snow fights for love."

"No! I don't wanna go without you!"

"You have to, sweetheart. I promise it won't be forever, but you need to go now!" Rose saw that the men were getting to their feet. She took one last look to her mama.

"I love you, Mama."

"I love you too, Rose." With that, Rose disappeared in a cloud of pink smoke. The men were finally up and saw that Rose was gone. Maurice had his daughter to face him.

"What have you done, Belle?" She narrowed her eyes at him.

"I saved my daughter's life." Gaston walked up to her.

"Where is she? Where did you tell her to go?"

"Somewhere she'll be safe. Somewhere I'll never tell."

"Then you've doomed everyone! That child is a danger to everyone in the Enchanted Forest!"

"She's not dangerous! All of this happened because she was frightened!" Maurice finally released her.

"It doesn't matter anymore. She's gone. Guards! Take my daughter to her chambers and keep her there!" Two of the guards grabbed each of her arms.

"What are you doing?"

"I can't risk you trying to go after her. I have you back and I won't lose you again." She protested as the guards dragged her away. Maurice sighed as he sat back on his throne. He sent away the rest of his guards, but Gaston stayed behind and approached the king.

"Your highness, what will you do with her?"

"I honestly do not know. She's just as stubborn as her mother was. Now that she's home, I don't know what to do with her."

"I know this may be an inappropriate time to mention this, but our betrothal stills stands. And, even though she may be troublesome, I am still wiling to go through with the marriage if that is what you wish." He thought for a moment. He hadn't thought about her betrothal since she left. Now that she was home, the wedding could still happen.

"That might be for the best. Perhaps marriage will remind her of her duties to her home. In a week's time, you and Belle are to be married."


	37. Chapter 37

Rose was able to get away from Avolonea, but she had to leave Belle behind. She didn't want to, but she had to. Belle said it won't be forever. Rose worried that since her vision of her father being gone came true, Belle could be gone too. She could be locked up by her father and that Gaston man. Rose wanted to go back for Belle, but she didn't know how she would be able to. She had little to no control over her powers anymore. She could end up seriously injuring someone. She didn't want to take the chance. Even though they wanted to lock her away and keep her from her mother, she didn't want to hurt anyone. She just wanted her parents back.

Belle told Rose to go "where the snow fights for love." To anyone else, it wouldn't make a bit of sense. Luckily, Rumple had made some "allies" in the last year. They weren't really friends, but he thought they were trustworthy enough. Some time after he saw Rose's visions, he thought of a safe place Rose could go if the vision were to come true. He even came up with a code name for it in case something like the events in Avolonea happened. That was where she had intended to send herself and Belle when Gaston wanted to take Belle away, but she got distracted and sent them to the wrong place. This time, she was able to focus enough to where she sent herself to the right place.

When the pink smoke cleared from around her, Rose found herself in what looked like a nursery. There was a crib, toys, stuffed animals, and the most beautiful unicorn ornament hanging over the crib. Rose was fascinated by the room. Whoever her father told her to go to must have a baby. Rose then noticed the two open doors leading to a balcony. She went out on it and looked over the forest and the ocean. The sight was truly breath-taking. Even with her fascination, she still wondered who lived there. All her life, her papa never trusted anyone. He even told her that she shouldn't trust people. Who could he finally trust enough to watch over his young daughter who he kept locked away all of her life? Her thoughts were interrupted by the door to the room opening. She turned and saw a short man with a beard and a pick ax.

"Hey! Who are you?! What are you doing here?!" He was followed in by six other short men. She was more afraid of the one that yelled at her and looked the most threatening.

"I...I..."

"How did you get in here?!" One of the men with glasses placed a hand on the angry man's shoulder.

"Calm down, Grumpy. You're scaring her. She's just a child."

"Shut it, Doc! She's trespassing and she doesn't belong here!" The man with the glasses spoke again.

"It doesn't mean you should yell at her. I apologize for my brother's rudeness. He was hatched that way. What is your name, child?"

"I...I'm Rose."

"Rose. Lovely name. Well, I'm Doc. You've met my brother Grumpy. The rest of my brothers are Happy, Sneezy, Bashful, Dopey, and Sleepy." Rose giggled.

"You have funny names."

"Well, we're dwarfs. Our names are a bit odd, but it's just who we are." Rose giggled again. She had always heard of dwarfs, but she had never seen one. Grumpy spoke again.

"Hey! Enough with the introductions! Why are you here and how did you get in here!" Before Grumpy got too hostile, Doc grabbed his shoulder.

"Come on, Grumpy. Let's just take her to the prince and princess and let them deal with her, huh? This is their castle." Grumpy grunted in frustration.

"Fine, but if she takes one step out of line, this ax is going through her head." Rose flinched and covered her head. Her father was known for being mean and cruel, but that dwarf was much worse. Doc simply shook his head and gestured for Rose to follow them. She was hesitant, but she followed. The prince and princess must be who her papa trusted with her. Did they know about her? Would he dare admit to someone that he had a daughter? Only time would tell. In the meantime, Rose quietly followed the dwarfs. She didn't want to say anything that might give Grumpy a reason to ax her head. After a few minutes, they made it to a throne room. There stood a man with short brown hair and blue eyes at a round table. Next to him sat a woman with long black hair and dark green eyes. The man addressed the group.

"What seems to be the problem, boys?" Doc led Rose to the front of the group.

"We found this little girl in the nursery. Her name is Rose." The woman rose from her chair and walked around the table to the group. Rose saw her belly was bulging out. She had read enough stories and seen enough pictures in her books to know what a woman who was going to have a baby looked like. The woman slowly approached the child.

"Rose?"

"Yes. I'm Rose." The man walked beside the pregnant woman. She turned to him.

"Charming! Do you think..." The man shook his head.

"No. This means nothing. You know he is not to be trusted."

"Charming. He said, 'Look for the rose that blooms in an empty nursery.' This child must be what he meant."

"And even if she is, how do we know this isn't some kind of trap? This could be a bad sign." Grumpy stepped forward.

"I'll gladly get rid of her for you." Rose backed away from the dwarf and turned up to the prince and princess.

"Please. I'm not bad. My papa told me to come here if my mama and him got taken away. He said to go to where the snow fights for love." The woman's eyes widened. Rose didn't know what that meant, but she could see that the woman did.

"The snow fights for love."

"Yeah. What does that mean?" She approached the child.

"It means you're in the right place. My name is Snow White and I've a long fight for love. He meant for you to find us."

"He said I would be safe here."

"And you will. We can keep you safe." The prince came up behind his wife.

"Hold on a minute. Rose, who is your father?" Rose's face fell. Her father said she would be safe there. Should she tell them who he is? Last time she blurted it out, it was a disaster. It was a secret she was always meant to keep. Snow saw the conflict in the girl.

"It's alright, Rose. You can tell us. You don't have to be afraid." Rose thought of telling them. Rumple did say this was a safe place. Why shouldn't she be able to tell them who her father is if he's the one who told her to go there? Before she could respond, she saw something from the corner of her eye. She turned and saw a familiar little figure. The tiny woman gasped as she saw Rose.

"Rose." Rose backed away from the fairy.

"I remember you. My papa told me to stay away from you." Snow and Charming were confused at the interaction between the child and the good fairy. Snow stepped over to them.

"Blue, you know this child?"

"I do. We've met once before and things didn't work out as they should have. The Dark One kept her away for a long time." Snow gasped.

"The Dark One?"

"Yes. This is his daughter." Grumpy lifted his pick-ax.

"I knew that kid was trouble! Anyone born of that imp has to be nothing but pure evil! And I heard she has powers just like him! She could kill us all at any moment!" The rest of the dwarfs agreed. Rose saw more of how her father was hated and despised. She saw more of why he didn't trust anyone. She saw more of why he kept her a secret. She was automatically be labeled as evil and dangerous. She dealt with it at the fair, in Avolonea, and now here. She didn't liked to be judged so quickly. It wasn't fair. They didn't even give her a chance. Snow stepped beside Rose.

"No! I don't believe that! Had she wanted to kill us, she would've done it already. I don't think she means us any harm." Rose looked up to Snow and the woman smiled at her. She then looked back to the dwarfs. "Besides, she's only a child. She's no more than four or five years old. What reason would she have to harm us?"

"Think about it, sister. We got the imp locked up down in that cave and she just shows up here?" Rose's eyes widened.

"You know where my papa is? I want to see him!" The fairy floated down to her.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, but you can't. It's too dangerous."

"He's my papa! He won't hurt me! I want to see him!"

"He's not your real father. You know this. And with your powers this raw and out of control, he may try to use you to escape." Rose's locket started to glow.

"Not he won't! He loves me! He won't hurt me! Why can't you let me be with my papa?!" Her locket grew brighter and brighter. The fairy saw this and grew worried.

"Calm down, Rose. There's no need to get angry." The chandelier started to shake. Snow saw this was going nowhere. At this rate, Rose could bring down the castle if she wanted to. She needed to do something before things got out of hand.

"Because you can see your father." All eyes were on the princess in that moment. Rose's locket died down until the glow was gone as she smiled.

"I can?"

"Yes and I will take you to see him." The room was full of complaints and objections. Charming turned her attention to him.

"Are you insane, Snow? You can't go down there! Who knows what he'll try to do to you?"

"He can't hurt me. His magic doesn't work down there. Besides, are you really going to deny a little girl a reunion with her father?"

"But Snow..."

"It's final, Charming. Rose is seeing her father." Charming didn't like the idea of his pregnant wife going to see the Dark One on her own.

"Then I'm coming with you."

"Like you had a choice." Rhuel Ghorm floated in front of them.

"I really must advise against this. The Dark One can be cruel and manipulating. Neither you nor Rose should go anywhere near him."

"You can advise all you want, Blue, but we're going. Now." Snow took Rose's hand and led her from the room. Charming followed after her.

"Now?"

"Yes, now. I don't see why we should wait. She's been away from her father long enough." Rose was warming up to Snow. She was kind, pretty, smart, and head-strong. She reminded Rose of Belle. She then started to think when or if she would see her mother again. She left her back in Avolonea and Belle promised it wouldn't be forever. Maybe she could get Snow and Charming to bring her there. For now, she wanted to see her papa.

The carriage ride felt like forever for Rose. After a month, she would finally see her beloved Papa again. She wondered if he was alright. She knew no one liked him and almost everyone wanted him dead. Luckily, they couldn't kill him. He was immortal. She remembered him telling her about how he became the Dark One in the first place. He mentioned something about a dagger that took the powers of the Dark One before him, but she's never seen the dagger before. She wanted even sure it existed. She didn't know if it was real or if he just told her that to censor the story. Either way, she was glad no one would be able to kill her papa. When the carriage finally stopped, they were at the entrance of what looked like an abandoned mine. She would've thought it was abandoned had it not been for the armored men standing guard. They straightened up as they saw Snow and Charming exit the carriage.

"Prince Charming. Princess Snow White." Snow spoke.

"We're here to see the prisoner." They saw the child next to her.

"Your highness. You surely cannot be bringing a child in there."

"I am. The child is important. Is there an issue?" The guards looked to each other, but knew better than to question royalty.

"Of course not, your majesty. I shall guide you in." One of the guards grabbed a torch from the wall and led them down into the tunnel. Rose recognized it from her vision. She couldn't believe they would put her papa in such a place. It was dark, damp, and creepy. She couldn't imagine being locked up there. Rose was too lost in thought to listen to the guard giving some kind of instructions about don't let him see your faces and don't tell him their names. Snow waved offed the guard, telling him to return to his post. He was hesitant, but he obeyed her command. There were two more guards closer to the cell. She told them to leave as well. After a few feet, they made a turn and Rose could see the familiar cell. They cautiously approached it. They saw a figure behind the bars sitting in the middle of the floor, his face to the wall. Rose knew that unruly hair and scaly vest anywhere. It was her papa! She had finally found him. Charming held her back as she tried to run to him.

"Rumpelstiltskin!" He never moved from his spot, but his impish giggle was heard.

"Ah, well if it isn't Prince Charming and Snow White. Hiding your identities is pointless, dearies. So, let's skip the pleasantries and get to the reason you came to see me." Charming let Rose go and she slowly approached the cell.

"Papa?" At the sound of the familiar voice, he quickly turned and saw his daughter. Rose smiled as she saw her papa's large amber eyes that she missed so much. He stood and walked over to the bars. He knelt down to eye-level with the child.

"Rose?" He reached through the bars and cupped her rosy cheek in his hand. He felt her soft skin and looked into her eyes. They were the bright emerald eyes that only she had. Rose leaned into his hand.

"I missed you, Papa." A tear escaped from his eye.

"I've missed you, my flower." Rose smiled at the mention of her nickname. She hadn't been called that since he felt. Oh, how she missed it. She wanted nothing more than to hug him. She wanted to be in her father's loving embrace, but the bars prevented it. Even though they were together, they were still separated.

"Papa, Mama's gone." He feared that would happen. Why else would Rose be there with Snow and Charming? "She's gone because of me."

"What are you talking about? It's not your fault."

"It was. I undid the spell. I took us there. I didn't mean to." Rumple was confused by this.

"What do you mean, flower? What did you do?"

"I undid the spell on that rose you gave Mama and turned him back to a man. He wanted to take Mama away. And then they started yelling at each other and I tried to bring us to the safe place, but we went to Mama's old home with her papa. They wanted to lock me up and I hurt people. Mama told me to leave and I did. I left Mama." Tears started to fall from her eyes. Rumple hated seeing his daughter that way. He wiped the tears away.

"Hey, it's alright, flower. It's not your fault. Your mother is going to be fine. She's in no danger."

"She's not?"

"Of course not. She's back with her family. They wouldn't do her any harm. They have no reason to. We'd rather her there than with the evil queen, right?"

"Yeah, but what about that man? Mama told me that she was suppose to marry him before she got to us. Is she gonna have to marry him?" Over my dead body, he thought.

"I seriously doubt that, flower. Your mother wouldn't marry him. She doesn't even like him." Rose giggled. Rumple loved to see her smiling again. Snow and Charming watched the interaction between father and daughter and were shocked. They had never seen the Dark One so caring and tender. The child seemed harmless and extremely innocent. How did the Dark One raise such a child? Before Rose could respond to Rumple, she was on the ground with her eyes shut tight and holding her head. Snow and Charming were worried and went to help her, but Rumple stopped them. "Stop! Don't come any closer!"

"What's going on? What did you do?"

"I haven't done a thing. She has the power of foresight. She has since she was an infant. She's having a vision." Snow grew more and more worried as Rose's vision went on. The child looked like she was in pain.

"Is that normal?"

"Most of her visions happen when asleep in the form of dreams. This is only the second time she's had one while awake." After a while, Rose let out a breath as the vision stopped. Rumple was by her side gently stroking her hair. She slowly sat up and leaned against the bars of the cell. She turned to her father and he took her hand in hers.

"Papa..."

"What did you see, flower?" Rose tried to gather her thoughts. The vision went by so fast, she barely had time to process a good bit of it.

"I...I saw the queen. She...had something in her hands. It was glowing. She threw it in a fire and this huge purple cloud came out. It covered everything in the forest." Rumple knew what she meant. The Dark Curse. Snow knew it too.

"That's the curse Regina threatened us with! The one to take our happy endings." Rose didn't know what it was. Whatever it was, she was afraid of it.

"You...you had your baby. Emma! I think her name was Emma." Snow held her stomach.

"That's what we were going to name her."

"I saw her. She was older. A lot older, but..." She was having trouble remembering the rest of the details. Rumple saw this and gently squeezed her hand.

"It's alright, flower. You don't have to say anymore. I've had that vision before. I know what happens." Snow was on edge. She knew Regina wanted to make sure that she was miserable. Whatever this curse was, it would do exactly that.

"What happens? How does this end, Rumpelstiltskin?" Rumple went from father to Dark One in a second.

"Well, wouldn't you like to know? What's in it for me to tell you what you wish to know?"

"We keep your daughter in our care and we bring her here to see you as often as she wishes. A daily basis if we have to. Or would you rather her be separated from her father again?" Rumple didn't appreciate the princess using his own daughter against him.

"The curse she will cast will tear everyone from this land and transport everyone to a land without magic. Time will stand still. No one shall have any memory of their lives here, but all curses can be broken. And in this case, your daughter is the key. You must get the child to safety and on her twenty-eighth birthday, she shall return. The child will find you and then the final battle will begin."

"What does that mean?"

"Exactly that. The curse will be broken, you'll have your memories, and the queen will be defeated...eventually." Rumple turned his attention back to his daughter, who passed out some time ago. The day had been long and filled with too much excitement for a five-year-old. "Now, I've told you what you wanted to know. I expect you'll hold up your end of the deal. You care for my daughter as if your lives depended on it because it does."

"We won't let any harm come to her and she will come see you whenever she wants. Right, Charming?" He was against the idea of having to see Rumpelstiltskin that often, but he could see that his daughter loved him and he loved his daughter. He couldn't break that bond because of his pride.

"Of course."

"Good. And I don't want her around that pesky fairy. She's done enough to me and my family." They wanted to question what he meant by that, but they decided against it. It was none of their business.

"We'll do our best." Rumple would have to take that for the moment. He wouldn't say he completely trusted the Charmings, but they were the only ones he was certain wouldn't try to kill his daughter. He kissed her forehead.

"Take her. She needs to rest." Charming carefully lifted the child up and onto his shoulder. Rumple watched his daughter being carried out of the tunnel by the prince. He had just been reunited with her just to have her taken away just as quick. Snow saw the emotions on his face.

"Don't worry, Rumpelstiltskin. She'll be safe with us. We'll bring her by to see you everyday." He simply nodded. Snow took that as a thank you and left the tunnels.


	38. Chapter 38

Belle was happy that Rose was able to escape Avolonea. She could only hope that she got to Snow White and Charming safely. She also hoped that they wouldn't treat her like her father and Gaston did. Rumple told her about how he helped Snow and Charming over the past year. They weren't his friends by any means and he barely trusted them, but he was sure that they wouldn't harm Rose. His only issue was the blue fairy that they kept in their company. Rumple told Belle of how she gave Baelfire the magic bean that separated them and how she tried to take Rose away. Belle could see why he didn't like the fairy, but she, herself, didn't have any feelings towards her. She had never met a fairy before in her life. She had always heard that fairies were good and helpful creatures. Rose knew not to go near the fairy, so Belle hoped that wouldn't be an issue.

After Rose made her escape, her father had her locked away in her old room. She was furious with him and Gaston for frightening Rose to the point where her magic went to extreme measures to protect her. Though she was angry, she was glad they weren't killed or severely hurt. She looked around what was once her room. It was exactly how she left it. Her bed was in the same sheets, her clothes were unorganized and halfway sticking out of her closet, and there were books everywhere. It reminded her of her room back at the Dark Castle. She fashioned it almost the same way. The only difference was the different memories. In this room, she had memories of being angry with her father and lonely nights with her books. At the Dark Castle, she had memories of reading to Rose and alone time with Rumple. Rose was now with other people and she had heard that Rumple was imprisoned by Princess Ella and Prince Thomas. She wanted nothing more than for everything to go back to the way they were. Hours passed before her door opened. She expected to see her father, but instead stood Gaston.

"What do you want, Gaston? I won't tell you where she is." He closed the door behind her.

"I'm not here about that. She's not our priority." She rolled her eyes. She was still Belle's priority. She needed to be with her daughter.

"Then why are you here?"

"To inform you that the king and I had a discussion. We feel it is best for us to be married as soon as possible." Belle gasped in shock. Marry Gaston? She never wanted to marry him in the first place. It was one of the good things about her leaving with Rumpelstiltskin. She was to marry him, not Gaston.

"And what makes you think I wish to marry you? After what you just did to Rose, what makes you think I would want to be your wife?"

"It doesn't matter what you do and don't want, Belle. We've been betrothed since you were born. You know this. It is your duty and responsibility to your people and your family."

"That betrothal ended once I left with Rumpelstiltskin. I am engaged to him now. I will not marry you."

"Belle, listen to yourself! Do you honestly think that the Dark One wants to marry you because he loves you? He's a monster! He isn't capable of loving anyone or anything other than his power and bloodlust! This 'engagement' of yours means nothing! If anything, he only wanted to mark you as his property! His slave that he can do as he pleases with!" Belle was furious.

"He is capable of love and he does love me! And I love him! Even when I was just his maid, he never forced me to do anything without my consent! He's not the monster you think he is! And even if wanted me as his property, how would my marriage to you be any different? You don't care about me! You don't love me! You only want a wife that is beautiful and will bare your sons! I would be better off as his slave!"

"You will watch yourself! I am to be your husband whether you like it or not and I expect my wife to respect me!"

"I will never be your wife. And after what I've seen today, I won't respect you either. No matter what you or my father say, I will not marry you." He narrowed his eyes at her.

"We shall see." He went to the door and opened it. Instead of leaving, two men in robes entered. "In the meantime, these physicians will examine you."

"Examine me?"

"To be sure that beast didn't ruin you." With that, he left. Ruined me, she thought. Rumpelstiltskin didn't ruin her. She willingly gave herself to him. He was her first and he would be her only. Belle saw this as a good thing. Gaston wouldn't dare marry a woman who had lain with another man. She didn't see it that way, but to him, she would be ruined. She allowed the physicians to examine her and waited for them to finish to give Gaston and her father the news that would blow the wedding into smithereens.

 

When Rose woke up, she was in a large plush bed. She sat up and stretched out her arms and legs. She remembered the earlier events and thought them all a dream. When she looked around the room, she saw nothing familiar to her. It wasn't a dream. Everything that day really happened. Her mother was in Avolonea. That Gaston man and that king tried to have her locked up. She made it to the place where "the snow fights for love." She found her father again, but she couldn't be with him. He was imprisoned. She looked out of the window and saw the sun was nearly set.

She climbed out of the bed and went to leave the room, but something caught her attention the corner of her eye. The lighting was dim, but she saw something in the corner of the room that gleamed. Lighting the candles around the room, she went closer to it. She was surprised that when she looked into the object, she saw a little girl. She had long brown hair in a half ponytail and bright emerald eyes. Her cheeks were puffed and rosy. Her dress was navy blue with white under-ruffles. She had a familiar pink heart-shaped locket around her neck. She touched her locket and the little girl did the same. She gasped and so did the girl. The little girl did everything that she did. She thought it was some sort of magical object, but she didn't feel anything from it. The door opening startled her and she pulled her attention away from the girl to see who it was. She saw it was Snow White. She smiled as she saw the child.

"Oh, good. You're awake. I was just coming to check on you. How are you feeling?"

"Okay, I think." She pointed to the strange object in front of her. "What's this?"

"This? This is a mirror." A mirror?

"What's it do?" Snow was confused.

"Have you never seen a mirror before?"

"Not really. Sometimes my story books have mirrors, but I never knew what they were."

"Well, mirrors are so you can look at yourself. For when you get dressed in the morning, you need to make sure you look presentable before you leave your room. Or if you just want to see yourself." She put her hand to the mirror and the little girl inside did the same.

"So, this is what I look like? This is me?" Snow almost felt sorry for the child. Being the Dark One's daughter, she got to miss out on a lot of things, but Snow never would've guessed she didn't get to know what she looked like. When she had been to his castle, Snow noticed that he had a mirror in the corner of the Great Hall, but it was covered. She never asked why and never thought twice about it. Snow stood next to her and looked at the reflection of her.

"Yes, Rose. That's you." Rose stared into the mirror. She took the time to examine herself. Rumple and Belle had always told her how adorable she was, but she never got to see it for herself. She thought it was odd seeing herself for the first time. All she had known was that her hair was brown and her eyes were green. Rumple always described her eyes as emerald, which she suspected was a type of green. The more she looked at herself, the more she grew upset. It wasn't for how she looked. It was for who she looked like. She turned from the mirror and hugged Snow, burying her face in her swollen belly.

"I don't like it." Snow was even more confused. She gently stroked her hair.

"Why not? You're a very beautiful little girl. What's not to like?"

"I look like my mama." This puzzled the pregnant princess even more.

"Is that a bad thing? I thought you loved your mama. You were worried about her, weren't you."

"That's my good mama. I look like my bad mama." Snow was passed confused and nothing made sense to her. She gently pulled Rose over to the bed and they sat on the edge.

"Alright, sweetie. I'm not exactly sure what you're talking about, so why don't you tell me. You have two mamas? What's that about?" She was hesitant for a moment, but then she found no harm in telling the princess the story of her mothers. She first told Snow about how Belle came to the castle and became her mother. She then told her about how she found out about her real mother. She told her about how she found out how she became Rumple's daughter in the first place. She thought it was best to mention that her other mother was locked up in the dungeons of the Dark Castle. She felt that if she knew, she would try to release her and Rose couldn't have that. The woman still wanted her and Rumple dead. Instead, she said she didn't know what Rumple did to her. She never saw her again. Rose knew that her mother would be fine in the castle by herself. Rose's magic was now connected to the castle and she took care of the woman without thinking about it.

"And...that's it. That's everything." Snow tried to take everything in. The child had such a complicated family.

"Wow. That's a lot. I'm sorry about your mother, though. I can't believe she would do and say such things to you. I couldn't imagine if my mother was like that."

"What's your mama like?" Snow smiled remembering her mother.

"She was a gentle, kind, and caring woman. She always knew what was best. She taught me a lot of things that made me who I am today. I don't know where I'd be without her life lessons."

"Where is she?" Snow frown.

"She's gone. She died when I was young."

"Oh. I'm sorry." She smiled again.

"It's alright. She had love in her heart up until she died and I will carry that love with me for the rest of my life." Rose smiled. She hoped she would soon see her own mother again. She knew Belle wasn't dead, so she had hope that they would be reunited. "Hey. Are you hungry? Charming and I were about to have dinner. Care to join us?"

"Sure." They stood from the bed and headed out. Rose then thought of something. "Hey, do you have messenger birds?"

"We do. Why do you ask?"

"I wanna send a letter."

 

After the physicians left her, she was locked in her room again. At the moment, she didn't care. She was feeling a bit smug. She knew the instant they found out that her hymen was no longer intact. They knew she was a virgin no longer. Gaston wouldn't marry her once he found out. He wanted a pure woman as his wife and she was no longer pure. She didn't regret it. She remembered the night she and Rumple first made love. Even he said he didn't want to ruin her. He wanted to wait until they were married, but she didn't want to wait any longer and she was glad they didn't wait. They probably would've done it more had he not been imprisoned. She laid in her bed and read one of her books while she waited. It didn't take long before both her father and Gaston burst through the door. She didn't move from her spot and tried not to show her smugness.

"Father. Gaston. Is there a problem?" Her father walked around the bed and looked to her.

"When did it happen?" She wanted to laugh at his expression, but she bit it back.

"When did what happen? You have to be more specific, father." Gaston approached her.

"You know well what he means!" She saw he was angry and loved it. She closed her book and sat up.

"Oh, that. Well, the first time was about two months ago. The second time a week after that. And the third time a few days before he was imprisoned. This that the answer you were looking for?" She saw the anger flare in Gaston's eyes, but her father was only sorrowful.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, my dear. I'm sorry it happened, but you don't have to worry. We'll get rid of it and no one will have to know about it." Belle grew confused. Get rid of what? Her virginity was already gone.

"Papa, what are you talking about? Get rid of what?"

"The child, of course." Belle's eyes grew wide as dinner plates. What child? They couldn't be talking about Rose.

"What child? What are you talking about?" Gaston pointed to her stomach.

"The Dark One has impregnated you with his demon seed." Belle grew even more shocked. She placed her hand on her stomach.

"I'm...pregnant?" Maurice took her hand in his.

"I'm afraid so, my child." Belle stood from her bed and leaned against her bed post, her back to the men with her hand on her stomach. She was pregnant with Rumpelstiltskin's child. She didn't know how to feel. She was excited, yet fearful. She was happy that she was having his child, but he wouldn't be around for it. He may never get to see his new son or daughter. And there was Rose. Would she ever know her little brother or sister? She didn't know when she would see Rose again, but she hoped it would be soon.

"I...I can't believe it." Maurice walked over to her.

"It's alright, Belle. Like I said, we can easily get rid of it and..." Belle snapped at that moment.

"I will do no such thing! I am not getting rid of my child." Maurice and Gaston were surprised at her outburst.

"Belle..."

"No, Papa! This is my child and I will not kill it! Rumpelstiltskin and I made this child together! I will not give up my child so that I will be forced to marry this brute!" Gaston's anger flared and stepped to her.

"You will watch your mouth! You are lucky that I am still willing to marry you! Any other wouldn't have anything to do with you after your association with the Dark One!"

"Then why don't you join those others because I am not marrying you and I am not getting rid of my child!" Before Gaston could retort, Maurice stopped him.

"That's enough, Gaston. It's late and we all need to rest after today. We will finish this discussion in the morning." With that, they left the room. Belle groaned in frustration. Sometimes her father could be thick in the head. He always thought he knew everything. Belle knew her father was always a difficult man. She loved him with all her heart, but she wished he would for once listen to her and abide by her wishes. She never wanted to marry Gaston and she still didn't. She didn't love him and she could never grow to love him. Even if she could, it wouldn't compare to the love she had for Rumple. He was her True Love and that's who she wanted.

She heard the flapping of wings, followed by cooing. She turned and saw a white dove land on her window sill. She noticed there was a parchment attached to it's leg. She took it from the bird's leg and unfolded it. She instantly recognized the unruly and almost illegible handwriting and knew it was from Rose. Some of the words were smudged or crossed out. She also saw some words that she knew Rose didn't know how to spell. It was obvious someone helped her. The letter read:

Mama,  
I found where the snow fights for love. I found Papa! He's okay. They said I can visit him anytime I want. We miss you. When are you coming?  
Rose

Belle almost didn't believe what she read. She found Rumple? And she could visit him while he was locked away. Belle knew she needed to leave as soon as she could. She needed an escape plan.


	39. Chapter 39

Snow White led Rose to the dining hall where Prince Charming was waiting. Charming still didn't feel comfortable with the Dark One's daughter in his castle, but he knew she meant no harm. He only feared what she inherited from her father. He knew she had strong magical abilities, stronger than Rumpelstiltskin's. He knew he would have to get used to having her there with them. Snow didn't think she was a threat and he had to trust his wife. He gave them a gentle smile.

"There you two are. I was starting to wonder if you were coming at all." Snow smirked at him.

"Questioning if a pregnant woman is coming to dinner? You insult me, Charming." He chuckled and looked to Rose.

"And how are you feeling, Rose?" She smiled at him.

"I'm okay. Thank you for asking." He was surprised by her politeness. He didn't exactly know what to expect from her being raised by the Dark One, but it certainly wasn't that. And from one so young. Snow sat her down at the table. Charming then pulled out Snow's chair across from Rose and helped her sit. He then took his place at the head of the table. The dinner started off quiet. Rose was usually one to get the conversation rolling, but she wasn't at home with her mama and papa anymore. She was in someone else's castle with other people. She felt uncomfortable. Snow and Charming didn't know how to start either. Rose was a child who was sheltered her entire life. She was always told never to leave her home or never trust anyone. If she was going to trust them, they needed to give her a reason to do so. Snow cleared her throat.

"So, Rose...why don't you tell us a little bit about yourself?" Rose snapped to attention at the princess's request. She didn't know where to start and there wasn't really much to her. Anything to tell about herself involved telling about her father.

"Like what?"

"Anything. Like...what's your favorite color?" It was a fairly simple question. Rose didn't see why she couldn't tell them that.

"I like red." Snow smiled.

"Why red?"

"Because that's the color of roses and strawberries!" The two royals chuckled at the small child.

"I suppose you like roses and strawberries?"

"I love them! Roses are pretty and smell nice and strawberries are really good!" Charming couldn't hold back his chuckle. He couldn't believe Rumpelstiltskin had such a sweet and adorable daughter, but it was obvious that she wasn't biologically his. He wondered if she was a child he got out of a deal like he tried to do with Ella. He knew better than to ask her about it. Chances are she probably didn't know and never really questioned it. There was still the question of her mother that she mentioned to Rumpelstiltskin that was "back home." All those questions may never be answered. "What about you? Do you have a favorite flower or food?"

"I do. My favorite flower is the snow bell. My mother actually named me after them."

"Really?"

"Yes. I was born during one of the harshest winters she'd ever seen and snow bells can withstand any weather."

"Wow." Snow giggled.

"I know." Rose turned to Charming.

"What about you? Do you like flowers?" He chuckled.

"I'm not really a flower person. I can appreciate and admire their beauty, but I wouldn't say I have a favorite."

"Oh." She went silent again. Things were awkward for a few moments. Charming then noticed the pendant hanging just under Rose's locket that she was fidgeting with. He pointed to it.

"What's that you got there?" She lifted it so they both could see it.

"It was a present for my birthday from my friend. He gave it to me before he went to travel." Charming was surprised by this. He didn't think she would have any friends. He couldn't she Rumpelstiltskin letting anyone near his daughter, let alone become friends with her.

"Really? Why don't you tell us about him?" Rose decided to start from the beginning, which was her birthday. She told them about the visit to the fair for her past birthday. She got off track for a while telling them about everything she saw and did while she was there. She then went back to telling them about how she first met Quasimodo by following him into a tent and the brief conversation they had. She also told them about the old man that frightened her. She talked about how everyone made fun of Quasi and didn't care that he was hurt by the old man. She also told them about how she healed him and first discovered her new powers. She told them about the angry mob that wanted to hurt her and how Quasi saved her. She didn't tell them about his time in the Dark Castle, knowing Rumple wouldn't want anyone to know about it.

The rest of the dinner was full of conversation. Rose asked Snow and Charming questions about any and everything she could think of. When they talked about her, they were careful not to ask anything that had to do with her father. They felt that she probably would say anything about him that they shouldn't know about, but they wanted to be safe. After dinner, it was late. Usually after dinner, Rose would have her bath and go to bed. Because of the nap she had before dinner, she wasn't the least bit tired. Snow insisted that she go to bed anyway. She gave her one of her night gowns from her childhood. The royals put tucked her in and wished her a goodnight. Rose couldn't sleep. Everything was so new for her. The castle, the people, everything.

After half an hour of no sleep, she decided to get up and do some exploring. She left her room and walked down the hall, checking out each room she passed. Some of the doors were locked and she didn't bother with them. She was used to that. There were many rooms in the Dark Castle she wasn't allowed to go in and were sealed. The doors that did open were empty bedrooms, some closets, and an armory. She then came across a door at the far end of the castle. When she opened it, she found a set of stairs going up. Curious, she ascended them and soon came to another door. When she opened the door, she smiled as she found it was a library. It wasn't nearly as nice as the one back home, but it was still a library. She lit the fireplace and it illuminated the room. She scanned through the books on the shelves that she could reach. She came across a curious looking book that was laying face-up at the end of the shelf. She picked it up and saw that it didn't have a title. It only had a blue gem on the cover.

"I wonder what this is." She took the book and sat in front of the fireplace. She opened the book to the first page and saw an index. Each section of the book was labeled and had a page number. She noticed that they all had to do with some kind of magic. There was potions, spells, curses, everything. One section in particular caught her eye. "True Love...50." She flipped through the book and found page 50. She started to read as best as she could.

"True Love is the most powerful source of magic in (existence). True Love's kiss can break any curse or spell. In theory, True Love could do the (impossible) such as bring a person back from the dead. This could only (possibly) be true if a person were to (possess) True Love as a source of magic. No one has ever had such power. If anyone were to have such power, it could be (extremely dangerous) and even deadly. If a person were to have such power, they would need to (immediately) learn to control it or they could..."

"There you are, Rose!" Rose jumped at the sound of the voice. She turned and saw Charming enter the library. "What are you doing up here? We put you to bed an hour ago. We went to check on you and you weren't there."

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't sleep. I walked around until I came here."

"Well, next time you decide to go exploring, make sure someone is with you. You don't know your way around yet. You could get lost."

"Okay. I will."

"Good. Now, come on. You need to get back to bed."

"But I was reading..." He picked her up and carried her away, leaving her book open by the fireplace.

"You can finish reading tomorrow. It's bedtime now." He carried her back to her room and tucked her in again. "Will you stay in bed this time?"

"I'm not tired and I was just reading a book."

"I know and I don't have a problem with you reading. Considering your age, I'm impressed that you could read any book in that library. That's not the problem. Snow and I came in here to check on you and you weren't here. We were worried that something had happened to you. Your father told you to come to us because he thought you would be safe here. How do you think he would feel if we had to tell him that you had suddenly disappeared?" Rose knew exactly how he would feel.

"He would be worried and sad."

"Exactly. We don't want your father to worry about you going missing, do we?"

"No."

"Good. We don't mind you wanting to explore and go off on your own, but you need to make sure someone knows where you are. You think you can remember to do that?"

"Yes." He smiled.

"Good. Now, try to get some sleep, alright?"

"Okay. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." He left and closed the door behind him. Rose rolled over, but she couldn't fall asleep. She was even more awake. She didn't get to finish reading that passage in her book. It told all about her magic. True Love was the source of her powers and that book could tell her all about it. Maybe it could help her learn to control them. What did the rest of that sentence say? It was saying something about needing to control the power or something could happen. She was anxious to finish reading it. After a few more minutes, she started to fall asleep.

 

Belle had her escape plan. She was still locked in her room, so she couldn't just walk out. She needed to sneak out. It was those kinds of moments when Belle was glad she was a rebellious teenager. She had long ago found a secret tunnel that went under the castle and lead out to the forest. It was an emergency exit route in case the castle was ever attacked. She used it to sneak out with her friends when she was younger. When it was late enough and she was sure everyone was asleep, she made her move. She went into the back of her closet and opened the secret door leading to a set of stone steps. She quietly closed the door and descended the stairs. Minutes later, she finally reached the tunnel. It was dark, but Belle knew the way like the back of her hand. Five minutes later, she finally made it to the second set of steps. She ascended them and reached the door. Giving it a few hard pushes, the door finally gave way and opened. She climbed up to the clearing in the forest. She was able to see the castle from there.

"I'm sorry it had to come to this, Papa, but my daughter needs me." She turned to start her journey, but the ground beneath her moved and shifted. Tree roots emerged and wrapped around her. She struggled to get lose, but they didn't budge. She then saw Regina emerge from the thick of trees on horseback.

"Well, that was easier than I thought."

"You!"

"Yes, it's me. You should have stayed with your family. Then again, you also should have done what I told you."

"I would never hurt Rumple!"

"Obviously. His curse still isn't broken and you've agreed to marry him. Seriously, what could you possibly see in him?"

"I see him for who he really is! Unlike you, he actually has a heart!" She groaned in disgust.

"Sure he does. Now, this daughter of his. Where is she?"

"Why would I ever tell you where she is?! I know you only want to hurt her!"

"What I plan to do with her when I find her is my own business. You should be more worried about what I have in store for you." She snapped her fingers and Belle was in an unfamiliar room. There was nothing but a small bed against the wall and a window. As she walked over to the window, she heard an odd jingling and felt something cold on her wrist and ankle. She looked and saw she was chained to the bed. She was able to make it to the window and saw that she was in a really high up tower. She was trapped. Rose's vision came true. Belle plopped down on the bed and put her face in her hands.

"I'm sorry, Rose. I'm so sorry."


	40. Chapter 40

The next morning, Rose awoke before the sun rose as she did every morning. The only difference was she still wasn't home. She was no longer in her own castle. She was in the castle of Snow White and Prince Charming. She still didn't know her way around the castle and she didn't know if they had a garden where she could watch the sunrise. As she climbed out of bed, the mirror caught her eye once again. She didn't like seeing herself in the reflective object. It made her uncomfortable and a bit sad. She went over to the mirror and turned it to face the wall. After that, her mind went back to the book she was reading the previous night. Charming interrupted her before she could finish. She wanted to go back to the library and finish it, but she then remembered what Charming told her about wandering without someone knowing where she was. She knew it was too early for anyone to be awake, but she didn't want to sit in that room and do nothing until someone did wake up.

She decided to leave a note. She went to the desk against the wall and pull out a some parchment. She found a blue quill and some ink in one of the drawers. She then carefully started to write. She had to make sure that whoever found it could read it. She did her best to write out "In the library." She then placed the note on the bed and left the room. It took her a few minutes, but she found the staircase that led up to the library. She went over to the fireplace where she last left the book, only to find it wasn't there. Did someone move it? She went back to the shelf where she first found it, but saw that it wasn't there either. She then started to look around the room for the mysterious book, but it wasn't there. Where was it? Did someone take it?

She continued to search for the book until a light got her attention. She looked out over the balcony and saw the sun rising over the horizon. Rose was in awe of watching the sun rise over the ocean. She marveled at how the sun reflected and shimmered over the water. It was truly beautiful and she was in the perfect place to watch it in all it's glory. She used her magic to push the armchair out on the balcony. She then climbed in the chair and continued to watch the sunrise. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. She wished her mama and papa could be there to watch it with her. She knew that it would be impossible for Rumple to be with her, but she wondered about Belle. Rose had sent her a letter telling her that she got to the safe place, but she never got a letter back. Did she not get it? Did something happen to her? She worried that she may never see her mother again.

"Rose?" The voice brought her from her thoughts. She looked around the chair and saw Snow and Charming entering the library. "There you are. Didn't we talk about you wandering off by yourself last night?"

"I left a note on the bed. I was really careful so you can read it." Before he could respond, Snow cut him off.

"And we saw it. It's okay." Charming wanted to protest, but Snow gave him a look telling him to let it go. "What are you doing out here?"

"Watching the sunrise. It's so pretty here." Snow smiled as she sat on the arm of the chair.

"I know. It's beautiful. Do you always watch the sunrise?" She nodded.

"Every morning since I was two. I watched from the garden on a hill. Sometimes Papa watched it with me and combed out my hair." Snow and Charming couldn't imagine the Dark One enjoying a sunrise while combing a little girl's hair. It was almost comical. Snow saw the slight sadness in Rose's eyes. She could see that she missed being with her father. Neither Snow nor Charming could see anyone wanting to be with the Dark One, but it was obvious that he wasn't what they thought he was. The love Rose had for him was proof of that. Snow placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"You know, we can take you to see him anytime you want. That was apart of our deal and I'm sure he'll want to see you." Of course Rumple would want to see his daughter. To Snow and Charming, it seemed that she was the only person he cared about other than himself. Rose looked up to them.

"Can I see him today?"

"Of course you can. Whenever you want."

"Can I go see him now?" Charming chuckled.

"How about after breakfast? We can go right after." She smiled.

"Okay."

 

The next few months were very unusual and interesting for everyone. For one thing, Snow and Charming took Rose to see Rumple everyday. She would stay with him for hours. Sometimes, the royals left her there so she could have private time with her father without them hovering over them. They had never seen an odder sight than Rumpelstiltskin, the all-powerful Dark One, playing Papa to a five-year-old girl. It was truly a sight to behold. It was a normal occurrence for Rose and she missed it. She still missed Belle terribly. Rumple tried to comfort her, telling her that Belle was okay and would be fine, but he worried as well. He couldn't be sure, but he didn't want his daughter to carry that worry.

When Rose wasn't with Rumple, she was with Snow or Charming or in the library. Along the way, she had made friends with the dwarfs, including Grumpy. He wouldn't admit it, but he grew fond of the young child. She even met Red Riding Hood and her granny. Snow decided it was best that they didn't know who Rose really was. After seeing what happened with the dwarfs, she didn't want Rose to have to go through that again. Rose had adjusted to her new life fairly well, but in the back of her mind, she knew it wouldn't last. She now knew of the curse that would change everything. As Snow White's due date for the baby grew closer, she knew the curse was getting even closer.

A loud scream brought Rose from the book she was reading in the library. It sounded like Snow. She closed the book and ran down the stairs to see what was going on. There was a bunch of commotion in the halls. She saw servants, knights, and a few of the dwarfs running down the hall. She caught up to one of the dwarfs. He looked at her and she saw that it was Happy.

"Happy! What happened? Why is everyone running?"

"It's Snow White! She's having the baby! Isn't that great?" He then ran off again. Rose grew worried and afraid. The day of the curse had come. The curse would hit not long after Snow White had the baby. She heard another scream and ran in the direction of it. She ran to Snow's and Charming's bed chambers. Snow was on the bed, writhing in pain. Charming was next to her holding her hand and trying to comfort her while Doc dipped a rag in a bowl of water beside them. She let out another scream.

"NO! I CAN'T...HAVE THIS BABY RIGHT NOW!" Charming looked to Doc.

"Doc, do something." Doc dabbed the damp rag on Snow's forehead. Charming kept comforting Snow. "It's gonna be okay. The wardrobe is almost finished. Just hold on."

"Snow?" They all turned and saw Rose standing in the doorway. Doc went over and urged her out of the room.

"Come now, Rose. You shouldn't be in here. This isn't something you should see."

"Is Snow going to be okay?"

"She'll be fine. Women have babies everyday. This is perfectly normal." He got her out the door, but she stopped him before he closed it.

"Wait. What can I do?" She bent over and made eye contact with her.

"Find someplace safe and stay there." He then closed the door. She was suddenly attacked with visions. She saw running black horses on a trail and Snow White in her room still screaming. She then saw a carriage making its way to the castle. Inside the carriage, she could see the evil queen. Some distance behind the carriage, she saw a familiar giant purple smoke. The visions then stopped and Rose gasped as she fell to her knees. The evil queen was coming. As she stood up, she saw Geppetto, an old wood carver, coming down the hall with a smile on his face. He didn't seem to see Rose as he passed her and opened the door to the royals' room. She looked in to see what was happening.

"It's ready." He must have meant the wardrobe. Rose knew all about it. She would sometimes be in the room while Geppetto and his son, Pinocchio, were building it. She sometimes even helped. Charming went to pick up Snow, but Doc stopped him.

"It's too late. We can't move her." Geppetto turned to leave and saw Rose standing in the door. He escorted her out as Snow began to push.

"You should not be in there. You need to find someplace safe." He then left her standing at the door. Someplace safe? There was no place safe. The curse was coming and nothing could stop it. She was worried. She worried for what the curse would bring. She worried for what would happen to everyone. She worried for her father and mother. She worried for herself. She didn't know what to do. She didn't know how long she was stuck in that spot, but a loud cry brought her from her thoughts. It was the sound of a baby's cry. She re-entered the room and saw Snow holding the baby in her arms. She ran over to see her. The tiny crying baby was wrapped in a handmade blanket with the name "Emma" embroidered on it. Rose smiled.

"She's cute." Snow looked up to Rose and smiled.

"She is." Rose's face then fell as she remembered something.

"Wait. I thought the wardrobe could only take one. If Emma's here, who's gonna go in it?" Snow and Charming then realized this and their joy was short lived. Snow looked up to Charming.

"It only takes one." They could hear the loud commotion outside.

"Then our plan has failed. At least we're together." Snow looked to baby Emma in sadness.

"No. You have to take her. Take the baby to the wardrobe." Charming and Rose were both in shock.

"Are you out of your mind?" Rose thought the same thing.

"It's the only way we have to save her."

"No, no, no. You don't know what you're saying."

"Yes, I do. I have to believe that she'll come back to us." She looked to Rose. "You've seen it. She will come back to us, won't she?"

"I..." Rose didn't know how to feel. Her visions never played out how she thought they would, but the end result was always the same. "I think she will. I don't know how, but she will."

"Then we have to. We have to give her her best chance." Snow and Charming were both in tears and Rose could understand why. They had to part with their baby right as she was born. She knew the pain of being separated from her parents. It had to be much more painful the other way around. Charming looked to Emma and kissed her forehead, as did Snow as she said her goodbye. Charming took Emma from Snow's arms and kissed her. He then took Emma and ran to the door, stopping to grab a sword. He then ran out to the halls. Rose hugged Snow as she cried over her daughter.

"I'm sorry." Snow hugged her as she cried. Rose felt sad and wished there was something she could do. She couldn't control her visions or change them. They happened whether she wanted them to or not. Snow looked to Rose.

"You...You have to get out of here. Find someplace safe."

"But what about you?"

"It's okay. I'll be fine, but you need to go. You can't let Regina find you. Even with this curse coming, she may still try to hurt you."

"But..." She shushed her.

"I've already lost one little girl that I love because of her. I am not going to lose another." Rose didn't want to leave Snow. She grew to love the woman as well. There were loud crashed and running footsteps outside the door. Snow looked Rose in the eyes. "Go and be safe."

"I..."

"Please, Rose. Go." With that, Rose hugged Snow one last time, then ran out the door. She saw the hall was clear and took off. As she ran, she saw Charming fighting with two of Regina's knights. He took them both down, but she saw he got stabbed in the shoulder. He was barely able to hold Emma. She ran to him as he kicked open the door to the nursery.

"Charming!" He turned and saw her.

"Rose! Get out of here! It's not safe!" Another one of the knights rounded the corner and saw them. Charming saw this and looked to Rose. "Rose!"

"Yeah?" He knelt down and pushed Emma into her arms.

"Put Emma to the wardrobe!" Before she could question him the knight ran and attacked Charming. He blocked his attack with his sword. She held onto Emma tightly so she wouldn't drop her. She used her magic to open the door to the wardrobe and she gently placed her in it.

"Find them, Emma. They need you. We all do." She closed the wardrobe and locked it. As she turned, she saw Charming get stabbed by one of the knights. She gasped in horror as he fell to the ground. She backed up against the wardrobe in fear. The knights then turned their attention to her. She was afraid and suddenly disappeared in a pink smoke. When the smoke cleared, she saw she was at the entrance of a familiar tunnel. Without the guards, she was able to enter. She ran until she rounded the corner and saw Rumple in his cell. His eyes widened in shock as he saw her.

"Rose? What are you doing down here?" She ran over to him in tears.

"Papa!" She stopped in front of the bars that separated them. "It...I...He..."

"Flower, calm yourself. What happened?"

"It's...the curse. Snow had Emma and...and...Charming...he...Papa, I don't want this curse!" He hated seeing her so pained and distressed. He wished there was another way to find his son, Baelfire, but the curse was the only way. He took her hand in his and looked in her eyes.

"I know it's scary, flower, but we both knew this was coming. Once the curse hits, you won't remember anything about it. No one will."

"Will we be together, Papa?" He didn't know the answer to that, but he felt it was most likely a no. He created the curse, but Regina had her own touches to it. The curse was meant to take away everyone's happiness, that included his own.

"I don't know, flower. We may not be." Rose fell to her knees and cried even more. She didn't want any of this. She wanted everything to go back to the way they were. She didn't want to be away from her father. She wanted her mother back. She didn't want to be without them. She looked up to him as her locket began to glow.

"Papa, I'm scared."

"I know, flower. To be honest, I am too. I don't know what will happen and that frightens me, but we have to hope that it will not be as bad as we think it will be." She just wanted it all to stop. She didn't want the curse. There was loud thunder outside the cave and Rose's locket grew brighter and brighter. He could see the purple curse clouds approaching them in the cave. "Rose..."

"I just want to be with you, Papa." As the clouds surrounded them, there was a flash of pink and white light.

 

Rumple awoke to the loud buzzing of his alarm clock. He groaned as he reached over and shut off the annoying device. He sat up and stretched his arms. He looked around and saw that he was no longer in his prison cell in the tunnels. He was in a large bedroom in a king-sized bed. He could also tell that he was no longer in the Enchanted Forest. Regina must have cast the curse successfully. The last thing he remembered was Rose coming to him in the tunnels, crying and afraid. He wondered if she was still his daughter in the new world.

He pulled off the sheets and went to stand, but there was a crippling pain from his ankle. It was the same ankle that he had purposely broken centuries ago. He already hated the new world. He saw a black cane with a golden handle leaning against the nightstand. He grabbed it and used it to pull himself to stand. He slipped on his slippers and left the room. Outside of his room, he saw a long hallway with a few doors. Regina did promise him comfort in the new land. He, once again, had a rather large estate. He preceded to open each door down the hall. He found a bathroom, a closet, and an empty bedroom. His hope began to dwindle. Perhaps Rose wasn't his daughter in this world. Maybe she was elsewhere, thinking she was someone else's child.

There was one last door to check. He walked over to it and saw it was cracked open. Prepared to have his hope crushed, he pushed the door open. It was another bedroom, but he saw a bulge from the bed. He slowly approached the bed and pulled back the sheet. He sighed in relief and smiled as he saw the heavenly face of his daughter. She was with him. She was his. He didn't bother to question it. He was just glad she was there. He knelt in front of her and tickled her nose. Her nose twitched a bit and he tickled it again. She let out a small giggle, but didn't wake up. He tickled it a third time and giggled herself awake. He was met with the bright emerald eyes he loved so much. He smiled at her.

"Good morning, sweetheart." She smiled back.

"Morning, Daddy." He thought it odd, but he figured it was normal in this world.

"Sweetheart, let me ask you a few questions. Answer them as best you can. Alright?"

"Okay."

"Alright. What's my name?"

"Mr. Gold." Really, Regina?, he thought. Was that the best she could come up with?

"Okay, good. What do I do?"

"You have a pawn shop and...a...is it a landlord?" It clicked in his mind. He was the most feared man in town. He practically owned the town.

"Very good. What is the name of the town?"

"Storybrooke." That was a curious name. Speaking of names, if his had changed, it was a good chance everyone's name was different.

"Alright, one last question. What is your name?"

"My name is Lily."


End file.
